Chuck vs Bunny
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck swears off missions until after then baby is born but things get complicated after a failed assassination attempt in Costa Gravas. Hortencia is due almost the same time as Sarah. But Chuck puts his foot down they aren't going to Costa Gravas which turned out a mute issue when Alejandro decides to bring Hortencia to Chicago to be seen by the only doctor he trusts, Devon.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk. 42 Chuck vs The Beard

Alejandro and his wife Hortencia rode in their limo through the streets of the capital of Costa Gravas among the cheers of their people. They were on their way to the new presidential palace built after the old presidential palace was blown up during the last coup. Waiting to greet them were more of his beloved citizens and foreign dignitaries among whom were General Beckman and her aide.

"General how nice you could make it for this ribbon cutting ceremony," said Alejandro. "If I'm still here to cut this it is also thanks to you, Chuck and the Angel de la Vida, John Casey. I was kind of expecting them to be here with you but I don't see them."

"The Colonel is busy on a mission and Chuck is taking time off. His wife is due with their second baby sometime this month."

"That's right," said Hortencia as she broke into their conversation. "Sarah and I are both due about the same time. I wish she could be here and we have our babies together. Costa Gravas is lovely place to have babies this time of year."

"That's true and also to make them. But my wife is right it would be nice. You should see the nursey I had..." Alejandro started to say but Hortencia coughed. "I mean we had made. It added an extra month to the construction time but it was worth it and when you see it I think you'll agree."

"I appreciate that but I'm going to have to take a rain check," said the General as the Major gave her a signal they needed to go. "I sorry but I need to get over to our embassy..."

"Oh good so you are meeting with Eduard," said Alejandro. He caught Beckman's look. "What? I talk with Raúl. He keeps me informed about what's going on and if you run into an impasse just remind him he still owes me a favor or two."

"Thank you Premier I will if I have to," said the General. She and her aide left the party getting into their car then headed over to the American Embassy. They raced across town because they were already late.

"I didn't know you had the Colonel on a mission," said the Major as he pulled out the briefing notes for her on the Cuban delegation. "Is it classified or just need to know?"

"The Colonel is at the Buy More pushing grills and brand named electronics until the cows... well for a very long time. I'm still pissed over that last rogue mission of his along with his wooly companion. Is there any word yet from Interpol about Ettore or their rogue agent?"

"No, not a word not since they found Hector's plane abandoned in Algiers. But at least we were able to secure a big hunk of Ettore's assets with that bank key card."

"That may be nice but there's a lot more going on here. I could kick myself for listening to Chuck and turning Ettore over to Interpol. They didn't have the best track record going into this but I let him talk me into it and now this. He's in my doghouse too."

"Well General we need to put that on the back burner for now," said the Major as they drove into the embassy compound. "That's the Cuban's car over there they beat us here."

"Great we're late," said the General as she got out. The ambassador was waiting in the parking lot tapping his watch reminding her what time it was.

"I know, I know but the Premier wouldn't let me go," said the General as she followed the Ambassador into the conference room.

"It's nice for you to join us," said General Eduard as he shook the General's hand. "And you Yanks joke about us being late. I was beginning to think you were taking mañana seriously."

"Well I'm here now said the General as she played it off. "Shall we begin or do you want to go with mañana idea?"

The meeting and talks didn't start on a very auspicious note and lasted through most of the night into the early morning hours. Finally they hammered out something that both parties could put their names to. However, that was only thanks to Alejandro. When it seemed they were going to go home empty handed Beckman went over and whispered what Alejandro had told her to say to her counterpart. The Cuban General laughed.

"He would think I owed him a favor but the truth is the way I see it he owes me. I was the one who introduced him to his wife but I didn't tell him to marry her." They all started laughing then from there they went to shots of rum then signing a provisionary document.

"I would tell you good evening," said Beckman as she saw the delegates off. "But I think it's morning now." They were all shaking hands when they heard a loud explosion. People started scurrying about around round them.

"Major, grab someone and find out what just happened," yelled the General. She saw her Cuban General counterpart doing the same.

"It was a bomb," said the Cuban General after being briefed by one of his men. "Someone attacked the Premier's convoy this morning as he was making one last visit to their old residence. I don't know if there are any casualties."

"Generals," said the Major. "I just got word that the Premier and his wife were the targets and both have been taken to the civilian medical center for emergency treatment. That's all we know right now."

"Eduard would you like to ride over to the hospital with me," said Beckman. "I think we'd make better time together and your people can follow along in your car. This way we can find out first hand what's going on."

"And provide a unified front I'd like that very much," said the General. "Lead the way Diane and I'll follow you."

Diane smiled thinking that this could bring in a new era of cooperation as they piled into the embassy vehicle then set off racing across town. When they got to the hospital the police had already put the facility in lockdown. The Premier's head of security recognized the Generals from a distance so he vouched for them waving them past the guards that were turning away other people and especially members of the press.

"This way follow me please," said the Head of Security as he herded them around the journalists that had already setup camp outside the hospital. There were camera flashes as they were escorted in and newspaper reporters screamed questions at them as they pushed through.

"Come es la premier," asked Eduard. He was excited and he reverted to speaking in Spanish. "And how is his wife and her baby? I'm sorry I'm speaking Spanish."

"It's all right I can understand, entiendo," said Beckman but the answer to how the Premier was was answered straightaway when they heard him yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I want to know who was responsible for this heinous act and I want their heads on poles in the city square. I don't give a crap about constitution or not. I'll cut something else off them and you can try to stop me. Whoever it was came after the wrong man's my wife and unborn child."

"Alejandro calm down," said Beckman as she walked in with Eduard. "We'll do whatever it takes to find out who did this I... we promise."

"You have our word on that old friend," said Eduard as he hugged Alejandro. "If your constitution is going to get in the way we'll work something out. I know Raúl would agree there's nothing more important to him than family."

"Beloved Premier," said a Doctor coming into the room. At first security tried to stop him but the Premier waved him in. "Your wife and baby are fine. Your wife took some bad bumps and she's got some bruising but both mother and child are fine."

"Oh Madre de Dios thank you," said Alejandro as he threw his arms around Beckman and Eduard hugging them both crying. "I don't mind admitting I was scared. Can I go see mi corazón?"

"Yes but she's resting so keep the noise down," said the Doctor. The head of security raised an eye. "I mean please hold it down. This way, follow me please."

The Doctor led the Premier along with the two Generals and the head of security down a hallway to his wife's room. Along the way the security was set up to keep people in their rooms until the Premier passed but they let the medical staff move around which proved to be a mistake. One of the doctors yelled death to tyrants and pulled a revolver from under his coat. He raised his weapon and got one round off but the Head of Security leaped in front of the Premier taking the bullet that was meant for him. Both Beckman and Eduard drew weapons and both emptied their clips into the mad man.

"Paco, speak to me," said the Premier as he held the man in his arms. "Paco don't leave me. Who's going to help me get the men to the barricades?"

"I'm sorry I won't be around to see little Alejandro," said Paco as his voice got thin. The Doctor that was leading them bent down to take his pulse but shook his head.

"Don't worry my friend my son will know what kind of friend Paco El León was and that I'm here because of the sacrifice you made," said Alejandro as he got up wiping his eyes. "I want to know everything about that piece of crap," barked the Premier. "I owe my life again to you two. General Beckman, Diane, I have one request from you and given our previous conversation this may not be easy but I need it done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck woke up early he rolled over and watched as the first rays of daylight danced in Sarah's hair. For some reason he thought she looked extremely lovely today. Maybe it was the fact that they were in the last month of her pregnancy or as he reminded her when she talked about being possessed by an alien life form the home stretch. She usually countered by talking about stretch marks but if she had them he couldn't see them.

"Hey, good morning to you," said Sarah waking up finding him looking at her. "What is it? You've got that look like you want to say something. Just remember I'm still half asleep."

"We're going to have a baby," said Chuck as rolled over and kissed her then brushed he hair back to look into her eyes.

"No really I thought we were having a puppy? Don't tell me it only took you eight months to figure that out and with the intersect too."

"Humor and sarcasm all rolled into one and first thing in the morning. Do I dare remind you we're almost there or are you going to bite my head off."

"I'm not going to bite your head off. Although I might remind you that close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades..."

"Don't forget atom bombs," said Chuck as he kissed her again. "What do you want for breakfast? Just tell me and I'll make it for you."

"I appreciate that but don't you have to go into work today and you're already going to be late as it is? It's too bad Ellie and Awesome had to go back to Chicago. It was nice having them around."

"I know but they needed to get back to put some time in before the baby's born so they can take off again," said Chuck as he got up. They heard the sound of little feet running towards their room. Chuck braced himself and caught Sam on the fly. She laughed and giggled as he caught her.

"Let me go, let me go," she screamed. "Stop that," she said as he tickled her then when he stop and let her go she tried to tickle him so he grabbed her up.

"You two need to stop. Sam your father needs to go to work and we have a mission to do together today." The two froze looking back at her.

"You do," said Chuck as they stopped. "Remember you're on maturity leave so no _shenanigans_ of any kind."

"We're going to do what together?" asked Sam bright-eyed and smiling. "Are we going to have an adventure together?"

"Jack taught you that... _shenanigans_ really? We're going to go find a crib that we can put in here. I've got the measurements now we have to find one for Stephy."

"You mean Bunny," said Sam. "But why can't she sleep with me? I've got plenty of room and there's another bed already there."

"Stephy," Sarah started to say then caught Sam's look. "Okay Bunny is going to be very little and if she rolls around in a big bed she can fall out. Plus in the beginning she'll need to be feed at night."

"You mean she eats like Morgan?" said Sam. Both Chuck and Sarah laughed. Sam turned red and gave them angry looks.

"I'm in a hurry but that doesn't mean I can't squeeze orange juice for my favorite girls before I leave," said Chuck. He went into the kitchen and started pulling the bowl of oranges from the fridge.

"Sweetie, Casey just sent a cryptic message saying to turn on the television," said Sarah as she went over with Sam following behind. They took up a seat on the sofa together with Sam snuggling up close to Sarah.

"What's going on," asked Chuck as he brought over their orange juice sitting it down next to them. But before Sarah could say anything 'news flash' appeared on the bottom of the screen.

" _More on the attempted assassination in Costa Gravas, it seems dissident factions attempted to assassinate the Prime Minister and his wife yesterday with an IED planted by the roadside in the capital city. We just receive a report of another attempt in the hospital where the Prime Minister and his wife were taken shortly after the blast. At this point nothing is clear although the fledgling democracy seems to be holding according to this news channels sources in the American embassy. More to come as things become clearer..._ " Sarah reached up and switched it off.

"Geez that guy just doesn't catch a break. The only good thing is I know it wasn't John. He sent us this text from the Buy More."

"Where you're supposed to be right now and Chuck, if this some sort of ploy to get us... you to go to Costa Grava...," Sarah started to say.

"Don't worry I told the General no missions until after Stephy's born," said Chuck. Sam cleared her throat. "Okay until Bunny's born. But I thought we only agreed to use the initial 'B'."

"What are you talking about," said Sam in a deep stern voice as she gave him a menacing look. "'B' stands for Bunny we all agreed to it and we even pinky swore."

"She's got you there. Everyone knows that's legally binding," said Sarah as she took a sip of her orange juice. "This is good. You're spoiling me. Now, you need to get changed and get out of here. We can take our time."

"I aim to please," said Chuck as he walked back to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan walked into the Buy More as usual. He walked in and looked around trying to spot where Big Mike was. He figured if he could avoid the waterholes he frequented he could avoid the jaws of the hungry lion and not have to hear about the mating rituals of large cats. He slipped in and immediately ducked behind a row of appliances like the animals on the Serengeti hiding in the tall grass. He quietly slipped from aisle to aisle trying to make it to the breakroom then Castle and safety.

"There you are son," said Big Mike as he walked up behind him. Morgan jumped. "I'm sorry did I scare you? I have been looking for you when did you come in?"

"Scared? No I always jump like that. I guess I forgot to stay down wind," said Morgan. He saw Big Mike's perplexed look. "It's nothing. What did you want?"

"You need to talk with your boy, John Casey, that boy's been a little wound up lately. He keeps mumbling something about an itchy finger. Then there was the incident with one of those weirdos dressed up like Ninja... an idiot left over from Comic con..."

"Oh no I think I can see how this is going? At least tell me he provoked John in some way so we won't have to worry about a lawsuit."

"The idiot threw a plastic death star at John and... well the guy can go next year to Comic con as Mickey mouse. He's got the voice for it now."

"I'll handle him don't worry about it. You can go on with whatever it was you were doing. Where's he at?" asked Morgan as he looked around for John.

"The last I saw him he was in the breakroom. Oh I'm going to need to get off early today so can you lock up. I've got a medical appointment I can't miss."

"Is everything okay? You don't look sick. You know if you need a lift to go to the doctor's I can have Skip or Fernando give you a ride in a herder."

"No it's not that kind of medical appointment. I bought your mother a sexy nurse's outfit and when I get home we're going to play doctor. By the way this evening wouldn't be a good time to drop by if you know what I mean. Your mamma is muy caliente when she tells me to cough."

"Geez no, stab me in the eye with a fork," said Morgan. Just then Chuck strolled in. "Chuck, thank goodness you're here."

"So you've got lock up," said Big Mike as he walked off. Chuck and Morgan heard him talking to himself. "Is there a doctor in the house?"

"Do I want to know do I?" asked Chuck as they watched Big Mike walk away.

"I wish I didn't," said Morgan as he waved Chuck to follow him. "You need to help me with John. He's going stir crazy talking about his itchy trigger finger and fighting ninjas," said Morgan. He caught Chuck's look. "That's another thing you probably don't want to know about. How's Sarah doing? It's almost time."

"Yeah you're probably right and I'm as excited as I was when Sam was born," said Chuck as they walked into the breakroom. Chuck went over to the lockers while Morgan checked to make sure the coast was clear then they were in the elevator going down to Castle.

"Morning John," said Chuck as he and Morgan walked in but John was too busy in the armory getting things together to answer.

"John, we need to talk," said Morgan. "I know waiting for this thing with the General to blow over is taking a while but you can't go around making new sopranos for the choir. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm getting ready to bug out of here. I can feel a mission coming on. Chuck you didn't tell him about the news," said John. Morgan looked at Chuck.

"There was an attempted assassination in Costa Gravas," said Chuck. "But John that doesn't mean the General is going to tap us for this. I think she's still a little upset with you guys..."

"I don't think she's too happy with you either especially after your friend let Ettore slip through her fingers," said Casey as he was trying to decide which handgun to take then he opted for both.

"The difference is I don't care. I told her I was taking time off to be with Sarah until the baby was born and I meant it. If she calls me I'll remind her of that."

"Well Chuck, you just might have to," said Morgan as he point to one of the monitors. "Isn't that the General up there walking through the Buy More?"

"Oh no I told her no and no is no," said Chuck as he went over to the elevator and rode it up. Chuck walked out of the breakroom then went straight for her. "Good morning ma'am if you have computer problems I'll be more than happy to send one of my assistants from the Nerd herd."

"Cut the crap Chuck. I need you to come with me it's urgent," said the General as she pretended to look at merchandise.

"So is everything we deal with but this time I'm going to have to pass. Sarah had to go to the hospital the last time I was out and I'm not going to risk that now with her delivery date being so close. So thanks but no thanks. If you need someone Casey is chomping at the bit you can use him."

"Listen Alejandro Goya has asked for you personally. Your country is calling you too so I need you to man up here."

"Man up? Oh you... you... well if you come back in thirty days we might be able to work something out but until then you can tell the Premier I'm sorry to hear about what happened to him but the same way he needs to think about his wife and baby I need to do the same with mine. If he's really concerned about her safety he should bring her to the states to deliver. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going next door for a yoghurt. You're welcome to join me if you want. It might take the sting out of being turned down."

With that Chuck left the Buy More but as he left he almost bumped into the Major between the automatic doors. Chuck nodded to him as he walked past.

"How'd it go Ma'am? From the way he walked past me I don't think it went the way you expected," said the Major. "You asked me to find out where the other Agent Carmichael's at. She's been sighted at Baby Bed, Cribs and more."

"Good we'll go talk to her about coming with us to Chicago. If we can get her then we'll get Chuck too. You never say no to a General."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Devon got up early and went for his morning run while Ellie got up and got breakfast ready for Clara and herself. Clara was excited about going to school because today was show and tell. The three of them had spent a long time sorting through the seashells she'd brought home. She was going to talk about the beach and ocean and how important it was to keep them clean.

"Make sure you've got everything after you eat," said Ellie as she put a bowl of cereal in front of her. "You put a lot of effort into this project I'd hate to see you forget something."

"I put everything together last night and it's all next to my book bag for school. Question, do you think Aunt Sarah and Uncle Chuck will visit us after the baby is born?"

"I don't know. It's not good to fly with newborns. They can have problems with their ears because of the air pressure but that's not to say they couldn't. Why? Are you anxious to see your new cousin?"

"Yes, plus next month there's career day at school and we're supposed to have one of our parents come in and talk about their job..."

"So what does that have to do with Chuck and Sarah? You don't want Chuck to talk about working at the Buy More? Besides you said parents..."

"I know but Dad came the last time and talked about being a surgeon. He even brought slides along with a video... and well they're still cleaning the puke stains off the classroom floor. I just thought... Well maybe Sarah could come and talk about her job and how she became a secret agent."

"Well if you talk about it, it's not very secret now is it. You know I could come and talk about being a neurologist. I promise not to bring any slides."

"Are you going to bring coffee to keep everyone awake? I'm sorry but in my class we've got one girl whose father is a fireman, another kid's dad is a policeman. There are even a couple with mothers who just came back from Afghanistan. I'm playing to a difficult house here," said Clara as Ellie laughed.

"Well I don't know and that is between you two but I wouldn't get my hopes up. You may have to settle for your mom who cuts people's heads open for a living. I can bring a model so I can show you a human brain."

"The janitor asked me to give him a head's up so he can distribute paper bags like the ones they use on planes." They were both laughing when Ellie noticed blue lights out of her window. She got up to look out and when she did she noticed Gladys next door was looking out too. Ellie waved at her but when she did the woman quickly disappeared inside.

"I swear that woman gets creepier by the day," said Ellie as a black Escalade pulled up out front and three men in black got out.

"What's going on," said Clara as she got up and stood behind her mother. "Do you thing this has to do with Chuck and Sarah?"

"I don't know. You go back and finish your breakfast then get ready for school while I deal with this," said Ellie as she opened the door before they could knock. "Can I help you," said Ellie as she stepped outside closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry ma'am we're here for Doctor Woodcomb," said the man in front. "My name is Station Chief Gonzalez and these are my men," he said as he handed her his badge and ID.

"Well I'm Doctor Woodcomb too so which one of us do you want?" said Ellie as she handed back to the man back his credentials.

"Can we come inside and talk the street isn't the place to do this," said the man as he looked around to see the curtain move in the house next door.

"Come inside but we're kind of in a hurry. My husband is out running but should be back any moment," said Ellie as she got the men inside. "Can I interest you or your men in a cup of coffee?"

"No we're fine. We're really here for your husband. I don't know if you've seen the news on television," said the Chief.

"I'm sorry we got in late last night... Getting caught up on a backlog then we had a family project that had to be done. What's this all about?"

"Well then I have some bad news. There was an assassination attempt in Costa Gravas against their Prime Minister and his wife. I understand you are close."

"Oh no Hortencia, how is she? Oh... she was pregnant. How's the baby? And Alejandro? Is he all right? I'm sorry I must sound like I'm freaking out."

"Mom, what is it," asked Clara. She heard her mother's voice and could tell something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing put your dishes in the sink and get ready for school. I'll be right with you," said Ellie. Clara started to protest. "Move along little lady or you're going to be late." They waited for Clara to go into her room.

"The Prime Minister and his wife are fine as well as the baby. It's just the Prime Minister has requested the services of the only doctor he trusts to help deliver his first child."

"But Devon's a cardiothoracic surgeon not an obstetrician," said Ellie. As they were talking Devon came in all hot and sweaty.

"Babe, I saw the Escalade outside what did Chuck do this time?" said Devon as he went to the fridge got out his chopped up greens then feed them into the blender. "Anyone want to try some? Your colon will thank you." Ellie stood on the other side of him and shook her head when he wasn't looking.

"No thanks, but we're here for you. I don't know how much you overheard but I was explaining to the other Dr. Woodcomb. Prime Minister Goya has asked you to help with his wife's delivery."

"I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon not an obstetrician," said Devon as he ran the blender then poured out what looked like green slime in a glass and drank it. The two men with Gonzalez turned the same color.

"The General is aware and is working on that as we speak. If you can come with us we'll give you ride to the hospital and brief you on the way."

"Sure I just need to grab a quick shower and put the rest of this in a thermos to take to work. You sure I can't interest anyone in trying some," said Devon. They all backed away like it was a WMD.

"Thanks but we stopped off at IHOP this morning," said Gonzalez as he waved Devon off with his witch's brew.

"Really? Who'd you whack this morning?" said Devon. Gonzalez gave him a puzzled look. "What isn't that like a thing you guys do after you whack someone? You go out for a short stack?"

"Ah... no, I usually get my team together over breakfast then we go in for our morning briefing. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Amen brother," said Devon as he held his glass up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro wasn't going to take any more chances. He had a military escort take them to the airport where they boarded his presidential aircraft then took off. They were flying nonstop straight to Chicago. He sat next to his wife with his personal doctor onboard who was in charge of monitoring her. Alejandro pulled out a cigar and was about to smoke it.

"I hope you aren't going to light that thing," said Hortencia. "I don't know if I can take the smell right now. I'm still feeling a little off."

"Sure I should've known better," he said as he put it away. You'll feel better when we get to Chicago and Dr. Devon looks at you."

"You promised me Sarah would be there too. She's the only one who can really understand what I'm feeling and going through."

"Don't worry I'm right here with you," said Alejandro as he reached over and took her hand. "We're in this together."

"Mi Amor, don't take this the wrong way but only one of us has an alien creature growing inside of them sucking off my life force. I won't even go into labor and passing a bowling ball. Unless the good doctor can change human anatomy you will never know those joys."

"But I will be with you all the way," said Alejandro as he held her hand.

"Not good enough I want Sarah. Drop me off with Devon then you fly to California and make sure she comes. She's doing us the favor you should deliver the invitation in person."

"But I don't want to..." he started to protest but she pulled him near and kissed him. "Okay but you have to wait until I get back to deliver."

"That mi amor isn't up to me but I'll put in the request."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah drove over to Alex's where she picked up Alex and Kat. She told Sam that this was going to be ladies' day as they drove over to Baby Beds, Cribs, and More. Kat and Alex talked it up with Sam about what she felt about having a baby sister soon. Sam explained about the name they came up with.

"Yes and the 'B' stands for bunny even if it isn't going to be written out because Bunny sounds like a hooker's name. I still don't know what a hooker is. What do they hook?"

"I... Well I think that... I think your mother should explain that," said Kat. Alex agreed. "Where did you hear that anyway?"

"Aunt Zondra told me it sounded like a hooker's name. I asked her what it was but she never got around to telling me before she left."

"Sarah, your daughter has a question for you," said Kat. But Sarah sat there looking at the road ahead of them. "Sarah, are you with us? Earth to Sarah, come in Sarah."

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking... Did you guys see the news today? There's a mess going on in Costa Gravas and well I can't help worry that... well you guys know why."

"I for one hope Beckman calls Dad," said Alex. "He's been going on about his itchy trigger finger again and I heard from Morgan this morning there's already been at least one incident. Sarah, I hate to tell you this but Morgan told me he saw Beckman in the Buy More this morning. He said Chuck and her talked but that was it. He didn't know what they said."

"I knew it. She's going to try to rope him into having to go to Costa Gravas. I can feel it," said Sarah. Kat coughed then pointed at the rear view mirror. She looked back to see Sam's little pouting face. "I'm sorry sweetie but your father won't go away unless it's very important."

"Aren't we important? Isn't Bunny important? How can he just go like that," said Sam. "No, he can't go we need him here."

"Sweetie, I agree with you but sometimes there are things that... well that take precedence. It's a part of our job. I don't expect you to understand this now but I think you will when you get older."

"Why does Obama need my Chuck? Can't he find someone else? We're going to have a baby or doesn't he care?"

"What does Obama have to do... Oh I understand. No sweetie, I didn't say president I said precedence. That means it's more important..."

"Then why didn't you say so," said Sam. She was worked up and showed no signs of calming down. "I don't care what it means I still don't like it."

"We're here now let's look around then afterwards we can go for ice cream. How do two scoops of Rocky Road sound?

"Three scoops would sound better," said Sam as she smiled at Sarah in the mirror. "Four would be even better. Five..."

"Hold on back there. I'll grant you the three but more you'll risk brain freeze and a tummy ache," said Sarah as she pulled in the parking lot. They got out of the car then walked inside.

"You to two go ahead," said Kat. "Alex and I are going to go look around the baby blankets and comforters. We never did give you a proper baby shower."

"Also because we don't need anything, I don't want you guys wasting your money. Beside a comforter here in southern California, don't you think that's a little exaggerated."

"Not if you visit Ellie and Devon in Chicago in the winter. I can tell you Buffalo gets really cold and Chicago has that biting wind off the lakes," said Kat.

"I guess I don't have a say in this," said Sarah. "Okay just no loud colors, it needs to tastefully go along with Chuck's Tron poster." They laughed then split up with Sarah and Sam heading straight to look at cribs. She looked at four or five but none of them seemed to be what she was looking for. Sam started dragging her feet she was tired so when Alex and Kat showed up she sent Sam with them for ice cream to give her more time to look around.

"Excuse me," said Sarah calling over one of the shop assistants. "I don't seem to be able to find what I'm looking for do you have a catalogue I can look at and order from?"

"Sorry we have to buy in bulk from our sellers so we can't order just one of something," said the man as he started to walk away but she grabbed him.

"Wait a minute," said Sarah as the man looked down at her hand. She let go. "How many is a bulk shipment five or ten. What if I bought the whole lot? Could you let me see your catalogue now?"

"Lady I've seen crazy pregnant ladies before but you take the cake. You know how much that would run you? If you've got that kind of money and crazy it would be cheaper if you sat down with a carpenter and designed your own. That way you'd get what you wanted."

"That actually isn't a bad idea," said Sarah as she started to turn to leave but she stopped and turned back around. "You wouldn't happen to have worked in the Buy More before here."

"Why yes as a matter of fact. I worked in the Beverly Hills Buy More how could you tell? Have we met before? I think I'd remember you if I had."

"No it's just... I recognized the attention to customer service," said Sarah then she turned to leave only to run into Beckman. "Oh General... are we going to pretend this is a coincidence or are we going to call it what it is an ambush."

"I just want a few minutes of your time to talk. Can we go get a coffee and talk this over? My treat and maybe you can understand my predicament."

"Your treat? I can't drink anything with caffeine and I haven't for eight months. Thirty days from now I'm going to have a double espresso."

"Not if you're breast feeding," said Beckman. Sarah gave the General a look. "I know how things work. You can get anything you want I just need to talk to you."

"Why? You already talked with Chuck so what do you need me for. I'm on maturity leave or have you forgotten that," said Sarah as she rubbed her stomach. "It's kind of hard to overlook and by the way you can drink coffee while you're breastfeeding."

"I think you're confused... not about the breastfeeding but I did talk to Chuck but he turned me down before I had a chance to explain. All I'm asking is you hear me out no strings attached. I think you would if I were Langston Graham."

"That's even low for you to bring up his name. So Chuck turned you down well good for him. And no strings attached give me a break. Okay I'll hear you out but if Chuck said no, I don't know what you expect me to say or do. I won't manipulate my husband not for you or anyone else."

"I'm not asking you to manipulate anyone," said Beckman as they went to a bar in the mall. "What would you like?"

"I'll have a decaffeinated ice tea with a twist of lemon," said Sarah as they got comfortable. Suddenly her feet let her know how long she'd been on them.

"Major, I'll have the same," said the General as she sent her aide away. "I need you actually and of course Chuck if he wants to come along. Hold up a second before you remind me about you being on maturity leave. All I need from you to do is to hold another pregnant woman's hand..."

"You're talking about Hortencia. We saw the news how is she? I do feel sorry for her but I can't go to Costa Gravas even if I wanted to."

"I was there when it happened and I helped thwart the second assassination attempt. But I don't want you two to go to Costa Gravas I want you to go to Chicago. Devon has probably already been told Alejandro trusts only him around his wife..."

"But Devon isn't an obstetrician. You need to have Gwen go there," said Sarah. She suddenly realized if Gwen was in Chicago then she couldn't be in L.A. for her.

"I already thought of that and she's on a flight right now for O'Hare. Alejandro is really scared and he almost went with the Cubans for protection. He only agreed to this because Hortencia wants you by her side and Alejandro wants Devon and the Angel de la vida of course."

"Excuse me and what about Chuck? I'm not going without him and that's a little ungrateful of him considering what Chuck did for him," said Sarah as the Major brought over their teas. He gave the General a puzzled look as he put hers in front of her.

"What can I say? The Premier was pretty rattled after the double assassination attempt. Really what he wants is for you to hold his wife's hand in Chicago and Dr. Louis will be there if you need her services."

"Somehow I feel like I'm being set up. You know my father drilled in my head if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker and I'm smelling a con here."

"How will you feel looking at your baby if something happens to Hortencia's knowing you could've done something to prevent it?"

"I want you to know I'm going into this knowing you're conning me and I'm only agreeing because you're right I can't sit by and hope nothing happens to Hortencia or her baby."

"And what about Chuck? Can you speak for him? If he wants to come along that's fine or he can stay in L.A, the choice is his."

"I'll talk with him tonight. We can fly out tomorrow morning that's the earliest and don't push your luck. I'm going to have enough of a problem selling this as it is."

[A little while later Beckman was on her way to the airport]

"I thought the Premier specifically asked for Agent Carmichael... Chuck," said the Major. "You made it sound like the Premier didn't care one way or the other."

"If I get one I'll get the other and the way Chuck acted this morning... well this will knock his ego down a few notches. You don't say no to a General."

"I don't understand aren't you afraid Chuck will ask the Premier why he didn't ask for him when they meet in Chicago? If he does what are you going to do?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to Chicago," said Beckman as they pulled up next to her plane. "Besides if someone says something I can always blame it on a bad translation."

Her aide wanted to point out that translation is done from written text. This would be a case of misinterpretation but he didn't think the General really cared about the difference nor would she appreciate being corrected so he opted to continue smiling and nodding his head.

"Ahm, General you might have a small problem," said the Major. He opened his computer and was checking e-mail. "I just received a notice that the Premier dropped his wife off in Chicago and then he left... He's flying here. He should be landing as we speak. What do you want us to do?"

"We need to get to Chicago. Everything else will have to be worked out in the wash. While we're at it I might as well talk with the Colonel. I wanted him to sweat some more but I see that's not happening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the presidential plane took off an observer from the airport called to a hideout in the jungles outside the capital. He informed the group leader what he'd seen and where the plane was heading.

"Luis, can you confirm that you saw both of them get on board that plane before it took off?" asked a man in a paramilitary uniform.

"Yes they both got onboard and their flight plan has them heading for Chicago. I overheard them speaking they're going to see that gringo doctor that visited them here."

"Good, good I'll handle it from here," said the man. He hung up then dialed another number. "Morning Pepe ... I know what time it is in Chicago. Listen activate your cell the tyrant is heading your way. ... Yes he's coming right to you so look alive and to steal a line hasta la victoria siempre."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

At Chicago memorial hospital a group of Latino orderlies stood around in cafeteria drinking coffee and shooting the breeze about nothing in particulate. They were a group of Latinos all from Central and South America each came to the U.S. to make a better living for themselves and their families but none of them forgot their origins.

"Hey Pedro, what's wrong with you? I saw you the other night with my sister. She's a good girl, too good a girl for the likes of you."

"What's that supposed to mean Diego? You don't think I'm good enough for her? She's lucky to find someone like me."

"So was Maria, Consuela, Isabella, Mariana, Ana and how many more girls do I have to mention," said one of their friends as they all laughed.

"Hey hold it down," said Diego as he went over and turned up the volume on the television. They stood silently as they watched the news flash that came on and the live broadcast from Costa Gravas.

"Holy crap... Pepe, where is Pepe at this," said Pedro as they all started looking around. "He should be here to hear this. Isn't he from there?"

"Yeah but I don't know how much he'll like the fact that the Premier and his wife survived the attack. Not after everything that happened to his father when things were different down there."

"Different... you mean when they were communist and now what are they? The same guy is in charge along with his wife. They only thing that's different is the aid is coming from the U.S. instead of the Soviet Union."

"Wait a minute what do you mean about what happened to his father? He never told me anything about his family or anything about his life back there."

"He told me once and that was only because we went out one night and got wasted together. He was really drunk but he told me his father was some sort of freedom fighter who spent twenty years in prison because he tried to over throw the communist party."

"Well that would do it and in some other countries worse. Los Desaparecidos did less and look what happened to them. What should we do with Pepe? Do you think we should tell him what's going on?"

"No I'd let that dog sleep. If he's watching TV he'll see what's going on but if he brings it up we can give him a hand. I feel bad for the guy I think we've all had a rough time of it for one reason or another so we can understand. **"**

"That sounds like a good plan that way we won't embarrass him. But has anyone seen him? I know I saw him earlier he helped me clean that mess up on the ward. I wonder if he already heard and is hiding somewhere sorting things out."

"I can't blame him if he did but that doesn't sound like Pepe. But hey who knows I think more likely he's trying to call home to find out how his relatives are. Crap has got to be hitting the fan down there."

Everyone nodded as they all agreed but as they were milling about and talking they failed to notice the Head nurse was heading their way with a look on her face that meant business.

"Maybe we'd like to do some work today instead of standing around drinking coffee and shooting the breeze. I'm sure if you try really hard you can find something to do. There are some bedpans that need to be emptied and some floors that need to be mopped and cleaned."

"We were just talking about what's going on in Pepe's home," said one of the men as he pointed at the T.V. but he could tell by Nurse Ratched's look she didn't care.

"You should be more concerned with what's going on here or you could be looking for another job. And if you lose this job it won't look too good when it comes time for your green card hearing. You might end up being deported and while I understand your concern for your friend I'd take more care of my own backyard. So ladies let's break up this quilting circle up and get back to work. I mean now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked back over to the Buy More after chatting with the girls at Orange orange. He really went over just to get away from the General and to cool down. How could she think he'd just hop on a plane and go to Costa Gravas now? The woman had some nerve and the more he thought about it the angrier he got. He needed to work on something that would calm him down so he went back to the Buy More with the intention of saving tiny electronic devices.

"Finally something I can do that will take my mind off this," he said to himself as he read the trouble request before cracking the case.

"Hey Chuck so how'd everything go with Beckman?" asked Casey as he came into the cage with him. "So when do we leave?"

"I don't know when you're leaving but I told her she could forget about me going. I told her after the last mission I was done until after the baby comes..." said Chuck as he continued to work on the PC.

"Don't tell me you sold out the team Bartowski," said John. Chuck looked up and noticed the twitch in his finger. "The one time I need for you to man up..."

"Don't even try that she used the same line on me and as far as I'm concerned I am manning it up right here with my wife. John, do you honestly think I should leave Sarah right now? You saw what happened the last time I was gone. I can't do that to her and I won't as long as I have something to say about it," said Chuck as he pulled out a soldering iron and started working on the motherboard.

"You could've recommended me. Didn't the Premier call me the Angel de la vida? That's got to mean something. All you had to do was put in a good word."

"Believe me the way she left it's a good thing I didn't say a word about you. I think she was so mad she could've spit nails..."

"John, I hate to interrupt but the General is on the horn down below. She said she tried to reach you earlier but you didn't answer your phone."

"Crap, I forgot it in the armory. Bartowski you'd better not have screwed this up for me or I'll be back and I mean it," said John as he tried to point but his finger kept curling in like he was pulling a trigger.

"Yeah John like I made you forget you phone. Go she's probably tapping you for this mission and you might even get to shoot someone."

"Don't tease me like that. Do you really think so? Oh I need to go I'll let you know what she says," said John as he hurried off to the breakroom and castle.

"So Chuck you told Becky you weren't going to Costa Gravas," said Morgan. "That was pretty cool the way you stood up to her like that."

"Thank you for understanding. Am I crazy or something because I want to put my family first? I'm glad you get that. Thank you Morgan you're a good friend."

"Well yeah but I just hope Sarah's got it too. I heard from Alex and she told me she saw Beckman and Sarah sitting in a café talking."

"Oh crap I should've known when she couldn't get from me what she wanted she'd go begging to Sarah. Why that... that..." said Chuck as he plugged the computer in he was working on then switched it on. Smoke and flames leaped out of the case.

"Why don't I give them a full refund," said Morgan. Chuck nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Sarah told her the same thing so I wouldn't worry about it if I were you dude.

"Morgan I'm going to need the rest of the day off," said Casey as he came back up happy and bright. "I need to get my crap ready to bug out. Looks like you didn't screw it up after all."

"Well looks like you're out of the doghouse. Good for you, I hope you have a good mission and you get to shoot someone."

"Yeah we can only hope," he said as he heaved a sigh then turned to walk off. As Casey was leaving Chuck's phone rang it was Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, how goes the search for the crib," said Chuck. Morgan gave him a look. "That's a baby bed Morgan and no we're not looking for a new house although Echo Park is starting to get tight. ... Can I come home right now? Sure I don't see why not. If this has to do with Beckman's visit I want you to know she showed up here but I flat turned her down. You were right she wanted me to go to Costa Gravas. ... Okay I'm out the door right now. I love you," he said before he hung up.

"Our girl didn't mention anything about talking to the General, did she?" said Morgan as he stood next to Chuck listening in.

"Our girl? I don't think Alex would appreciate hearing you say that and I'm not sure I do either for that matter. Morgan, don't take this the wrong way but you need to mind your own business."

"How can I when I'm busy minding yours and you don't need to thank me what are friends for," said Morgan. "So how are we going to play this if Sarah's gone over to the enemy?"

"What? There's no enemy and Sarah hasn't gone anywhere. I'm going to go home... I know what this is about she's probably found a crib she wants me to look at before she buys it so that's that. Don't go reading more into this than there is."

"Wow! Is this Chuck speaking? Or has an alien taken possession of his body. That's very mature and I'm proud of you. But do you really believe that?"

"No not really but it sounded good when I said it. I'm so dead." Morgan nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General had a whole ward cleared out for Hortencia and to make her more comfortable they set up a small living room with chairs and a sofa. They brought in a plasma screen television so she could watch her favorite telenovelas. Verónica Castro was on in a rerun of 'Los Ricos Tambien Lloran'. When Devon came in to visit her she was relaxing in an armchair with her feet up and her husband's doctor standing next to her.

"Buenos dias," said Devon as he walked up to Hortencia. Following behind him was his escort, Chief Gonzalez. "Cómo estás?"

"You can speak English. My husband puts a lot of trust in you and so do I. Tell me who is this man that's following you? You have to forgive me but after everything I'm a little leery when it comes to strangers."

"Totally understandable, this is Station Chief Gonzalez. He's was sent by the General to oversee your security here."

"Our acting Security Chief is around somewhere. She's checking on her men making sure every entrance to this floor is covered. But Gonzalez that's a Latino last name."

"Yes ma'am Ramirez is my first name and I won't go into all the other names I have in between that and my surname. But my family was originally from Cuba we left when Castro came to power."

"Yes Fidel he was something in the day. Sorry we probably have different perspectives. So with the Embassy opening up in Havana do you plan on going home to visit?"

"I don't know. I really don't have any relatives left there and I feel more at home in Little Havana in Miami. That's where my parents moved to and where I was brought up. Not everyone in the neighborhood is happy with the change in winds."

"Well if there's one thing I've learned from my husband is change is inevitable. So Doctor Devon, how are we doing?"

"Everything looks fine," said Devon as he read over her chart. "I don't see anything wrong. I would like to see your iron and calcium levels higher but I'll talk about that with your doctor then we can consult with an obstetrician that we have coming in."

"I hope you know her or can vouch for her. Like I said before, I'm a little skittish with strangers but if you can swear for her..."

"She's the same Ob-Gyn who's following Sarah, my sister-in-law. I think you remember her so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh yes, Sarah, how is she? I asked your General if she can come and stay with me. She should be about as far along as I am."

"I don't know if she feels like traveling these days. If you want I could call her and put her on the phone with you?" said Devon but he caught a look from Hortencia then he saw the same one in Gonzalez. "Am I missing something? I was expecting to see Alejandro here where is he?"

"Actually by now he should be in Burbank. I asked him to go talk to Sarah and extend to her an invitation to come stay with me in person."

"I also know the General went to L.A. to talk with the team there. They're supposed to add another layer of security."

"I should call me wife and let her know we're going to have house guests," said Devon. He caught Gonzalez look. "I know I won't say why they're coming just they're coming. You don't know my wife. She'll get mad at me if she finds out I knew and I didn't tell her so she can get the house ready."

"Your wife has trained you well," said Hortencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove home but on the way he stopped by a florist and grabbed a bouquet of flowers. Flowers were always good to have going into a possible hostile environment. They disarmed and lowered the tension in a situation that otherwise would've been compromised from the beginning or that's what Roan told him. He parked on the street then started to walk through the courtyard. But he could hear voices before he got inside one was Sam's but he didn't recognize the rest.

"What's going on here," asked Chuck seeing men in military uniforms lined up in front of Sam who was dressed up in her white smock with stethoscope around her neck.

"Can't you see I'm visiting patients," said Sam. "Here take two then wait for me to take your pulse and temperature over there," she said as he handed the man two pieces of PEZ candies. Chuck flashed on the uniforms.

"You guys are from Costa Gravas. What are you... Oh no... Sam where's your mother? And I want you inside right now no arguing."

"Oh but I'm having fun. Mommy said I could she's inside with the guy that smokes those nasty things like Uncle Casey. He's in there too they're talking grown up things so I had to wait out here. See I can't go inside."

"Grown up things I'm sure they are. So your Premier is here and I wonder why? Wait a minute where's Hortencia? Where's his wife?"

"Señor you really need to ask our beloved Premier but I think he'll appreciate the flowers."

"Like the flowers? What? No, these aren't for him they're for my wife. If he wants flowers he can go pick his own," said Chuck. Sarah heard the commotion and came outside.

"Chuck, Sweetie, stop freaking out and come inside we need to talk." Chuck followed Sarah inside to find Alejandro and Casey sitting in their living room.

"Excuse me but what's going on? Sarah, can I talk to you in the bedroom alone," said Chuck as he motioned for her to come with him.

"You'd better be careful with that," said Alejandro. "That's how she got in the condition she's in now." Chuck gave him a look that could kill.

"Chuck, it's all right we can talk here. The General told me what you said but you never gave her the chance to finish..."

"I didn't have to and my answer was why she went around behind me to you. Alejandro, I'm surprised to see you here shouldn't you be with your wife or are you having marital problems again?"

"Chuck, please sit down next to me and let's talk this out. You're jumping to conclusions without having all facts..." Chuck had no intention of sitting down.

"Really? Jumping to conclusions, am I? Well, let's see about that. Does or doesn't the General want to send us on mission?"

"Well yes but it's not like what you think," said Sarah. She could see Chuck was getting upset and she tried to head it off before it was too late.

"I can see you two need to talk alone," said Alejandro as he got up. "I'll go next to door with the Angel de la vida and let you hash this misunderstanding out. Come my friend I brought some special cigars that I think are better than our double coronas. I'd like your opinion."

"Oh really I'll be right there," said John as he waited for the Generalissimo to leave then he turned back to Chuck. "Chuck, try not to be a butthead and don't screw this gig up. I mean it," said John as he cracked his knuckles.

"John, you may not care you missed out on Alex growing up but I'm not going to repeat what my parents did to me and my sister."

"Why you... How dare you? I ought to..." Casey started to say and growl at the same time but Sarah got in between and pushed John out the door.

"John, leave this up to me go smoke a cigar. The Premier is waiting for you," said Sarah as she closed the door. "Chuck, that wasn't very nice what you told John. You know John being absent from Alex's life wasn't his fault he didn't know she existed and you can't compare that to your parents. What's gotten into you?"

"I know but I'm mad and I'm mad at you too. We agreed no missions and I towed the family line while you sold out. Don't say you didn't Morgan told me Alex saw you having coffee with the General. It wasn't difficult for me to connect the dots. I turned her down so she came to you then what happened she said attention and you saluted."

"I'm going to ignore that last bit but that was hurtful too. First you know I'm not drinking coffee these days but I did go out with Beckman. If you had let her finish there really isn't a mission. She doesn't even want you or that's what she told me..."

"That's not what she told me," said Chuck. Sarah reached out and put her hand over his mouth.

"I'm talking now and you're listening. She wants me to go to Chicago and hold Hortencia's hand. She was pretty shaken up after the two assassination attempts and Hortencia wants me stay with her."

"And that puts a bull's eye on your back or better that makes you a bullet magnet along with Stephy. I don't want either of you in harm's way."

"I realize that but if you come along then I won't be. Chuck, can I turn my back on Hortencia? What if something happens and I did nothing? Would you honestly want me to do that? And besides I won't be going to Costa Gravas I'll be going to Chicago. You know how Alejandro feels about Devon and he's got him looking after Hortencia."

"But Devon's not an Obstetrician?" said Chuck as he sat down. He felt like the wind suddenly got knocked out of his sails.

"I know I said the same very thing and that's why Beckman is having Gwen go to Chicago so she can consult with Devon."

"Naturally she did so we'd have to go. I still don't like it but what I don't understand is how does Alejandro figures into this? Why is he here to make sure we go?"

"Yes and no, Hortencia sent him to deliver the request in person. Chuck, she really does want me to be with her that part is true. I agree with you I smell a con..."

"If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker."

"That's exactly right and this one reeks of a con. But the part about Hortencia is true so what can I do? She really needs me. I think you'd do the same thing I'm doing and that's going."

"I guess it's useless for me to say anything you've already made up your mind," said Chuck as he looked away."

"Don't be like this," said Sarah as she took his hands. "I need you and you're coming too or at least I hope you want to come with me."

"Of course I do it's just... it's just well... Okay very well then we go I assume Casey's going too. The question is, are we flying with the Premier or are we taking our plane. I should call Ellie and confirm she has room for us and have her check about child care in the hospital for Sam or ask her if we can use her girl."

"Okay you talk to Ellie while I go next door and find out about our flight information. I should break out the Mark V gasmask first I bet Casey's place is like a pool hall by now."

"Well maybe I should go next door instead. I should apologize I was kind of rude."

"Chuck, sweetie, you apologize enough as it is. I'm not sorry that you stuck up for our family. Actually I think it was kind of cute the way you got fired up. So no I don't think you need to apologize. No, I'll just go to the door and yell inside. You go talk to Ellie then afterwards we can talk to Sam together. When she thought you sold out to Beckman she was pretty angry with you."

"Thought I sold out? How could she think that? How'd she even know I talked with Beckman?"

"Well Morgan called and told me that you were talking with Beckman then I put two and two together from what we'd seen on T.V. so I might've spoken out loud and she might've over heard."

"Oh, I see now so I wasn't the only one who jumped to conclusions," said Chuck as he smiled at her.

"Okay you're right if that makes you happy."

"No, what makes me happy is you and I love you just the same," he said as he kissed her.

"You'd better mister because I love you too," she said as she kissed him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Considering that Casey's apartment had been transformed into a smoke house without the hanging meats. Sarah decided it was a better idea that they fly to Chicago in their own Learjet and let Casey and the Premier deal with each other's second hand smoke. They could leave at the same time and land at Chicago Midway together. Chuck and Sarah sat Sam down and explained to her they were going to go to Chicago to be stay with Ellie and Devon and that in all probability baby Stephy B. would be born there. Sam was excited at first because she thought she'd be able to play with Clara until baby Bunny was born.

"I'm sorry Sweet Pea but Clara will be in school during the day so don't count on her being able to be able to play with you all the time like she did when she was here. However, when Bunny is born I'm... We're going to need you to help."

"Wait Bunny can't be born in Chicago. If she's born there will we still be sisters because we won't be born in the same city? I was born here right?"

"Yes but that doesn't have anything to do with it. You'll still be sisters that will never change. It's like Chuck and Ellie are brother and sister even if Chuck lives her and she lives there." Sarah realized it wasn't the same but it was the only example she could come up with off the top of her head. Chuck caught it and he gave her a puzzled look but she shook her head.

"Okay that's fine we'll still be sisters but there's another problem all her things will still be here," said Sam. Sarah stopped and looked at her. Sam was right they were going from having everything to having nothing.

"Don't worry about that," said Chuck. "We can buy whatever we need and leave it with Ellie and Devon. We should have a backup ready anyway just in case we drop in on them like now."

"But Sweetie, do you think they've got enough room. I don't want to impose on them and Ellie's the type who won't say anything."

"To you maybe... If they don't we can always rent a storage container and keep it all there. When we need it we can have it pulled out easy peasy and when we don't need it anymore we can donate it to some charity."

"Here I want to take my two bunnies for bunny," said Sam as she handed them to Sarah to put in her suitcase. "This way she'll have something from me and since she's little they'll keep her company."

"Bunnies for Bunny I like that," said Chuck. Sam gave him a menacing look. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it but it's nice that you're giving something to your sister that you like. It shows how much you care."

"Yes I want her to have them and know I care about her. What did Aunt Ellie give you when you were little?"

"You mean other than a hard time," said Chuck. He laughed but Sam didn't. "Sorry you were serious... I don't know. Maybe patience... Ellie and I used to argue especially when I did things I wasn't supposed to do but no matter how angry she got in the end we always worked things out."

"And how did you do that?" asked Sam. Chuck shrugged his shoulder. "No I need to know Bunny and I could argue so I need to know. How did you work things out?"

"I was usually wrong so I apologized and said I was sorry..."

"Boy things haven't changed much, have they," said Sarah as they both laughed. Chuck just looked at them and shook his head.

"Funny but when I make a snappy come backs I get the evil eye. Something here doesn't sound very fair," said Chuck as he reached over and tickled Sam.

"No, no stop that" said Sam as she broke free. She grabbed the pillow from her bed then hit him over the head. "There that will teach you." Chuck was about to tickle her some more when his phone rang. He looked at the screen name and it read Morgan with his smiling face.

"Hey Morgan what's going on? ... Oh Casey called you guys and told you about the mission and you two want to talk with both of us. Okay I can put you guys on speaker. Just hold one let me ask Sarah. She's getting Sam's things together," said Chuck. He turned to Sarah. "It's Morgan and Alex they want to talk with us."

"Okay put them on speaker," said Sarah as she looked at Chuck a little puzzled. She sat down next to him then Sam snuggled in next to her. Sarah put her arm around her pulling her close then with her other hand she put her finger to her lip telling Sam to keep quiet.

"Chuck, Sarah, you guys there?" said Morgan. "Well it's nothing really we were just talking about this mission after Casey called..."

"Yeah well Dad called me then I talked with Morgan and well we talked... the long and the short of it is if you don't need us we'd like to sit this one out...

"Yeah dudes it's not like we don't want to come but I've got a ton of work to get caught up at the Buy More. It's not like we're not helping out someone needs to hang around here and keep your covers going while you're gone..."

"Yeah and I'll be in Castle everyday checking in with you guys to see if there is anything you need that I can do back here."

"And maybe you guys need to sort things out after this last mission," said Sarah. "I... we can understand that missions can take hits on you as a couple."

"Right," said Chuck. "And little buddy really a ton of work... at the Buy More? Come on you can do better than that for an excuse but it's cool don't worry about it. We can handle this just have you told Casey you're not coming?"

"Well technically no," said Alex. "It was like he was going on about how great this mission would be and that he could scratch his itch and we said whoopee. I know I'm a terrible daughter but he was so excited I couldn't tell him we weren't coming..."

"We? What we? At that point you hadn't talked to me so I couldn't tell him I didn't want to go. I jumped on the bandwagon later on."

"Well the same way you jumped on you can jump off. If you'd rather go on mission with Dad than stay here with me go for it I don't want to hold you back."

"I didn't say that I was just clarifying the way events took place. I told you I wanted to stay here with you and that's what I meant." Chuck and Sarah both jumped in before the disagreement blew up into a full blow argument.

"Okay, okay," said Chuck. "You both can stay it doesn't matter we can make do without you. It might not be easy but it's all right."

"Yes Chuck's right. We'll miss you of course and I'd really like to have you guys there when the baby's born but it sounds like you need some couple's time alone."

"Oh that's right I forgot about Stephy. I'm so sorry now I feel awful especially after everything you guys did for me," said Alex. Morgan coughed behind her. "Okay for us... Boy you like that first person plural now don't you."

"Don't worry about it and I think you guys staying and talking is the best thing you can do right now. As far as I'm concerned you can consider it an order. I don't want to see you guys in Chicago unless you're absolutely needed. Well we need to finish here then eat then go to sleep tomorrow will be here before you know it."

They hung up then Sarah saw Chuck working on his phone. He was writing e-mails and SMSs sending one out then reading and forwarding another. She watched him for a while and the longer she watched the more curious she got until she had to ask.

"I'm sorry I have to ask what are you doing? Do I need to be worried? You know how I hate surprises. What are you up to?"

"No you don't have to worry," said Chuck as he laughed. "You know what they say about curiosity and the cat but no it's nothing. I booked Morgan and Alex a table at Chez Paul's and I covered the bill for them so they can order whatever they want. I thought a nice romantic dinner might put this train back on track again."

"That was considerate of you and I know Alex has been complaining about how Morgan only takes her to Sizzling Shrimp for their ten dollar buffet. Very good Mr. Carmichael now what are we going to eat? And don't you dare say Chinese takeout." Chuck laughed.

"I know, I know," yelled Sam, "spaghetti and ice cream."

"I can deal with one or the other but both together no I don't think so. Why don't I cook the pasta shaped like little wheels? You like that and then I'll make a tomato sauce afterwards you can cover it with cheese. Would you like that?" Sam nodded with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Well since we've decided that why don't you go ahead and start cooking while I finish packing. We need to take off early tomorrow morning. So we need to hurry up and eat then go to sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the basement of the hospital down in the deep dark recesses close to the boiler room a group of men huddled together. They kept their voices low even though the discussion was heated. They couldn't afford for their plans to be overheard and their plot discovered at least not until I was too late.

"Did you see the way the Americans are falling all over themselves to take care of the tyrant and his wife? A few years ago they were our friends trying to remove them and now they are their best friends."

"I know it makes you want to heave, doesn't it. And what about us in these grand reforms, what about our pain and suffering? We're just supposed to forget what they did to us like it never happened. I'm sorry I don't know about the rest of you but I can't forget. Who among us didn't have a parent or relative that was arrest and imprisoned or worse?

"Pepe's right the tyrant has to pay for his crimes but how do we want to do this? Our brothers and sisters in Costa Gravas are looking to us to take action..."

"And action we shall take but the world should know what our grievances are and that we are handing down righteous justice. If we don't do this we look like just a group of murders looking for revenge. No we need to arrange for a trial... Yes a military trial like what his people did when they came to power and the great purges afterwards."

"So you want to set up a military tribunal and have the tribunal declare Goya guilty of crimes against his people and humanity."

"Is there any other verdict that can be hand down? Then we can execute him by firing squad like what his kind did to us."

"Pepe, I like your plan but you know the Americans aren't going to sit back and let us do this. They will try to stop us. Then what do we do?

"And I say death to anyone who gets in our way. We owe this to our people and the only way for a tyrant to atone for what he's done is by shedding his own blood. Sic Semper!"

"Yes Sic semper tyrannis, but what do we do with his wife? She is as much responsible as he is but I... We... Well I won't hurt a pregnant woman."

"Do you think they had the same regard for life? But I can see that this bothers you all so I'm willing to wait. She'll deliver soon and I might be able to speed the process up," said Pepe as he held up a syringe.

"Sush, do you hear that? I think I hear someone," said one of the men. They all got quiet then a rat scurried across the floor.

"It's nothing," said Pepe. "Okay we need to wait and keep our eyes open. The tyrant went to L.A. but he should be returning back today."

"So what is it you want us to do?" asked one of the men. "Our brothers in Costa Gravas are going to want a report from us."

"For now I want you to stay ready and you can tell our friends in Costa Gravas that our hour is near they just need to be patient a little longer."

As they were talking one of the men dropped out of the group and walked around quietly behind the boiler. The noise it made covered the sound of his footsteps. There he found a man crouched down listening to them.

"Hands in the air and don't move," yelled the man as he slipped up on the crouching man placing the barrel of a .45 to the back of his head. "Look what I found," he yelled as he pulled the man around and pushed him on the floor in front of the group.

"Pedro, what are you doing snooping around down here," said Pepe. "Were you spying on us and if you were for whom?"

"No it's not like that... I was... I was looking for you to tell you about... Well there's a shift change and the Nurse Ratched is angry so now you know. Bye I need to go," he said as he tried to get up.

"Not so fast how long were you hiding over there and what did you overhear?" said Pepe. He wasn't buying a word of what Pedro was saying.

"I didn't hear a thing. Come on we're friends remember we went out and got drunk together. I hooked you up with women and we talked."

"Yes and come to think of it I did most of the talking as you tried to milk me for information about my father, where he's at and how he felt about Goya and his government. You know what I think you're either a spy for the Dirección de Inteligencia or American Intelligence which brings us to the dilemma of what do we do with you."

"Dirección de what? I don't know what you're talking about secret police and you know I don't have any intelligence. I really need to go or Nurse Ratched will come looking for me. We both know how she can be."

"Yes we do. Well we can't have that now can we," said Pepe as he nodded to a large man standing behind Pedro. He came up on him quietly then in one fluid motion snapped his neck like a twig.

"What do we do with him now? He's right Nurse Ratched will come looking for him and what do we do when she finds his body?"

"Who says she's going to find it. Help me get him up to the morgue and I'll have him sent away today as an unclaimed body with no next of kin. They'll cremate his remains and there'll be nothing left to find. This should teach us there are ears everywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning General Beckman arrived at Midway International where she and her Major were met by the Station Chief. They were then whisked off to their new digs. The Chicago area office was actually a substation of the Toronto office so they could stay within their mandate. But given the high profile of the current situation a few rules could be broken or bent like moving the operation under Homeland. The Chicago substation was located in what used to be a speakeasy owned and operated by none other than Al Capone.

"As I was telling you on the ride over General, I made contact with Dr. Woodcomb and he's been to see the patient. They knew each other and it seemed at least for now that everything is on track. She did ask about Agent Carmichael if she was coming. I told her you went to talk with her. She also mentioned her husband the Premier had gone to L.A. to persuade Agent Carmichael to come. Excuse me General for asking but why don't you just order her," said Gonzalez. The Major raised his eyebrow.

"That would be because she's got a no-duty chit. You see she's on maternity leave but I talked with her and she will be coming..."

"Actually I just got word from our people at Bob Hope and Colonel Casey was seen boarding the Premier's presidential plane before takeoff..."

"And what about the Carmichaels did our people see them board the plane with the Colonel and the Premier?" asked the General as she got worried.

"Let me call and find out," said the Major then he walked out of the room. She was wondering if Chuck had won the family discussion. If he had then she was going to walk around with egg on her face.

"So this place was a speakeasy," she said wanting to think about something else. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to drink. I could use something strong right about now."

"Well as long as you don't tell my boss," said Gonzalez. He went over to his deck and opened a drawer pulling out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses. "Dewar's white label will have to do," said the Chief as he poured out two glasses passing her one.

"When I get back to Langley I'll get you a bottle of signature so the next time I'm in town we can drink something a little bit better," said Beckman as she raised her glass.

"General," said her aide as he came back in. "I just got off the phone with our people at Bob Hope and they said the Carmichael's didn't board the plane with Colonel..."

"Crap I'm going to shoot Chuck," said Beckman downing her drink then grabbing the bottle and filling it again. "I could strangle him sometimes."

"Maybe not yet although they didn't board the Premier's aircraft they took their own Lear and they'll be arriving at or about the same time at Midway in about an hour or so."

"You couldn't just have led in with that could you? You had to make me suffer a little beforehand. Chief Gonzalez we're going to have to keep track of their flights and have someone at the airport to meet them."

"Yes ma'am I'll make it happen. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"We should do a background check on all the employees at the hospital to identify anyone who might have a grudge against the Premier. There were quite a few dissidents that we granted political asylum. I don't need what happened in the hospital in Costa Gravas happening here."

"I thought of that and I had a preliminary screening done. No one stuck out but if you wish I can go back and do another more in-depth background check; however, that will take time."

"Time is something I don't think we have. Start it and let me know if any red flags pop up just get started on it. I guess I should run out to the hospital and stay with our patient until her husband gets here."

"I'll see to it that you get taken there right away," said the Station Chief. "If you'll just wait here a few minutes I'll get a driver and a vehicle for you so you can be on your way," said Gonzalez. Then he left leaving them alone.

"Major let's talk now about how you brief a General," said Beckman. The Major took a deep breath he knew he was in the doghouse too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Chicago Memorial Nurse Ratched was going crazy. She couldn't find Pedro anywhere. All the orderlies were accounted for except for him. The way she discovered he was missing was when he failed to show up for his shift on his ward. The nurses and other orderlies called her asking where he was. She paged him three times and now was making rounds to try to find him.

"Pepe have you seen Pedro I saw him this morning when he was shooting the breeze with the rest of your friends in the cafeteria. He's two hours late for his shift and I had to substitute him."

"I really don't know. We haven't crossed paths all day I'm sorry I can't help you. You know you might try asking Diego I know he was seeing his sister. Diego threatened to kill him if he caught him with her again."

"Thanks but I'll kill him if he doesn't have a good excuse for why he's absent," said the Nurse before walking off. Pepe smiled as she left. He looked at his watch because barring any unforeseen accident Pedro was on his way to the crematorium where he'd be turned into plant fertilizer.

He'd just finished with Nurse Ratched when he looked up from his watch to see an Air Force General and a Major with a group of men in black walk past him heading towards the cafeteria. He knew they were here to visit with Hortencia which made him feel a little angry.

"Hey Pepe what are you doing standing around," yelled a nurse as he stood there stewing. "You're supposed to be up on the second floor. They just called down looking for you. What's gotten into you guys today? First Pedro goes AWOL now you're standing around daydreaming..."

"I wasn't daydreaming. Didn't you just see me talking with the Head Nurse? I can't be in two places at once."

"Well you won't have to worry about being here if you keep up with that attitude. There are bedpans that need to be changed and the nurse that called down here said two patients threw up so take a mop and bucket along with whatever else you're going to need to clean it up, chop-chop."

"I'll show you chop-chop if you keep that up," he said to himself as he headed over for the elevators. Pepe pushed the button but as the doors open he heard a voice behind him.

"Out of the way, make room" he heard. He turned around only to have one of the men in black push him out of the way so that the General and the Major along with her whole entourage could take his elevator. He was left standing there as the doors closed and he started cursing in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah were in a holding pattern flying circles around Midway as the Premier's plane was given priority clearance to land before them. Sarah brought up Chuck a cup of coffee as they made doughnut holes in the sky then she sat down next to him with Sam sitting behind them. As he waited for landing clearance he drank his coffee and listened to Sarah as she read off a list of things that she and Sam put together that they needed to get.

"Excuse me but did you say 'see a carpenter'? Why do you need to see a carpenter? Are we planning on adding something onto Echo Park? I know Morgan and Alex have hit a rough spot but I think they'll work it out we don't need to build him a doghouse."

"Funny no," said Sarah as Sam chuckled behind them. "No when I was looking for a crib and couldn't find what I was looking for the shop assistant suggested I have it made."

"I don't know it sounds like the guy was too lazy to help you find what you wanted. I'm sorry but you're going to pay a fortune for something we're not going to use for that long."

"We can afford it but I hear what you're saying and for your information he was a former Buy More employee."

"There you go. Let's do this, get a cost estimate then we can go from there. Who knows you might find something here in Chicago like a deep dish crib."

"Now you're just making fun of me," said Sarah. "I could use some help in the design. I need a sketch I can take around so do you think you could use the intersect and come up with something."

"I don't see why not I just need to know what you're looking for and the measurements you want then I think I can try to force a flash."

"I'd really appreciate it and I'm willing to show you just how much," she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Eew yuck," said Sam from behind them. "I think I'm going to be sick. Chuck was about to investigate this sudden illness when they were called by the Tower control who gave them permission to land along with instructions.

"Okay, everyone buckle up we're about to go in," said Chuck. Sarah made sure Sam was strapped in then buckled herself in and once everyone was ready Chuck brought the plane in for a landing. After they were down they taxied over to a hangar parking their plane next to the Premier's.

"Looks like the Premier and Casey are waiting for us," said Chuck as he powered down. The grounds personnel moved a ladder over to the side of the plane then they deplaned. Chuck carried Sam down the ladder and helped Sarah to the bottom. There waiting for them was Alejandro, Ellie and John with other men in black.

"Ellie I didn't expect you to be here for this dog and pony show," said Chuck as Sam leaped into her arms hugging her.

"I thought you might need a ride then I found all these people here. If you want I can take your luggage to our place. I have to apologize I haven't had the chance to clean so the place looks like a pigsty."

"I would like with your permission of course to escort your lovely wife to see mine. She called me three times while we were flying here to make sure you were coming."

"Well I'm here," said Sarah. "Sweetie I'll ride with the Premier and Casey while you take care of the luggage and Sam with Ellie."

"Sure no problem I can handle that. El if you go get your Toyota and bring it in here I'll load it up and we can be on our way."

"I want to go with Aunt Ellie," said Sam she hugged her even tighter. "Can I please, please, please? I'll behave I promise."

"Let her come with me we're only walking over to the airport parking garaged then I'll drive back in here. I just need a pass."

"Sure no problem," said one of the men as he handed her a pass for the gates. "Just show that to the guards along with your driver's license and you should be good to go."

"Thanks," said Ellie as she disappeared with Sam. Everyone else started loading up in the two Escalades that were parked just outside the hangar.

"I'll see you tonight," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah. "I'm thinking deep dish if that's okay by you but I'll wait until I hear from you to order."

"But aren't you coming to the hospital after you drop off the luggage," said Sarah as she looked at him a little surprised and puzzled.

"No this is Casey's gig that's the way the General wanted it. I'll be at home with Sam. Someone needs to watch her until we can get something worked out with child care."

"Okay if that's the way you want to do this," said Sarah. She kissed him again then whispered in his ear. "Don't be stubborn please."

"I'm not I'm here aren't I but I need for the General to realize she might lead a horse to water but she can't make it drink. If she wants me she knows where to find me."

"Yuck, don't you two ever give it a break. Yeah we knew where you'll be at playing mommy," said Casey. "Come on we've got the free world to protect. Enjoy babysitting Bartowski."

Chuck stood there and watched them drive off. It wasn't easy for him to do and he couldn't help but remember that day on the beach when he watched her walk away. For a moment he was there again and wanted to go chasing after her but Ellie pulled up. She honked her horn breaking him from his melancholic daydream.

"Are you all right," asked Ellie as she got out of her Toyota Sienna. "You had that look you had before."

"Look? I had before? Can you qualify before when?" said Chuck as he walked back to the luggage the ground crew had laid out and started loading it up.

"Oh nothing," said Ellie as she walked behind her Toyota. "I cleared my day so what do you guys want to do after we get this stuff home."

"Sarah read me a list of things we need for the baby. We left everything at home so we need practically everything."

"Oh I like that and I've got a new girl coming over to interview this evening as a babysitter for you guys. It was funny I was asking around at work then I get this call. She said she heard about the job from a friend of a friend. It's amazing how word travels so fast in the hospital."

"I see. Okay but I don't know when Sarah's going to be home. If she's not in by the time the girl gets there we can talk to her together you know the routine."

"It's a deal them," said Ellie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The convoy of Escalades drove down I-55 then cut over to Chicago memorial. Sarah sat in the front leaving Casey in the back with his ex- commie friend the Premier. They chatted it up talking about life back in the day when Casey lived in the walls of the palace and when John took out the Premier's Chihuahua.

"Do you remember in 83 you put a bullet in my spleen? I should thank you they were able to do a tummy tuck and I lost ten pounds. I looked good in my uniform and what's even better other people noticed too if you know what I mean."

"Well if you want I can shoot you again that is if you think that would do you any good. I am sorry about Chuy. You realize the bomb was for you."

"Don't worry about it he was my wife's dog. I didn't like that stupid little mutt anyway. A flea bag that Fidel gave her. I know he did to spite me."

"You're going to have to explain that one," said Casey as looked up at Sarah who was sitting looking out the window silently.

"Because the dog hated men... all men including me and every time I came near my wife it tried to bite me. The day you blew it up... now when was that?"

"1988 if my memory serves me right. Yes, yes it was 1988 that was the year the greatest president this country has ever had left office," said Casey. Everyone got silent. "Well Reagan was."

"Well anyway you saved me a lot of hassles and Hortencia was so distraught about it I had to spend all night comforting her. Yes it was a wonder we didn't have our first child then."

"We're here," said the driver which brought Sarah back from her daydream. "I'm to drop you off at the entrance. Chief Gonzalez and General Beckman will be waiting to escort you in."

"Roger that," said Casey. "Okay everyone look alive and head in the game," he said as he looked at Sarah.

The man pulled up next to the entrance like he said then they got out. There standing waiting for them was the General and the Major. Sarah and Casey could only guess the man standing next to her was the Chicago station chief.

"Premier," said the General as he got out of the Escalade. "This is Chief Gonzalez he will take you up to your wife. She is fine I was just with her I'll escort my people up in just a moment. I need one quick word with them."

"Very well I'll see everyone up in a little while," said Alejandro as he followed the Chief off. They heard them speaking as they left for the elevators. "Gonzalez, that's a Latino last name where is your family from..."

"I'm glad you're here Hortencia has been asking for you," said the General as she looked around like she was waiting for someone. "Where's Chuck?"

"You told me he wasn't needed and that's what I told him. Although he said that wasn't what you said anyway he's at Ellie's getting our luggage situated. I have a feeling he's going out and getting everything we left behind in Echo Park."

"Ma'am Chuck is pouting because he wasn't invited out to play," said Casey. "But we don't need him. We got along perfectly well before the intersect and we'll get along after he's gone."

"Why? Has he said anything about quitting again," asked the General. Sarah could tell by the way she asked Casey had hit a nerve.

"Can I go up and see Hortencia now? I want to get this over with. I'll hold her hand for a couple of hours then I'm out of here. Tomorrow I hope to see Gwen when I come in with Devon and Ellie."

"I don't know if you will be going home tonight. You might have to spend the night with the asset to... to comfort her in these trying times."

"Bull crap," said Sarah. "I'm on no-duty and I don't see why I need to spend the night. You've got a security detail on her plus there's Casey. I'm sure he can find a wall to hide in. Hortenica is spending the night with her husband I'm spending the night with mine and that's that."

"Well we might have to revisit that," said the General. Sarah started to walk out the door. "Hold up okay we'll come up with some arrangement."

"Good because you'd better or I'm gathering my family up and we're out of here. Just remember Chuck already didn't want me here. Now can we cut to the chase and let's head up."

Beckman wasn't happy but for now she had to keep her mouth shut and play along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepe saw the Premier when he arrived and just to test the waters he pretended not to notice. He walked towards the elevator to see if he could get past the security detail but right before he got to the Premier one of the men in the black suit stopped him. He put his arm out and physically blocked him to keep him from getting too close to Alejandro. But he was close enough that if he wanted to cause harm he could've which was what he wanted to see.

"Mission accomplish," he thought as the man in black pushed him away from the elevator as the Premier got on.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to take the next one," said the man as he pushed Pepe back. "This one is reserved.

"Oh sorry," said Pepe but he couldn't understand what he was supposed to be sorry for. If anything the Premier should be sorry for inconveniencing him. He walked away thinking about the Premier so he ducked into a broom closet and locked the door. He pulled out a Beretta he had tucked away seeing the Premier made him want to play with it and image.

"It would be easy to wait for him to walk out in the lobby they bang, bang and it would be over. Geez would I feel better but this isn't just about me. I have to remember that," he said to himself as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID then put it on speaker.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy," Pepe said as he continued to handle his weapon. He had in his head a vision of Alejandro in front of his gunsight as squeezed the trigger dry firing.

"We're just calling to let you know it's done. We got Jasmine in. She's going over to the house to interview for the position and she knows what to say."

"Good we need her inside the Doctor's house. If we can get her inside then she can help us by grabbing the doctor's kid. We do that then we can blackmail the gringo into giving up his friend, the Premier. This will move us closer to getting justice for our people."

"We saw the Premier land at the airport earlier. His plane was followed in by another one there was a couple with a child onboard..."

"I think I saw the wife was she pregnant? I saw a pregnant woman walk in with that Air Force General and the Angel de la Muerte."

"Yes she was pregnant but the Angel de la Muerte is there? What has happened to us?"

"I know when I was growing up he was my hero and now he's my enemy," said Pepe as he dry fired his Beretta some more. "There are no more certainties in life. Call Comandante Luis and let him know our plans are proceeding soon we'll have our day. I need to run before someone starts looking for me," said Pepe. He hung up putting away his phone and weapon then started to leave when he ran square into the Nurse Ratched.

"What were you doing in there and don't lie to me? Were you smoking marijuana cigarettes? I know there are people who smoke them here at this hospital so don't deny it. I can tell when someone is stoned," she said as she got up close to him looking in his eyes. "You might have a prescription but you can't smoke them while you're on duty."

"I'm not high and no I haven't been smoking period. I was just... I was just... calling around to friends. Yes that's it I was calling around to friends to see if anyone knows where Pedro is. Yes that's it."

"Was one of them called Mary Jane? Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes because it won't work. Well I think you just got selected for our random urine analysis test unless you want to admit it. If not you can swing by the lab any time before you go home and get it done. If by chance you are telling the truth well you can tell Pedro he doesn't have to worry about coming in. I had him fired then I notified immigrations that he no longer had a job. Make sure you stop by the lab or you don't have to worry about coming in tomorrow but don't be surprised if people from ICE come knocking on your door."

"I'll make sure I get it taken care of," said Pepe as he walked off. Sooner or later he thought he'd have to take care of Nurse Ratched. If it wouldn't cause unwanted attention he'd do it now but with Pedro missing he couldn't afford to make another person desaparecidos so he had to put up with her for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked off the elevator onto the ward where Hortencia was staying. She and the rest were greeted by armed guards that blocked their way. There was a voice behind them that told the guards to stand down. They walked past the armed men and were greeted by a small woman in a Costa Gravan Major's uniform.

"Major Isabella Martinez, I'm the new acting head of security. Our beloved Premier told me to expect you. He's down this way with his wife," said the woman as she led them down to a door. She knocked then opened it. Inside it looked like a penthouse apartment the way the room was done over.

"Wow," said Sarah as she looked around. "This is nicer than most of the hotels I've lived in. I guess the hospital wanted to make your stay comfortable."

"Yes the hospital administrator has been kind to us considering everything we've been through. Sarah come and let me see you. I think you're bigger than I am," said Hortencia. "How do you still wear heels with all that extra weight to carry around?"

"The truth is I just put them on to visit you. I've been going with flats for a long time now and you're right these are murder on the ankles. Do you mind if I sit?"

"No come over here and sit with me I want to know everything. Tell me about your pregnancy and I'll tell you about mine. Alejandro tries to be understanding but unless he's been through this he can't understand."

"Just wait until you go into labor that's when the real fun begins. When my water broke with Sam I didn't even realize it but when the labor pains came, boy did I know that and did I ever."

"See this is why I need to speak to you. You can tell me what I can expect."

"Okay let me tell you some of the things I experienced when I had my first," said Sarah as she got comfortable sitting in a chair across from Hortencia.

"Come," said the Premier to Casey and the General. "I've got a bottle of Scotch over here," he said as he led them over to the far side of the room where they could talk without bothering Sarah and Hortencia.

"Thanks I certainly can use this right now," said Casey. "Your Major doesn't seem like the type to screw around. I think you made a good choice."

"I appreciate it but my wife is a little jealous so I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep her. The woman is extremely intelligent... she was the top in her class..."

"I hear a 'but' coming," said Casey as they glance back over. Sarah was still there sitting by Hortencia with Martinez standing off to the side.

"You know looks shouldn't figure into whether a person is competent or not. If she can do the job you should let her do it. It doesn't bode well with the rest of troops if you figure that in as a decision factor."

"I know but that's not it. Take Paco for instance, he and I went back a long ways and in a certain sense we were more like brothers. We fought many a battle together with him charging the barricades and raising our flag. I could trust him because I knew if push came to shove he had no qualms about pulling his weapon and killing someone for me. But this is a generator who has never had to do that. Sure there were little skirmishes but few of them really had to get their hands dirty. How do you Americans say she's a virgin?"

"Well I wouldn't go making any assumptions," said Casey. The General gave him an evil look and raise her eyebrow."

"So what you're saying is your Major is a little green," said the General. Certainly with everything that's going down to have someone untired in a position like hers isn't the best thing. Colonel, why don't you go give her some of the benefits of your wisdom?"

Casey nodded his head then sat his glass down. He walked over to the woman then waved for the Major to come over so they could talk. They stepped outside.

"Your Premier told me he'd like you to walk me through all the security you've got set up here in the hospital so I can offer some constructive feed...

"I don't see that as being necessary," said the woman. "I've got this under control so you don't have to trouble yourself."

"I'm afraid I have to insist. You don't recognize me do you?"

"Why should I? You kind of look like that American actor on Firefly, Nathan Fillion," said the Major as she smiled. "Colonel, If that's a pick up line, I've heard better. You should be ashamed of yourself I could be your daughter."

"Yes you could that's why I'm going to try to keep you alive. I'm the one your people used to call the Angel de la Muerte," said Casey. Isabelle stopped and turned flushed as she stared at him.

"I thought you were dead. You've got to be a hundred years old."

"Not quite so now let's walk your perimeter together."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Ellie ran all over the city as they gathered everything on Sarah's list. The only break they took was when they swung by Clara's school and picked her up. Clara was happy to see Chuck and Sam she went on and on about how her part in Show and Tell was a huge success and that was in part thinks to her spectacular collection of seashells. Sam and Clara talked about the baby as they ran from store to store buying up the rest before they needed to go home.

"Uncle Chuck, come with us to my room. I want to show you how we mounted the other shells I brought back, please. It won't take long, please."

"Okay but we need to be quick. Why is it I never can say no to a woman," said Chuck. As he let Clara and Sam pull him along to her room.

"Probably because I raised you right," said Ellie as the doorbell rang. "Hurry up back there this is probably the babysitter we need to interview."

"Offer her something to drink and to have a seat. I'll be right there," yelled Chuck as they pulled him into Clara's room.

"Come in," said Ellie as she showed the woman in. "Please have a seat. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea or something else?"

"No I'm fine. Well where do you want to begin? My name is Jasmine and this is my résumé," said the woman. "I think you'll find everything in it you'll need to evaluate me along with references from other families I've worked for. May I meet your child I do so adore them."

"My Child?" said Ellie as she looked up from the woman's résumé. "Oh I'm sorry it's not my child you'll be babysitting but my brother and my sister-in-law's. Chuck can you come out here," yelled Ellie. "I'm sorry they just got in and my daughter had to show him some of her art work. I have one quick question for you while we're waiting on him. I hope you don't mind me asking and please don't get me wrong but you seem a little old to be doing this type of job."

"Maybe a little but with that translates into a lot of experience that you won't get from someone young. You don't have to worry about me I don't mind getting my hands dirty."

"That's good because Sam loves going to the park and playing and she's not a girlie girl. She does have a temper so she might not start a fight but she won't back down if other kids pick on her."

"Sounds like my kind of gal," said Jasmine. "Very well and I assume you might want me to watch your girl too sometimes. I could watch both at no extra charge. If I have to watch one I could just as easily watch two."

"That's kind of you to offer but if we did we'd pay you double for that time but I don't see it happening in the foreseeable future. Here's my brother now. Chuck, you took you sweet time."

"I'm sorry but Clara wanted to show me her homework too. Sam's now asking when she can start school," he said as he walked down the hallway to the living room. "Can you believe that a kid who can't wait to go to school."

"Jasmine this is Chuck," said Ellie. Chuck froze and turned white as if he'd seen a ghost. "Chuck this..."

"Is Jasmine, I know. Riley's dead if you haven't heard but I'd like to know how you survived that explosion. I was told the house was completely demolished."

"Explosion? Riley? What are you talking about? This woman is here to interview as your babysitter. Are you feeling okay," said Elle as she got up to check on him.

"El stay back and don't get in between us," said Chuck as he pulled back his jacket revealing his pistol. "Humor me how did you survive the blast?"

"I turned the couch over and hid under it. It protected me from the blast. I was in the hospital for a while as a Jane Doe when I got out I discovered Riley was dead and Vivian was in charge. I knew that couldn't last so I started going solo taking on private gigs like this one."

"How did you list that in your résumé under special skills? This is my sister's house so can we take this dance outside."

"I know that's why I'm here. I don't suppose you could just let me walk out of here," said Jasmine. Chuck noticed her hand in purse.

"Wait a minute," said Ellie. "There'll be no dancing here. Jasmine I'm afraid we can't offer you the babysitting job so if you don't mind I must kindly ask you to leave."

"Chuck, have you brushed up on your knife fighting skills," asked Jasmine as she stared him down. "I hope you've been practicing." Chuck flashed.

"Are you going to come in quietly or do you want to test them out? Take you hand out of that bag slowly then come along with me."

"Sorry you're not my type but if your sister asked politely something could be arranged," she said then pulled out a pair of Shuriken spikes. Chuck went for his dart pistol as Jasmine threw her first blade disarming him then threw the second one straight at Ellie. Chuck dove in front of her. Ellie heard a dull thud then Chuck let out a low moan as he caught the spike in the back. Jasmine used this as a diversion to run out the door.

"Stay here," yelled Chuck as he went out after her. Just out the door two more spikes came flying back at him but he dodged them leaping on Jasmine. They both went down in the yard. She kicked him in the face then got up but Chuck got up at the same time and grabbed her shoulder. She circle blocked with her right popping his hand off her shoulder then she landed two left jabs. He shook them off then dropped and sweep her feet out from under her. She fell backwards making a loud bang as she cracked the back of her head on the sidewalk.

"Do you give up yet," asked Chuck as he held his arm in pain. She laid there in a daze moaning but when he thought he had her. Ellie yelled from the house to watch out. A speeding car stopped and two men got out with automatic weapons opening fire on him. Chuck had to duck behind parked cars as one of the men grabbed Jasmine while the other kept him pinned down. They retreated back into the waiting car then drove off.

"Well I guess I taught her," said Chuck as he came out from behind the car. He noticed Gladys standing in the window next door. He waved and she closed the curtain disappearing inside. Ellie walked outside as he sat back on a car and the alarm went off.

"Come inside before you get me kicked out of the neighborhood," said Ellie. "When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General walked back over to the ladies with Alejandro as Casey went off to make rounds with his new prodigy Isabella. They left the room together which did not go unnoticed by Sarah. She wondered what he was up to but she was still deep in conversation with Hortencia about the joys of motherhood.

"I think you ought to be calling it a day mi Amor," said Alejandro as he walked back over with the General. "I don't want you getting too tired. Remember what that other doctor said."

"Other doctor," said Sarah. "I assume you're talking about Gwen. What did you she say? You didn't mention that she'd already seen you."

"Yes she came straight over from the airport. She was concerned after hearing about the car bombing... well she just wanted to make sure first hand that we were both okay," said Hortencia as she rubbed her stomach. "She told us as far as she could tell we were both okay and gave me some vitamin and mineral supplements..."

"That's not all she told you," said Alejandro. "She also told you not to over exert yourself and that if you hadn't delivered within two weeks she wanted to talk to you about having an operation."

"You mean a C-section. I see and I bet that made you feel scared. I think I would be if I were you there has to be a thousand thoughts going through your head," said Sarah as she started to understand why Hortencia was acting the way she was.

"Yes none of the women in my family have ever had to have it and to be honest I really don't want to be the first one."

"I can't blame you but it's nothing to worry about," said Sarah as she reached over and took her hands. "Gwen is a good doctor you can count on her. If she thinks that's what needs to be done then you can be assured she knows what she's talking about. Besides you'll have Devon so don't worry you'll be in capable hands."

"I knew I need you here," said Hortencia. "Thank you for coming. I don't know if I could get through this without you."

"How are my women doing," said Devon as he strolled in with his stethoscope stuffed in his pocket. "I thought I'd make one more round up here before I go home. Sarah you know where Ellie ended up I've been trying to call her to find out what she wants me to bring home."

"No my guess is they're out buying stores. We need to get ready for the baby and we left everything in Burbank."

"That's funny because the last I heard from Ellie they were supposed to interview a babysitter but that was a few hours ago. Maybe they went back out again... anyway I've gotten back some of your lab work and it confirms what we already knew that your iron and calcium levels are below the norm. However, the good news is we've caught it early enough to do something about it that's why I've written it in on your chart and a nurse will bring you it as your medication. This way you can't forget. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Thank you," said Alejandro as he shook Devon's hand. "It means a lot to me that you're talking care of my wife and child."

"What can I say we aim to please," said Devon. "Hey I understand and speaking from one dad to another I was terrified when Ellie went into labor. But it was a beautiful moment dude, something you'll always remember. Oh by the way Sarah, I'm going down to my office and change then I'll come back up for you.

"Okay I'll be here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepe was back down in the boiler room with two men from his sleeper cell. It was the only place in the hospital that they didn't think Nurse Ratched would come looking for them. But even that they weren't a hundred percent sure of but they had to meet. Things had changed which made this talk imperative and they had to come up with a plan because of the fall out.

"What do you mean Jasmine was made? How's that possible," said Pepe. "We promised Comandante Luis that we had this taken care of... I think one of you even said a piece of cake."

"We're sorry but she said the man who made her is some sort of hotshot spy that she had a run in with before. The good thing is she thinks she wounded him so he should be out for the rest of the operation."

"That cake just became pie and we're wearing it. So he's out but so are we or have you forgotten that she was supposed to grab the gringo's kid so we could blackmail him? Now they're going to put extra surveillance on his house so that plan just went out the window. Tell me she's out of town and can't be found?"

"She's on her way to Canada as we speak then from there she'll change her appearance and disappear into the woodwork. She's a professional we don't need to worry about her."

"But she wasn't professional enough to know about this other spy until she almost got caught. For our own sakes you'd better hope she can't be found because she knows you two," said Pepe. The two men looked at each other as they realized they'd just become expendable.

"Okay let's not think about that now. I need to call Luis and talk to him. We may have to go back to plan A forget about the trial and just take the Premier out at the first opportunity."

"How do you think they'll feel about that back home? I know they were really pressing for this idea of a trail."

"Well we'll find out right now," said Pepe as he took out his phone and called. He put the call on speaker and they heard it ring then a familiar voice came on.

"Pepe, I hope you're calling to tell me that it's done and that I can download the video off of YouTube," said Luis. No one wanted to speak. "I take it from the silence that something didn't go our way. What is it?"

"Our girl was made. Here let José explain it," said Pepe as he put José on the spot. The man explained everything they'd told Pepe.

"... and that's everything. We got her out by laying down cover fire. Miguel kept that American pinned down while I got Jasmine then we retreated back to our car. We put Jasmine on a chartered flight to Toronto then we took the car and burnt it so there are no loose ends."

"We'll you did what you could do and that's all we can ask from you," said Luis. "Pepe let Miguel and José have the rest of the night off and give them money to go out and get hammered. There's nothing like a good drunk when crap happens. Take care of them now while I hold on the line."

"Sure I'll take care of them," said Pepe. He handed each five hundred dollars. "Now don't spend all of this on strippers."

"You don't have to worry about that there'll be quite a few Tequila boom-booms in there too," said Miguel as he and José counted their money.

"Come on we can get started with happy hour then go on to even happier hour," said José then they left. Luis waited on the line.

"Okay they're gone," said Pepe as he picked up his phone and took it off speaker. "I think I know what you want to tell me. ... Yes, you're absolutely right I'll make it happen. We're to close now to take any chances. ... You've got someone else to send my way? Good I'm getting shorthanded."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was still talking with Hortencia in her room under the watchful eye of Alejandro. The General was now milling about with the Station Chief talking about ways to reinforce security in the hospital without it being too much in the eye when Devon came back. He'd changed and was ready to go home.

"I'm ready if you are," said Devon. "They must be buying up half of Chicago I still can't get in touch with Ellie and there's no answer at home."

"Well the list was long," said Sarah as she started to get up. "I'll be in early tomorrow with Devon and Ellie. I think it's about time you get some rest like Gwen told you."

"Maybe you're right," said Hortencia but as they were talking the Major came running in and went straight to the General whispering something in her ear.

"Really, when did this take place? Do we know if anyone else was hurt," said Beckman as she looked back at Sarah and Devon.

"General, what's going on," asked Sarah. It didn't take her long to figure out something was wrong with Ellie not answering and Chuck being with her.

"There was an incident at the Woodcomb residence earlier. The details are sketchy but it seems Chuck was stabbed. He's downstairs in the E.R. right now with his sister."

"What and who's with the kids," said Sarah as she jumped up. She and Devon ran to the elevator and headed down.

"Now remember your condition," said Devon on the way down. "You need to try to stay calm. You've had one panic attack this could trigger another..."

"Gee thanks I wasn't even thinking about that until you mentioned it. But if I get my hands on the person who did this they'll have a panic attack right before I end them." The doors opened up and they ran past the lobby to the E.R.

"Mommy," yelled Sam as she jumped off a chair and hugged her. There sitting by themselves was Sam and Clara.

"What are you doing here? Where's Ellie and Chuck?" asked Sarah. A curtain opened up and Ellie came out.

"We're in here," said Ellie as she opened the curtain all the way. Chuck had a bandage on his back and his arm was in a sling to keep it immobile.

"Are you all right," said Sarah as she circled behind him to get a better looked at his back. "What happened? Who did this?"

"I got into a knife fight with the babysitter," said Chuck as everyone started to show up as the word got out.

"Agent Carmichael I thought you were going to sit this one out," said the General as she came in. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"The babysitter that came over was Jasmine; you might remember her she was an associate of Riley's. So we squared off and I had her until two of her accomplices came and opened up with automatic weapons so they could extract her. If you put a BOLO on her you might catch her before she flees the country."

"She must've hit bottom if she has to take babysitting gigs to make a living that is if she really was the same Jasmine," said Casey. "I'm just saying the intersect isn't infallible and we did see her get blown up in Somerset."

"I asked her about that Casey. She said she hid under the sofa and it protected her from the blast. She was laid up in the hospital as a Jane Doe but when she got out Riley was dead..."

"So she started babysitting, interesting career choice. Then what happened Chuck? You got beat up by a girl? Is that what you're telling us?"

"What I'm saying John is she wasn't here for me or us she thought she was babysitting for Ellie and Devon. And as far as being beat up by a girl... well Carina explained to me what happened in Prague need I say more."

"Chief Gonzalez, we need to station a vehicle outside the Woodcomb's residence. I expect you to make it happen."

"Don't you guys see what this means?" said Chuck. "I'm sorry Alejandro but this means your problems in Costa Gravas have followed you here. Someone wants to get rid of you?"

"Whoever it is they're not going to get at him in here," said Casey. "Major Martinez and I have just reviewed her security arrangements and they are air tight."

"And that's why they went after Ellie and Devon to gain leverage with Devon to get them inside. But there are somethings that just don't add up."

"Well don't trouble yourself Chuck we've got it from here," said John. "Alejandro let's get you back up in the nest where you'll be safe."

"Hey kids I'm sorry you had to see this," said Chuck as he walked over to Sam and Clara. Sam picked up his jacket then handed it to him. "Thanks, I could use a quick cup of coffee from the cafeteria and I was thinking a couple of other people might want some ice cream."

"Oh Chuck, they haven't eaten dinner yet and you're going to spoil their appetite," said Sarah as she put her arm around him.

"I just want to desensitize the situation. The girls saw me with this sticking out of my back," said Chuck as he showed her the shuriken Ellie had removed.

They walked over to the cafeteria where Ellie took down their orders then went and got everyone what they wanted. Sarah stuck to her herbal tea while the rest of the adults got coffee and the girls got ice cream.

"Now you two are going to have to eat your supper tonight or your mothers are going to be mad at me," said Chuck but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. They dug in like they hadn't eaten anything all day. Chuck was laughing at them when he noticed Martinez walk into the cafeteria. She looked around then disappeared into a utility room. Chuck sat there trying to follow the conversation but at the same time keeping an eye on the room. A little while later Martinez came out.

"So Chuck what do you think," said Sarah. "Which will it be?" He was suddenly drawn back into the table talk but he had no idea what was being said.

"Sure whatever, I think you're right," said Chuck as he kept his eyes glued to the door.

"Chuck the question was do we go out for dinner or get takeout and stay at home. Since you're the injured party you decide. You sure you feel okay? You're acting funny," said Sarah as she reached over and touched his forehead

"No I'm fine," he said as he kissed Sarah. "Maybe it's the pain killers that are kicking in."

"What pain killers? I only used a local because you saw the needle for the general and went into a panic and your blood pressure skyrocketed."

"Did you see the size of that needle? It was huge," said Chuck. He suddenly saw a man slipping out of the same room Martinez had come out of then he flashed. "Well I say we grab some greasy cheeseburgers with extra pickles then go home and eat and talk. I still need to get an idea what you want in a crib," he said to Sarah then kissed her. "I think I want to get more coffee for the road."

"But we have coffee at home," said Ellie but Chuck was already up. Chuck got up and made a beeline for the man he'd seen coming out of the utility room. He pretended to trip then spilt his coffee on the man.

"I'm so sorry let me help you clean that off," said Chuck as he got close to the man then looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"You don't have to worry..." The man started to say but he found himself getting pushed into the men's bathroom.

"But I insist," said Chuck as he followed the man inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Chuck pushed the man into the restroom then following in after him. The man reacted by going for a pistol he had tucked away in his belt behind his back. Chuck checked the arm with a chop from his one good arm that dislodged it sending it flying. The man tried to land a punch with the other arm but Chuck block it with the same arm in an outward block then deliver a palm strike to the man's sternum that winded him sending him down to his knees. Chuck recovered the man's piece then stood over him.

"Well, well a Russian made Tokarev 9 I assume you have a license to carry this. Your name tag says Diego but we both know that's a lie don't we, Francisco."

"How do you know me? Who are you? If you're here to kill me go ahead because I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Funny how they always say that but I'm not going to kill you and for a series of odd events we're on the same side. I saw you make contact with your Major. You're DI and she's your officer in charge. Don't deny it and actually I could care less. I just need to know what you told her about the Premier's safety."

"I can't… you don't understand I've got orders to answer to her and she has to tell me I can," said Diego. Chuck noticed the mounting sweat on his forehead and his look of desperation.

"Listen I told you I wasn't going to kill you and that's true but if you don't answer my questions I'll turn you over to the Station Chief as an unregistered foreign agent. You'll be deported or imprisoned or the other way around I don't know. Can't you see I'm offering you a way out? You tell me what you told her... if you want you can tell her afterwards you told me after I threatened you but I'll leave you in place until your Premier leaves then you can go back to your country with your cover intact to spy another day."

"How do I know I can trust you?" said Diego. Chuck waved for him to get up then he removed the clip and the round from the chamber then handed the unloaded the weapon back to him. "How do you know I don't have another clip?"

"I don't but I hope you're not stupid. There are agents all over this hospital and one gunshot will have them in here before your shell casing can hit the floor. So can we get down to business I don't have much time before I'm missed. You were sent here by the Dirección de Inteligencia as a part of a group to keep an eye on dissident activity way before the Premier arrived so I'm asking what have you learned?"

"Yes I was sent here as a part of a three man team. We've been keeping our eyes on certain unstable elements and trying to infiltrate their inner circles."

"How has that been going for you? The Major looked a little disturbed after her chat with you. Something didn't go right I presume?"

"You can say. Like I said we were sent here as a part of a three man team. One of us went missing, a man known here as Pedro. He was an orderly like me. The last time I talked with him he told me that he thought he was onto something then he disappeared."

"And you don't know what this something he was?" said Chuck as he glanced down at his watch. He knew Sarah would miss him soon.

"No just he disappeared in this hospital the day the Premier's wife arrived. I saw him that morning we were chatting it up with the others. On the news they were talking about the assassination attempt so we were talking it up testing reactions but nothing."

"Well there must've been something. Okay here's what we're going to do I need to go here's my telephone number. You now work for me too and you can tell the Major that I'm going the Au Cheval on West Randolph. You can give her my number and we can meet there to coordinate efforts. Keep your ears to the ground, your friend was right something is going down and I'm afraid he paid the ultimate price. I'll look into his disappearance and see what I can turn up. Now go and report in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

José and Miguel made a beeline from the hospital to their favorite watering hole, Lola's Lounge. It was located in the seeder part of town literally on the other side of the train tracks near Union Station. They drove over to the lounge in Miguel's old Chevy. He had it done out as a classic low rider complete with dice hanging from the rear view and two dogs in the back window with bouncing heads. The rest of the interior was done up in a shag carpet with dingle ball trim in other words a pimpmobile.

"Are you ready to get wasted and have fun," said Miguel as they pulled in. "Just José be nice to Lola and don't keep asking her to dance. You know since what happened to Tony she hasn't been the same."

"Yeah too bad but I was trying to break her out of her shell. But I hear what you're saying. We can start our engines here then go over to the Krazy Kats and take in the show they should be kicking off in a couple of hours."

"That sounds like a plan," said Miguel as the two walked in the front door. They stood in the doorway for a second or two taking everything in. Lola was behind the bar and there was another girl up on stage pole dancing. In the dark the two could barely make out a group of men sitting below stage but they could hear them whistling catcalls and jeering.

"Looks like you've got a rowdy group tonight Lola," said Miguel as the two sat down at the bar. "Let's start out with three shots of Tequila. Pour one for yourself."

"Thanks, yeah I was about to go over and tell them to hold it down. José, I expect you to behave yourself," said Lola as she poured all three a shot then she cut up lime set them up on the counter. She took a salt shaker put the salt on her hand then passed it around. "Ready," she said "one," she licked the salt; "two," she downed the shot of tequila, and "three," she bite into the lime slice.

"Phew," said Miguel as he smiled over at José. "That was fun setup 'em up again. Let's do another round and then another after that."

"Hold up boys I don't want to take your lunch money," said Lola. "Next one is on the house then we slow it up a bit. Maybe switch to ginger ale. Don't worry it will be our secret and I won't tell the girls."

"What? No tonight, we've got money to burn. Our boss sent us out with fun money. Here there's a hundred dollars on my drinking tab. Go ahead José but a hundred up for yourself that still leaves you plenty for a lap dance."

"José, if you want a lap dance I've got to remind you no touching. The girls complained the last time so keep your hands to yourself or I'm going to toss you out on your ear."

"Okay Lola," said José as he put his hundred up on the counter. "You know it's too bad about Tony. But could I get that a lap dance from you?"

Lola gave him a look from the other side of the counter. They got another drink then they were back outside in Miguel's car driving away.

"What did I tell you going in? What did I say? I said don't mention Tony but did you listen no. She told you to keep your hands to yourself but did you? Well that big red hand print on the side of your head answers that doesn't it."

"She packs a pretty wicked right hook. I may have to go to the E.R. I think she broke my jaw," said José as he tried moving it.

"I think the next time she'll break something else and if you can move it then it's not broken. Come on you need some more tequila in you that will numb the pain. It's still too early for Krazy Kats let's go to the Inequity's Den the girls should be on stage now," said Miguel as his phone rang. "Here answer for me," he said as he passed José his phone.

"It says anonymous what should I do?" asked José as he looked at the screen name. "Are you sure you want me to answer this?" Miguel nodded and signaled for him to hurry.

"Hello," said José as he answered then he turned to Miguel. "Hey Pepe I wasn't sure it was you. The screen name had anonymous. ... Sorry, right shutting up. ... "Where are we at? Well we just finished at Lola's and now we're heading for Inequity's Den. ... What you want to join us? Sure that would be great. ... Okay we'll meet there. Sure no problem we'll wait for you in the parking lot. See you then," said José as he hung up.

"What was that all about," asked Miguel. "What did Pepe want? Please don't tell me we have another mission already?"

"No it's nothing like that he wants to take us out drinking. He said that Comandante Luis was impressed with us so much so he wants us to go home. Isn't that great? I can't wait to get home."

"Did he give any indication if we had to? I don't want to piss anyone off but I like it right where I am. This country was strange at the beginning but now... well I don't know if I want to go back out in the jungle."

"Can you turn down your country when it calls you? But I can understand I'm not so thrilled about that prospects either. Let's talk this over with Pepe and see if there isn't something he can't tell the Comandante to get him to change his mind."

"Maybe Pepe can tell him how much he needs us here and how invaluable we are to the operation. Maybe that will change his mind."

"That's a good idea," said Miguel as he pulled into the parking lot next to the strip joint. Now they had to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was sitting at the table with Ellie and Devon watching the girls as they finished their ice cream. She knew it was a mistake to get the girls ice cream before dinner and she could already hear them saying they didn't want to eat. But Chuck was right when something bad happened ice cream had always done the trick for her. She smiled looking at two little faces covered with ice cream.

"Come here," said Sarah as she took tissues from her purse and wiped their face. "I want to see you two eating dinner tonight."

"Where's Chuck," asked Sam as she looked around. "I thought he said he was going to be right back. He's been gone for a long time."

"It just seems long it hasn't been that long and he just went over to get coffee," said Sarah as she turned around to the coffee machine but there was not Chuck. "Where did your father get to?"

"I wasn't going to say anything but I saw him trip and spill coffee all over an orderly a little while ago. Maybe he is having trouble with his shoulder."

"You said he tripped," said Sarah as she looked over at a spot on the floor with a yellow sign warning that read 'be careful wet floor'. "Really he just tripped and spilt his coffee. Well we can only hope it wasn't hot," she said. "Let me go and see if he needs any help. You know with one arm it could be hard."

"Sarah, well they went into the men's bathroom," said Ellie. "You can't... well Devon go check on Chuck and make sure he's okay."

"He's fine the other guy got the dunking and besides here he is now," said Devon as Chuck walked back over. "Is everything all right dude? You know the orderlies get their uniforms cleaned by the hospital."

"Yes but I felt I was to blame so I gave him some money for dry cleaning. Let's go I was thinking about where we could grab a good burger and it came to me Au Cheval on West Randolph."

"That's a little out of the way but they do make the best burgers," said Devon. "Okay then Au Cheval it is let's get loaded up and head out."

"It just came to you, hum yeah," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed him then whispered in his ear. "Remember I taught you that trick how to isolate a target."

"Eew yuck, you guys are still here," said Casey as he walked in with the Major underwing. "I'm going to get coffee do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine I'll wait for you here," said the Major as she stood next to the table. Casey walked away heading for the coffee machine.

"You have to excuse the Colonel he's been living alone too long," said Devon. "This is my wife, Ellie, she's Dr. Woodcomb too. You know Sarah and this is her husband, Chuck. This is..."

"Major Isabella Martinez, acting head of security and member of the Dirección de Inteligencia you know it's almost as if I've already met you," said Chuck as he stood up and shook her hand.

"Agent Charles Carmichael or Bartowski I forget which you are something of an enigma in our line of work."

"Well we can't have that now, can we? Maybe someday I'll tell you my life's story. I think we have a mutual friend, Francisco."

"Yes he told me that you were here and that I might run into you," said the Major. "And who are these pretty young girls?"

"This is my daughter Sam," said Sarah as she got up and got in between them. "The other darling is Devon and Ellie's."

"My name is Clara," she said as they all got up from the table. Casey came back over with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Let's make another round before we turn in," said Casey as everyone turned and looked at him. "What did I say? The hospital is giving me a room up near the Premier's across from the Major's we're sleeping here. What did you think I meant?"

"You can go ahead I think I'm going to turn in early. You've got this right Angel de la Muerte so I don't need to worry about it."

"Well yeah I do but just so you know Alejandro revised the title to 'de la vida' after I saved his butt."

"Actually I remember someone accusing me of stealing their blood and putting it in… how did you put it a lousy commie dictator. But I could have my facts wrong."

"Don't you have some babysitting to do," said Casey. "Next time remember not to run with scissors in your hand. You might make another booboo."

"Let's go buenas noches," said Devon. Everyone said their good byes for the night.

"Yes, hasta luego Major," said Chuck as he shook her hand. Sarah pulled him along laying her head on his good shoulder letting Ellie and Devon go ahead with the girls.

"Do I have to remind you about our deal no secrets; no lies? You're running your own rogue op aren't you and right under Casey and the General's noses."

"Casey was the one who said he didn't need the intersect and I wouldn't call it an op. It's more like another layer of security. You think I'm going to sit by and trust your safety to someone else? No this evening taught me there are a lot of hidden pieces to this puzzle. I'm going to need to duck out for a little bit at the restaurant."

"With the Major I presume I got the hasta luego and I expect a complete briefing afterwrds. I take it the man in the bathroom was Francisco."

"Among other names you always amaze me with how beautiful and smart you are. I won't let anything happen to you or our family and you can take that to the bank," said Chuck as he turned and kissed her.

"Guys, can you hurry up. You can do that in the minivan on our way to the restaurant. I hope this was a good idea there's usually a crowd down there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

José and Miguel sat in the parking lot outside the strip joint for a while after waiting for what seemed forever they started getting bored. What was even worse was the buzz they had going from Lola's wore off. Now they were sober and bored with a flashing neon sign that beckoned them to come-hither. They were like moths flying around the flame.

"You know I was thinking," said José. "We could go in and when the boss comes he could call us then one of us could come out and get him."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Miguel. They started to go in but Miguel stopped right in front of the door. "Wait a minute which one of us is going to come out to get him. I think we ought to toss a coin before we go in."

"I was thinking it was my idea so you should come out but if you want to toss a coin okay," said José. He took out a quarter tossed it in the air then caught it. "You call it."

"I'll take heads," said Miguel. José looked at the quarter quickly then put it in his pocket before Miguel could see it.

"Sorry you lost. You've got to go get the boss when he gets here. Now let's go in," said José as he started to go in.

"Hold up a second you didn't let me see the quarter," said Miguel as he grabbed José by the shoulder. "How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"Why should I lie when you lost? Tell you what I'll even let you buy the first round when we get in see that's how generous I am."

"Hey hold on there buddy something's wrong with this deal if I lost the toss why should I buy the first round?"

"Okay I'll let you buy the second round too but I'm going to have to draw the line at lap dances. I'll pay for my own."

"Okay but remember what happened at Lola's no touching. I want to stay here for a while and Pepe may not be happy if he comes here and finds we've been kicked out."

"I'll try to keep my hands in my pocket but that could look bad too. Let's just get a drink and then see how the night evolves."

The two had fun for a couple of hours pushing back drinks and watching the girls up on stage. José stayed at the bar so he wouldn't get in trouble but as time passed he was having a progressively more difficult time of it. Finally he had to give into temptation he took a girl in the back and it wasn't two minutes later before bouncers were escorting him and Miguel out the back. They both got tossed out on their can.

"You guys are banned for here. I'd better not see you back inside my place again," yelled the manager. Then he turned around and went back inside.

"You just had to do it, didn't you? After everything I've said to you and after everything that's happened you just can't keep your hands to yourself. You need to see a doctor or something you're just not right."

"I know I just can't help myself sometimes. I don't know I used to love going to the garden and picking tomatoes. I could always tell which melons were the ripest..."

"You're just sick," said Miguel. "Now what are we going to do when Pepe gets here. We're not inside and he's going to expect to go in."

"Easy we're going to tell the place is a bore and we need to go someplace else. There's always Krazy Kats it's just down the street."

"Hey did you hear that," said Miguel. They heard the clinking sound of a bottle rolling on the pavement. Then as they were looking a cat jumped out chasing a rat.

"Geez," said Miguel as he leaped back. "Holy crap did you see the size of that thing a little bit bigger and you could put a saddle on it. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah one more like that and I'm going to have to change my pants," said José as the both holstered their pieces

"Here you guys are," said Pepe as he came out in the light with another person they didn't recognize. "I was inside looking for you but I was told you got yourselves kicked out."

"Yeah something like that but it was all a misunderstanding really," said José as he looked over at Miguel for help.

"Yes just a misunderstanding like José said. He tripped and well he grabbed the first thing he could so he wouldn't fall down..."

"I see that could present a problem but what I want to know is did you have fun," asked Pepe. The two men looked at each other puzzled. "Come on I gave you a thousand bucks to have fun with."

"Well yeah we had fun even if José spent the night getting us kicked out of one place then another but yeah it was fun."

"Hey what happened to it was all a misunderstanding, which it totally was. You've got to believe me. It was all one big misunderstanding."

"Don't worry I do but you see Comandante Luis called this man and well he did some checking and I'm afraid someone saw you two when you got out of the vehicle to rescue Jasmine and the police have a sketch of both of you so..."

"Hey wait there's got to be a mistake..." But as they were speaking Pepe and this stranger pulled their weapons firing at Miguel and José.

"Yes and you made it. Mistakes and misunderstandings you know what that gets you."

"An early grave," said the stranger. "Come on let's take their phones, weapons and wallets then I'll call in an anonymous tip. You did right if these two dropped by the hospital Carmichael would've made them for sure. You've got a good plan let's stick with it."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Devon pulled up outside of the restaurant and parked. The girls were half asleep in the back so Sarah and Ellie stayed with them in the Sienna sending Devon and Chuck inside. Chuck caught sight of the Major as soon as they pulled up getting off a Kawasaki Ninja. They started to walk inside when Chuck stopped and told Devon he forgot his phone in the Toyota.

"I'd tell you to forget the phone but it looks like there's a crowd so it might take a while. I'll go ahead and place the orders you two want anything special?"

"Just tell them to put extra pickles on Sarah's," said Chuck as he glanced over at the Major standing on the corner. "I'll be right back." Chuck waited for Devon to go inside then he ducked around the corner where the Major was waiting.

"I'm here so what is it you want from me?" said Isabella. She dropped the girlie girl cover she had going on with Casey. "So you made my man now where do we go from here?"

"We work together. Look I can't help but think there's more to this than appears. Can you think of any reason someone would want the Premier here?"

"What are you saying that he was herded here? Why and what for? They'd have to know he'd run here after the bombing."

"That wouldn't be hard to figure out. He's made public his admiration for my brother-in-law and the attempt on his family indicates a cell is active here. But I can't help but wonder if they wanted him out of country."

"Well, there is a land reform bill that's being voted on in our parliament. The Premier has threatened to veto it which has upset some. It would give back the land to the former owners ignoring the people that are working it now."

"I could see that would put him at odds with a certain faction. But are they powerful enough to orchestra something like this."

"By themselves no," said the Major as she looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. Chuck read between the lines.

"Come on you need to be honest with me I'm being honest with you. What is it?" said Chuck. He could tell there was something else she wasn't saying.

"Well back in the DI we've been concerned about external powers becoming involved in our internal affairs and although these people may not have the resources to do something like this..."

"If they reached out there might be someone just waiting with a hand out to get a foot in the door. Is that what you're saying?"

"Something like that but we can't prove anything that's one of the things I'm supposed to be working on while I'm assigned to watch the Premier."

"What can you tell me about your missing man? Pedro is it," said Chuck. He looked at his watch and knew he needed to get back.

"There's nothing to tell. I know what you know I was busy when we first got here so I hadn't made contact with my team before he went missing. Diego told me he went missing in the hospital and I have no reason to doubt him. He's been a loyal agent for a long time..."

"Who will be going back home when the Premier leaves. Okay I'll look into his disappearance I have contacts in the police department here. Give me a number I can contact you on."

"Okay," said the Major she called him so he'd have her number in memory. "I'd just ask you keep this between us. You're Colonel and General I don't think hold your same open minded view when operating with foreign operatives."

"That's an understatement but I will tell my wife. I don't keep secrets from her but she can be trusted."

"You married her so if you trust her then she's good by me. I think you need to go," said the Major pointed at Devon coming out of the restaurant armed with bags to go.

"I'll give you a call when I find out something on your missing man likewise if something changes I expect a call. Buenas noches Major."

"Buenas noches and since we're working together it's probably better you call me Isabella when we're out Chuck. Dr. Woodcomb is coming I need to run," said Isabella as she put her helmet on then ran hurriedly over jumped on her bike and left.

"Dude I thought you were coming inside to help. Although with one arm granted you can't do much but dude you weren't hooking up were you. That's not cool dude, not cool at all especially with your pregnant wife waiting around the corner."

"What are you talking about? She was trying to get to the Navy pier and she asked me for directions. I was just trying to be a Good Samaritan and help her out. Come on did you remember to get Sarah her extra pickles?"

"Oh no I forgot. We can go back in and ask for a side dish. That woman seemed awfully familiar I think I might know her?"

"Well I can't know all the people you know but I don't think so... she didn't mention knowing you. We don't have to go back in I'll just give Sarah my pickles. Let's go tomorrow is going to be here before you know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were hopping behind Destiny's Desire strip club but not in a good way. The back alley was lit up with flashing blue lights and the whole place was rope off with police tape as a crime scene. A couple of detectives and a couple of men in blue were dispatched to work the case. The men in uniform were there for crowd control trying to keep the gawkers out while the detectives detected.

"Hey Charlie look alive," said the one as he noticed their Commissioner crossing the police line heading for them. "Evening Ma'am what brings you out in this neck of the woods?"

"I heard it on the radio and thought I'd drop by. What have you got so far," asked Maureen. She was a cop's cop and not one to sit in her office down town. She liked going out and about getting her hands dirty. But she had a special reason for being out tonight.

"We've got two Latinos no names yet. From all accounts it's looking like a robbery gone wrong. Witnesses inside said they were throwing around money then one of them got a little handsy and they got tossed out. We think someone saw them throwing money around and decided to help themselves. Things went wrong out here bang bang and they're gone."

"Interesting complete with sound effects but I don't know," said Maureen. "Why didn't they grab their watches and rings too? Charlie, do buy into your partner's theory?"

"I don't know I don't see any signs of a struggle. We've got shell casings from two guns so we're looking at two shooters."

"And we found them with their pockets turned out and their phones are missing. The perps were probably disturbed while picking their pockets so they grabbed what was easy. One of the security cams caught them looking at their phones inside that's how we know they had them."

"You said they were looking at them like they were expecting someone. I don't know I think you've got a hit staged to look like a robbery," said Maureen. "Run our vics' fingerprints through the system we might get lucky."

"Is there anything else Ma'am?" said the one detective being not to discreet about wanting her to leave.

"Yes, I want your report on my desk in the morning," said Maureen. "I want to be informed of any developments and tell ballistics I want a rush job."

"Commissioner, do you know something we don't," asked Charlie. From the way she was looking round and the attention she was showing something didn't make sense.

"I'm not sure but let's just leave it that there's more to this case than meets the eye," said Maureen as she left. Maureen got into her car and sat behind the wheel. She was sure this had to do with the attack out in the suburbs but how she wasn't sure. She had the attack sat on as soon as she saw the address. Chuck was back in town so now she could expect the weird to happen. She turned the key in the ignition when her phone rang. She picked up it and answered hearing a familiar voice on the other end.

"I was wondering when you were going to call me. ... Yeah I'd say we need to talk. Why don't you drop by anytime tomorrow. I'll let my secretary know to bring you straight in. I've got something I think you need to look at. ... Then until tomorrow and can we keep the head count down this time," she said as she hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was still sitting the Chicago substation reading over the report about the attack on Chuck at Ellie's. It was late but she wanted to go over it before calling it a night. She leafed through the pages but there wasn't anything that jumped out at her. After turning the last page she closed it then put it aside. Her Major walked in to tell her that their ride was ready to run them to their hotel.

"Major you read this report before you handed it to me what did you think about," asked the General. Having another set of eyes on it might give her a different perspective.

"I don't know there's not much to say. We put out an APB on Jasmine. One of our people discovered she flew out of O'Hare on a charter to Toronto but when we alerted our people there it was too late. The vehicle they used was found but it was burnt so there's nothing we're going to get from that. We're still looking for her accomplices but they probably have gone underground too."

"Station Chief, where have you been? I've been looking for you," said the General as Chief Gonzalez came walking through.

"I made another pass by the hospital to make sure my men were taken care of and the assets were bedded down for the night."

"Very good work," said the General as the Major looked a little put off by the attention she was giving him. "Have you seen the report into the incident involving Agent Carmichael?"

"Yes and well it's not for me to say anything," said the Chief as he walked in the General's office past the Major ignoring him. The Major rolled his eyes.

"But you will," mumbled the Major. Beckman gave her aide a look without saying a word because she didn't have to.

"Please continue I want to hear your take on this," say Beckman as she looked at the Major. "Do you think this is something we need to worry about?

"Well truthfully we don't have any real evidence that ties Agent Carmichael's incident to the Premier. Sure Chuck said that Jasmine mentioned a child but in the heat of the moment they could've gotten which child she meant confused. I mean if you've got a knife coming at you you're really not paying much attention other than getting out of the way of the blade."

"That may be true," said the Major. "But Agent Carmichael has had special training that you are unaware of that makes that highly unlikely."

"But Chuck does let his emotions take control of him Major," said Beckman. "Go ahead Chief is there anything else you want to add?"

"Well just that Jasmine and Chuck had a history and maybe someone was trying to get even with one, the other or both. Maybe this was just some of Chuck's chickens coming home to roost. I mean it does seem a little too much of a coincidence that the person who comes to interview as a babysitter happens to be a paid assassin he happened to know. It's just a little too much if you ask me but that's my personal opinion."

"You might be right but for now I want to keep the car outside the Woodcomb's house. We can't afford for Devon to become side tracked or distracted but for now we can toss this on the back burner and more forward."

"Ma'am I've got that other folder you wanted," said the Major as he handed it to her. "This is the one you asked for about possible people in Costa Gravas who could be behind this. One name or group of names sticks out. There is a political party the Democratic People's Party of Costa Gravas. They are the ones pushing this new land reformation bill through their parliament. They want to honor previous land titles before the central government confiscated all the land. That might sound democratic but if you look at what the bill would do if it became law it doesn't sound very democratic. There are many small farmers who will lose their livelihood to huge multinationals who will come back to claim land that was granted to them by the previous regime."

"Who had their lands confiscate then partitioned out to the current occupants," said Gonzalez. He saw the General and Major's reaction. "Or so I've read somewhere."

"Well yes but all these years of meddling in the internal affairs of Latin American countries has taught us one thing that is it's best if we stay out and let them handle their own business."

"And right you are," said Gonzalez. "But some of these multinationals are significant campaign donors. You have to wonder if the White House or Congress would take the same viewpoint."

"Well luckily my job is not attached to any political party and I don't have to worry about being elected because if that were the case I would've been gone years ago. Major I think it's time to head out. All this can wait until tomorrow. I'm thinking deep dish."

"Do you mind if I read that report on Costa Gravas? It might help me provided better security for the Premier here. If these people are behind the attack on the Premier in Costa Gravas it has to be good to know your enemy."

"Very well you can read this in your office but this report doesn't leave this station. You can lock it up in your safe after you're done reading it. But I want it back in the morning and you can tell me your view."

"I'd be honored," said the Chief as he picked up the folder. The Major watched him as he picked it up then left heading back to his office.

"I don't like him," said the Major. He turned fifty shades of red when he realized he said that out loud and in front of the General.

"Are we feeling a little jealous Major? Don't worry you aren't going anywhere and besides it's good to get a pair of fresh eyes. They can offer insight you might have overlooked because of prejudice and routine."

"Yes, ma'am," said the Major. But he still didn't like the Chief but this time he kept his mouth shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon looked out of their living room window at Chuck as he walked around outside talking on his phone. Sarah took both girls back to get them changed and into bed. As she had predicted neither girls wanted supper so their junior burgers were put away for tomorrow. Ellie broke out real dishes to eat off of and was plating everyone's burger as Devon kept staring out the window at Chuck.

"Will you get away from there," said Ellie. "Chuck told you he had to make this phone call in private. Now you're acting like Gladys next door getting your nose in other people's business. You keep it up and he'll see you standing there."

"I tell you I've been on enough ops to know something isn't right. I bet this call is private, really private. I wonder if Sarah knows about this. Of course not the spouse is the last to know."

"What are you talking about? Last to know what? You've been on enough ops? Excuse me how many 'ops' have you been on exactly?"

"Enough to know something fishy is going on. I remembered who that woman was he was talking to outside of Au Cheval's and he tells me she stopped him to ask him directions. I bet she did."

"Excuse me Devon but who are you talking about and what are you accusing my brother of? I'm warning you it doesn't sound too awesome to me."

"It was that Major from Costa Gravas that's who he met. You heard the way he went on with her in the cafeteria. I bet they knew each other from an op he ran down there. You know people in the jungle can get kind of caliente."

"Are you speaking from experience? Devon this is still my brother you're talking about and I think I know how he was raised."

"Babe, the heart wants what the heart wants and nine months is a long time. I'm not saying they planned it or anything. Sometimes these things just happen in a moment of weakness."

"Do we need to revisit what happened at your bachelor's party? Is that how you want me to look at that as a moment of weakness? What did you say the heart wants what the heart wants?"

"Come on babe you're talking about apples and oranges here. You know I've only got eyes for you and besides that was a long time ago. Shush, here he comes back inside."

"Don't shush me and get away from that window. Don't you dare say anything at the table," said Ellie as Chuck came back in through the door.

"Sorry guys," said Chuck as he came into the kitchen. "I'm going to have to run an errand tomorrow morning can Sam stay at Child care in the hospital?"

"I don't see why not I'm sure something can be arranged. I can take her in with me and drop you off on the way wherever you want to go."

"No I can grab a cab. I don't want to take you out of your way. I know this is going to sound odd but humor me. How could someone leave the hospital without being seen?"

"Without being seen as if they we're going to go out and hook up with someone," asked Devon as he looked at Ellie. She walked past him and elbowed him.

"I guess but the key is they get out without being seen," said Chuck as Sarah walked into the kitchen. "Sorry I guess you were right about giving them ice cream."

"Next time you can put them to bed. I don't know how many times I had to tell them how the prince disarmed a thermal nuclear device using fruit juice. So what is the question?"

"Chuck was just asking us how we'd get someone out of the hospital without being seen. Isn't that right Chuck? But not to hook up or anything like that just get ou... ouch!" said Devon as Ellie kicked him.

"Well you can send them out in an ambulance," said Sarah as she gave Devon a strange look. "Then if they're not cooperative you can tranq them before transport. But whatever way you take them you're going to have to disable the CCTV feed in the corridor leading to the ambulances and the ambulance bay."

"Well that gives me something to think about," said Chuck as he took the pickles off his cheese burger and passed the over to Sarah. "We forgot to get extra pickles."

"You can blame that on me," said Devon. "I placed the orders inside while Chuck was busy outside giving directions to a damsel in distress who rode in on a Kawasaki Ninja."

"Well it's still partly my fault," said Chuck as he bit into his burger. "I guess I've got that face that makes people come to me to ask for directions. This is one good hamburger."

They finished eating then Chuck and Sarah retired to the guest bedroom. Sarah took Chuck inside then had him sit on the bed so she could take off his shirt. She checked the dressing and the wound.

"I'm going to change your dressing tomorrow morning. This will be fine until then. You've already got a little discharge but that's good. It means you've already started healing. Did you notice how strange Devon was acting at dinner?"

"Yeah good you noticed it too. I thought I was making it up in my head but he was acting weird even by his standards. Maybe this thing with the Premier has him stressed out but the way he went on about taking the blame for forgetting about your extra pickles. I don't know it was like he had something he felt guilty about. You don't think Devon and Ellie are... well, having a rough spell."

"This is your sister and Captain Awesome we're talking about. Didn't you call them the communications geniuses?"

"This is all our fault for what we did to Devon at his bachelor's party. We opened him up to new experiences and this is the result."

"Chuck that was a long time ago and Ellie forgave him so I don't think you need to keep harping on that. I'm sure it was just an off night for them. Devon was stressed out from having to deal with Hortencia and his regular work all day."

"To let you know I called Maureen and I'm going by her office tomorrow. Ellie is going to take Sam to child care in the hospital so she'll be taken care of."

"Do you think you'll be back by lunch? We can all eat in the cafeteria."

"I really don't know. I can try but I really don't want to hang around the hospital unless I have to. I'm leaving that up to Casey."

"You'd better be leaving Major Martinez to him too? Tell me about this op that isn't an op and how does she fit into it."

"She's part of the reason I was asking about how to get someone out of the hospital without being seen. But I left out that he's probably dead that really would've freaked Devon out."

"That's different I'd talk him out in a body bag," said Sarah. Then she explained what she was talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

The next morning Sarah woke up feeling odd. It was early and she didn't want to bother Chuck but the baby seemed to be more agitated than normal so she got up and went to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of chamomile tea and was nursing it when Ellie walked in to start breakfast. She had an idea of making pancakes for everyone and she wanted to get an early start.

"Hey what are you doing up," said Ellie as she walked into the kitchen. "Is everything okay? You're usually the last one to get up."

"The baby decided it was time for me to get up and that's not true... well not always. Bunny wants to go dancing so I had to get up I hope this isn't a sign for what my future holds me waiting for her to come home. If that's what you're thinking Miss you can get that thought out of your head right now."

"Come here and let me check something. Would you say it feels like someone turning around in bed trying to find the spot but can't," said Ellie as she began touching and pushing on Sarah's stomach. Sarah nodded. "Sweetie, your due date was supposed be in thirty days?"

"That's what Gwen told me. Ellie is everything okay? Is the baby okay? Do we need to run to the hospital," said Sarah as she suddenly got terrified that she might've missed something and started to spiral.

"You need to see Gwen today but she's going to tell you that your baby just turned over and is now in the birthing position. I think she's going to have to re-evaluate when you're going deliver. It's a good thing we went shopping yesterday."

"No, no, no, she can't be born early," said Sarah as she closed her robe then went back to her tea. "We're... I'm not ready."

"Ready or not she's going to be coming soon so you need to get ready. What's the matter? Is something wrong? You can tell me we're sisters remember. I know Chuck can be work sometimes and he acts like boy in a man's body but...

"No it's not that... I don't have a crib for her to sleep in and that's partly my fault. I've been kind of picky and I was even thinking about having it made but there's no time anymore."

"I wouldn't worry about it worse comes worst we can grab something temporary then do something better later on. The one thing you're not doing is sleeping with the baby in bed."

"No never, Gwen and I already had that talk when Sam was born. I need to ask you just one thing don't tell Chuck yet. I want to talk to Gwen first and make sure. You know the way he'll react."

"I can understand. My little brother can be intense sometimes like a little puppy when it's excited then it pees everywhere then you let it outside and it gets hit by a car. Afterwards you have to tell your little brother it ran away."

"Yeah or something not so dark," said Sarah as drank her tea. Now she believed she just found out what really happened to the original Peaches.

"I should give you a head's up Clara is going to ambush you," said Ellie as she pulled out the batter for pancakes she'd prepared the night before.

"Ambush me about what? She said there was something she wanted to ask me but fell asleep before she could tell me what it was."

"Her class is having career day next month and she would like to invite you to come and speak on being a secret agent."

"I can't talk about my job, it's classified. In theory she shouldn't even know what I do other than I'm married to Chuck and am her aunt. But I could talk about when I was with the Secret Service and I worked the presidential detail."

"How'd that work out?" asked Ellie as she worked the batter thinning it out.

"He almost got shot," said Sarah as she took a sip. "I should add by me."

"Well I should warn you you're playing to a tough house. There will be a fireman, a policeman and two women from the Army speaking too. Clara let us know that surgery was too gory and neurology too boring so there you go."

"But if we had an Indian we could have our own version of the village people," said Sarah. Ellie laughed as she poured the first pancake.

"You've been around Chuck too long," said Ellie as she shook her head. They were both laughing when Chuck came walking into the kitchen.

"I think I heard my name being derided," said Chuck as he walked in kissed Sarah then went over and started making coffee. "What are you two doing up so early anyway?" he said as he fumbled around with one arm.

"Let me do that for you," said Sarah as she came over and took over making coffee. "How's your shoulder this morning? Before you get dressed I want to change your bandage."

"I woke up and you weren't there. Is everything okay?" asked Chuck. Ellie plated the first pancake as she glanced over at Sarah.

"As far as I know but I want Gwen to give me a quick look over to make sure everything is on track. I was wondering if she can tell me a more precise delivery date."

"I don't know how much she can tell you and how much is up to Stephy. Do you want me to come with you? I can cancel what I've got to do today if you want?"

"No you go on with what you need to do. Gwen is going to have to visit Hortencia too so no I won't put you through all this. But I want you there when the baby's born."

"Don't worry I packed my catcher's mitt," said Chuck. Ellie laughed as she plated the second batch of pancakes and put them in front of Chuck and Sarah.

"You laugh," said Sarah. "But I saw him pack it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nurse Ratched came to work early like she always did after feeding the twenty some cats that roamed the neighborhood around her condo. She had no family, no friends that were human at least so she threw everything she had into her work. Walking in the front doors she felt like the Master Chief of the hospital and if everything got done at the end of the day it was because she ran a tight ship. That's why she was not happy today.

"What do you mean we have another no-show? What's going on here? Call in the first person on standby list then I want to have a sit down with them at the end of the day that way we can get the oncoming and off going shifts," barked Ratched.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll make it happen. Is there anything else you want me to do," asked her assistant but Nurse Ratched's attention was drawn to a group of orderlies who were standing around in the lobby drinking coffee and laughing.

"Belay my last," said Nurse Ratched as she turned back to her assistant. "I've got another idea how to deal with this problem. Why should the hospital pay for overtime when the ones that are supposed to do the job are standing around?" Her assistant just nodded her head she lost her at 'belay' and was discreetly googling it.

"Did you hear José didn't show up for work today," said one of men in the circle. "I wonder if he caught what Pedro has."

"I think it takes two shots of penicillin to curing it," said another one then the group started laughing out loud.

"Oh crap, you guys laughed too hard," said Pepe as he noticed Nurse Ratched headed their way. "Oh no here comes the dragon lady. Everyone scatter."

"Just hold up a minute," said Ratched. "I want to talk to you guys while you're all standing around doing nothing. As you guys must know by now we've got another UA..."

"What's that a new type of venereal disease?" asked one of the orderlies and the rest started to laugh. That is everyone except Nurse Ratched.

"No it means 'unauthorized absence' or if you like something you can understand a no-show or simply fired and since your buddy José is a no-show you guys are going to make up for him. I expect every one of you to look at the schedule and to work your floor and his for fifteen minutes each. In the end we can cover both floors without that much of a hassle."

"Hey that's not fair. You're supposed to call in someone. That's why there's a standby roster and we have to be near a phone just in case. Isn't this 'just in case'?"

"Except for today where you've proven to me that you don't have anything to do because you can stand around in front of me drinking coffee and joking. If you keep it up you'll prove to me that we can get along without you altogether or at least some of you and don't think I won't call immigrations and inform them that you are now currently unemployed. I think that's grounds for deportation if I'm not mistaken. So the lesson to learn here is don't piss off the Head Nurse and get to work," said Nurse Ratched. The group stood still mumbling to each other. "That would be your cue to get moving now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie walked into the hospital with Sarah and Sam after they dropped Clara off at school. Devon was still out running when they left but he asked Sarah to tell the Premier and Hortencia that he'd be coming in later. He needed to get cleaned up and he had a couple of patients he had to see but that he'd be straight up afterwards.

"Sweetie, I'm going to leave you here for the morning," said Sarah. "You're going to be in Child Care with other kids you can play with. Either your father or I will come and get you for lunch so we can eat together then we'll play it by ear from there."

"But I don't want to stay here, can't I come with you?" said Sam as she looked up at Ellie and Sarah. "This is going to be boring."

"I have to go do some work upstairs but like I said I'll be down so we can have lunch together and then if your father isn't back I'll take you to see Hortencia. She's the other pregnant woman we met in Costa Gravas. She's the one that gave you that doll."

"I remember her but I don't want to go with you I want to go with Aunt Ellie. I want to see patients with you. I can help screen them." Ellie laughed which got her an angry look from Sam.

"I'm sorry Sweetie but to work in a hospital you need to have permission for the hospital's administration. I know this is hard to understand but I could get into trouble if they caught you seeing patients here with me. You don't want me to get into trouble or get fired do you?"

"Well no I don't... but how can I get permission? I know I've got it... Mommy can write me a letter asking for permission. Will you please?"

"Sweetie, it's not that easy," said Sarah as she tried to bend over to talk to Sam at her level. "You have to go to school then university and then medical school. It's not fast but if that's what you want then one day I'm sure you'll be like Ellie."

"Uffa it's going to take a lifetime to get all that done," she said as she cross her little arms. "I'll be old by then almost as old as you. I won't have many years left to practice before I have to retire."

"I'm going to remind you about this day when you get older. For this morning this is where you're going to have to stay," said Sarah. She kissed her then Ellie did too before they handed her over.

"Come on turnkey take me to gen pop," said Sam as she took the caregiver's hand. It was all Ellie and Sarah could do not to laugh.

"I swear it was either Big Mike or Jack that taught her that and I should kill them both. You've got quite the character for a sister," said Sarah as she rubber her stomach. "Now let's go see Gwen and see what surprise you've got for me."

"You were joking about killing Big Mike and Jack," asked Ellie as they got on the elevator alone. Sarah just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon told everyone he was going running but instead he hid in his car. He was going to follow Chuck and get the evidence he needed. As he waited he thought about what he was doing and he felt a little stupid but if he was right it was his obligation to put Chuck back on the straight and narrow. He didn't have to wait long before a cab pulled up and Chuck got it.

"Okay Chuck, let's see where you're going," said Devon as he sat up and pulled out. As he backed out his drive he noticed Gladys in the window next door. "I'm nothing like you," he said thinking what Ellie accused him of.

Meanwhile in the cab Chuck sat back after telling the cabbie to take him to the Police station. As he was sitting there he received a text message from Maureen asking him to meet her for coffee.

"I don't need to go the Police Station anymore I need to go to the Chicago Coffee House. Do you know where that's at?"

"Yeah it's a place for people who want to drink expensive coffee in little cups. I can take you there buddy but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks, duly warned," said Chuck as he leaned back thinking about the morning. He was kind of worried about Sarah but he figured it was nerves because she was pregnant and plus he didn't like her being a bullet magnet next to Hortencia.

"Here you go buddy," said the Cab driver as he pulled up out front. Chuck got out paid the cabbie then went inside. Maureen was waiting for him in a back booth.

"I'm sorry for meeting like this but I thought with your people looking over my shoulder it would be better if we met someplace discreet. I squelched the investigation into your attack when I saw the address but strange your people never came to see if we investigated it."

"Well the truth is there wasn't much to investigate. The person who did this got away with two accomplices," said Chuck as he showed her his sling. "I assumed they'd be looking for them."

"You said three. Two of them wouldn't happen to have been Hispanic," asked Maureen as she slid him a folder. "Because if they were I think we might have found them for you."

Chuck opened the folder and there were their dead faces. He started flipping through the pages glancing over the report.

"Yeah these are my guys all right. It says they were shot behind a strip joint with two nine millimeter weapons. I'd like to know what kind of weapons were used."

"As soon as I get something back from ballistics I'll let you know. Does this have anything to do with the special guest you people are guarding in our hospital?"

"I believe so I think his problems have followed him here from home. Can I take these photos I need to show them to some people and if I'm right I'll be able to get you names."

"Sure no problem so you think this was a hit made to look like a robbery," said Maureen. "My investigating detective wants to write it off as a robbery gone bad."

"I think they got whacked because they got out of the car. I saw them so someone was afraid I'd be able to identify them."

"That means they had to be around someplace you're visiting or hanging around at these days," said Maureen. "Like in the hospital."

"It would be a possibility but I've got a crazy question for you. In all probability no one will come to claim those two bodies. What happens to unclaimed bodies?"

"There is usually a ten day waiting period then the body is sent off to be cremated. Cremation turns out is cheaper than maintaining a pauper's cemetery which has a bad habit of filling up too quickly or becoming prime real estate. Why? Are you worried about your friends? If this is reclassified I can keep them on ice for a long while."

"No but I'd like a copy of ballistics and finger prints from my perps but I guess they're your vics. I appreciate the Intel but I won't find anything on them. Can you give me the addresses of the crematoriums the state contracts with in the area?"

"Sure," said Maureen as she wrote it out on a napkin. "The state contracted out with only one facility for us to use so sometimes they have a backlog. Now let's talk about something more pleasant I hope you brought photos. I want to see that daughter of yours. She has to have gotten big by now."

"She is and she can't wait to start school. She wants to be like her aunt and become a doctor," said Chuck. "One second let me send a text then... Okay here we go. Here I've got a few of her playing doctor." He passed his phone to Maureen.

"She is a looker all right. You're going to have some serious problems very soon. I don't want any suitors going missing from around here."

"You haven't heard the other big news. We're expecting number two here within the next thirty days and another girl."

"My friend your peace and tranquility is a thing of the past. I assume your wife is on maturity leave back home."

"Kind of, she's here and in the hospital with the asset. We go back a long ways and the man's wife is pregnant too. Sarah and her basically found out they were pregnant at the same time so they have this bond. After what happened down there the wife wanted Sarah to stay with her and hold her hand so that's the why we're here in a nutshell."

"But if your wife is near this woman that puts her and her baby at risk. How can you be cool with that? I think I'd be going up the wall."

"I'm not but I was out voted and why I'm running my little... well it's not off the books but more parallel to what the team at the hospital is doing. I'm afraid they're a little myopic setting up a defense..."

"You're hunting aren't you? Yes, but for what and who? Listen Chuck can we at least try to keep the head count down."

"I'll do what I can do. I hate to go but I need to run. Listen before we leave I want to take you out for dinner so you can meet everyone. You pick the restaurant, any restaurant."

"Chuck, kids have a way of being unpredictable. I'd like that but you might have your hands full. I'd like to send more patrols over to the hospital but we've been ordered to keep our distance. However, I'm going to add an extra patrol on your sister's street."

"I'd appreciate that," said Chuck. He got up covered the tab then left. Devon nursed an orange juice at a safe distance and he got a few photos of Chuck with Maureen.

"Chuck, dude, what are you doing? Not cool dude not cool." He waited for Chuck to leave then he ran for the door only to see Chuck ride off on the back of a Kawasaki Ninja.

"Oh dude, what are you doing," said Devon as he tried to get a photo of Chuck on the bike. But suddenly he found himself face first down on the pavement with a knee in his back.

"No, what are doing," said a woman's voice as he felt cuffs being put on. "What were you doing following that man?" asked the same voice as she rolled him over. It was the same woman Chuck was talking to in the coffee shop.

"What were you doing talking to him? You do know he's a married man. I know my rights you can't hold me."

"Of course I know he's married. What's going on? No don't tell me we'll sort this out down at the station."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A half hour before]

The Major was standing in the room with Hortencia and Sarah as they were both talking with Dr. Louis wondering where Devon had gotten to. Casey and the Premier were off smoking cigars in the smoking area and Nurse Ratched was walking the corridors of the hospital looking for slackers and goldbrickers.

"Well I don't know what's gotten into Devon this morning," said Sarah. "I would've thought he'd be here by now. Maybe he decided to go an extra couple of miles or had to run to the store for kale."

"It's okay we really don't need him," said Gwen. "I want to examine both of you. I want you to do a pre-examine here then Hortencia I'd like to do an ultra-sound."

"I think I ought to tell you Ellie thinks my baby rotated and now is in the birthing position. It happened this morning," said Sarah. "It felt like she was rolling over and over inside kind of like when you can't find a position in bed." Sarah remembered Ellie's analogy.

"Well then that changes things a little. Why don't I take you both down to get an ultrasound first then I'll do your examination. When Devon gets in he can just look for us."

As they were talking the Major received a text message it was from Chuck. She brought it up on the screen and read it: _Get down to the Chicago Coffee House, I need a ride. I think I might know where we can find you missing man. But you're not going to like it. Chuck P.S. Hurry up._

She found the Colonel and placed him along with one of her man outside the examination room then slipped out. She made it to the parking area got on her bike and made record time to the Café where she found Chuck waiting outside.

"Come on," he said as he got on the back of the bike. "We need to go to the Heavenly Peace Funeral Home and Crematorium." He caught her look. "I warned you that you wouldn't like it," he said then he gave her the address. "You might want to step on it or we could be out of luck."

"There's just something wrong about hurrying to get to a funeral home," said Isabella as she laid rubber.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Chuck rode on the back of Isabella's bike all the way to the funeral home which was nestled away in a green area. It was the kind of place and scenery that was supposed to provoke a feeling of peace and tranquility, but instead seemed more like the beginning of a Freddy Krueger movie. On the way over Chuck's phone rang but with one arm in a sling and the other holding on he couldn't answer it so he waited until they reached their destination to check the number.

"Hold up a second," said Chuck as he dialed a number. "I need to check on this then we can go inside. Hey Maureen what is it we just met. ... You've got who in custody? ... What'd he do? ... Oh really hold him in a cell and I'll come and get him afterwards. I'm kind of busy right now but I'll be right there after I'm done. ... Sure I'll just see the watch officer. Thanks and I'm sorry ... Okay again thanks."

"What is it? Is something wrong," asked Isabella trying to decipher his look. "Do we have to run back to the hospital?"

"No, no it's nothing like that. It's Devon he managed to get himself arrested. Aafter we're done I need to go bail him out. Don't ask it's a long story and one I'll deal with when we're done here."

"Arrested? Arrested for what? Jaywalking? I don't know him that well but I just have a hard time picturing him doing anything that could get him arrested."

"Like I said I'll deal with him when we're done here," said Chuck as they walked inside the funeral home. The first thing they were hit with was the putrid floral scent that tried to mask the odors of formaldehyde. However the combination was almost as bad as the smell of the hospital. "I swear if the owner's name is Jason I'm out of here. The only thing missing is a stale fern and a stuffed fox."

"Jason? Who's Jason? And what about a fox and fern?" said Isabella. Chuck shook his head but before he could explain one of the owners can out to greet them.

"Mortimore Stiff," said the man as he held out his hand. "May I extend our condolences in this your time of sorrow. Our staff is here to offer whatever services you might need in your time of want."

"Stiff you say? I bet you get a lot of ribbing over that," said Chuck as he showed him his Homeland badge. "I need to know if you've still got... and sorry for the pun... stiffs from Chicago Memorial from two and three days ago. There might have been a mix up."

"Oh well looks like out little accident might've worked in your favor. Our furnace is down now because well one of our assistants made a mistake..."

"What kind of mistake," said Chuck. Already he could feel the hair standing on the back of his neck begin to stand up. "The person you put in was... well not alive."

"Oh of course not I mean yes... it's nothing like that... you lay people you have no idea how things work. All you've seen is what's on T.V. No we were interring Fat Eddie and we were kind of in a rush that day. Normally we look for pacemakers but this one slipped through..."

"Oh no, don't tell me. You sent him through the furnace with the lithium battery still in it," said Chuck. Isabella looked at both puzzled as Mortimer hung his head and nodded.

"I wish I could say we didn't. There was a small explosion which compromised the furnace and we're still cleaning Fat Eddie off the inside. Plus the furnace company went out of business in 1963 so finding spare parts is turning out to be difficult. We're scrambling to get things back on line before we lose our contract with the state."

"Sorry to hear about your problems but can we see the bodies," said Chuck. Isabella gave him a look he just shrugged his shoulders then motion her to follow.

"Sure right this way. We've been outsourcing our paid customers but the ones from the state we're keeping in storage."

"Because there's no next of kin hounding you to get their relatives buried and you can mark up the charges of the funeral to cover your added costs."

"Well yes there isn't much of a markup on... well the unclaimed. They're right this way in our walk in freezer. I know it's kind of cold but it's the only way to preserve them..."

"You mean that's economical," said Chuck. "I get it you're out to make a profit like anyone else but this is kind of hard to swallow not to mention cold and I'm not talking about the freezer."

"You have no idea what the overhead and costs are involved in maintaining a facility like this. Here you go they should all be in this section," said Mortimer as he point out a section of neatly laid out body bags.

"Isabella you want to start looking for your... your cousin," said Chuck. "A quick question Mortimer when you guys get a body like this do you verify the body you have matches in anyway the death certificate? Like cause of death or that it's the same body?"

"No how could we? That's for the physician or coroner to do. For us it's just another Jane or John Doe. They have a number assigned to them then we check off the disposition after we're finished."

"I found him," yelled Isabella. "He's over here. Mortimer, I'm going to need the paperwork to take custody of this body. This one is going back home to his family."

"Let me see something." The body was cold but Chuck could still see the bruising and lividity around the neck. I don't know what they put down as the cause of death but a broken neck didn't help. I need you to pull up all the paperwork you've got on this body. We'll be back to get it and the body," said Chuck as he thanked Mortimer then they went outside to warmup.

"Isabella I need to get down to the county lockup I assume you have people you can contact in your consulate to help you retrieve everything here?"

"Yeah, I'll run you down and hopefully warm up. But now we know what happened to Pedro. When we get his body I want our people to perform an autopsy."

"You can but I don't know if you're going to find anything. They probably stripped the body and washed it so you're not going to find anything. However, you never know. I just know I need to go handle my brother-in-law before people in the hospital miss him."

"I think that ship's already sailed. Oh and congratulations I overheard Sarah tell Dr. Louis the baby turned."

"She said what? It turned but that would put the baby... oh crap two weeks earlier. That's what those two were talking about this morning."

"I'm sorry I thought she already told you. Pretend you don't know when she tells you or I could get into trouble."

"Sure... sure I'll try but to be fair she said she wanted to see Gwen. Now I know why she wanted to make sure because she knows how I get. Come on I need to go see a jailbird."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[An hour before]

Maureen slapped cuffs on Devon. He felt them bite his wrists over his adamant protest but she wasn't listening. She hauled him up after she cuffed him then pulled his wallet. She looked through it and saw who he was then shook her head. Pulling out her phone she tried to call Chuck but he wasn't answering.

"Sorry but your brother-in-law isn't answering so I guess there's only one thing to do with you. They're going to like a pretty boy like you in lock up."

"Wait a minute I haven't done anything you can't arrest me. Try Chuck again he'll tell you I'm harmless. I need to get to work at the hospital I'm a..."

"A cardiac surgeon, I know. But you were following a federal agent and until I can figure out what you were up to I can hold you up to twenty-four hours before charging you. Chuck just left on the back of a bike and he's only got one good arm so I'm guessing he can't answer."

"Commissioner," said one of two men in blue who showed up. "We saw you make the collar. Is there something we can do?"

"Take this guy down to lock up and tell the desk sergeant to put him in isolation. There will be a man from Homeland for him."

"Hold on this is a big mistake. Okay I was following Chuck but I'm doing it for his own good. I saw him hanging around a woman the very woman he rode off with and well things may not be what they seem or I hope they're not."

"I think a little time in the lock up will do you some good. It should give you some time to think about what a stupid idea you had," said Maureen. "Guys take him down and hand him off but tell the desk sergeant not to process him."

"No, no they're expecting me at the hospital this morning," said Devon but Maureen wasn't budging. The two officers led him away. "No there's been a mistake."

"We hear you buddy and I think you've made it," said one of the officers as they led him to their patrol car. "Watch your head in the back." There was a loud thud.

"Ouch! No you're not listening to me I need to get to the hospital. I have a very important patient waiting for me. I can't keep her waiting."

"Well when we get to the station you'll get your one free phone call. You can call her and tell her you're running late."

"Yeah you can tell her you'll see her in five to ten depending on good behavior," said the other one. They both started laughing.

"Not cool dudes not cool," said Devon in the back of the patrol car as he looked out like a frightened deer.

Maureen watched the patrol car drive off with Devon inside. Then once they were out of sight she tried again this time he picked up.

"I thought you'd like to now I just arrested your brother-in-law, Devon. ... I caught him tailing you. I have him being taken down to lock up to give him some reflecting time. He's under the impression you were out hooking up with your lady driver. If and when you want him you can go get him from the desk sergeant or watch officer. ... You need to talk to him. If he followed you when you were meeting the wrong people he could get himself and you killed. If I were you I'd come down hard on him but that's just me. ... You're welcome and I'll let you know about that other stuff you wanted. Be careful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen finished her examinations of Sarah then she examined Hortencia. They had waited most of the morning but no Devon. They'd called Ellie but she didn't know and Sarah became concerned given what happened to Chuck so as soon as her exam was over she ducked out and called Chuck. In the meantime Ellie saw Casey who had the Chief call to the men watching the house.

"Ellie, I just got word back from Gonzalez and his men out front of your place said Devon pulled out right after Chuck left this morning. Does that make sense to you? The General is going to issue a BOLO on him."

"They said right after?" asked Ellie and Casey nodded. "Thanks I need to find Sarah. Do you know where she is?"

"I saw her just a few minutes ago she came out of the examination room and walked over to the restroom. I guess the one inside was occupied."

"Thanks," said Ellie as she walked inside. Sarah was there still in her hospital gown with her phone out. "Before you call Chuck there's something you should know." Ellie went on to describe what Devon had said and what she thought he'd done.

"I don't know if I should thank Devon for being concerned or strangle him for being stupid. Luckily Chuck wasn't meeting any one potentially dangerous. But if the wrong person caught him tailing Chuck..."

"Sarah is that supposed to make me feel better because it's not," said Ellie. "Can you please phone Chuck and put him on speaker?"

"Sure and by the way Gwen said you were right. We're closer than we thought," said Sarah as they heard Chuck's phone ring.

"Now are you going to tell him," said Ellie as they heard Chuck's phone click and he picked up. Sarah but her finger to her lip to tell Ellie to be quiet.

"Now are you going to tell him what Sarah," said Chuck. "Tell me what Gwen said I'm all ears. I assume that's why you called me."

"Well yes and no," said Sarah as she looked over at Ellie. "Chuck, I've got Ellie standing next to me and she's worried about Devon. He didn't show up for work today and he was last seen leaving the house right after you took a cab."

"Really, what a coincidence and at the same time that's funny because when I left he wasn't back yet from his run or I didn't see him. I don't know what to tell you I haven't seen him at least not yet.

"Chuck," said Ellie as she broke in. "If Devon happened to travel in your direction he wouldn't have gotten into trouble would he? I don't know what I'm asking but I'm worried."

"Ellie, I can't talk about what I'm doing over the phone but no if Devon got in trouble I'm not to blame. He probably had car trouble on the way to work in an area with poor cell reception. Don't worry I'm almost done I can backtrack to home and see if I can find him."

"Would you please I'd appreciate it. Chuck I talked with Casey and he said the General wants to put out an APB on him. That should turn up something, shouldn't it?"

"No don't do let her do that give me time to work my magic first. I know I can find him I feel like I know where he's at right now. Just think happy thoughts and I'll get back with you. Listen I've got to run just give me a little time and make sure the General doesn't put out that bulletin. It could just complicate things." Chuck hung up then pulled up a chair outside Devon's cell.

"You just heard me now tell me why I'm covering for you. Devon maybe you can explain to me what you were doing following me," said Chuck as he sat down. "I'd like to get this over with because I promised Sarah I'd have lunch with them."

"Dude, it's no cool you seeing other women when your wife is expecting your kid. It's not cool at all Eric agrees with me too," said Devon. Chuck was about to ask who this Eric was when the man in the next cell started to butt in.

"The Doc's right that's not cool," said the man as he sat on a metal rack bolted to the floor. "You need to respect your wife after all she's having your kid."

"Excuse me this is a private conversation so if you don't mind stay out. And by the way just who are you? Why are you in here?" asked Chuck trying to understand what was going on.

That's Eric," said Devon. "He and I've been talking. You know he's here because of a mistake too. The police charged him with assault and battery against his girlfriend's new boyfriend. The man just slipped and fell down a few times before the police came and then they blamed him. He swears he was helping him up. Can you believe that what bad luck?"

"Yeah I'm sure it was," said Chuck as he looked at the series of biker tattoos on the man's arms. Some of the ink work he recognized and some he didn't. "Well it's about time you and I go."

"Hey wait a minute are you really some sort of secret spy. That's what the doc here said. You know I used to do a little wet work back in the day and I'm interested in getting back in the game. Do you think you can hook me up with your contacts at Langley? I can keep my mouth shut as long as you scrub my back and I scrub yours."

"I think it's 'wash' but one look and scrubbing is what it would take. Devon's the one that needs to be scrubbed," said Chuck. "Devon, what part of secret don't you understand? Okay buddy I'm going to hook you up. Come close to the bars I'm going to need a scan of you face for facial recognition," said Chuck as he pulled out a small metal box that looked like a lighter.

"Okay but what are you going to do with it? I wish I'd shaved this morning. Make sure you get my good side. What do you need this for anyway?"

"All candidate need to have a facial scan on record so we can track you using CCTV and security camera footage."

"Wow you can do that," said Devon. Chuck gave him a look. "Oh right sure you can do that. They do that all the time."

"Just get up close and stand still," said Chuck as he gave him a whiff of X-13 gas. The man's eyes rolled in the back of his head then as he dropped Chuck reached in and held him up close to the bars then gently lowered him to the floor.

"You killed Eric. Chuck, what've you done," said Devon as he came over close to look at what Chuck was doing. "Oh that's so not cool."

"I didn't kill him he's only out and when he wakes up he won't remember the last twenty-four hours which is what I ought to do to you but Ellie will know something is up then get mad at me. Really Devon, you had to tell him I was a spy. Why don't you friend me on Facebook as Chuck my spy brother-in-law? I think this was one of the things Maureen told me not to do but I can't help it." Chuck took out his flask and dosed Eric with whiskey.

"What a waste of good booze," said Chuck as he took a hit. "Okay hold on and I'll go talk to the watch officer and get you out. Remember you had car trouble and I found you by the side of the road hitchhiking."

Oh Dude I'd never hitchhike it's illegal and it's not safe. Everyone knows that."

"Whatever, you had car problems and I picked you up or you can explain to Ellie why you spent the day in jail with your new friend Eric," said Chuck as Eric snored loudly.

"It was an emergency and I had to get to the hospital so I started hitch hiking even though I knew it wasn't safe and that it was illegal."

"I thought you might come around. Now let me get you out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hospital things were a little hectic with them being short on orderlies. Nurse Ratched was making her rounds making sure everyone was at work. Casey was doing the same with the men he set along the perimeter of the hospital. He bumped into Sarah and Ellie in the lobby as the General and the Chief walked in.

"Oh General we just talked with Chuck and he's gone looking for Devon and said we should hold off putting out BOLO on him."

"Where's Agent Carmichael at," asked the Chief. "I was reading his report about his attack and I'd like to talk to him about it. I was wondering if remembered any scars or other distinguishing marks that might help us track down his attackers."

"Where he's at in this moment I don't know but we're supposed to have lunch here so if you're still here at lunchtime we plan on eating in the cafeteria. Right now I need to get some tea then go back up to see Hortencia I left her with Dr. Louis and I really need to get back."

"Is Chuck working on anything," asked the General. "I ask because the Chief here picked up some unusual chatter from the Costa Gravan consulate."

"Why does it have to do with Chuck? Ma'am I think if you want to know what's going on over there, you only have to go upstairs and ask their Premier. He's there with his wife right now."

"And where have you been," asked Casey as the Major came walking through the lobby carrying her motorcycle helmet.

"I was running an errand for the Premier at our consulate. We got word that one of our people passed away in an accident and I went to the funeral home to claim the body. I was lucky because it was scheduled to be cremated but the furnace was down. If you'll excuse me I need to go brief the Premier. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"I'm sure he will be," said the Chief as he watched her walk off. "If you'll excuse me there's something urgent I just remembered I needed to get done."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Pepe was working his cover job at the hospital trying to get close to the Premier and his floor. He started by switching floors with the guy who was on duty on the floor above that way the security people would get used to him passing through their cordoned off area. Little by little they we're paying him less attention and it seemed to work. The first few times he was stopped then it went to the evil eye the 'not you again' look to now they hardly noticed him. Things were proceeding well then he got a text that told him to report to the parking garage. He could only think they were ready to make their move.

"Geez, I wonder what's this all about," said Pepe as he walking up the stairs engaging the guard in small talk. "Bosses right, it's like they don't know they just gave you something to do."

"I feel for you buddy. You've got no idea how much we're getting jerked around on this dog and pony show. I wasn't even supposed to be here this week."

"I guess those are the breaks but for you guys when the big shot you guys are guarding leaves you go away. But me I'm stuck here until... well a very warm place freezes over. But misery does love company."

"I hear you buddy," said the man in black standing on the stairs. Pepe left thinking he was that much closer to gaining access to the inner circle. He took the elevator on the floor below then got off in the lobby and was heading for the door.

"Hey where are you going," said Nurse Ratched. She stopped him as he was crossing the lobby. He had to think quickly.

"I was... I mean I need to go because... because. Oh yes because I was told that I left my lights on and I need to run over to the parking garage to turn them off. I'll be right back."

"I'm sure you will because I'm going to be waiting here for you to get back and the time you're gone is coming off your time card. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no what's fair is fair but I won't be gone long so you don't have to stand there like that. I promise I'll be right back."

"I'm sure you will be because I'm going to be here waiting. I'm also sure that Pedro said the same thing right before he snuck out. If you've got to turn those lights off what are you waiting for?"

"Right, going to turn off my lights," said Pepe as he went out the doors. He wanted to point out that wasn't Pedro's last words. Actually they weren't much of anything but that was better not said.

Pepe ducked out to the parking garage there he got in the elevator and took it up to the forth level. As soon as he got off the elevator an Escalade flashed lights at him he looked around to make sure no one was watching then he walked over and got in.

"I thought the deal was you didn't want to be seen with me or us until we grabbed the Premier," said Pepe. "Has something changed?"

"You tell me I just found out that body you thought you got rid of was found. It seems that something happened to the crematorium furnace so our enemies were able to recover the body," said the mystery man as he took out a Glock and held it across his lap. "Tell me there's nothing on that body that can be traced back to us or you."

"No nothing we stripped the body then washed it before we put it in the body bag. So you can relax there's nothing there that can come back to us."

"You mean other than they know that the man was an orderly and now we've got another orderly missing from the same hospital..."

"And a lab tech if you want to count him. Miguel worked in the lab," said Pepe but the mystery man didn't look too happy at being corrected. "Don't worry, everything was taken care of. We covered our tracks the police will write what happened to them as a robbery."

"Unless Carmichael gets in the middle of this, you know the man is starting to get under my skin. We may have to do something about him."

"We can make him desaparecidos that's no problem," said Pepe. "All you need to do is give the word and we'll make it happen."

"Let's hold up on that idea for right now. You haven't been doing too well with making people vanish and we're too close to the time when we need to strike to take risks. Just keep up doing what you're doing and leave Carmichael to me. Now I think you need to get back before your nurse has you for dinner."

"I think she might already she stopped me on the way out and told me she was waiting for me to come back. She also told me she was docking my pay for the time I'm gone so I need to go."

"She wouldn't really do that?"

"Then you don't know her, I need to go," said Pepe as he started to get out. The mystery man holstered his piece then got out shortly after Pepe left. He took the elevator to the bottom level and was about to leave when he saw Chuck and Devon pull in so he hid in the shadows.

"Come on Devon everyone has been looking for you. You need to get over to the hospital before they send out a search party and you have some serious explaining to do," said Chuck as he got out of Devon's Toyota with him.

"I wonder what you've been up to," mumbled the mystery man as he watched Chuck and Devon hurry across the street to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Devon entered the hospital he grabbed the elevator and went straight up to check on Hortencia. He ran over and over in his head what he was going to say as he rode the elevator up. He wasn't a good liar and was almost sure he'd trip up but he knew what he was supposed to say he just didn't know if his mouth was capable of saying it.

"There he is," said Casey as soon as Devon walked in which only made Devon more nervous. "What happened did your colon give you an extra thanks. Where's your coat at?"

"What? Oh yes... I mean no... I mean I had car trouble on the Interstate and no one would stop. It was terrible," said Devon.

"Oh my poor, poor baby," said Ellie. "Gwen's already come and gone. I talked with her and everything is written in their charts. It looks like there could be a photo finish as to whom delivers first," said Ellie as she showed him both Sarah and Hortencia's charts. "See this," pointed Ellie so he'd bend close to her. "I know you're lying. We'll talk later at home."

"Right, I see that and I concur," said Devon as he turned pale and flushed. "It's been a terrible day so far. I think I'm going to go to my office. Sarah, Chuck is in the cafeteria he said you were supposed to meet him for lunch."

"Good then I need to go. Hortencia I'll be right back up after lunch. I need to get Sam from Child Care then meet Chuck we'll be in the cafeteria if you need us." Hortencia nodded as she held Alejandro's hands they were talking about their baby and really not paying any attention to what was going on around them.

"Enjoy your meal and tell Chuck we're getting along fine without him," said Casey as he went over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I know you miss him John," said Sarah. "I tell him you're thinking of him." Casey grunted into his coffee cup.

"That'll be the day," mumbled Casey. "A fat snowball's chance... I'm going to walk the perimeter to make sure we haven't had any breeches. Come to think of it where's that Chief disappeared to? Did he go to lunch with Beckman and the Major? And your Major Martinez where has she gotten off to? Am I the only one who knows what manning one's post means? Geez I'm going to have to have a sit down," said John as he shook his head.

"Well John, just keep up the good work," said Sarah as she left for Child Care. She took the elevator and when she got down she found Sam sitting by the Child Caregiver in the entrance.

"What are you doing sitting here?" asked Sarah as she looked over at the woman then at Sam. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

"Do you want to tell your mother what you did or do you want me to tell her?" said the woman. Sam looked down at her shoes and was silent swinging her legs kicking the chair.

"Sam, what did you do?" said Sarah as she went over and sat next to her. "You didn't get into a fight did you? We talked about you getting angry and controlling your temper."

"I didn't get into a fight," said Sam. The woman coughed. "Well I didn't hit anyone if that's what that cough meant. I simply expressed my opinion and in my opinion the rest of the kids were idiots. That's not my fault. It's simply a statement of fact."

"Sam, you can't go around calling people idiots," said Sarah as she took Sam's hand. "It's rude and it's not nice. Why did you call them idiots?"

"Uncle Casey does all the time and besides all they wanted to do was play stupid games. You know they laughed at me when I told them about how the prince deactivated a thermal nuclear device with fruit juice. Nuclear that's what's they've got in their pants. Not one of them wanted me to examine them..."

"I don't believe you can take a pulse when you twist their arm behind their back and shove them against the wall."

"They wouldn't hold still so I could take it normally so what was I supposed to do? I improvised that's what you do on mission."

"Wait a minute where did you hear that?" asked Sarah. She was beginning to worry if Sam hadn't accidently overheard their mission briefings. Her thoughts were racing about what to do in case of a security breech. She couldn't think of a protocol that covered your daughter overhearing classified information.

"I heard Uncle Casey tell that to Aunt Diane about you. Actually he was saying you improvised too much on mission."

"Oh he did, did he? Well Sweetie, I think most of this boils down to you paying too much attention to Uncle Casey. John is a nice guy," she said but she was having a hard time saying it right then. "But remember we told you that sometimes he does or says things that most other people would deem... call it inappropriate. And calling everyone 'idiot' and 'stupid' is at the top of the list and if someone says they don't want to do something you can't force them..."

"But you do it with Chuck all the time. We're here when he didn't want to come yet you talked him into it."

"We talked about it and we both decided that it was good if we came. That's what you do when you're married, you talk about things and talk about things over and over again and your father likes to talk," said Sarah. She caught the look from the child caregiver as she raised her eye brow. "I mean in a good way. Come on your father is waiting in the cafeteria for us to have lunch. After lunch you'll be either staying with me or your father..."

"Can't I stay with Aunt Ellie? I won't visit patients but I could just sit there quietly and watch her. I could learn a lot."

"I'm sorry but I think Ellie and Devon need some time to talk."

"You adults do spend a lot of time talking. Doesn't it get old always talking over the same thing all the time?"

"It's not always the same thing that you talk about and... well just wait until you get older and get married. You don't always talk."

"Really what else do you do? Eew yuck you're not talking about kissing are you? I think I'm going to be sick."

Sarah wanted to remind Sam what she told her about Casey but if Sam said that about kissing then she wouldn't have to be doing background checks on suitors or digging unmarked graves any time soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Chuck waited for Sarah and Sam. He started to get himself a cup of coffee then he noticed a group of orderlies who were eating at a table so he pulled out the photos of the two vics that he'd gotten from Maureen then headed over.

"I'm sorry for bothering you guys and I hate to show you these while you're eating but I need to know if you know either of them," said Chuck as he showed them the photos.

"Oh man gross we're eating. What's wrong with those guys? No get them out of our face," protested one of them.

"Hold up a minute," said another one. "Hey Pepe you should know them. We all know them this is your buddy José and that's Miguel but what happened to them?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Chuck as he showed them his Homeland badge but as he was talking Nurse Ratched came storming over.

"The hospital isn't paying for you to sit around and chat. If you're done eating there are bedpans to empty and floors to mop."

"Just hold up a moment, they were answering my questions," said Chuck as he flashed her his badge. "I'm sorry but if you don't back up I'll arrest you for interference and if you don't believe me just keep it up."

"Nurse Ratched look," said Diego as he stood up and took the photos from Chuck and showed her. "This is José and that's Miguel they didn't go what did you call it 'UA'? They're dead."

"Oh my, you're right. They worked here this one is José Gartzia. He was an orderly here and the other one was a lab tech his name was Miguel Cerveza. What happened to them?"

"You know our last names," said one of the men amazed. "I thought you just knew our first because they were the easiest to pronounce."

"Of course I know you. I know you all the same way I know all my nurses and everyone that works for me. That's what a good leader does along with leading. So what happened to them?"

"The police think it was a mugging gone wrong. Their bodies were found outside of a strip club with their pockets turned inside out. Their wallets and phones were missing and up until now they didn't have a name for them. I'd like their personnel files and emergency contact information."

"But you said it was a mugging why do you need their personnel files," said Pepe. "Do you think there could be more to it?"

"I don't know I'm doing a police friend of mine a favor and as far as the file goes, we're just trying to be thorough and leaving no stone unturned. That area they were found in has a high rate of gang related activity so who's to say they didn't get caught up in something that was bigger than they realized. Right now everything is possible. Nurse Ratched, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot I'm meeting my wife and daughter here for lunch and here they are now," said Chuck as Sam ran up to him grabbing hold of his leg. "I'll come by your desk for those folders and information later."

"You don't have to bother I'll go get it and bring it back down for you. As for the rest of you I expect trays put away and you all back to work by the time I get back."

"You certainly run a tight ship," said Chuck. He'd picked up on her use of nautical terminology.

"I try. My father was a thirty year veteran, a Master Chief Petty Officer Hospital Corpsman. We were stationed all over the world and he's part of the reason I picked nursing. In a certain sense I'm following in his footsteps."

"I can understand that better than you'll ever know. I appreciate the info and I'll wait for those folders."

"It will take me just the time to get to my desk and come right back down," said the Nurse as she shook Chuck's hand then disappeared.

"What was that all about," asked Sarah as she pulled Chuck over to a private table. "Your little rogue mission is in full swing isn't it? Before you say anything we've got little ears listening. Sweetie, tell your father what Uncle Casey told Aunt Diane about me."

"I heard Uncle Casey tell Aunt Diane that Mommy improvises too much on mission. What does improvise mean?"

"It means you do something from whatever you find. Like when you were testing Morgan's reflexes with a ball peen hammer."

"But he never let me do it," said Sam as they sat down in a booth. "Morgan was rude and it wasn't very nice."

"Don't use my words against me," said Sarah. "You know what you did wasn't right and don't go looking for a way out."

"Ohh, sounds like someone's in trouble. Do I have to tickle someone to get your intel," said Chuck as Nurse Ratched walked over. "We'll talk about this in a moment," he said as he got up and met her.

"This is a copy I have on José and I pulled the information we had on Miguel off the computer. I hope this helps. I kind of feel sorry I reported them to immigration."

"You couldn't have known at the time and now you're doing the right thing. And again I appreciate it; I'll make sure my friend knows you cooperated fully." Chuck went back over to see what everyone wanted.

"And how do you think you're going to carry everything?" said Sarah. "Come on Sam let's go get trays and figure out what we're going to eat."

"Sam can stay with me," said Chuck. But Sarah saw Casey heading their way.

"I think she's been around Casey enough," said Sarah. As she got up John planted himself down sitting across from him. "Sweetie, I'm getting you a grilled cheese with extra pickles. John you want anything?"

"If they don't have a hot pocket or a MRE then I guess I'll take a grilled cheese too. Make sure it comes with fried not chips. Oh and while you're at it I'll take a beer."

"John, this is a hospital cafeteria not Busch Gardens," said Sarah as she started to walk away with Sam in tow.

"You might see if they can give him a side order of crow too," said Chuck as they started a staring match to see who would blink.

"Funny Bartowski, so what've you been up to and what's in the folder? Don't make me reach across the table and take it from you."

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Chuck. Casey growled. "What's your problem? I said wouldn't you like to know so look for yourself," he said as he turned the folder around for Casey to look at then showed him the photos of the two perps.

"And what am I looking at exactly other than two dead guys. You didn't whack them did you? You know Sarah won't like it if you take on wet work."

"No I didn't whack anyone and what are you talking about wet work? These are the two guys who helped Jasmine get away," said Chuck. He saw the look on Casey's face. "And no again I didn't whack them but they both worked in this hospital. What does that tell you?"

"That we've got a terrorist cell operating out of here but hold up a moment this doesn't make sense. The local Chief, Gonzalez, said he did a background check on everyone that works here and they all came back negative."

"Well these two worked here so I think he needs to do his background screening again because something slipped through the cracks. At least two of them we know about and who knows how many more," said Chuck thinking about Pedro. "You need to proceed with caution."

"You should take this to the General and brief her," said Casey as Chuck looked over at Sarah in the grill line with Sam. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am but what can Beckman do? So we've got two dead perps. She's going to tell you to beef up security around the Premier and his wife but if the cell is operating within the hospital the fox is already in the henhouse."

"So what do we do? Nothing, doesn't seem like a good option?"

"I'm afraid that's all we can do and hope these people make a false move. I'm waiting on ballistics to come back on the weapons used. Maybe that will tell us something. You might ask the Premier when the vote is going to come to a head on the land reform bill that's running through their parliament."

"What land reform bill? What's this got to do with everything?"

"It could be nothing but it could be everything," said Chuck. "Let me explain..."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Down in the deep recesses of the hospital near the boiler Pepe met with his co-conspirators again. They called him down in an emergency meeting wanting to know what happened to José and Miguel. Some were getting cold feet and Pepe had to bring everyone back into the fold or everything was over. Worse would be if word got back to Pepe's mystery friend that the authorities were taking a closer look at the two men they'd silenced. Soon he'd become expendable too.

"Listen I know most of you are shocked at what happened to our fallen comrades but I have to admit I suspected this had happened. They were tailing an American agent... Agent Carmichael and well when they didn't report back I knew they weren't going to."

"We should stop all our operations and go dark," said one of the men. "We can wait this out then when the coast is clear can come back and..."

"And do what? It will be too late. Do you want to call Comandate Luis and tell him we're too scared to do what we're supposed to do? Do you want to tell that to our brothers or sisters who've been fighting the good fight while we've been sitting back here fat, dumb and happy? Think about what they've endured living in the jungle all this time."

"Jungle, what are you talking about jungle? Costa Gravas isn't the backwater little banana republic we left. The capital is like any other modern city. My brother works in the third Subway franchise that opened up near the new international airport."

"Well if you want to go make sandwiches with your brother Juan go ahead. But there's more to democracy than just a Subway sub. You have to make a meal out of it and making that meal starts with eliminating Goya and his poison."

"Okay we agree with you but if this Carmichael got José and Miguel who's to say he isn't coming after us next. If we're captured or dead we're not going to be able to help out the cause."

"Listen I shouldn't tell you this but we're not in this alone. We've got a man on the inside and he's close to the Premier. When the time is right he'll let us in and we'll grab the tyrant and his wife. Now is not the time for weakness. Now is the time to remain firm and resolved."

The news was like a bomb had gone off with rest of the conspirators chatting among themselves trying to figure out who this mystery person was.

"Wow, don't you think we should've been told there were other players on the field before we accidently took one of them out," said Juan "Is this just one guy acting alone or are there other cells that have been activated too?"

"You guys want to know too many details. This is the way our friend wanted it and so I've had to play along. As far as other cells being activated, I haven't been informed of any but that doesn't mean there aren't any. The idea of using cells is to keep the risk of compromise down to a minimum. I'm already violating orders by telling you about him."

"Well I guess that brings us back to the real problem what do we do about this Agent Carmichael? Do we just sit back and wait for him to come for us and take us out one by one like he did to José and Miguel?"

"What needs to be done is we kill him Juan," said Pepe. He realized he was playing a dangerous balancing act. The mystery man couldn't find out the authorities were looking into José and Miguel but at the same time his men couldn't find out it was really this mystery man and himself who'd done in their two friends. He was in a bit of pickle and he knew it so pointing the finger at Chuck seems the best way to distract attention.

"Juan, I want you and Julio to go over to his address," said Pepe as he gave them the address where Jasmine had been taken. "Carmichael is there he's watching Dr. Woodcomb. Be careful Carmichael probably has extra guards on the place now. I want you to put eyes on him then follow him around. When he gets to a place where he's alone you can take him down. The rest of you standby we're almost ready act. It can happen at any moment so you need to be ready and you need prepared.

"You don't need to worry about us," said Juan as he pulled out his Beretta. "I don't know about Julio but I always come prepared."

"Good, well if there's nothing else, everyone go before Nurse Ratched starts looking for you. Juan hang around we need to talk," said Pepe. They started to breakup and head out. Pepe led Juan off to a corner quiet corner where no one else could hear.

"Don't ever do that again, never call me into question in front of the men or I swear I'll shoot you on the spot. I'm in charge and you guys are to follow orders."

"Is that why you've given me this mission?" said Juan. "You want to send me off to get killed. Is this supposed to be what they call a 'suicide mission'?"

"No of course not, Carmichael declared war on us so we need to show his bosses we're willing to push back. Listen you and Julio are my best men I wouldn't be sending you on this if it weren't necessary. I'm already shorthanded as it is and I really can't afford to send you two but if we don't show these people we're willing to fight back then they'll just whittle away at us."

"Then consider it done," said Juan. "Come on Julio we've got a man to kill. Juan took Julio then they left disappearing in the darkness.

"No it's not a suicide mission," said Pepe to himself after everyone left. "But if it walks like a duck, swims like a duck and quacks like a duck then it probably is a duck. So long suckers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening at home the atmosphere are a little subdue at least for Devon. Chuck listened to Sam as she told her plight at Child Care how she was unjustly treated. Then Clara told everyone how her day went but as Chuck listened to Clara and Sam he kept stealing looks over at Sarah. She ignored them at first then went over and sat next to him and kissed him.

"I have news for you after dinner," said Sarah as she whispered in his ear. He smiled back at her with a strange look. "But you already know don't you? How? Ellie, I told you I wanted to tell him."

"It wasn't Ellie who told me but I keep getting reminded about our deal when other people don't hold up their end of the bargain. Before you say anything what was going on this morning when I got up?"

"Did you plant a bug in Hortencia's room? You know if Casey finds it he's going to go ape but that's not it is it either. You've got a mole."

"You told Sam not to be rude now you cut Clara off as she was telling us about her day. I think we need to let her finish."

"We're coming back to this buster but you're right. Sorry sweetie you can finish so how was the rest of your day?"

"No what does Chuck know," said Clara. Sam nodded her head as they both moved closer so they were sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Well Ellie and I suspected this morning when the baby woke me up but later Gwen confirmed it... I know I'm babbling but it looks like the baby can come any day now. Actually she told Hortencia the same thing."

"Sam, I'm busting you out of jail tomorrow," said Chuck. "You're with me all day. We have a project to work on together.

"Do I need to worry," said Sarah as she kissed him. "What exactly is this project you two are going to be working on?"

"I know we said no secrets but can we table that for right now and call it a surprise. It might not work out so I don't want to tell you then it be a disaster. But I think you're going to like it."

"You and me," said Sam as she climbed up and sat in his lap. "What do you want me to do? I can help you with your shoulder..."

"If you get a ball-peen hammer you can test his reflexes," said Sarah as she looked in his eyes for answers. "Oh Chuck, you know how I feel about surprises."

"This is a good surprise and Clara can come and help us after school. But only if her parents agree and I promise it has nothing to do with spy craft, although if you look at it from a different angle it could be tied to improvisation."

"You're not making this easy for me to say yes little brother," said Ellie. "I need a little more detail. I know I'll take Clara to school on the way you can explain to me what you need Clara for and then I'll make the decision."

"Oh Mom come on please," said Clara. "I'll be with Uncle Chuck. What kind of trouble can I get into? Please just say yes."

"You really don't want me to answer that. After we drop Clara off I'll give you two a ride to wherever you need to go. Devon can give Sarah a ride in that way we'll be sure he gets to the hospital on time without having car problems, right hun?"

"Sure no problem," said Devon from the doghouse. He wasn't in a position to argue so agreeing was all he could do.

The rest of the evening passed without incident then when it came time to tuck the girls in Sarah and Ellie volunteered to give Chuck the opportunity to go for a walk with Devon. The air was brisk off the lakes as they walked out the front door. It was a good thing they brought light jackets. They walked past the men in the black escalade Chuck waved as they continued on.

"Devon, I don't expect you to understand everything I do but I would think by now you would understand the way I feel about family. There is nothing more important for me and that includes you."

"I'm sorry if I doubted you just from my perspective things weren't clear and you were acting weird... weirder than normal."

"That's a little hurtful but I'll grant you. But if you weren't sure you should've come and asked me what I was doing."

"Oh Dude and like you would've answered me? Or better you would've told me the truth which is a different story all together."

"Granted I may not always be truthful but if I'm not it's to protect you and the rest. When I can be I will be and when I can't I won't."

"So given that line of logic how do I know you're telling the truth right now and not just lying to cover what you're up to."

"Okay I'll give you that too but it's my job and whatever I do... well I need for you to give me the benefit of the doubt," said Chuck as they walked down the street. What they didn't see was another car parked not far away with two men inside watching them.

"Juan look at that guy walking with Dr. Woodcomb isn't that the guy who brought the photos to the table this morning. Crap, he's this Carmichael guy we're supposed to whack."

"Don't you see what he was up to this morning?" said Juan as he pulled out his Beretta. "He brought those photos over to show us just to see how we'd reaction. That was pretty smart from that he'd know who to go after."

"And who's that? I don't remember anyone acting strange. Well Pepe did when he denied knowing who they were then Diego pointed out he knew them. What do you think he made of that?"

"I think he might've made Pepe and that's why we're sitting out here in the cold getting ready to whack that guy. Don't you see it's Pepe he's the one that screwed up now he's got us cleaning up his mess."

"But does it really matter who screwed up. I mean think about it," said Julio. "We still have to clean it up so let's get this over with."

"Wait a minute if we take Carmichael out we're going to have to do Dr. Woodcomb too and he's treating the Premier's wife. If we take him out the Premier is liable to leave then where would that leave us?" said Juan. Julio shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell you where in the doghouse if not worse. Crap, hurry up and close your door. Hurry up look there's a cop car coming now if we'd gone through with this we'd been in serious trouble."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Julio as they watched the policeman slow down say something to Chuck and Devon then drove off. "I wonder what they told them."

"I don't know but I think we need to find someplace to get comfortable for the night. This could take a while," said Juan as the patrol car went past them.

Chuck and Devon turned around then walked back. Chuck spent a little time talking to the agents on guard duty as Devon walked inside. Then he turned and started in; however, Chuck noticed movement in the curtains in the house next door. Gladys was on sentry duty too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey walked the perimeter even more often after his talk with Chuck. He wanted to make sure personally that all the guards were at their post and alert. If what Chuck found out was true then they already had a serious security breech and the only thing he could do was fall back protect the floor until help arrived but that would turn the hospital into a battle zone.

"Good evening General," said Casey as he met her and the Major in the lobby along with Chief Gonzalez who was bringing up the rear. "Have you come back to look over my security protocols one more time?"

"No I trust you've got all that under control. I need to talk to the Premier about him having non-registered agents in the field here. Chief Gonzalez intercepted an encrypted message from the consulate here back to the Dirección de Inteligencia concerning the body of one of their agents that turned up in a state crematorium."

"That's interesting your cyber specialists here must be pretty good to decrypt an encrypted message like that from their consulate no less. Are we a hundred percent sure that's what it was about? I mean once you tell the Premier we can decrypt his messages they're going to change the code. You know I'm kind of a history buff and well..."

"Colonel, get to the point please you're starting to sound like Chuck," said the General as she looked over at her Major and the Chief.

"During the Nazi bombing he let London be attacked when he knew the bombing was coming. He could've saved the lives of hundreds that perished but he chose to save the lives of millions by winning the war because they had deciphered the German command codes."

"So what are you telling me I ought to do? Ignore the intel we have and take advantage of the information that we'll receive in the future."

"Far be it for me to tell you what you ought to do. I'm only offering advice on how we could put this breakthrough to good use. Chief you can monitor the activity and brief the General daily."

"Right... yes of course I could... I guess as long as... well they don't change the codes like you said. Then we'd be back to square one."

"If that happens you can send your algorithm to Langley and have our crypto-techs look over it or share it with the NSA. You should show it to Chuck he might give you suggestions on how to tweak it."

"I need to have a chat with Agent Carmichael in the morning. Seems he was seen at the funeral home where this body is on cold storage."

"He never mentioned anything about that to me," said Casey. "But the truth we kind of set him aside on this mission so he might want to get his ducks in a row."

"You mean after that so-called assault," said the Chief. "I'm wondering if he didn't let this Jasmine get away or if it was really her to begin with. My people haven't been able to find any trace that these people exist..."

"Funny because Chuck did, it turns out one was an orderly and the other a Lab tech from this hospital. He's waiting on the ballistic reports to back from the police before briefing you ma'am. They were found dead behind a strip joint with their valuables missing. Both were shot dead.

"Sounds like the wheel of life," said the Chief. "But how can we be certain that these two people are the ones that attacked Chuck. We're going again on his memory."

"First of all a GSW to the chest and head doesn't sound like natural causes and rightfully so it's more probable that someone was tying up loose ends."

"I wish Chuck had shared this piece of information," said Gonzalez. "I should send someone down to claim the bodies before it's too late."

"He did he told me. I've been going around making sure our people are wide eyes and bushy tailed. No one is getting past them but we have a big problem the fox is already in the henhouse. Those guys worked here so do we want to sit around and wait for something to happen or take action."

"What have you got in mind Colonel? I'm game for anything short of staking the Premier out as tiger bait."

"That's not a half bad idea but no I was thinking we should move him to his consulate and have an ambulance standing by for his wife. Devon and Dr. Louis can see them there and Sarah can stay with her. He could use his security on the inside of the complex and we can set up on the outside. If we place a few snipers we can control the exterior with half the manpower we're using here and throw our would-be assassins off their game."

"That's not a half bad idea," said the General as she thought about it. "What do you two think of it? But how do you propose we move the Premier and his wife from here?"

"No not a bad idea," said the Major. "We could use helicopters like the ones the president uses. Three identical choppers like in the shell game."

"No that would really make the Premier a sitting duck. They'd put some people close to the consulate and bring them down when they come in. The Premier would never put his wife at risk like that," said Beckman. "There has to be another way."

"We could use ambulances," said Casey. "We could take the same idea use three identical ambulances and have them leave at the same time then take different routes with only us knowing which ambulance is the right one."

"Okay I like that we can send them out with escorts and we can put a chopper in the air with a rapid response team. Yes I think that will work okay so now I've just got to go sell the idea to the Premier."

"I'll leave you all to talk that over with the Premier. Colonel I'll look you up so you can brief me when you want those ambulances ready. I need to run back to the office and get my men over to the morgue to retrieve those bodies before they lose them."

"Sure you know where I'll be," said Casey. The three of them got off the elevator on the Premier's floor while Gonzalez stayed on it riding it back down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down the street from the Woodcombs tucked away in a side street Juan and Julio waited out the night. The area was residential so there was no place to run to grab something to eat or drink. Worst of all there were no bathrooms nearby so they had to rely on and empty water bottle and the bushes.

"Pepe was going on about our brothers and sisters in the jungle. I think about them every time I have to run over to those bushes," said Juan as he poured out two cups of coffee from a thermos then spiked both from a bottle.

"Thanks I need this. Yeah but back home it's tropical and you don't have to worry about the wind off the lake coming up your backside. I wonder who this inside man can be but I guess the Comandante doesn't trust us enough to let us know who it is."

"Do you really think it's the Comandante who doesn't trust us or do you think it's Pepe? I think Pepe likes being in charge and he resents anyone he feels is a threat to his authority."

"You mean like us. I guess you've got a point considering where we are," said Julio as the last light went off in the house.

"Let's take turns sleeping I'll take the first watch you take the next."

"You would come up with this idea while I'm drinking coffee."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went back inside for the night only to find Sarah waiting for him. She took his hand then led him to their bedroom where she took off his sling and shirt so she could change his bandage. She was quiet as she worked more so than usual. Chuck figured she wanted to know who the little bird was who told him her secret and was upset because he hadn't told her.

"Okay, if you want to know, the person who told me what Gwen said it was Isabella. She and I went to find her missing man together. Don't get mad at her because she thought you told me and just wanted to congratulate me."

"Congratulate had better be all it was. It's Isabella now we're using first names," said Sarah as she touched his wound and he jerked in pain.

"Ouch! Yes it's better when we're out so people don't know who she is. By the way you can't tell John she and I have been working together she doesn't want him to know."

"You know what he's going to say when he finds out. Are you prepared for the speech about him being the little fat boy being picked last?"

"I really wonder if he had a weight problem when he was a kid," said Chuck as his phone rang. Sarah reached over and looked at the caller ID.

"It says Maureen. Another one of your 'Chuck's girls'?" said Sarah as she laughed.

"Funny and you know who she is. Put her on speaker please I don't want to drop it when you accidentally touch my wound again," said Chuck as she continued working on his shoulder.

"Hey Maureen it must be important if you're calling at this hour. What time is it? And are you still in the office?""

"Yes and yes, it is late and I got called back in by night watch officer. Are you alone and can you talk? This may or may not be important."

"Yes go ahead. I'm alone except for Sarah. You sound upset why what's going on? Did something happen at work?"

"Your people made a midnight raid on my offices. They took your two bodies then requisitioned all our records on them. They cleaned us out Chuck. They brought their own computer people and not only took the records but scrubbed our machines too. My guys can't even find one bit of information left."

"Oh they just did that's interesting. Did you give them everything?"

"Of course not, I've played this game long enough to know some tricks. I have that ballistics report you wanted. I'd just received it when they walked in. Their warrant was for what was on our computers so to make a long story short I brought it home with me on a pen drive. How do you want me to get you a copy?"

"Good can you e-mail me that then tuck it away where only you know where it is. The barbarian horde might return."

"Consider it done. Well it's late and I really need to get some sleep I have a meeting with the major early tomorrow. That's going to be loads of fun sometimes I wish I'd never taken this job."

"Thanks you're a friend. Sarah says hi and guess what? You were right it looks like the baby's coming sooner than we thought."

"I told you babies are unpredictable. I'm happy for you guys. Be safe and good night," said Maureen as she hung up."

"I take it that was Maureen, the Police Commissioner," said Sarah as she finished him up. "Well do I have to ask what that was all about?" Chuck laughed.

"Casey probably told Beckman who had Gonzalez send men over and they took custody of our corpses and they took all the police files and records. However, Maureen had a copy made for me of the ballistics report that she just e-mailed me and here it is now. Our perps where killed by two different weapons which is nothing new but now we know one was a Beretta and the other was a Glock."

"Let me see, said Sarah, hum, that's kind of interesting. The Beretta makes sense if you think about it. We shipped no telling how many of them to the anti-communist faction along with other arms. The Beretta was and is what our armed forces uses as a sidearm in other words, common. But the Glock is the odd man out here. Glocks are widely used in law enforcement. I don't know maybe I'm making more out of this that it is."

"Or maybe not," said Chuck as he turned and kissed her. "Beautiful, smart and..." he started to say something but Sarah cut him off.

"And pregnant. Sweetie, you absolutely have to do me a favor. You have to find the time to go out and buy a baby crib. At this point I don't care what it looks like just get one. Chuck, we're going to have a baby."

"I know and I love you," said Chuck as he took her hands in his. "I love you and let me repeat that again because it felt so good to say I love you Mrs. Sarah Bartowski."

"And I love you too Mr. Charles Walker. We're having another baby and we have no crib."

"But there's room in the inn," said Chuck. He caught her look. "Okay I understand not helping. Don't worry we're going to have a baby." He got up and put his arms around her.

"Hold me Chuck, just hold me and tell me everything will be okay. Tell me you're never going to let me go."

"Of course I won't. It will be okay and like it or not you're stuck with me because like Sonny and Cher I've got you babe."

"Wait a minute," said Sarah as she looked at him. "Didn't they get divorced?"

"Yeah, I know bad example."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman and Casey walked down from the elevator past the Costa Gravan guards that were post along the hallway until they came to Hortencia's room. They knocked then the guard opened it for them. Inside were the Premier and Hortencia who were talking with Major Martinez. Beckman apologized for the hour but pointed out that she needed to talk to them about new security arrangements.

"Please come over and sit down I want to hear about these new security arrangements. My Major thinks our assassins have followed us here to Chicago. What do you think?"

"I'm afraid I agree with her although I'd like to know her source. But she's correct that's why we'd like to move you to inside your consulate. From our intel we believe this hospital has been compromised."

"And you think it will be safer for us if we go to our consulate? But what do you plan on doing about my wife. She could give birth at any moment."

"Dr. Woodcomb and Dr. Louis will attend your wife there. We will have an ambulance and a helicopter standing by if needed."

"And Sarah will she be able to come and visit with me there. I need her next to me. Please, at least for the transport. I feel more at ease when I know she's nearby."

"I will see to it. I'm sure she'll be glad to stay with you," said the General. Casey gave her a look but she shook her head.

"Well if that's the case then let's do this," said the Premier. "Major Martinez can we get your input on this operation?"

"I would ask that you give me the morning to prepare the consulate. I want to beef up their security both inside and out. Then I want to integrate their personnel with ours we could be going from how do you say the frying pan into the fire. How do you plan on moving the Premier and his wife?"

Beckman told them about the idea of the three ambulances. She smiled and agreed as did the Premier and his wife.

"Okay let's make this happen but like I said I'm going to need the morning to get the consulate ready to receive the Premier and his wife. Premier you should go now and call the consul to inform him of your visit."

"I don't want to put a stick in someone's bicycle spokes but is that such a good idea," said Casey. "How well do you know and trust this guy? If he's got a big mouth he could blabber the plan to the wrong people"

"The Colonel's right let's sleep on it then I'll tell him in the morning. I'll apologize for dropping over at the last moment..."

"Why do you need to apologize to him? You appointed him and he works for you as Premier so you don't owe him didiley squat. I believe that's another thing you Americans say."

"That may be true but you call someone before you come over to visit. You just don't barge in and put your feet up on their coffee table."

"If I remember correctly that's exactly what you did when we ousted the former occupants of the presidential palace. You had fuego in your eyes and in your blood."

"And I still do when I see you mi corazon es tuyo," said Alejandro as he put his arms around her and kissed her. "Hasta la Victoria..."

"Siempre," said Hortencia then she whispered something in Alejandro's ear then bit it. He eyes got as big as saucers.

"I think we've finished for this evening. We can talk more in the morning and coordinate efforts then for now Major kindly see everyone out and buenas noches hasta mañana. Good night." The Premier got everyone out of the room then closed the door. All that could be heard from the hall was laughter coming from inside.

"I'd like one favor before we execute this plan," said the Major. "Can you talk this over with Chuck? He was the guy I met in the cafeteria right."

"And why would you want him to look this plan over? You barely know him," said Casey. "It's all planned out and there's nothing to change."

"I don't know I just was impressed with him is all. He is a part of your team isn't he? I really don't see the problem having another pair of eyes look at it."

"You can say that but he's on maternity leave right now," said Casey. "I know his wife is pregnant but he's the one having the baby. Let's leave him out of this."

"I concur," said the General but from the looks on their faces neither Major agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepe received a call during the night from his mystery man to meet. He said he wanted to talk but he was vague in his message just that they needed to see each other and that it was urgent. Pepe manned up and drove over to the location a sublevel of a parking garage. All the way over he wondered if this was it had he found out about the two men and was he now expendable? Pulling in an Escalade flashed its lights at him so he pulled up next it. He sat for a moment gathering his strength.

"Come on let's get this over with," he told himself. His only regret being if this were the end he'd never get to tell his father he'd gotten even for him. He reached for the door handle but his hands were shaking too much so he drew another deep breath then made his move.

"I'm here like you asked," said Pepe as he got in and sat down. "Can you tell me what was so urgent that we had to meet at this hour? I thought you were the one who said we couldn't be seen together."

"We're ready to make our move. I need for you to have your guys ready there will be three ambulances that will leave tomorrow from the hospital. This is the license plate number of the one that the Premier and her wife will be riding on. Grab them then take them to the safe house. Nothing is to happen to them yet you're just to hold them for now."

"I'll keep my men in order," said Pepe. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him. Now he could think about getting revenge for his family. "I'll have a man on a bike tail the ambulance then we'll coordinate an attack cutting off the escort then taking the ambulance when it's isolated. I'll get my guys out scouting the town for vehicles as soon as I get back."

"Good we're only going to get this one opportunity so there can be no screw ups. Your Comandante Luis won't be happy and failure is not an option."

Pepe listened to the man jabber on about the consequences of failure when it dawned on him. The man was as scared as he was of Luis and if word got out about the two bodies being investigated this man's bullet was in Miguel's body which put him in as much hot water as he was in. The man was obviously afraid he'd become expendable too.

"What are you smiling at? Will you wipe that dumb look off your face are you listening to what I'm saying? This is no time to be daydreaming will you pay attention."

"Of course I'm and everything will go off without a hitch as long as the intel you proved is good," said Pepe. Now that he realized the man was as scared as he was it took away his fear of him.

"You just get your men in position. I'll hold up my end of the deal you hold up yours but remember we need to keep them alive for now."

"Certainly we have to have the trial then we can have the execution," said Pepe. A short while later he got out then drove away. Back inside the mystery man was on a sat phone with Comandante Luis.

"Luis, it's me. We make our move tomorrow. It looks like we won't have to storm the hospital after all. They're giving him to us on a silver platter," said the man as explained what the plan was.

"Good but you've got to keep an eye on Pepe. He can be a hot head. We need the Premier to sign that land reform bill into law then we can take back our land after that we can concede to your friends the drilling rights off the coast. You know that area is an aquatic wildlife park," said Luis. "It belongs to the people of Costa Gravas and their future generations."

"Not if the land reform bill is passed into law then it will revert to you and we've got a deal that will make you very, very rich along with your friends down there."

"Then I guess the little fishes need to find another home and start packing up their schools. They can swim off to another neighborhood to finish their education. Joking aside the Premier has to sign that bill into law if he does nothing he gets a pocket veto so not signing isn't an option. That's why you need to keep Pepe and his men in line."

"I hear you and don't worry I've got the situation under control. Nothing can go wrong now just sit back and get ready to count all that cash."

"It had better because I think our mutual benefactor wouldn't be too happy and well I don't think I have to threaten you."

"I think you just did and I'm fully aware of the situation. I relayed that to Pepe too just a short while ago so if there's nothing new..."

"What about the DI agent that was taken out? I know about it because I saw a communique from the consul stating that they were returning his remains. Did Pepe and his gang have anything to do with that?"

"Yes but it's been handled there's nothing that can come back on them or us. I didn't say anything because it was a known problem."

"I realize you don't work for me but in the future I'd like to know these things before they catch me off guard or bite me. This should be a good lesson for you on what kind of trouble Pepe can get himself into."

"Oh I'm fully aware of that," said the man thinking about José and Miguel. "Well tomorrow is going to get here early and I've got a lot of work to do before then." The man hung up then drove off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got up early and found Ellie already up. He left Sarah sleeping she seemed tired the night before so he didn't want to wake her and let her sleep in. He found Ellie sitting at the table drinking coffee. This was her moment of peace, a time to catch her breath and relax before the rest of her world woke up.

"Do you mind if I join you," said Chuck as he got out a cup and poured himself a cup. "I'll tell you what I've got planned for the day. It involves going to the Navy Pier and the Children's museum more specifically to the TinkerLab up on the third floor," said Chuck as he explained what he wanted to do.

"You're worse than crazy old Dad with his strange inventions and ideas but it sounds nice. Do you think you can pull it off?"

"The intersect is going to do all the heavy lifting," said Chuck as he took a sip of coffee. "But that's why I didn't to say anything because if it comes out bad I don't want her to be disappointed in me."

"Why would I be disappointed in you," said Sarah as she came walking in. "How could I be disappointed in you? Is this the secret that's not a secret but a surprise? Or a surprise that's actually a secret I forget which. Can you remind me?"

"Now that right there is why it's a surprise," said Chuck as he kissed her on the neck. "Sit down and I'll get you a cup of tea."

"You've got no idea how much I'd love a sip of your coffee right now. But go ahead and make me an herbal tea. It doesn't matter what it is just anything but Chamomile. That stuff is coming out of my ears not to mention other places. If you need a diuretic I recommend it."

"Here try this it's lemon balm," said Chuck as he put the cup in front of her. She took a sip as she watched. "So how is it?"

"No bad so what did you say you were going to be doing today? I don't remember," said Sarah as she smiled over the cup.

"Loving you," he said as he kissed her. "And nice try but no dice," said Chuck. Sarah was about to say something when her phone rang a text message. She looked at then kissed him back.

"You're lucky that was Casey. He asked if I could come in early he's sending a car to pick me up so I need to hurry up and get ready. Since you and Sam are working on this secret... Oh I forgot surprise then you can get her ready."

"Sure but what's going on? Why does he need you to come in early if you're just supposed to hold Hortencia's hand? I don't know if I like this."

"Well I'm sure it's just a surprise because we know it can't be a secret because that's a different animal altogether."

"I'd like to say I hate you but I can't so please be careful. Remember you're supposed to be on maternity leave and not playing the bullet magnet or any other spy related activity for Beckman."

"Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing. You know it could be that Hortencia's gone into labor and she wants me to be with her."

"That would be acceptable but if anything happens to you or the baby I'll burn down their houses with them inside. That you can take to the bank because I mean every word."

"I know you do Mr. Carmichael," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Now it's my turn to tell you not to worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the street down from the Woodcomb's residence sitting in a car in a side street Juan and Julio stood… sat vigilant through the night in their car watching for activity. Sometime in the early morning hour their breath started steaming up the windshield so the person on watch had to go outside and hide in the bushes. Finally Julio saw a light come on.

"Hey look alive someone is awake inside," said Julio. "Start the engine and clean off the windshield in case we need to take out after Carmichael."

"What time is it? Oh crap I was supposed to be at the hospital now. If this doesn't pan out soon Nurse Ratched is going to have my butt."

"You're not the only one I was supposed to be there too. Maybe we ought to call Pepe and let him know what's going on? He might not realize we're still here."

"Do you really believe that? He put us here so we wouldn't be there. No let's just see how things work out here first then we'll make a decision. I need to go use the bush keep an eye out on the house," said Juan.

He got out made his way over to the row of bushes and began doing his business when he noticed a sign that they hadn't noticed during the night because it was too dark to read 'Beware of Dog."

"What dog?" said Juan and as he pondered the sign he heard a voice coming from the house behind him.

"It's morning boy time to go outside and play." The next thing Juan heard was barking and growling coming from the biggest German Shephard he'd ever seen. He ran back to the car with his pants down around his ankles.

"What's the matter with you?"

"We're going to have to find another bush."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Across town in an abandoned office building down in the basement Pepe was standing there as the last of his men rolled in with two garbage trucks they'd borrowed from the city sanitation department parking lot. Pepe figure they'd be long done with them before anyone missed them from the lot but they were a crucial part of the snatch and grab that he was organizing.

"Were you guys able to get in and get out without being detected," asked Pepe as his men came walking over after parking them.

"Yeah it was a piece of cake like taking candy from a baby. They didn't even have a guard just a two dollar lock on a chain link fence."

"Tell me you didn't break the lock or chain. For this to work they can't miss the trucks at least not until it's too late to stop us."

"We followed your instruction. It was a breeze to pick then we put it back on the way we found it. But I guess not many people want to steal a garbage truck."

"Okay gather around," said Pepe as he had his men group around a table. "There will be three ambulances that will be pulling out of the hospital today. One of them is going to transport the Premier and his wife to the consulate here," he said as he pointed it out on the map. "Our objective is to take the one with Premier and his wife before they reach there."

"Great but how do you know for sure that's the one we want and not the other two?" asked one of his men as they all looked over the map.

"Like I told you before we've got a man on the inside and he told me this is the one they're going to use for VIP transport. Don't worry it's all going to go down like clockwork. Tomaso hang off the parking garage you should have a good view of the loading bay from there. Radio us when the ambulance leaves so we'll know to be ready.

"How am I supposed to do that," asked Tomaso. Pepe didn't answer he just tossed him a radio. "Okay," said Tomaso as he checked it.

"Alvaro you're going to take one of these garbage trucks and T-bone their chase vehicle at this intersection. You'll know they're coming because Tomaso will give you a head's up," said Pepe as he tossed him a second radio.

"Then Rajmund you'll take the second garbage truck block the road in front of them here," said Pepe as he showed him the intersection on the map. "Once you've done that we'll come out from behind that side street blocking their exit with our van. From there we just grab the Premier and his wife and we're out of there. Once it's done we meet up back here. Are there any questions?"

"Just one," said one of the men. "Are we sure a hundred percent that the Premier and his wife are going to be in that ambulance and not a bunch of angry Federal agents with automatic weapons."

"The intel is good so that's not going to happen. I can understand you reluctance to trust someone you've never met but once this is done you'll get your chance to meet him. Is there anything else?"

"Where are Juan and Julio? Why aren't they at this meeting? They didn't get themselves killed like José and Miguel?"

"No, they're on another mission right now but I expect them to be back with us by the time this grab goes down. Okay everyone get ready we're heading out soon to get in place. Do I have to underline for you that there's no room for screw ups. José and Miguel screwed up and look what it got them… dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black Escalade pulled outside Ellie and Devon's house then honked its horn. Chuck went outside to tell the driver to hold his horses and keep the noise level down when he saw Casey inside. He just shook his head then waved for him to come inside. John got out and walked in as he walked up the sidewalk he noticed motion in the curtain next door.

"It's your fault," said Chuck. "You woke Sam and Clara up honking your horn. Sarah had to run back and say goodbye to them so you might as well have a cup of coffee. Help yourself you know where Ellie keeps her cups."

"The rest of the free world is up at this time of day," said Casey. "Good morning Ellie. Where's Devon I've got news for him too."

"You just missed him John. He woke up with the rest of the free world and went running a little while ago. Why? Is there something you want me to tell him when he gets back?"

"No, I'll see him at the hospital later," said Casey as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Can someone check to see what's taking Sarah so long? We need to roll?"

"So John, you couldn't keep what I told you to yourself. You had to go tell the General about my two perps. I guess Gonzalez organized the midnight raid on the police station last night."

"If that's what happened then I would guess that's who did it. You've got feelers out everywhere don't you? Some reason I think one of them is a certain Major in Costa Gravan military."

"Who Isabella," said Sarah as she walked in. "They're on a first name basis, John. Sorry to keep you waiting but I was improvising. Sam is changed and ready to go with you to do whatever it is you're going to do."

"Is that a secret," said John. "I thought according to your pact you two can't have secrets from each other or has something changed?"

"If you have to know this isn't a secret but a surprise. There's a difference. So what is this thing you had to come over and get Sarah for that's so hot it can't wait?"

"It's a surprise too," said Casey as he sat his coffee cup on the counter. Chuck gave him a look. "What's the matter you don't like it when you're the little fat boy?"

"I'd give anything to see a picture of you when you were a kid. You're responsible for her and if anything happens I'll be coming looking."

"Is that a threat Chuck?" said Casey as he looked over at Chuck expecting him to back down but this time he didn't. Chuck was dead serious and the look in his eyes said so.

"No John, it's a promise and you can tell the General that too," said Chuck. Sarah recognized Chuck was in full blown Carmichael mode.

"Well let's get on our way to the hospital. You can brief me on the drive," said Sarah. She turned to Chuck and kissed him. "Be safe."

"That's what I should be telling you," said Chuck as he put his arms around her and kissed her. "Please be careful and don't take any risks."

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. Come on Sarah we have to go save the free world and a commie dictator. Enjoy babysitting Bartowski."

"You mean former commie dictator," said Chuck. He went to the window and watched Sarah walk out to the Escalade and get it. His heart sank in his chest when he saw it pulled away.

"So what are we doing today," asked Sam standing behind him. Her voice broke him out of the melancholy mood that fell over him.

"Oh we're going to the Navy pier to the TinkerLab. We've got an important project to do. Ellie, Clara is looking a little pale maybe she could be excused from school today. I could watch her all day and she could stay with us."

"Oh yes I do and we're not doing anything today. I can help Uncle Chuck watch Sam. How is he going to take her to the bathroom when she needs to go?"

"Yes! Can she? Please, please," begged Sam. Ellie felt like she was being put on the spot and she didn't appreciate being made out the bad guy.

"Next time little brother I'd like to be asked first before being backed into a corner like now," said Ellie as she looked down at two little imploring faces.

"I'm sorry you're right I shouldn't have but what Clara said just dawned on me," said Chuck. "But if you want to play hooky you can come along with us and we can make a day of it. We can eat at Bubba Gump's after Sizzling Shrimp the next best seafood place you like."

"Oh I hate you sometimes," said Ellie as she thought. "But I can't not if I want to take time off when the baby is born. You can take Clara but I expect a takeout for dinner this evening."

"Then it's a deal," said Chuck. "We need to go because we've got a lot of work to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah felt badly about the way they'd left Chuck. She saw him in the window as they pulled out and for a moment she thought about stopping the SUV and getting out. But Casey started briefing her on the way to the hospital about the move and the three ambulances. She sat listening to him but there was something she didn't like about the plan.

"That's your plan? You're going to put them in one of the ambulances and hope for the best," said Sarah. Casey sat there and looked at her. She could see he was upset. "I'm sorry if you think I'm raining on your parade but you asked what I thought."

"I think you were thinking about Bartowski and not listening to what I was saying. If you had been paying attention you'd have realized the plan is solid."

"First of all Bartowski is now my last name too and so what if I was thinking about how you guys have cut him out of this except when it served you. I don't see anyone else going around identifying who these assassins are. If it weren't for Chuck you wouldn't even know the hospital has been compromised."

"Well that's the way the General wanted it," said Casey. "We have to follow orders so that's that. So why don't you like our plan?"

"I can tell you the General is head butting with Chuck because he told her he didn't want to come and had the guts to tell her no which is what I should've done. If you like your plan then go for it but you've got a one in three chance things will go south."

"Didn't you hear the part where I told you about the helicopter with a rapid reponse team on board ready to swoop in case of attack?"

"That's nice but if there's an IED by the roadside they're coming in to do what? Clean up the mess and redirect traffic. After all that's what they used in Costa Gravas or am I mistaken?"

"It's easy to sit back and poke holes in someone else's plan if you don't like mine then come up with your own. I don't hear you making anything constructive."

"I just might," said Sarah as they pulled up. She got out and walked into the hospital without waiting for Casey. She decided to let him stew, but on the way through the lobby she noticed the head nurse talking on the telephone and she looked as if she was going to pull out her hair.

"What do you mean he didn't show up? This is a mutiny who told them to abandon ship? I'm going to teach those rats if they think they can jump ship like this. I won't put up with it." It was difficult for Sarah not to hear her as loud as she was yelling into the phone. She felt sorry for the person on the other end.

She pushed the button then waited for the elevator. As she waited Diego, the orderly Chuck had told her about, came over to ride up with her. The door opened and they got on. She saw Casey coming but she pushed the close door button leaving him behind. She still wasn't ready to speak with him. The elevator started up but after the first floor she found herself alone on with Diego.

"Maybe you can tell me what's going on," said Sarah. Diego gave her a look strange. "My husband, Chuck, told me your real name is Francisco and you work for the DI. The Head Nurse is going frantic below and I think you know what's going on."

"I don't know exactly but a lot of the orderlies and staff didn't show up for work and they are all like me Latinos. I was on my way up to warn the Major to be careful today something is going down."

"I think I know what it is. I need to talk with your Major too, said Sarah as the elevator doors opened. "Come with me," she said then she turned to the guard. "He's with me," she said then escorted the man down to the Major.

"What is it? Why are you here? You just compromised your cover Francisco," said the Major as she looked over at Sarah. "I suppose you had something to do with this."

"Will you shut up for a moment and let the man talk," said Sarah. "Go ahead and tell her what you told me."

"I need to warn you," said Diego as he looked around then he spoke in a low voice. "All the people we were looking into none of them showed up for work today. They're all gone."

"What does that mean 'all gone'?" said the Major. "They just vanished? I don't think they were all recalled it doesn't make sense."

"I think your transport has been compromised. Listen the three ambulances is good but none of you have ever played the shell game. The idea is that people looking think the pea is under one of the cups when the pea never leaves the hand. This is what we need to," said Sarah as she told the Major the way she wanted to revise Casey's plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juan and Julio sat in their car waiting for Chuck to appear then finally they saw him walk out with two kids and Ellie. They looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders in the meantime Chuck and the rest piled into Ellie's Toyota then pulled out. Dropping behind they gave them a thirty yard cushion but that was difficult to maintain as they drove through heavy downtown traffic. When they arrived at the Navy pier they saw Chuck get out with the two kids then the Toyota pulled away.

"This might be it. We can take him on the pier then disappear in the crowd. Juan drop me off and go park in the garage I'll follow them inside," said Julio. He got out ran through the ground floor then ran up to the second. Julio was worried he'd lost them when he almost bumped into Chuck with the two kids in the entrance hall. Chuck didn't notice Julio he was busy paying admission at the entrance decks.

"One adult and two children," said Chuck as he paid the woman. "We're going to have fun today just wait and see," he said as he took his change then they proceeded around the cloak room to the elevators.

"One adult," said Julio as he paid his entrance fee. The woman at the desk looked around him for a kid then looked him up and down.

"Excuse me but do you have a child with you," asked the woman as she gave him the once over. "I'm just saying parents or people with kids usually coming here." Julio could read what the woman was thinking.

"Oh right I'm just scouting for my… for my niece and nephew. Yes that's it. They're coming to visit me next month and I'm looking for some place to let the little rugrats rip."

"Well we don't allow any ripping here. Children need to be under parental supervision at all times when they're here. Here are some brochures about activities we're sponsoring next month depending on their age. If you want to let them rip you need to take them to a park. "

"Right what was I thinking? … certainly I will but I still would like to look over your facilities," said Julio as he walked backwards then followed the sign for the elevator. "Crap now where did they go," he said to himself looking at the elevator up to the third floor or back to the first. He ran back down fast looked around then took the elevator up to the third. There he walked around looking at the different activities until he spotted them in the TinkerLab.

"There you are," he said. He noticed he was getting some strange looks from the other parents so he took out his phone and pretended to be talking.

"Honey, I'm here but you're not when are you showing up with the kids dear? … Oh you're running late. Well I'll just wait for you at the Snack Spot. See you soon love you bye," said Julio as he put away his phone.

"I love you too," said Juan as he walked behind him. "Let's gab a cup of coffee while we're waiting on your wife." They walked over to the Snack Spot grabbed a cup of coffee and took up a table waiting for a window of opportunity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Isabella escorted the Premier and Hortencia down to the waiting ambulances. Casey and the Chief were waiting with the General. Her aide had asked to stay behind at the substation to get some work done so Beckman left him there. Everything seemed to be coming together when Sarah and Isabella dropped the change of plan at the last minute.

"General there is a slight change of plan," said Sarah. When she started to explain Casey got a look that said he was all ready to go to war.

"What do you mean a slight change of plan? Everything is in place we can't change things now. I asked you this morning if you had any better ideas but now it's too late."

"I'm with the Colonel on this. We've got the ambulances ready to go it's too late to make changes now. It's a good plan we just need to run with it," said Gonzalez.

"And none of you are a conman's daughter. I've played the shell game so many times…" Sarah started to say but she could see the looks on everyone's face. "Okay watch this," she said as she took a paper clip and three cups. She laid the paper clip on the info desk then sat the three cups up.

"Is this going to take long," said the General as she looked at her watch. "We need to get the Premier and his wife on board and headed out."

"Just a few minutes," said Sarah as she mixed the cups up. "Watch the cup with the paperclip. Now you see it and now you don't," she said as she mixed the cups. "Okay, now where is it at?"

"It's right there," said Casey. He lifted the cup only to find it empty.

"I wished I had you put money on this," said Sarah. "The truth is the paperclip is still in my hand. It's under none of the cups. That's the way you make sure you win and the way the shell game is played."

"Wait are you saying we leave the Premier and his wife here," said Beckman. "We can't this place is compromised."

"And so is your plan. We received intel that a number of hospital employees didn't show up for work today. The majority of them are Hispanic so you go but don't be surprised if you have another incident like the one in Costa Gravas."

"Okay I'm listening," said the General. "How do we transport the Premier and Hortencia to the consulate if we don't use the ambulances?"

"We send the ambulances out then we load the Premier and Hortencia in one of our chase vehicles. Once outside they break off like normal then proceed straight to the consulate. If I'm right somewhere along the route our ambulances will be assaulted so I think we should fill the back with a surprise."

"Oh I was wrong think I'm going to like this. This sounds like I get to scratch an itch," said Casey as he smiled. The Chief started to walk away.

"Hold up you need to stay here," said Sarah. "We need to coordinate efforts. Chuck received the ballistic report last night on the two perps killed in the back alley. One weapon used was a Beretta and the other was a Glock."

"So what does that have to do with anything," said Gonzalez as he started sweating. "It's not like they identified the specific gun that was used."

"No but the fact that one was a Glock and sixty-five percent of our law enforcement agencies use Glocks makes me suspicious that we have a mole in our ranks. For this reason this change will remain with us and no one else."

"You can't be serious I trust my men," said Gonzalez as he became indignant. "I'm going to need to tell my driver at least."

"I know it's difficult to accept that you have a bad apple, but I think the evidence says something else. No you don't have to tell your driver if you drive the vehicle. You can pull him at the last minute and put him in the back of the ambulance with the Colonel. So no one but us knows about this change and we keep it that way," said the General.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was distracted finishing the last pieces then laying them out getting ready for assembly. He was visualizing what it would look like when he finished. He'd been afraid to tell Sarah what he was doing but now that he could see it coming together he felt proud of his handiwork and thought Sarah would be too. He heard the door open then close and assumed it was the girls coming back in to finish their project.

"Well girls I hoped you said thank you to the nice woman. Once we're done we can all go to Bubba Gump's," said Chuck as he looked up to see Juan and Julio walk inside. "I'm sorry but the Lab Assistant just stepped out. You'll have to wait until she comes back if you want to start a project. But normally you need to have kids."

"I heard that downstairs when I came in," said Julio as he started sizing up Chuck. "Juan, why don't you start a power saw to drown out the noise. We'd hate to draw the wrong attention."

"I have to warn you before you do that you need to put goggles on and have hearing protection. You need respect safety when operating power tools."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Juan as he looked back at Julio. He nodded back then reached over and flipped a switch starting it as Julio reached inside his jacket for his Beretta. Chuck flashed. He threw the sander at Julio grabbing the cord at the end with his good arm. It hit him in the gun hand sending the weapon flying.

"Ouch, what the heck," he said held his hand. Chuck recovered the sander winding it round him like a Chinese dart and rope. He twirled in around and around then shot it back out as Juan tried to draw his piece. Chuck disarmed him too.

"Will you people never give up," said Chuck as he pulled the sander back and coiled the dragon then released it at Julio as he dove for his weapon on the floor. There was a loud thud and a cracking sound as the sand caught him square in the forehead. He went down with a loud tuff and a low moan then silence as a small pool of blood formed around his head.

"Looks like it's just you and me," said Chuck as he continued to twirl the sander around himself coiling and uncoiling. The two men circled each other Juan grabbed a hammer and threw it at Chuck. Chuck had to drop the sander to avoid the hammer which gave Juan time to dive and recover his weapon. However, just then the girls came back in with the lab assistant. Chuck grabbed a screwdriver and was about to throw it.

"Stop or I'll shoot I swear I will. You might get me but are you fast enough to keep me from getting one of them. I don't think so buddy. So lay that down and back up," said Juan.

"I don't think so then what? You shoot me and let them go. They're witnesses and we both know what you're going to do next. I'm willing to let you and your friend walk away." Juan thought about Pepe and Comandante Luis.

"I don't think so. You say you'll let us go then what you can track us down and do what you did to José and Miguel to us. I don't hardly think so."

"What are you talking about? I had nothing to do with what happened to them. They were taken out behind a strip club by two men. One had a Beretta and the other a Glock if you're looking for someone to blame you should look at your own people."

"You're lying to save your own stinking hide and I know you're lying because none of us carry a Glock," said Juan. "I'm going to count to three then I'm going to shoot. One, two,…" but before Juan reached three Chuck threw the screwdriver catching him in the gun hand.

"Augh! Didn't anyone ever teach you how to count," said Juan as he held his hand with the screwdriver through it.

"I never said anything about counting," said Chuck as he recovered Juan's weapon. "Pam," said Chuck reading the Lab Assistant's name tag. "Can you be a dear and take the girls out," he said as he covered Juan and pulled out his phone.

The woman just stood there immobile, frozen in place. She was white as a sheet terrified and in shock standing there with an empty look on her face.

"Come with us," said Clara as she and Sam each took a hand leading the woman out. "We'll take you back to the Snack Spot and get you a chamomile tea."

Chuck tried to call Casey but there was no answer and his call went straight to voice mail. He looked at the phone then at Juan and his friend who began moaning.

"We need to get to a hospital," said Juan. His hand was starting ache and swell. "Can we revisit that offer about letting us go?"

"I think that boat has already sailed," said Chuck as he tried the General. Her phone rang then she answered. "General, this is Chuck. … What do you mean you can't talk? I just captured a two man wet team that tried to kill me because they thought… You don't have time, really. Okay I'll call the Major and coordinate with him." Just then Julio rolled over and held his head.

"I've got one of the worst headaches of my life," he moaned as Juan came in sight. He saw his hand. "What happened to you?"

"The same thing that happened to you," said Chuck as he stood over the two of them with Juan's Beretta. "All dressed up and no one wants to take you two to the dance," he said as he tried the Major.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before in the substation, the Major was talking with his contact in the NSA at Fort Meade about the decryption of the diplomatic communique between the Costa Gravan consulate and the central offices of the DI. His contact at Fort Meade was impressed and asked him what kind of algorithm was used to crack it. His friend told him he had used different types with little success.

"That's some pretty fancy code writing to break that encryption. We've tried just about everything even a polymorphic code to keep the original algorithm intact while opening a back door but nothing they shut us down before it opened up. What I wouldn't do to get a look under the hood."

"Are you asking me to get the code they used and send it to you? Because I don't know if I can," said the Major as he looked out of his office

"Well could you at least try? I know I said I'd like to look under the hood but code like that could do wonders in other applications. This could become a universal skeleton key which we and you could use against the Chinese or North Koreans so you're really not helping me but you're also helping yourself."

"I see so that's how you want me to sell this as a win-win for everyone. Okay let me ask around here I'll run it up the flagpole and I'll get back to you."

"I'll be standing by my phone and e-mail box" said the Major's contact and knowing him he probably would be. He hung up the phone then looked around for someone to ask.

"Dennis right," said the Major as he walked up on a man sitting at desk with a stack of files in his in box. The man looked up and nodded.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" said the man as he looked around. "You should really talk to my Chief first though. He put the word out that he was the only one to deal with you people."

"Really why? Well it doesn't matter you know who I am then," said the Major. The man nodded again. "Good I need some support I need to speak to your decryption specialist about his algorithm."

"Our what? We don't have anyone here like that and there's no one like that at our parent station in Toronto. I should know I'm the IT guy here. If you need something deciphered you'd do best to use your own people back in Langley or Fort Meade."

"But the other day your Chief said he deciphered a diplomatic communique. How could he do that if you guys don't have anyone… could he do it on his own?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask him but I don't think so. Between you, me and the wall he barely knows how to turn on a computer," said Dennis. The Major was trying to figure out whether to believe him or if he was just another disgruntled office worker.

"Follow me, I shouldn't show you this and I could get into trouble," said Dennis as he took the Major into the Chief's office. He moved the laptop and under it was a series of commands written. "These are his notes to himself on how to access his e-mail. What does that tell you about his computer skills?"

"Why would he lie about the communique unless he was trying to make himself look good with the General but still he had to know it would come out sooner or later."

"I don't know I only know what you're saying he said he did is impossible," said Dennis. As they were talking the Major's phone rang caller ID read Chuck.

"Agent Carmichael let me call you right back from the office I'm using. I need to keep this line clear for the General. She's out in the field today." He hung up then went to his office then put Chuck on the monitor.

"Major, what's going on no one wants to talk to me today. I called the Colonel but he was too busy so I called the General and she couldn't be bothered…"

"They're busy moving the Premier and his wife from the hospital to the consulate today. I stayed behind to get caught up on some paperwork. What can I do for you?"

"I've got two prisoners that need transport. The strange thing is they think I had something to do with the death of their friends. The two that helped Jasmine get away and turned up dead in a back alley. I guess the General is pissed at me because I haven't briefed her about that but there's nothing to brief beside she has the police reports…"

"What police reports? We know that you found them and yes she's pissed but she was waiting on you to brief her. She's going to call you in after we move the Premier."

"But she has to have them you sent men over to the police station last night on a midnight raid. After taking all the files they even wiped the file data from their machines."

"I don't know what to say but… wipe their data. Hold one," said the Major. He went to his door and yelled for Dennis to come in. When he came he walked in slowly wondering if he was in trouble.

"Agent Carmichael this is Dennis he works here at this substation. Agent Carmichael just informed me that a team from this office raided the police and took records then wiped the data from their computers."

"Not from this office they didn't and I would've known if they had because I'm the person who'd have to do the wiping. I have a confession to make how I know that the Chief couldn't have deciphered that communique is… well I've been hacking at it since I got here and is it a bear. It was designed and developed by the Cubans with the help of the Russians. There are multilayers of code that have to be attacked at the same time or…. well a good case scenario is it auto-erases bad case it fries your system."

"We should meet sometime," said Chuck I might have some ideas for you to try. "But what is this about a deciphered communique?" The Major went on to explain it.

"…so the question is why would the Chief lie about cracking the code when he didn't. Did he lie about the contents of the communique but why? Would he do that just to make himself look good?"

"No, the question is how did he do it. What he was trying to do was to get Major Martinez removed or set aside for spying and implicate me in the process too. What he said that was in that communique is true. I helped the other Major find her missing agent and I know she was in the process of having his remains sent back to Costa Gravas so if Gonzalez couldn't decipher the communique how did he know what was in it? My God the Glock… Gonzalez is your mole. Major call the General she needs to be warned. Please don't tell me Sarah is with them.

"I'm sorry I think she's riding with Hortencia. I'll get people over to you right away and I'll get the General right now.

Chuck hung up and looked at the two men. He was in a bind and didn't know what to do. He could let them go but then there was Sam and Clara. Taking out his phone he called Maureen on her private number then put her on speaker.

"Chuck what is it? I'm kind of busy with the mayor. Can this wait a little bit? I'll call you when I'm free."

"No it can't wait I know we say this all the time and it's really old but this is a national emergency. First I need to apologize," said Chuck as he removed the suppressor then he fired three rounds into a wood bin. "I'm going to need you to vouch for me very shortly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomaso watched the three ambulances pull out from the loading bay. He dropped in behind them then zipped up past the line of blue lights until he eyed the one with the license plate number he was looking for. As he expected it was nestled in the middle so he drove past then when he was almost out of sight he pulled over and let them go by. After they were in the lead again he dropped in behind following them through the city.

"I've got our target in sight he's just up ahead of me. We're on our way heading in your direction," radioed Tomaso. Then he passed on the street names and intersections they drove through as they sped down the road.

"Okay folks look alive this is it," radioed Pepe to everyone. "Let's get those garbage trucks in place and ready. It's now or never. Shake the lead out and let's move it."

The convoy of ambulances proceeded through town. The lead ambulance broke off almost outside the hospital leaving the other two to proceed together. The two drove together almost to the halfway point then the rear vehicle took a left leaving the ambulance they were interested in with just it's escort SUV.

"He's about five minutes out," radioed Tomaso as he shot past the escort just as the garbage truck T-boned the escort Escalade sending it flying. It went rolling down a side street taking it effectively out of the game. Before the Ambulance could react another garbage truck appeared heading straight for it.

"Make them stop," radioed Pepe. "Drive right into them head on if they won't stop. This is it everyone check your weapons." Everyone was wired in the back of the van there was electricity in the air.

The Ambulance driver stepped on his brakes and geared down to avoid driving head on into the truck and it took every bit of his driving skills to bring the Ambulance to a stop.

"Okay everyone out," yelled Pepe as his men poured out of the back of the van. They all ran to the back of the ambulance because each one wanted to be the guy who captured Goya.

"Get him out of there," yelled Pepe. "Blast the back doors off if you have to but we need to take him alive." This was it for Pepe he was finally going to get what he'd long waited for. He could almost smell roses as one of his men grabbed the latch and pulled the doors open but instead of finding the Premier and his wife they found Casey in the back with a M134 minigun.

"The Angel de la Muerte," yelled one the men as the rest scattered like roaches when the light is turned on. John couldn't hear much over the sound of the minigun. Its six barrels began to rotate as it began spitting out fire and lead at about two thousand to six thousand rounds a minute.

"And here's Johnny," yelled Casey as he peppered Pepe's men and van. They dropped back and tried to run but it was too late he cut them down where they stood. Just a few got away one of them being Pepe and he got away thanks to Tomaso. He zipped back with his bike and had Pepe jump on then they took a side street away from the line of deadly fire.

"What the heck just happened? I thought you said your man on the inside had this all worked out," yelled Tomaso. "What do we do now? Should we go back to the hospital and pretend we're late for work?"

"No I'd say that covers blown. I don't know let me think... The only thing we can do is get back to the safe house and sort things out. I've got some phone calls to make and a bullet to put in someone's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a different route Sarah and Major Martinez were riding in the back of a black Escalade with tinted windows. Riding with them was the Premier and Hortencia. They were making good time and everything seemed to be going as it should. The Major was looking out the window wishing this ride was over while Hortencia sat next to Alejandro holding his hand. Sarah looked at her watch thinking that if anything was going to go down it should be going down about now then her phone rang at first she thought it was Casey or the General but instead caller ID read Chuck.

"Sweetie, I can't speak to you right now I'm expecting John or the General to call. Yes we're making the move now so you know about it. We changed the plan a little we're... What do you mean shut up? … Where's the Chief? Gonzalez is driving, why?" asked Sarah but as she was speaking with Chuck, Gonzalez put the partition up. "Chuck what's going on? Chuck, Chuck." Suddenly the line dropped and went dead. She checked her signal strength there was no signal. "Hey Gonzalez," said Sarah as she banged on the partition. "Why did you switch on the cellphone jammer? Put down the partition so we can talk."

"I don't think so," he said back to them through the onboard intercom. The doors all locked as the SUV went into prisoner detention mode.

"What are you doing," said Martinez as she drew her weapon. "What's going on? Why did he put up the partition and lock the doors? Are we about to be attacked?"

"He also turned on the cellphone jammer so we can't receive calls or call out for help," said Sarah as she showed them there was no reception. "I was talking to Chuck he was starting to tell me something about the Chief... the Chief... oh crap the Glock. Crap Chuck was trying to warn me he's the mole."

"Well I'm not going to sit around here on my hands. We can shoot our way out there's only one of him," said Isabella. She pointed her weapon at the back of driver's seat. But Sarah pushed her weapon down.

"No this SUV is bullet proof. You shoot the partition and the ricochet will bounce around in here until it hits something soft like one of us. For now there's nothing we can do but wait. Chuck knows what's going on so we have to put our trust in him."

"Yes keep up talking back there," said Gonzalez over the intercom. "But no one knows where you are I've disabled the onboard GPS and I'll have you underground before they can get eyes from the sky to locate us. Get comfortable back there you're not going anywhere anytime soon and I wouldn't count on your husband. He's not coming."

"Saying that tells me you don't know him very well. When he comes, and believe me he will, if you're smart you'll leave the country... better this planet. I hear they're talking about colonizing Mars that would be a good start."

"Funny, very funny, I'm glad you've still got a sense of humor because I have a feeling you're going to need it before this is done."

"This isn't humor and I'm not happy when my husband... well you have no idea what he's capable of but I think you will before this over and heaven have pity on you because he won't."

"I don't understand," said Alejandro. "If it's me you want take me and let everyone else go. There's no reason to hurt all these people just for me. What kind of man are you? What do you hope to gain you're not from Costa Gravas?"

"No I'm not but someone is going pay me money... lots of money. More money than you can imagine. So sit back and enjoy the ride I know I'm going to."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Never was there a time when desperate times required desperate measures was more appropriate. Chuck needed to get out of there but he couldn't leave. He had Sam and Clara to think of plus he had two prisoners. But his brain was racing and the intersect wasn't helping he had scenario after scenario playing in his head in Technicolor. He went for broke discharging his weapon into a wood pile. As he thought police on the Navy pier came pouring in. He raised his hands and surrendered.

"Put the weapon on ground and your hands in the air," yelled one of the uniformed man as officers rushed in the TinkerLab. Chuck saw Sam and Clara just outside the door.

"It's going to be all right," he said to the girls then he turned to the police. "How am I supposed to put the weapon on the ground if my hands are in the air? Your commissioner is on the phone for you."

"Yeah I'm sure she is. Do you also have the number for the Kardashians," said one officer as he took the weapon out of Chuck's hand. The officer standing next to him heard the Commissioner's voice and picked up the phone.

"Ma'am is that really you?" said the officer as he looked over at Chuck who pointed to his inside pocket. "Guys he's on the level."

"You'll want to look inside my jacket," he said. "You'll find my credentials and badge." The officer reached in and pulled out his Homeland ID and badge.

"Buddy your dropping blood," said the one officer as he walked around Chuck. He'd thrown off the sling during the fight.

"I probably pulled out my stitches when I got jumped. Can I have my phone back now?" He took his phone back. "Maureen, I don't have time to go into a long explanation the Premier is about to be taken I need a few of things. First I need to borrow a couple pair of cuffs and the second is can one of your officers take my daughter and her cousin to Chicago memorial and hand them off to one of the Doctor Woodcombs. Lastly, I need a patrol car."

"Officers make it happen. Chuck, God's speed. Does this mean Sarah is... well in harm's way?"

"That promise I made to you I may not be able to keep if they've hurt her," said Chuck. He knew what he needed to become but first he had two scared children he had to deal with.

"Sam, Clara I need you two to be strong right now," said Chuck as he knelt down in front of them. "This nice officer will take you to Aunt Ellie. I've got to go find your Mommy." Chuck kissed both on the forehead. Sam hugged him.

"Come home soon with Mommy and baby Bunny," she said. He picked her up his wound ached but he didn't care he just held her then sat her back down.

"I promise I will," he said then he turned to the other officers. "There will be men coming from Homeland for those two perps. Pam I'm sorry if I messed up your lab," said Chuck then he ran off. Outside the museum was a patrol car waiting the officer tossed him the keys then he was off with sirens and lights on. He called the Major to get an idea where he needed to go.

"Agent Carmichael I still haven't been able to get in touch with the General. Her phone is constantly busy. Wait a minute is that a siren? Are you in a police car?"

"I need to know the route Gonzalez was taking, he probably veered off it. Call that other guy in, Dennis I think was his name; I need to talk to him right now." The Major gave him the route then called Dennis back in.

"Yes, what can I do for you Agent Carmichael," asked Dennis. Chuck could hear the nervousness in his voice. "First of all Major round up all of Gonzalez's men and put them in isolation. We don't have time to sort out the wheat from the chaff. Use your people to do it. The only person I trust there is you Dennis because you were quick to point out what Gonzalez was saying was impossible. If you'd been working with him you'd tried to cover for him.

"Gee thanks I think," said Dennis as he looked outside and saw all his co-workers being herded together then out. "What do you want me to do? I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Finding out you have a traitor in your midst... been there done that and no it's not fun. I was talking with my wife... I mean the other Agent Carmichael and her phone went out..."

"He probably activated the signal jammer in the vehicle but that's only short range affecting the phones in the SUV and whatever is nearby."

"Exactly we're thinking the same thing so I want you to find the rolling cell outage that will be the route our traitor is taking. Do that for me now," said Chuck.

"Chuck, I did like you said but that leaves me seriously under staffed here," said the Major as he came back in. "I just got off the phone with the General and she wants to know what's going on from you."

"Well I don't have time for her right now. Dennis is tracking Gonzalez or soon will be. You can coordinate with the Colonel an improvised tac team. Do we have a bird we can use?"

"Sorry our Sat is down for twenty-four hour maintenance and once it's in maintenance cycle it can't be woken up until after the reconfiguration is finished."

"Which Gonzalez knew being the Chief. Sarah mentioned something about a change of plans at the last minute do you know what she meant?"

"They were supposed to take the Premier in one of the ambulances but Agent Carmichael... Sarah decided to load them up in the SUV and used the ambulances..."

"As a diversion that's why they're in the government SUV..." said Chuck. He was driving down the route that Gonzalez had taken out of the hospital but he need to know where he was heading now. Chuck didn't think he'd still be following it.

"I got it," said Dennis running back inside. "I found that rolling cell outage like you said. They're heading for an abandoned office building downtown."

"Good work Dennis," said Chuck. He floored the gas pedal racing through town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was pacing. She couldn't understand why she'd let the Chief talk her it staying behind. But he reasoned that if people saw her in the hospital everyone would assume things were the same. They even kept the guards up on the Premier's floor with the idea to keep up appearances. She was looking at the booze the Premier left thinking that one drink couldn't hurt when her phone rang. It was Casey.

"Colonel, tell me if we should be celebrating," asked the General. She put the phone on speaker as she turned the bottles around.

"We engaged the enemy and routed them. I don't think they'll try that again and for all practical purposes we took the teeth out of the dragon so much for the intersect."

"Yes well let me call Agent Carmichael and tell her she was right about making the switch. Then I'll get cleaners over to you. If you want you can leave the senior man in charge then get over to the consulate to receive the Premier."

"Roger that," said Casey as he hung up. He felt like calling Chuck and rubbing his nose in it but he had to get over to the consulate. There would be time for that afterwards.

Beckman was smiling when she tried to call Sarah but the line was busy. She shook her head thinking Sarah was on the line with Chuck.

"What do they have to talk about? Geez they just saw each other," she said as she poured herself a little of the Premier's reserve. "One drink to celebrate," she said to herself. To be a man who spent half his life in the jungle he certainly had good taste. She was almost done when she got a call from her Major. She left it on speaker so she could finish her drink.

"Major, things are proceeding as planned. But you would know that if you'd come. I assume this sudden desire to finish paperwork has to do with your feelings towards the Chief."

"General, I've got Agent Carmichael on the phone in the office. I hate to tell you this but Gonzalez is the mole. He's gone dark and we've lost contact with Premier's vehicle. Chuck said he tried to talk to you but you, in his words, 'blew him off' and so did the Colonel. Two men assaulted him and he has them in custody they were from the same group that sent Jasmine."

"How does that make Gonzalez our mole? Are you sure you two aren't just feeling left out? There could be a lot of explanations why we can't reach the Premier's vehicle starting with mechanical failure."

"True but there are other things like the fact that Gonzalez sent men over to the police station and confiscated their records on the two dead perps that never found their way back to us... to you. Because one of the guns used to kill them was a Glock. The same type of weapon he carries and before you say a lot of law people carry Glocks. There's the communique he said he intercepted. I talked with their IT person here he said he never decrypted it nor was the Chief capable of decrypting it. But the deciphered text was correct so he had to have someone either in the consulate here or in Costa Gravas tell him what was written. The man is a turncoat."

"We know that the text was correct, how? I'm assuming again this has to do with Chuck. I need to talk to him tell him to call me."

"I will but he's kind of busy right now. He's driving a police car across town to where we lost the signal from the Escalade."

"He appropriated a patrol car! The word clandestine has somehow changed its meaning. Tell him I want to talk to him now. Beckman out." She hung up and downed the rest of her glass then called Casey up as she poured herself a refill.

"General, I don't have an update for you. I'm on my way to the consulate and should be there momentarily."

"Belay that order," said Beckman as she took a quick sip. "We won the battle but lost the war. Evidence seems to indicate that Gonzalez is our mole."

"How'd... Chuck," said Casey as he remembered he missed two of his calls. "Are we sure? Or is this just a wild guess on his part?"

"There seems to be evidence to back up his claim and the Escalade with the Premier has gone dark. I need you to turn around and coordinate with Agent Carmichael and the Major, Chuck seems to be en route right now driving a police car."

"What did you say? It sounded like you said he was driving a cop car," said Casey as he shook his head thinking only Chuck.

"Complete with sirens and lights. If Gonzalez is a traitor I can't trust any of his men. You need to provide backup..."

"Where are the kids? He was watching Clara and Sam today. Don't tell me he's got them in the car with him."

"General, what the heck is going on," Casey heard Ellie's voice over the phone. "A policeman just came by my office and dropped off two traumatized little girls. Sam said Chuck went after her mommy after two bad men tried to hurt him. General, Sarah was supposed to be on maternity leave. Do you realize what you've done?"

"I'm sorry you're upset and I just found out about it. I'll be right with you I have the Colonel on the line right now..."

"Good he needs to hear this too. You've put Sarah in an impossible situation. Gwen and I talked about this and it's in a report we sent to you."

"There's been a lot going on can you refresh my memory," said Beckman as she tried to remember if she'd seen anything like what Ellie was talking about.

"We told you that Sarah needed to be taken out of the line of fire until after she delivered. Her intersect is dormant now but in a case of fight or flight it will activate the same way it did in Australia. When it does, and listen up this isn't an if anymore with her baby in the birthing position, she will deliver."

"I don't believe I saw that report," said Beckman. However, instead of placating Ellie she just fueled the fire.

"I really don't care. This is on you both of you. My brother tried to tell you but as usual you thought of your own interests. I wish I could erase the intersect altogether that's what you people deserve. My father put a curse on our family when he invented it. He wanted to make something that could help people but all I see is us suffering. If you want me I'll be in the cafeteria ruining two little girls' supper by filling them up on ice cream," said Ellie as she slammed the door when she left.

"Colonel, if Chuck is thinking this too you need to get a hold of him before he starts racking up the body count."

"I was thinking the same thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepe rode into the safe house on the back of the Tomaso's bike. There waiting for someone to show up were Alvaro and Rajmund, the two truck drivers. None of the others had gotten away. Pepe was pissed when he got off the bike he started kicking things then throwing them. He picked up his phone and called Julio and Juan but when a stranger answered he hung up quickly.

"Crap, they got Julio and Juan too," said Pepe. He looked at his men and they looked back at him for an answer he didn't have.

"Okay let's call Comandante Luis and see what's going on," he said but as he was about to make the call to Costa Gravas a black Escalade drove in flashing its lights at them.

"Who's this," said Tomaso as he pulled his piece thinking they'd been found. "This isn't the gringo who sold us out is it? He's got some nerve coming in here after what he did. Let's shoot him in the stomach and watch him bleed out."

"No, no let him talk first then shoot him in the stomach," said Pepe as he walked straight up to the driver's door and waited for him to get out.

"Look I'm sorry for what..." he never got out anymore before Pepe punched him in the face sending him against the SUV. "Okay, okay I deserved that," Gonzalez said as he checked his nose then Pepe punched him again in the gut doubling him over. "Hold up," said Gonzalez as he held his hand up to fend off Pepe. "We did it... we've got the Premier."

"What did you say? We didn't get squat except most of my men killed. What you see is what you get and that's a lot of pissed off Latinos bro."

"No, no I know but they changed the plan at the last minute and I couldn't warn you. But I grabbed the Premier. He's in the back of my Escalade locked away. I had to blow my cover for you but we got him so the plan worked and your men didn't die in vain." Pepe stepped back and looked at him then looked at the van.

"How do we know you aren't lying to protect your own stinking hide and you don't have another machine gun hidden inside to finish us off?"

"Look in the front on the dashboard there's a camera inside. You can see who's in the back. Go ahead and look. You can see I've got him and his wife along with two others."

"I'll check Pepe," said Tomaso as he climbed inside. "Holy crap, he's telling the truth. It's like watching a fish tank complete with a shark and guppies that are about to have babies."

"Well we're going to gut a shark," said Pepe as he started for the side door. But Gonzalez drew his weapon and placed it at Pepe's head.

"No, the door stays closed. Remember we have a deal and the deal is the Premier has to sign the Land Reform Bill into law then you can do what you want. You just need to be patient and wait besides they're armed inside. If you open that door we're going to have a firefight and the pregnant women are better than your people so back away."

"If they're armed why aren't they trying to shoot their way out," said Tomaso having a hard time believing Gonzalez after everything he'd done.

"This SUV is bullet proof," said Gonzalez as he fired two rounds at it and they just bounced off just scratching the paint. "Like I said be patient you have everything you want at hand. Don't screw it up now."

"We should call the Comandante and tell him that we've got Goya and his wife," said Pepe as he took out his phone but there wasn't any signal.

"You're going to have to go above to call. I've switched on my cell phone jammer so our friends in the back couldn't call for help or have their people track down their GPS location. That means none of your cellphones are going to work down here."

"So how's that supposed to work if we can't call out or receive calls?" said Pepe. He was starting to get pissed at Gonzalez even more. He was acting like someone died and left him in charge and it was beginning to get under his skin.

"We need to post a lookout topside with a radio. He can have custody of this cell phone," said Gonzalez as he pulled out his phone. "When it rings whoever is on watch needs to answer it. It will be your Comandante who will be calling to give us orders until then I'd find a corner and get some rest.

[Meanwhile inside the SUV]

They were appraising their situation and it was bleak. They had two small bottles of water and just a few pieces of hard candy. Sarah found a box of fruit juice and a powerbar Chuck tucked away in her purse with a note: _in case you forget to eat. love you, Chuck._ She looked at the note then rubbed her fingers over the letter. She was brought out of her daydream when Hortencia began moaning and breathing rapidly.

"What is it Mi Corazon? Don't tell me the baby is coming? You need to control this. Look at me and concentrate. Control your breathing... in and out. This is not the time or place to be giving birth."

"There's only so much I can control Mi Amor," said Hortencia. "Augh, our son wants to man the barricades with his father. Ooh, that was a big one. What's going on?"

"Hortencia, your water just broke," said Sarah. "Premier your son is going to come whether you want him to or not."

"He's already bullheaded like his father," said Hortencia. She let out a scream and clenched his hand until the pain stopped.

"Let's get her laying on her back across the seat. Alejandro, get behind her and support her head. Isabella, watch what I do because if I go into labor you're going to have to help me."

"But I'm not a midwife. I've never… well I don't know how to do this. This wasn't a part of my training."

"And you think I do," said Sarah. Suddenly she felt light head her face looked like she'd seen a bright light and ate something soar. She flashed and immediately she felt a cramp. "Oh, I know what to do I just hope I can get through this."

"Geez is there supposed to be all this… well all this water," said Isabella as she stood behind Sarah watching her.

"Great bedside manner there doc. It's a good thing you didn't go into medicine. It's call amniotic fluid and the reason there's so much is my water broke too. I need to deliver Hortencia's baby then you're going to have to help me deliver mine. Chuck's going to be so mad he's not here."

[Outside the Escalade]

Pepe was too pissed to relax so he walked out of the basement to the first floor. Alvaro was on watch he walked up behind him and almost made him jump out of his clothes when he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry I thought you heard me coming. How is everything going up here? Listen I don't trust our friend after today so keep an extra eye out. What's this," said Pepe seeing a pack of cigarettes in his pocket. "I thought you said you gave up smoking?"

"I did until today I discovered there are things that can kill you quicker than a smoke and my possibilities of reaching old age are slim to none so I'm going to go out with a smile."

"I hear you," said Pepe. "Is it just me but this guy came from nowhere and is now bossing us around like he's in charge. Never mind I shouldn't be talking to you about my problems with him. Can I get a cigarette off you and a light?"

"I didn't know you smoked," said Alvaro as he handed Pepe a cigarette then lit it for him. Pepe began puffing then he started coughing.

"I don't but like you I don't want to have any regrets and what you said about the possibilities of reaching old age. I'm right there with you so here's to no regrets," said Pepe as he took a deep puff then exhaled it. Alvaro looked at him and smiled.

"Pepe, you need to come quickly there's some strange noises coming from the Escalade," said Tomaso. In the distance they heard the sound of a siren but considering the neighborhood it was like any other background noise.

"Have you notified Gonzalez," asked Pepe. Tomaso shook his head. "Good don't, let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Chuck raced through the city with sirens screaming and lights flashing blowing through traffic lights and intersections. He was in full blown Carmichael mode and the intersect drew a map in his head. What he saw out the windshield was a yellow brick road like Dorothy's except his didn't end at the Wizard of Oz his ended at... well he was trying to block those possibilities out. Finally he slid into a stop about a block away from the target building.

"Okay let's see what we've got," he said to himself as he got out. Popping the trunk he found a bullet proof vest and a 12 gauge shotgun. He put on the vest tucked the two Berettas he had with him in his belt then checked the shotgun pumping in the first round. As he was getting ready for war he heard someone coming up on him from behind. He spun around he brought the shotgun up in Casey's face.

"Hey whoa hold up Chuck it's me," said John as he held his hands up. "Let's slow up there a bit buddy before you go charging off and get yourself killed."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot right here right now. I warned you to keep her safe and this is what you do. From here on I'm in charge and I'm going to get my wife back."

"Chuck, are you sure about this? You realize we're probably not going to walk away from this," said Casey.

"If you don't want to come you don't have to. I've calculated the odds and I know what I'm doing. John, you have no idea what's running around in my head. Stay or come I don't care just don't get in my way or well don't make me hurt you."

Chuck turned around and started walking down the street with shotgun in hand. He flinched a little passing the shotgun to the other hand. Casey ran up beside him.

"How's your shoulder doing? Tell me you ripped out all the stitches," said Casey. "How much are you bleeding under that vest?"

"I don't have time to worry about that now," said Chuck. "If we make it through this I can get taken care and if I don't... Well it won't matter."

"Okay how are you going to play this," asked Casey as he walked down the middle of the street side by side like the Earp brothers heading for the OK corral.

"I'm going to kick down the front door and shoot anyone who gets in my way," said Chuck as the abandoned building came in sight. "We're here."

"I like a good shootout like the next guy but maybe we can revise that plan of yours so we don't get everyone killed in the process," said John.

"I'm listening. What do you have in mind? But you're not going to stop me so you can get that idea out of your head."

[Meanwhile down in the basement]

Tomaso brought Pepe back down to the SUV. As they were walking down the service ramp he told Pepe that he thought he'd heard screams coming from inside. He couldn't tell who was doing the yelling but he thought it was something he needed to tell him. However, as soon as they reached the Escalade Gonzalez saw them and charged over.

"What are you guys doing here? I told you no one is to open the Escalade. That means no one not until we get the word and as far as I know that hasn't come yet."

"Chill your heels gringo," said Pepe. He'd had about enough of him. "My man heard strange noises coming out of the back so he came for me then we came here to make sure everything was still cool. You don't want the Premier to crap out too soon, do you?"

"In the future he should come to me," said Gonzalez as he looked at Tomaso. Pepe turned red this was becoming intolerable. Gonzalez ignored Pepe and climbed in the front switching on the camera. "Oh, looks like we've got two new hostages." Pepe climbed in and both women had given birth.

"Shouldn't we see if they're all right," said Tomaso. He heard the sound of a baby crying coming from inside. "What do we do now?"

"We do nothing that's what we do," said Gonzalez. "They're in there because they changed the plan so they did it to themselves. The door stays closed and that's that. That is if you don't want to answer to Comandante Luis."

Tomas looked over at Pepe. He motioned for him to back off but it was sounding more and more as if Gonzalez had put himself in charge. Tomaso walked off cursing Gonzalez under his breath and kicking rocks.

"You need to keep your men in line before they do something that gets us all killed," said Gonzalez as he locked the Escalade. "A little discipline would go a long ways with this crowd."

"You're a good one to talk about getting someone killed. You need to stay clear of my men and I underline mine that means not yours, am I clear? I could draw you a map if English isn't your first language."

"If you've got a problem with me you can take it up with Luis. This is the way he wanted things arranged so you're going to have to live with it or suffer his wrath."

"You go after any of my men and you'll have me to deal with. Comandante Luis isn't here and whether you or he like I'm the one you have to deal with and you have to live with that. If you don't we can revisit what my men wanted to do to you when we saw you roll in."

"And what was that exactly?" asked Gonzalez as he tried to puff up his chest. But Pepe just shook his head.

"Keep it up and you'll find out. You can take my word for it you won't like it," said Pepe as he walked away. "Tomaso," yelled Pepe as he waved for him to come over to the table. Pepe pulled out a bottle of Tequila he had stashed away along with two cups.

"Here drink this," he said as he poured them both a shot. "I don't expect you to like the gringo because... well I don't but we have to put up with him for now at least. Remember why we're here and how much your family has suffered."

"I remember the same way I remember all our friends we lost because that gringo couldn't be bothered to pick up a phone and warn us."

"I hear you," said Pepe as he sat up another round. As they were throwing that back Rajmund came over.

"Hey is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Pepe smiled and set him up a glass and poured a round for everyone. Gonzalez saw them drinking he just shook his head in disgust then walked into a backroom.

"To our friends," said Pepe as he raised his glass. Tomaso and Rajmund raised their glasses too as they drank the toast. Pepe started to pour another round when all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the van Sarah was trying to regain her strength after giving birth to Stephy. She'd cried all the tears she had and was now dry. Her mascara was going all over her face. The only thing she could think of was she was had to get her daughter to a doctor. She looked at the door then flashed.

"Sarah, you aren't going to pass out on us are you," asked Isabella seeing Sarah act like she was trying to shake something off.

"No, but we're getting out of here. I used to tell my daughter Sam a bedtime story how the prince defused a thermal nuclear device with fruit juice..."

"Remind me not to ask you to put my son to bed," said the Premier. "However, now isn't the time for bedtime stories or naptime."

"I think I know that. Isabella, can you old my baby for a moment," said Sarah. She handed Stephy to Isabella. "Be careful to her head. My mother-in-law says you handle a baby like moving explosive ordinance slow and steady."

"You certainly have an interesting system for child rearing," said Isabella. "I got this," she said as she took the baby.

"Don't worry mommy's got this too," Sarah took one of her knifes prying the rubber seal open next to the window glass then she took the box of fruit juice and squirted in some of the juice. They heard an electrical crackle and a puff of smoke rose from around the window. There was a pop and the door unlocked.

"And that's how the princess shorted out the locking mechanism on the carriage door," said Sarah as she took Stephy back. She held her in one hand and her Smith & Wesson in the other. "It's time to dish out a little payback. Major you cover the Premier. Alejandro you need to take care of your wife. Once we're out we need to stay together and shoot to kill. But the main thing is we need to get at least one person out to get help." They all nodded. "Good then what are we waiting for."

They opened the side door of the Escalade then piled out like gangbusters firing at the three that were behind a table. Pepe and his men dove for cover as the bottle on the table shattered. Gonzalez ran out of a back room firing on Sarah who ducked behind a column with the baby in her hand. Plaster chips flew off the column but baby Stephy just looked up at her for a second then went back to sleep. Gonzalez made it over to Pepe and his men.

"Circle around them," yelled Gonzalez. "Just don't lay around here get out and move. We just need the Premier and his wife we can lose the rest. They were dead weight anyway. On the count of three I'll lay down cover fire. One, two, three," he said then he jumped up and fired on the column again as the three men scurried out like rats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was walking towards the building with the sun setting to his back. Already he sighted a lookout but he didn't care he wasn't going to let him stop him. Alvaro was busy finishing his smoke when he looked up and saw Chuck step out of the sunlight when he was almost on him.

"Stop right there," said Alvaro as he raised his weapon and fired at Chuck's feet. "Stop or I won't miss the next time." Alvaro started to radio in for help when they heard the sound of gunfire coming from inside. Chuck blew Alvaro away with one blast from his shotgun then he picked up Alvaro's radio a voice was yelling for assistance.

"Get down here right now the prisoners are escaping. Do you hear me? Answer in," said the voice over the radio.

"Gonzalez, do you know who this is? I'm your worst nightmare and I'm coming down for my wife. For your sake she'd better be all right or you and I are going to do a dance. I'm coming now."

Chuck tossed the radio then proceeded down the ramp. Gonzalez looked around he knew it was time to cut bait. He slipped around to where he saw the Premier disappear.

"Move now," yelled Isabella as she laid down fire so Sarah could run for better cover. "This way," yelled Isabella as they got behind a low wall.

"Where's the Premier and Hortencia?" asked Sarah as she ducked down holding Stephy close. Looking around she didn't see them anywhere.

"I don't know we got separated. There's four of them as the best as I can figure out and they're trying to out flank us. How much ammunition do you have? I'm almost out."

"I've got a half a clip," said Sarah then she caught movement in the dark. "There over there is Hortencia. She's over behind that pillar". Sarah signaled for her to wait then she laid down fire for Hortencia to run over with her baby.

"Take my baby I need to go find Alejandro. My poor brave idiot of a husband ran off trying to draw them away from me and the baby," said Hortencia as she tried to catch her breath. They heard gunfire in the distance. "Alejandro," she said as she tried to get up but Isabella pulled her down.

"No you stay here protecting the Premier that's my job. Just stay here and stay down," said Isabella but as she got up she took a hit and fell down at their feet.

"No," yelled Sarah as she leaped forward to check her vitals but in that moment of distraction their assailants got the jump on them.

"Don't move. Drop the weapon I won't ask twice. Well well, look what we've got here," said Tomaso as Pepe and Rajmund circled around them. "What did the gringo say we only need the Premier's wife?"

"Too bad she got caught in the crossfire," said Pepe as he laughed. "Rajmund, you're being awfully quiet I've never known you not to have anything to say for so long."

"If he could say something it probably would be ouch. Sorry he just bought an E-ticket to hell and I punched it for him," said Chuck as he let Rajmund drop then he threw a boot knife that caught Tomaso square in the head. Tomaso went cross eyed then dropped to the floor.

"Pepe, it's just you and me. Gonzalez beat feet when I warned him I was coming. Yes I know who you are. I know your father spent twenty years in prison for crimes against the state. But you letting other people use you so they can get rich is just as wrong as what was done to him."

"You're lying these people are my friends. They're helping me to liberate my country from a tyrant, a dictator. The same one your own government tried to eliminate before he became your best friend."

"You think life was great before Goya came to power? The mafia and multinationals exploit your people and your country. He was excessive but so was the government before him. You know what's going on in your country right now."

"The Land Reform Bill... It will give us back our lands that Goya stole from us. See I know what's going on. We will get back what was once ours except they don't want it."

"No you won't. You're an idiot if you think you will. Men in pinstriped suits are waiting in droves to wave pieces of paper that grant the men behind them all your property and mineral rights. Land, that was handed over to them through grafts and bribes before Goya nationalized it. You... Your people will come to hate you."

"I don't believe you," said Pepe. He pointed his weapon at Hortencia and Sarah. Chuck didn't hesitate he emptied his weapon into him. Pepe looked at him like he amazed that Chuck shot then his eyes rolled up in his head and he dropped.

"Sorry Pepe, you made the choice for me when you pointed your weapon at Sarah. Chuck smiled at her then passed out. When he came to his head was resting in Sarah's lap she and the baby were looking down at him.

"You just couldn't wait could you," he said as he tried to get up but his head started to spin. She pushed him back down.

"Don't move you've lost a lot of blood. Ellie's going to be mad at you for ripping out all your stitches. But I' glad you came for us."

"Of course I did. Don't worry about Sam I had a policeman take her and Clara to Ellie. Oh crap how are you... the baby... Hortencia. We need to get you to the hospital," he said as he tried to get up again. This time he sat up. "I'll go get my police car we can take..."

"Relax sweetie, Casey's on the horn with the General. There are ambulances on the way so there's no need to freak out."

"Is everyone all right? I saw Isabella get hit. How is she? I'm sorry you had to see what I did but you were... well I couldn't let anything happen to you..."

"You saved us that's what's important," said Sarah as she kissed him. Baby Stephy reached out and touched his face. "Yes that's your father." Chuck kissed her hands.

"The ambulances have pulled up," said Casey as he walked in. "I've got Hortencia loaded along with the Major and sent it on its way. Now I just need to get you two onboard the second one."

"What about the Premier and Gonzalez? You haven't mentioned them. I figured Gonzalez ran but the Premier... Don't tell me he didn't make it."

"Gonzalez had an emergency escape route in place. There was a hidden tunnel in the back room and we guess he had a car stashed at the other end. The Premier is missing so we think Gonzalez force him to go along."

"Does Hortencia know?" asked Chuck. Casey and Sarah were silent. "You need to tell her. I realize you want to break it to her gently but she is the acting Premier of Costa Gravas. According to their constitution if Alejandro cannot fulfill his duties as Premier the next person in line is Hortencia. Oh John, tell me you put a guard in that ambulance, please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Premier fired behind him as he ran trying to get Pepe and his men to follow him away from Hortencia and the baby. However, unfortunately for him he ran into Gonzalez's weapon that he held leveled at the Premier's face. Gonzalez took the Premier's weapon then led him out of the basement through a secret passage at gunpoint. Outside was a nondescript beat up old Chevy.

"Inside the trunk you see those zip ties, I want you to put one around your wrists," said Gonzalez. "Don't make me repeat myself. I could just as easily shoot you in the knee cap then dump you inside." The Premier reluctantly put one on around his wrist.

"There you go. Now do you want to pull it tight," said the Premier as he held out his hands for Gonzalez. But Gonzalez wasn't born yesterday.

"Use your teeth then get in and I don't want to hear a peep out of you or I'll come back here. You just need one good hand to sign the bill with."

He put the Premier in the trunk then took off. When he got in he took out a phone from the glove compartment and as he pulled out he dialed a number putting it on speaker so he wouldn't get pulled over by the police.

"Hey it's me I'm calling to tell you everything went sideways here. Pepe and his men managed to screw up things royal and in the process they got themselves killed."

"I told you to keep an eye on him. Are you ready for the fallout from your failure? I've got to call our mutual benefactor now and tell him..."

"Hold up not everything is lost," said Gonzalez. He knew exactly what the consequences were and none of them were pleasant. "I've still got the Premier in the trunk so we can still have him to sign that bill into law."

"You could've opened up with that before you let me go off. But without his wife you only hold half of the seat of power. If she invokes the right of succession then we're screwed. She'll become Premier and veto our Land Reform then we're back out in the dark or I should say I am because you'll be six feet under."

"Maybe not, I've got an idea Luis if you can hold off calling our friend for now. I think I can put something together that will still get us what we want and me not dead," he said as he pulled off the street driving down a back alley. "I'll call you back when I've got all the details ironed out just remember if you're asked we're still in business." He hung up then walked back to the trunk popped the lid.

"Say cheese," said Gonzalez as he took a picture of the Premier then he closed it again. He went back and sat in the driver's seat calling a number. He put it on speaker as he reached into the glove box pulling out a fifth of Old Crow. He took a hit as a voice came on the line

"Hey it's me," said Gonzalez. I need to call in a favor. I don't know if you're aware but I'm kind of in a bind right now. I could use an assist."

"Dude you're nuclear right now. Yeah I heard what you did. I don't know what I can do for you my boss won't want to touch you with a ten foot pole."

"Hey didn't I look the other way for you. This is an easy job and it pays well. If you like it you don't have to tell your boss and you keep the profit for yourself."

"Yeah and that's a quick way to get dead. But you say it pays well and it's easy."

"Yeah all you have to do is stop an ambulance. It'll be like stealing candy from a baby."

"Tell me more..."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

By now the day was almost over and the sun was setting as the ambulance drove with its siren blaring heading back towards the hospital with Hortencia and Isabella in the back. The EMT onboard sat between them trying to take care of both. Hortencia was relatively okay. Her baby was with her and the EMT checked them both out as being okay none worse for the wear. The Major was a different story.

"How is the Major? She has to be okay," said Hortenia as she held her baby tight. "Do you know anything about my husband? They loaded us up so fast… no one said anything about him."

"Ma'am I really don't know anything. There was another ambulance dispatched but other than that I'm sorry. If you will please keep still and relax we can sort this out at the E.R."

"And the Major… I mean Isabella… the woman next to me how is she," asked Hortencia. Her baby started to get cranky so she rocked him in her arms to calm him down.

"We were able to stabilize her in the field for transport but we need to get her to the hospital as quickly as we can. We've got Ringer's lactate going but she's lost a lot of blood…" However, as the EMT was explaining the ambulance came to an abrupt halt. Hortencia held onto her son while to EMT went flying against the forward wall then dropped to the floor making a loud thud.

"What the heck is going on," moaned the EMT as he picked himself up off the floorboard. He was shocked back into action when he heard the BP monitor sound an alarm. He scrambled to his feet to check on the Major. The jot caused her wound to start bleeding again he began to work to get it to stop.

"Harvey, what's going on up front," yelled the EMT as he repacked her wound. He feared the bullet had shifted inside and had nicked an artery because the bleeding didn't want to stop.

"This Mercedes came out of nowhere cutting me off and is blocking the road. Geez, there's one behind us now and guys are getting out carrying guns. What do I do?"

"I don't know I've got my own problems back here. I can't get her bleeding to stop." He was radioing it in when the back doors opened up and two masked men dressed in black appeared carrying weapons. It happened in a moment and where she had the gun hidden the EMT had no idea but Hortencia drew a Desert Eagle and put one round through the heads of their assailants.

"Harvey, get us out of here now," Hortencia yelled. "Vamos Harvey, ram their vehicle. Hasta la Victoria. Anyone else out there want to find out what happens when you mess with mamma bear? Soy Hortencia Goya la esposa de Alejandro Fulgencio Goya the beloved Premier of Costa Gravas y la madre de la revolución," she yelled firing two more rounds out the back. "Harvey now would be a good time to beat feet."

"Yes, ma'am," yelled Harvey back. He dropped the ambulance in reverse driving over the bodies of the men she'd shot ramming the Mercedes behind them closing the back doors. The men in the front just stood by as Harvey maneuvered. He dropped the ambulance back into drive then floored it. "Good bye suckers."

The ambulance, being large and heavy, needed distance to gain speed and momentum which is what Harvey got by backing up first. The masked men in front dove out of the way as he sped through.

"Hold on back there for impact," yelled Harvey as he ploughed into the front quarter of the Mercedes spinning it around then proceeding on towards the hospital. "I did it... I really did it," yelled Harvey. "Phew, I might need new pants but I did it. How are things back there?"

"No time to chat buddy," yelled Harvey's partner from the back. "I've got a bleeder and it won't stop," said the EMT. He was in contact with the E.R. via radio but nothing they offered had helped. The Major's BP continued dropping and wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Devon was in the E.R. listening to the EMT. The man's voice betrayed the severity of the situation as he desperately asked what he needed to do.

"Give me the mic let me talk to him," said Devon. He took the mic and first tried to calm the EMT down. "Buddy you may not believe me but I've been were you're at now. I know it can be scary I was but just listen to my voice and remember your training. It's like muscle memory you don't have to think about it just do it."

"Okay, okay we can do this," said the EMT. He read off the Major's vital signs. "Okay what do I do? Her BP is still dropping. I increased the drip but it's not helping and she's still bleeding."

"Buddy, you're going to need to take a scalpel and enlarge the wound to where you can put two fingers in it then reach inside and pinch off the artery."

"I don't know if I..." he started to say he didn't know if he could but Hortencia put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can do this and more or you wouldn't have chosen this job to save lives now save hers mi amigo. Do it you know you can."

"Okay I'm enlarging the opening getting ready to pinch off the artery," said the EMT. "Okay I'm feeling for the artery."

"You should be able to feel it pulsate. Try not to touch the bullet too much or you can make it worse. Pinch the artery above the bullet and hold it. How are you doing buddy? Speak to me."

"I'm there and I got it. Her BP is going back up. I did it!" he said. He felt like he had taken a bath in his sweat but her vitals were going back up.

"Good just don't let go and I'll be waiting for you as soon as you pull in," said Devon. "Nurse Ratched I'm going to need a trauma team standing by and set me up with an O.R. Bob, I'm sorry I jumped in like that but... well I've had a certain experience with GSWs," he said as he looked over at Beckman. The General was waiting on the ambulances too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gonzalez drove around the city making his way back to the West side then to south Lawndale and into the Little Village. With a demographic population of eighty-two percent Hispanic both Gonzalez and Alejandro would melt right in. This Gonzalez was well aware of and had years before set up a safe house there where if things went sideways as they had today he'd have a place to lay low until he could get out of the country which was still his plan; but only after he cashed in.

"We're almost home," yelled Gonzalez as he drove up to a dilapidated house with gang graffiti spray painted on the outside. He took out a remote from the glove box and opened the garage door. Once inside he stayed in the car until it closed then he got out and went back to the trunk.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty we're home," said Gonzalez. However, Alejandro was waiting for him. As Gonzalez unlocked the trunk Alejandro kicked up from the underside of the lid knocking him backwards on the ground. Alejandro leaped out and ran for the door only to have a bullet whiz past this ear.

"One more step and I'll put the next one in your leg," said Gonzalez. He'd grabbed his Glock and rolled over firing at the Premier from the ground.

"Aren't you worried someone will call the police after hearing that gunshot," said Alejandro as he turned around with his hands in the air. "Someone has bound to have heard it so why don't you give yourself up before it's too late."

"In your dreams maybe... you didn't see the neighborhood we drove in so you can forget about that happening," said Gonzalez as he got up. "I should just end you here for that but I need you. You should try to make me want to keep you alive after we're done. This way," he said as he motioned with his pistol.

"I don't think there's any possibility of that happening. I think you've already got your mind made up," said Alejandro as Gonzalez pushed him along.

"Well that maybe true but you know you don't need to be in one piece to sign that Land Reform Bill," said Gonzalez. "So keep it up and I'll start removing parts."

"Like I'm going to sign that for you, if you believe I'm going to then how about I sell you the... what's the local equivalent to the Brooklyn Bridge?"

"Probably the Sears towers but that's okay you know there's a saying here there's more than one way to skin a cat. The photo I took of you I'm having delivered to your wife with a ransom. She becomes acting Premier and signs the bill into law or I start sending her parts..."

"Did someone do something to you when you were a child? This recurring threat of amputation makes me wonder what kind of childhood you had. Maybe your father was strict or your favorite uncle was too friendly or could it be an Oedipus complex."

"Will you shut up or do I need to get a gag for you? Sit in the chair," said Gonzalez as he motioned for Alejandro to sit down in a wooden chain bolted to the floor. "There are shackles attached to the legs put them on tight."

"So are you going to tell me who did this to you?" said Alejandro as he chained himself to the chair. "I want you to know you can tell me I won't judge you I promise. If it helps I also saw 'The Three Faces of Eve' and 'Sybil'. Maybe that's your problem you've got a dissociative identity disorder. You know that could explain a lot of things."

"Will you give it a rest? I'm going to lay down for a bit and when I wake up you can tell me what you want for dinner.

"Oh that's easy I'll take a hot meatball sub from Subway with plenty of gooey mozzarella melted on top served on hearty Italian bread. You can make that a meal and I'll have a chocolate chip cookie," said the Premier as Gonzalez gave him a look. "What? I need to keep up my strength. Oh and for chips, Fritos because the Frito bandito you must not offend, Ay Yi Yi Yi."

"Talking about perpetuating stereotypes, is there anything else you want with that?"

"Oh yes and a diet coke, I need to watch my weight."

Gonzalez was about to point out what he thought of the Premier's request when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID then walked into the kitchen and pulled down a glass from the cabinet. He put the call on speaker as he poured himself a shot of bourbon to relax with so he could get some sleep. .

"Well bro were you able to deliver that package?" asked Gonzalez as he took a sipped. There was silence on the other end. "Oh come on don't tell me you screwed this up."

"The only person who screwed up is you and your problem is in your head bro. I sent my men over there like you said... candy from a baby I believe were your words. Well I don't know what baby's you've been hanging around but this one was packing a fifty caliber. She blew away my men before they could hand her the package. My men were afraid to fire back because they knew they weren't supposed to hurt the old lady in the back but bro I've got some explaining to do with my boss as to why we've got two men down."

"I'm sorry for your loss but I hardly understand how that's my fault. If they'd told the people inside they came in peace and that they had a note for Hortencia none of this would've happened. The people you need to be mad at are the idiots that got themselves killed. Your boss won't even miss them."

"And what were they supposed to say, 'FedEx' and by the way one of them was my boss' nephew. You want to explain to him how this is all his idiot nephew's fault. 'Idiot' was the word you used? You wouldn't make it out the door before you got gutted and taken on a one-way boat trip out into Lake Michigan."

"All right I'm sorry for what happened to your guys but I need that package delivered. She'll be in Chicago Memorial but there's no way I can get it to her without being grabbed."

"So you want me to risk one of my guys again. You really must think I'm stupid or something. Haven't you heard a word I've been telling you? I'm going to have a hard enough time explaining to the boss why his nephew just up and disappeared..."

"Blame it on the crazy eighty-eights. You've been coveting their territory for a long time and this will give you the excuse to go to war for it. Tell your boss they whacked him then point him in their direction."

"You're sneaking and conniving but sometimes you make sense. I can put that spin on it. Okay I guess I still owe you that favor so I'll see what I can do but with this we're even and I expect full payment as soon as we're done."

"No problem I'll get you what I owe you from my off-shore fund in the Caymans. Just come through for me this time because I've got people... bad people breathing down my neck to get this done."

"You're a piece of work first you call in a favor then you tell me to hurry up and get it done. Don't worry, I'll get it taken care of just remember my favorite color is green." With that the man on the other end hung up and Gonzalez was left listening to static on his phone. He downed what was left then poured himself another as he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second ambulance pulled in with Chuck and Sarah onboard. Ellie was on hand to meet them along with Gwen. Ellie took baby Stephy while Gwen checked out Sarah. The E.R. doctor stitched Chuck back up then sent him along to a room where they could give him a Ringer's lactate solution to bring his blood count back up. He was sitting up in bed wondering if everyone had forgotten him when Sarah was wheeled in.

"How are you," asked Chuck to her and Gwen when she was wheeled in by Nurse Ratched. Short on orderlies the nurses had to take up the slack.

"I should ask you," said Sarah as she got out of the chair and put herself in bed. "I'm being held for twenty-four hour observation. Where's Stephy? I was told she was with you."

"I haven't seen her I was sown up then stashed here to get fluids pumped into me. However, I think I know where she is. Gwen, could you do me a favor? Please call up to my sister and tell her to bring our daughters here. Ellie never could resist babies."

Chuck waited for everyone to leave then he got out of bed and pushed his over closer to hers so he could reach out and hold her hand.

"You know if they catch you you're going to get into trouble," said Sarah as she watched him move it over. "Please be careful and try not to pull out any more stitches."

"I'll do my best he said as he got back in bed. Now tell me how do you really feel? How'd you get out of that Escalade? I think I know how, am I right?"

"Yes but the first time was when Hortencia went into labor. I knew I needed to know how to help her deliver... well because of complications Gwen told her and it came but that caused me to deliver too. I taught Isabella everything she needed to help me..."

"Isabella is it. Now we're on a first name basis are we?" said Chuck. "I think I remember someone else accusing me of that."

"It's hardly the same and after everything she saw I think first names are the minimum I can offer short of adding her name to Stephy's..."

"You mean Bunny," said Sam as she came in with Clara and Ellie who was holding Bunny. "Bunny's hungry so we're going to go with Aunt Ellie and get her some ice cream."

"I said Stephy was... I mean Bunny," said Ellie correcting herself after seeing the look Sam gave her. "I said Bunny was hungry so we'll leave her with her mother to feed her while we go get ice cream in the cafeteria."

"But Bunny's mother hasn't had a bite to eat all day so she thinks she's like some ice cream too along with a very large cup of coffee. Ellie, is there any word on Isabella?"

"Devon's still in surgery but he's doing his best that's all I know. Hortencia is asking about her husband. Is there any word on him?"

"I'm afraid no. Gonzalez got away and took him. Tell her as soon as I get my tank topped off I'll find him for her. I promise."

"Hold on there mister before you go making all sorts of promises that can get you hurt. We've got number two child here to think about."

"I know that but the same reasons that you agreed to come here are the same reasons I have to find her husband and bring him home. I didn't ask for this mission but I'm going to see it through now."

"Well, we'll be back in a flash," said Ellie to make a pun. Chuck gave her a look. "You're not the only one who can crack a joke. We'll be back soon with your coffee and ice cream. Little brother do you want anything?"

"Just out of here, but I need to see the doctor who put me here to get released."

Ellie and the kids were leaving when they crossed paths with Casey and the General. Ellie thought about warning them that Sarah was breast feeding but she just smiled inside and kept on walking. As she thought, Casey just walked in without knocking.

"Evening... Geez do you have to do that in public?" said John as he turned fifty shades of red and turned around. "Can you please cover up?"

"John, this is what almost every mother does for her baby especially newborns. They have no antibodies and what she gets now she gets from me," Sarah said as she put a nursing blanket over her. "You know you wouldn't be red if you had knocked first. Okay you can turn around now. Do you have any word on the Premier?"

"First of all let's make this clear I've never been red my whole life," said Casey as the General gave him a look that told him to be quiet.

"The first ambulance was attacked as you predicted on the way in and Hortencia shot two of the assailants dead. We found their bodies but between her shooting them through the head with a Desert Eagle then the ambulance backing over them recognition is going to be hard. We're running their prints now but I was wondering if you could look at them and see if they are in the intersect."

"Let me see them," said Chuck as he held the photos away from Sarah and the baby. He saw Beckman's look. "What I don't want to give my daughter nightmares when she isn't even a day old." He stared at the photos they were more than a little disgusting but then he noticed both men had the same tattoo on their arms. He flashed. He saw drug dealers standing outside of schools. He saw young kids carrying weapons holding up liquor stores.

"Oh boy, these soldiers are from the double eights double aces they are a part of a Latino gang from the West side around South Lawndale. They have their power base in the Little Village. I should really come with you Casey to talk to their leader. No offense John, but you walk in there and they're going to think cop face then they'll start shooting."

"So I get to scratch my itch some more. This is turning out to be one of my best missions ever even if you were supposed to flush out those perps to me not shoot them all yourself."

"Excuse me if I rained on your parade but we need to go in there get their intel and it's hard for someone to talk with a bullet through their head. But it's strange that they stopped the ambulance then let it get away. I would think they'd eliminate the driver or put a round through the engine block but they just stopped it then let it get away. Something isn't right."

"Chuck's right, why go to all that trouble then let it go? It doesn't make sense. Hortencia is the next in line to take over after Alejandro so why let her go unless they wanted her to take over. Has anyone asked her what her position is on the Land Reform Bill? Maybe that's the key."

"I'll go find out," said Beckman. "But I can't see it being different from Alejandro's. However, it can't hurt to ask the last thing we need is another surprise."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Gonzalez was sitting at the kitchen table finishing off his bottle of Old Crow thinking that he needed to wait a bit before going out or the police would arrest him for driving under the influence. He sat the bottle on the table empty now but his glass was still full. He made a deep sigh now he'd have to go out to buy another fifth and he might as well get the Premier his sub that might shut him up.

"Will you be quiet in there," yelled Gonzalez. The Premier was singing 'Besame Mucho' over and over again until it was coming out of Gonzalez ears.

"I can't help it. I think of this song when I'm separated from Mi Amor and singing helps me fill the void or I having a Sub and speaking about subs when are you flying? You know I haven't eaten all day."

"Just hold your horses and try to keep quiet. You're giving me a headache," said Gonzalez as he tried to calculate how much he'd drunk and how long he had to wait when his phone rang.

"Hey Luis," said Gonzalez as he put the call on speaker so he could finish what he had in his glass pushing back the time before he could go out. "I guess you're calling to see if I delivered that ultimatum to Hortencia. Well the answer is not yet but by tomorrow noon our time it will be done. You can bank on that."

"I can't underline how important it is not to screw up anymore. I just got off the phone with our friend and I assured him you had the situation in hand."

"That should've made him feel better I would think," said Gonzalez as he held up his glass looking at the amber colored light shining through it.

"What he said was if things didn't go according to plan he'd have something in hand and you wouldn't like it. I don't think you need for me to be any more explicit. Get that ultimatum to Hortencia ASAP and hope she gives in or we all lose... some of us more than others."

"Don't worry Hortencia will give us what we want because she knows the consequences if she doesn't," said Gonzalez as he took a sip. "Trust me I've got this."

"That's what I'm trying to do but you aren't making it easy. You got our team wiped out. I don't even want to know who you had to reach out to in order to get this message delivered. But if you don't deliver it then..."

"I know... I know you don't have to keep harping on it. I get the picture already. Enough with the veiled threats and innuendos just come out and say it. If I screw up I'm dead."

"You'll wish you were dead but it won't come that fast. This is one of those case were you save the last bullet for yourself and don't expect me to bail you out either. I'll have enough trouble trying to keep from ending up dead to worry about you."

"Geez thanks bro for being honest and throwing me under the bus," said Gonzalez wondering why Luis had called and if he was really his friend.

"Oh stop your whining if the shoe were on the other foot you'd do the same. I'm just being honest with you. You should appreciate that so you can know what to expect."

"And what's that nothing? I already figured that out bro. Will you keep it quiet," yelled Gonzalez. "Geez I can't think."

"Were you yelling at me? You do realize that although you don't seem to care about it I'm covering for your butt with our friend. I haven't told him about Pepe and what's going on right now so I think you owe me a little something in return."

"I wasn't yelling at you but at Goya. He's been singing since I chained him to the chair and Consuelo Velasquez he's not. I've got to go I need to put a gag in him or shoot him one or the other. Who knows maybe both."

"You just don't appreciate good music," yelled Goya. "Back in my day there used to be crowds that would gather around to hear me sing. Even Fidel commented on how well I sang so Mr. Turncoat you can go suck a lemon.

"I'll let you go. It sounds like you've got your hands full. Just remember what I told you and keep me informed about what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General and Casey paid a visit on Hortencia. This time Casey knocked and waited to be told to come in. They walked in to find Hortencia sitting up in bed with her baby sleeping soundly in a hospital crib next to her bed. On the other side was a man in a pinstriped suit from the consulate feeding her papers to sign. She looked up over the top of a document with her reading glasses on when they came in.

"Shouldn't you be resting," asked the General as she looked over at the man standing next to her. "Can't this wait until later?"

"I'm sorry but some of these are urgent. My poor husband neglected his duties to bring me here and stay by my side. The least I can do for him is to keep things going until he returns. Is there any word yet?"

"I'm afraid not but all my men are out looking," said the General. "Agent Carmichael seems to believe this might have something to do with the Land Reform Bill the rightwing is pushing through in your parliament."

"I see," she said as she thought looking over at their son then back at the General. "I guess it could be but why does he think that?"

"He seems to believe there are people... multinationals who want to regain control of their former properties for monetary gain."

"This is something I feared when my husband began marching us down this road to democracy. I tried to tell him there were too many hidden traps but he wouldn't listen. He wanted our child to grow up free and not having to worry if he'd end up like my poor Chuy..."

"I told Alejandro that the dog was an accident. I like animals some of my best friends are animals. My daughter's marrying a Wookie…"

"I think we can move the topic along Colonel," said Beckman. "So what are you planning to do when the bill arrives to be signed into law?"

"First of all I'll have to be installed as acting Premier. What I'm signing now is just administrative instructions but to make a bill a law Alejandro would have to be declared unable to fulfill his duties. I would have to be installed on Costa Gravas soil. I guess the consulate would work then I could sign it but I have no intention of signing it. I'd prefer to let it die. Like with your legislation if a bill isn't signed into law in ten days it dies. This way neither faction can say they won."

"Very astute so you don't piss off the left or the right," said the General. She was just beginning to see the real power behind the man.

"But this is all idle talk because you're going to find my husband. Please tell me that the agents you have looking for him aren't like that vile man Gonzalez."

"No, I'm bringing in another team to assist and I have an investigation underway to find out how we missed him. If there's nothing else I'll let you get back to... well you're supposed to be resting or that's what Dr. Louis told me," said the General as she looked at the man from the consulate but he didn't seem to be taking the hint.

"There is one other thing I'd like to know how is my Major? She saved my life back in that horrible basement and if she hadn't pushed me down to go after Alejandro I would be the one in the operating room."

"The last I checked she was still in surgery with Dr. Woodcomb... Devon that is. But I'll send the Colonel to find out and he'll get right back to you. Colonel, make it happen."

"Yes ma'am I'll be right back," said the Colonel as he started to go but the General motioned for him to wait for her.

"I'm going to go too. I'll be back later to see if there is anything you need."

"The only thing I need is my husband," said Hortencia. Her baby began to rolling over and started to get cranky. "Oh little Ale come to mommy," said Hortencia as she picked him up. "Pablo, I'm going to need some help Little Alejandro made a number two." On that both the General and the Colonel left the room.

"Geez you couldn't pay me any amount of money to take that guy's job," said the Colonel. "I'll go check in surgery to see how things are going then I'm going to get a cup of coffee before I come back here."

"That sounds like a good idea. I wouldn't be in any hurry. I'm going back over to the substation and see what's going on. The Major was wading through the personnel files trying to weed out any possible co-conspirators Gonzalez might have on station. But I'm not going to really be able to trust any of them that's why I've sent for Grimes and McHugh. Chuck seems to trust this Dennis guy at the substation so I would count him in your team but I'm using all the men I brought with me to guard this door so I'm counting on you and Chuck to come up with something tomorrow when you talk to that gang leader."

"Don't worry he'll talk," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "They always do in the end especially after you apply the right pressure."

"No none of that let Agent Carmichael talk to the guy first. We need reliable intel and beating information out of a guy doesn't always give you that. And remember you're in their territory so watch your backs when you're out there. You're going in without backup."

"Roger that," said Casey. He had tried to show how much they didn't need the intersect but all he did was to demonstrate to the General how invaluable it and Chuck were. "Do we have an ETA on Grimes and Alex?"

"They should be arriving sometime around midnight. I've got them a room set aside on Hortencia's floor. I want you all to stay there so you can be there in case of emergency."

"Are you expecting another assault? I'd think they'd be getting tire and short on manpower to launch another wave."

"I don't want to take the chance Colonel. Like I said I'm going back to the substation then I'll be back to make another tour of the hospital."

"Wait you said room but don't you mean rooms? Grimes and Alex will need a room each."

"The hospital could only give us one room but I'm sure they can make do. Is there a problem I don't know about?"

"No, no problem. We'll get by," said Casey even if Morgan had to share his room and sleep in the bathroom standing up. They'd make do all right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in L.A. shortly after Alex and Morgan were notified they were being recalled. Alex went home to get everything they needed while Morgan went to find Big Mike to break the news to him that he'd be in charge until he got back. Morgan found him in the breakroom with a Danielle Steel novel in one hand and a cake doughnut in the other.

"There you are," said Morgan as he walked in on Big Mike. But he raised his finger for Morgan to wait a moment as he turned the page. "What I need..." but Big Mike raised his hand again then finished the page before putting away the book.

"Sorry I was close to the end of the chapter and I had to finish. I don't know how that woman does it she spits one novel out after another. Yes my son what can I do for you?"

"Can we lay off saying son? I'm going to going out of town with Alex for a few days so I need for you to fill in and watch the store for me. We're going to Chicago to see Chuck, Sarah and the new baby."

"Sure I can take over go ahead and go because you've got your old pops, your dad, your daddy, your papi chulo…

"Can we stop there," said Morgan it will only be for a few days and you can reach me through Chuck's sister if you have to contact me.

"Don't worry about a thing here. I'll have everything running so well you won't recognize the place when you get back."

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of. Well we need to go Chuck called and said he and Sarah needed a hand so we're going out…"

"Well look at you manning up to help a friend. I don't know if I could do it. You know there's a lot of work with babies. They cry all the time and need to be changed. You've been in the changing room after one of those WMDs have gone off. No thank you that's why I went to the doctor and made sure there aren't going to be any little Big Mikes. If you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately I do and the world thanks you. But my job will be limited to driving people around and getting things."

"Good luck on that. You know how many diapers a baby goes through? That's one of the major problems with our landfills. They're all filled with soiled diapers. I saw that on animal planet when I was watching it in the home theater with your mother."

"Oh no here we go," said Morgan. "What were you two doing in the home theater after the store closed? Is something wrong with your television?"

"No but you know how some people like mood music... well I synced all the televisions to animal planet and let the beast roar."

"I'm out of here. You've got the store just please give me schedule when you're in the home theater. I don't want anyone to accidently come in on you especially not me."

"Well son that would be just about every night. Because your mother is..."

"I get it muy caliente. What's up with the cake doughnut? I thought your favorite ones were jelly filled with frosting on the outside with sprinkles."

"Your mama pointed out that the male lion is a big sleek cat so I'm cutting back on the calories trying to lose a little weight for my woman so from now on when I get my baker's dozen one of them will be a cake doughnut."

"That should do it all right," said Morgan. "Well I need to go home and help Alex pack. See you when I get back."

"I figured out Chuck's secret why Corporate Buy More is always tapping him for these offsite installations and Corporate Buy More has nothing to do with it does it Morgan?"

"What are you talking about Big Mike of course it does? Why else would he be gone all the time?" said Morgan wondering if Big Mike finally figured out Chuck's secret. "What do you think the reasons are?"

"You're hooking him up aren't you? Corporate is asking for volunteers and you're sending Chuck. I know the reason kids are expensive to raise nowadays. But you need to be careful that idiot one and two don't find out. They could complain and get you in trouble with upper management even with the owners..."

"That I doubt but I'll keep that in mind. I really need to run Alex is waiting and..."

"You can tell your boy Chuck if he needs the name of a good doctor to make sure there aren't any more accidents I can hook him up."

"I'll be sure to tell him when we land."

"He ought to think about it and that way you won't have to hook him up all the time with extra work. He can be like me and your mama."

"What? He can have his cake doughnut and eat it too."

"See now you're listening to me son," said Big Mike as he took a big bite out of his doughnut then picked his book back up. "I just don't know how she does it," he said as he turned the page with his doughnut in hand.

A few hours later they were on a government Learjet headed eastwards over the Rockies. Alex got up got two glasses of water then came back and sat down next to Morgan. He was looking out the window with his seatbelt still fastened and white knuckling the arm rests.

"Morgan," said Alex as she touched his shoulder with one of the glasses of water. He almost jumped out of the seat.

"What's the matter? Did the pilot announce we're going to crash? We're going to die aren't we? Sure that's why you've got the vodka in your hands so we can drink to forget when our lives flash in front of us. Only I don't have anything to flash..."

"Morgan, stop freaking out. No it's nothing like that at all I just brought you a glass of water to help you relax. Here drink this."

"Hey wait a minute this is usually the point where you slip me something in my drink and I pass out waking up when we arrive. Did you spike my water?"

"Well Morgan, the answer depends on if you want me to tell you the truth or to tell you a lie. It's up to you to decide. What do you want me to tell you?"

"Lie to me, I don't want to know. The truth is over rated."

"Then it's tap water, drink up," she said. He started to drink then stopped looking at her like he was thinking.

"No on second thought I'd prefer if you told me the truth." But before she could say anything his head rolled backwards and he was out.

"Sorry too late," said Alex as she took his glass from him then got up went into the lavatory and poured it out. When she came back he was snoring. She looked at him then pulled a blanket down wrapping him in it. "Sure someday I'd like to have a baby like Sarah but for now I've got my child to take care of," she said then kissed him on the forehead. "Pleasant dreams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was finally released but Gwen wanted to hold Sarah and the baby in the hospital overnight for observation. Sarah didn't much like it but she was over ruled by Gwen and Chuck. Chuck told her after everything she and the baby had gone through a few hours of precaution couldn't hurt anything. Besides he had a project of his own he needed to finish before they brought the baby home. Casey was stuck on guard duty so Chuck asked Ellie if she could run him out to meet Morgan and Alex.

"Can you tell me why we had to leave so early to pick Morgan and Alex up. They won't be in for a while. What are we going to do with all this time? I don't like leaving Sam and Clara with Sarah all this time either she's supposed to be resting and watching them can be a handful."

"I know but I need to go by the TinkerLab and finish what I started then I need your van to transport it after I'm done home. Just think you'll be the first to see what it looks like finished?"

"I hope it isn't like the erupting volcano you and Morgan made for that school project. I don't want my niece traumatized as a newborn. Joking aside have you guys thought about what you're going to do in the future?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do? We're going to be doing pretty much the same things we're doing now. Granted I'd like Sarah to cut back but you can see how well that turned out. I know you don't like what we do but every time we've tried to walk out something has come along that pulled us back."

"Have you ever thought that you're doing to your kids what mom and dad did to us? I know that's a low blow but I need for you to think about it. Chuck, you're my little brother and I care about you and Sarah and your kids. I don't want to see any of you hurt."

"I understand and believe me I have thought about it over and over again but because we know what happened... I mean really happened we can avoid their mistakes and if you ever see me going down that road I expect you to try to stop me. I care for you and Clara and even Devon even if he thought I was cheating on Sarah. Where did he come up with that one?"

"I blame it on too much reality TV. It seems like TV's gone to miniseries now if you want to watch anything good like Heroes Reborn or 24 Live another day."

"Yeah but I hear they're going to mess that one up by rebooting the series with new actors. I don't know why they can't go with the story plot they already laid out."

"Yeah I know like this we'll never know if Kate rescues Jack or if Jack gets away from the Russians," said Ellie as she pulled into the parking garage next to the Navy pier.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

In Costa Gravas a group of men met in the back room of a seedy bar far away from any prying eyes or big ears. There was a guard at the door to keep the wrong sorts out and to make sure the private meeting stayed private. Inside there was a heated debate going on. The discussion revolved around the repartitioning of the land after the reform went into law. There were different opinions and no one side was willing to back down but none were powerful enough to sway the committee to their side.

"Personally this whole debate is useless until the bill is passed. It goes before the full house tomorrow then the Premier has ten days to sign it but he's already said he won't so this bickering is useless."

"Where is Comandante Luis? I was told he'd be here to settle our disputes once and for all. But I don't see him anywhere. I thought he had a plan but all I see is false hopes and meddling foreigners. If you remember that's what got us into this situation before."

"I was told Luis left Costa Gravas a couple days ago for Chicago to persuade the Premier to sign the bill into law."

"Really he's left the country at a time like this. It seems a little reckless on his part. The bill isn't out of parliament yet. How does he expect it to get passed if he's not here to ride roughshod over it? Maybe we need to a new Comandante to take over."

"Comandante Luis has official duties he has to perform," said a well-dressed man as he walked in the middle of the meeting. "Alfonso, the Comandante apologizes for his absence but he's making sure things go our way in Chicago. He has his day job that provides his cover to… well do the things that need to be done. I heard you talk about meddling foreigners I hope you weren't talking about me."

"Well that's fine. But we all are risking being a part of this committee and I don't know about the others but for me it would be nice if he took being a part of this committee as seriously as we do," said Alfonso. "After all we are all committing treason by being here and with you."

"Believe me he is well aware of the risks each and every one of you takes by being a member but soon that risk will be repaid. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to the capital," said the man as he got up then left. He stopped on the way out turned back to look at Alfonso but didn't say anything then turned around and left.

"What was that all about," whispered the man sitting next to Alfonso. "You need to be more careful when you speak."

"I'm fine he was just thinking about asking me out. But he's not my type." There was a round of loud laughter from inside the room.

The men didn't stay long afterwards soon they dispersed and all went to their homes. Alfonso got in his car then had his driver take him to his hacienda on the outskirts of the city. The driver looked back at his boss in there rearview this boss was looking out the window with a serious expression on his face.

"Is everything all right sir? You look worried? Did everything go okay this evening in the meeting? Some of the men looked upset when they came out."

"What? Oh yes, yes everything is fine. Well you can't please everyone. I was just thinking wondering how I got here to begin with," said Alfonso. They drove through town until they got to his villa on the other side of the city just inside the limits.

"Take the rest of the evening off I'm not going anywhere," said Alfonso as he went inside. He poured himself a drink took a sip then went to the bathroom where he started drawing water for a bath. There was nothing like a nice hot bath after a day like the one he had. He went back into the bedroom to meet the same well-dressed man from the meeting sitting on his bed.

"What the heck are you doing here? How did you get in anyway?" said Alfonso as he pulled a pistol from under his jacket. "You'd better start talking or you're dead."

"The Comandante doesn't like… well all the negativism you stirred up in the committee and I'm afraid he's… well we've decided you're going to have to step down and leave the board."

"Oh have you. Well you can pass on to him that I don't give a rat's posterior what either of you think. I would tell you what you could do to yourselves but it's late and I'd like to take my bath then turn in for the night," said Alfonso as he motioned him to leave with his Ruger.

"So there's no way I can talk you into being reasonable? Maybe if we offer you an exit bonus like your life. Would that sweeten the deal?"

"Is this some sort of threat or shake down?" said Alfonso. Suddenly he didn't feel so good and he needed for the man to leave.

"You do like your whiskey don't you. I have to say I was impressed with the labels you have. You look like you're sweating. It is terribly hot here isn't it. I kind of envy Luis being in the windy city but we're stuck here. No you really don't look well at all. I bet you're starting to feel as though your heart wants to just jump out of your chest."

"Why you, what did you do to me? The whiskey," he said as he looked at the half of glass that was left. He held it up and the color was cloudy then he lost his grip and dropped it. It made a dull thud when it landed on the carpet.

"Bingo! Give that man a cigar. I knew you weren't as stupid as you look. But it wasn't too smart what you said about Luis and me in public. No good deed and all that but for what it's worth you were right."

"You bastard I should shoot you right here," said Alfonso as he tried to raise his pistol but it was getting heavier and heavier.

"You kill me and you'll never get the cure," said the man as he showed him a vial of clear liquid he had in his hand. "I just need to hear you say you'll leave the committee then we can be friends."

"Okay I'll… I'll…" he tried to say the words but nothing came out. Words seemed thick and cumbersome. They wouldn't come out and in the end he looked like a fish out of water moving his mouth but nothing coming out.

"Are we having trouble talking," said the man as he stood over Alfonso as he dropped to the floor. "That's part of the effects of the poison it paralyzes the vocal cords. You see it's slowly paralyzing your whole body. You will suffocate to death very soon when your respiratory system fails. If you're lucky your heart will stop first if not you'll thrash around a bit," said the man as Alfonso tried to reach out for the antidote.

"Oh you want this? Here you go," said the man. He handed Alfonso the vial but he couldn't open it. His fingers and hands wouldn't work. He just dropped it then fell over making wheezing sounds then silence.

"Well it looks like the heart gave out first now isn't that a bore. I was expecting a little more fun," said the man. He went into the bathroom turned off the water. Then stripped Alfonso's body afterwards he dragged him into the bathroom dumping him in the bath face down. He cleaned up the house then left climbing into a waiting car. He pulled out his phone and called a number putting it on speaker.

"Luis, this is Ettore. I took care of your problem but let's not make this a habit. Now where do we stand and cut the crap. Mr. Big is getting impatient."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck took Ellie inside they went into the Children's museum on the Navy Pier heading up to the third floor to the TinkerLab. There inside was Pam standing in front of the completed baby crib Chuck and the girls had started. She was admiring the craftsmanship and the handiwork that went into making it.

"Oh Agent I was wondering when you'd be back. I took liberty of taking the pieces you and your girls made and assembled them. It's the least I could do for acting the way I did. I have to apologize for the way I behaved I'm normally not that type to freeze up."

"You acted normally. I mean think about it, it's not every day you walk in on a gunfight or at least I hope not. Do I need to check for bullets and blood stains?" They all laughed.

"No, no not hardly and believe me once is enough. I hope you don't mind me finishing this for you but you had the pieces done it was just a matter of gluing and assembling. Like I told you the epoxy I used is child safe so you have a one hundred percent child safe crib."

"Good believe it or not but my daughter was born yesterday so we're going to need this," said Chuck as he looked it over with Ellie.

"Well congratulations," said the woman as she gave Chuck a hug. He cringed a little when she held him a little too tight. "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault just some of the hazards of my occupation. Ellie, I'm going to need some help getting this in your minivan."

"Sure little brother," said Ellie as she got in between Pam and him. It was an innocent hug but Chuck was still her little brother and married.

After they got the crib loaded Ellie drove back home, they had time now to drop it off before heading on to the airport. But as she drove she kept glancing at it in the rearview.

"Chuck I'm sorry but I know I've seen a similar one before. But I can't for the life of me remember where. How did you come up with the design?"

"I based it on a sketch Sarah gave me but you're right now that you mention it I think I remember seeing it before too. It's good to know there's something that's not in the intersect."

"Like baby cribs?" said Ellie as she glanced over at him smiling

"Yes like baby cribs."

Ellie drove home they dropped off the crib and placed the mattress in it then put the bumper up. It was perfect. Chuck added the finishing touch by attaching the baby mobile with little bunnies running in a circle that Sam had picked out. Once they were done they were back on the road for the airport.

"Casey just called the airport their plane is on time. He wants us to run them straight to the hospital for 'orientation' whatever that means," said Chuck as he hung up then put away his phone.

"That sounds rather ominous especially coming from John," said Ellie as she got off I-55 onto South Archer Avenue.

"Yeah it does. You know this is nice just you and me. It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Chuck as he relaxed. This was the first real breather he'd had since they arrived.

"Yes it is. Chuck, can I tell you something without you getting upset?" said Ellie as she glanced over at him. He looked back at her puzzled.

"Said like that I'm worried. I can't promise how I'm going to react until I know what it is but I will always love you. You're my big sister and that can never change so if you have something you want to tell just me tell."

"Okay well that woman back in the TinkerLab, Pam was it? Well, you didn't think it was kind of strange the way she hugged you?"

"You hug me all the time and even tighter so what are you trying to say? It was just a hug don't be like Devon and read more into it than is there. She was scared and I… well I really didn't do anything for her the girls took care of her."

"Chuck, I realize you don't see this but when you're doing your secret agent thing you can be… how to put this attractive to the opposite sex. I realize you don't see anyone but Sarah but that doesn't mean other woman might not try to test the water if you know what I mean."

"No I don't think I do and I don't have any water to test. Really El who me? No, I think you're reading more into that hug than there was. This is me Chuck you're talking about I don't even know why Sarah wants to be with me let alone thinking about other women."

"I'm just saying I think I see what Devon saw just he doesn't know you like I know you. Well we're here and we're early, now what?"

"Let's go get a cup of coffee then we can wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabella opened her eyes slowly she felt like she had been run over by a bus. Her mouth was dry and her throat ached. Looking around the room she tried to remember how she got there. Then she remembered being kidnapped, the basement, and being shot. She touched her wound to find a huge bandage then she reached for the call button and pressed it soon she heard footsteps outside her door.

"You're awake," said Devon as he walked in. "You had us worried there for a while. There are a lot of people who've been asking about you," he said as he shined a light in her eyes.

"How is everyone? How'd we get out? Everyone did get out, didn't they?" asked Isabella as she bombarded Devon with questions.

"You need to just lay back and relax. Okay I'll tell you what I know but you have to promise me you'll try to calm down. As far as I know Chuck came and got you..."

"Sarah told Gonzalez he would. I bet that scared the crap out of him. I'm sorry continue. How are Hortencia, Sarah and their babies doing?"

"I talked with Dr. Louis she told me Hortencia and Sarah are doing fine as well as their babies," said Devon as he listened to her breathing through his stethoscope. Then he got her chart and started writing in it.

"You haven't mentioned anything about the Premier. Don't tell me he didn't make it out. If he didn't then I've failed my mission."

"We don't know that yet," said the General as she walked in. "The men in the basement and who attacked the ambulance with Colonel Casey inside were all former Costa Grava's freedom fighters led by a man we've identified as Pepe Alarcon. His father spent twenty years in prison…"

"And he was a member of a DI team sent here to identify people who were working against our national interests. He was ideal because who would've suspected him of working for us. But you already knew that."

"That you had agents in the field I suspected it. That Pepe was supposed to be one of yours this is news to me but clearly he either double or triple crossed you. Now that we've cleared the air maybe you can share your intel so we can find your Premier."

"I would like that but before we do that I have one small request," said Isabella. She realized she was playing poker with a weak hand. But it all depends how you play the hand who wins.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this," said Beckman as she gave Isabella a look. "I'm listening go ahead.

"No you're probably not but I'm laid up here and I need someone in the field from my people I can trust so I need to bring someone in from the cold."

"Very well continue I'm still listening," said the General as she moved closer to the Major's bed to hear her better. She raised an eyebrow thinking after Isabella finished. "You do realize this is highly irregular and State may get involved. They might even lodge a formal protest over your actions."

"They might but since we're all friends now it shouldn't matter. After all it was one of your agents that captured the Premier and is holding him now if I'm not mistaken."

"Okay I'll go along with it but your people have to work with Agent Carmichael... Chuck. I'm making him the lead agent on this mission but somehow I think you've already been working with him. You can use him a liaison with me. If you want something you can ask him and he'll ask me."

"Okay that's enough for now," said Devon as he imposed himself. "My patient needs to rest so General you need to come back another time if you still need to talk with her. As for you, Major, you need to lie quietly in that bed and stay still. If you start trying to move around you're going to ruin what took me four hours to do and add extra time to your bed rest."

"I hear you Devon and I promise... Hey what are you putting in my IV," asked Isabella. She saw him pull a syringe from his jacket pocket then inject something into her IV tube. "What are you doing?"

"Since I've heard that same tone from Chuck so many times you can't believe I'm making sure you rest," said Devon. Already Isabella felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"No, no I don't have time for this. You gave me a sedative in... I ought to..." Then she slipped off to unconsciousness.

"I know you ought to thank me but you don't have to I was only doing my job. I'll walk you out," said Devon as he held the door open for the General.

"Somehow I don't think that was what she was about to say," said Beckman as she left. "Colonel," said the General as they met just outside the elevator. "I assume you came to check on the Major?"

"Yes Ma'am when I was up last time she was unconscious so I came back up thinking she'd be up and around. There are some questions I wanted to ask her."

"I'm afraid they're going to have to wait. Devon just gave her a sedative so she's out again," said the General as she glanced back down the corridor at Devon. "But she was awake and talking so I would guess she's pretty much out of the woods. She was awake enough to cut a deal. The Costa Gravans want to be cut in on the investigation and I agreed."

"Do you think that's such a good idea? I mean having foreign agents running around could get some people hot and bothered."

"They will be riding along with you and I want their activities limited as much as possible to guarding Hortencia. I'll repeat this to Chuck I'm having them liaison with me through them. I did find out one piece of interesting information. That man Pepe Alarcon whose father spent twenty years in a prison for trying to overthrow the communist party well it turns out he was DI spy. His mission was to identify people who were hostile to the régime."

"I have a hard time believing that. More likely he was a double agent trying to organize his own cell and by working with the government kept his people under the radar."

"That's exactly what I think he was doing but Gonzalez got him and his men killed. The question is how is Gonzalez continuing on now. I think the answer is with the men from the the double eights double aces. The only thing I can figure out is they must owe him some sort of debt. But that grab was sloppy. There's something we're missing but I can't for the life of me see it."

"I'm going back down and break the good news to Hortencia and Sarah. They've both been dogging me to find out something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Ellie sat in the bar in the airport drinking coffee and sharing a muffin while they waited on Alex and Morgan. After a certain hour the people started to diminish and the shops inside began to close. It was a little depressing to be sitting there.

"Hey last call buddy," said the barista in the Starbucks they were sitting in. "I've got to clean the machine before I can go home."

"I think we're fine," said Chuck as he looked over at Ellie. "Do you want anything else? I know can you give me the rest of your muffins. I have a hungry wife back in the hospital." The man looked at him strange. "We just had a baby and she's under observation."

"In that case I'll give them to you at half price and congratulations buddy. Let me bag them up for you," said the man as he went back behind the counter and started getting his takeout ready.

"There's no way Sarah can eat all those so we can share them with everyone. Maybe John will get this hint and switch to blueberry or any berry just not bran."

"I'm sure his colon thanks him," said Ellie as they both laughed. "It's time now. After we get your bag we need to head out to the hangars."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Ellie and Chuck met Alex and Morgan at the airport then they drove back to the hospital. Along the way Chuck caught them up on the mission and what was going on leaving out some of the details about the way someone's father had been acting. It was late when they got into the hospital but Casey was still there to meet them.

"Dad, I missed you," said Alex as she ran up to him and hugged John. He turned red as he hugged her back."

"John," said Morgan as he opened his arms like he was going to hug him. Casey grunted and growled at the same time.

"Do and die Troll," he said in gruff voice. "I've got your accommodations taken care of here. The General wants us to stay close to Hortencia because of the situation. I'm sure Chuck briefed you already. Morgan you're going to have to double up with me and Alex you've got a room next to ours."

"But I thought we were supposed to... well you know sharing... well everything," Morgan started to say more but Casey had heard enough.

"You thought what? This is hospital not a hotel and those are the rooms available. I don't like it anymore that you do... probably worse considering I've got to bunk with you..."

"I don't know about that," said Morgan. "I'm not that thrilled about it either."

"Why you got some complaints?" said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. Morgan shook his head. "Well those are the breaks and by breaks I mean you in little pieces if we continue this conversation."

"Oh come on Dad if you think it's going to be that bad we can room together. But once you get used to Morgan's snoring he's not difficult to sleep with." Chuck thought for sure this would be the time Casey killed Morgan.

"And how would you know that?" said Casey. You could hear a pin drop. Chuck felt sorry for Morgan and was about to say something to change the topic when Alex pulled out the save.

"On the plane here of course, he slept most of the way," said Alex as she looked over at Morgan for confirmation. Morgan nodded his head.

"That's right after you gave me that special water I was out like a light but next time it would be nice if I had a choice."

"What are you talking about I gave you a choice and you told me you wanted me to lie to you. It's not my fault if you changed your mind too late. Some people would say a day late and a dollar short."

"And some people would say slow down, you need to give a guy time to think not just whip out the cup of hemlock," said Morgan. Chuck hung his head he was too tired for this.

"Look guys the nursery is closed for the night so I'll show you baby Bunny tomorrow. Oh and Morgan keep your comments about her name to yourself. Just keep in mind Sam still wants to test your reflexes. I'm going to check on my wife," said Chuck as he went over to the elevator leaving them arguing in the lobby.

As he got on the elevator a man got on with him in Costa Gravas military uniform. Chuck looked at him and smiled.

"Well Francisco have you decided to sport your true colors or was this a decision made for you?" asked Chuck. "Or should I be addressing you as Captain?"

"The Major is laid up so she wanted someone she could trust to liaison with you. I was her choice so I guess you could say the decision was hers but your wife blew my cover before so this was the only option other than go home. I'm heading up now to see the Major to get my marching orders anything you want me to pass on?"

"No tell her to rest up and good luck, if I were you I'd keep a close watch on Hortencia. I really haven't figured out what the end game is here," said Chuck. The bell rang then announced it had reached Chuck's floor. "I'm off here. I still have your number so I'll call you if I find out anything."

"I still have yours too. I appreciate being kept in the loop. You know with Pepe I understood his motivation but now I'm with you something isn't clear here."

"Well if we work together maybe we drain this swamp and see what's living in the bottom of it. I need to run. Good luck again," said Chuck.

He stepped off the elevator then walked down to Sarah's room. Knocking lightly on the door he then went inside. There she was sitting up in bed still awake although yawning with Sam sound asleep next to her with her arms wrapped around her.

"Morgan and Alex are here they'll be by tomorrow to see you and Bunny. I thought you'd be asleep I came by to get Sam, Ellie's waiting in the lobby to run us home."

"Have you forgotten about the late night feeding?" she said as she yawned. "Let Sam stay with me I don't want her to feel I'm pushing her away for the new baby. So is the secret project that wasn't a secret but a surprise finished yet. I'm being released tomorrow and I need some place to put bunny or do I need to get a hutch delivered from Amazon Prime?"

"So she told you. How much ice cream did it take? Has she had anything decent to eat these past couple of days or just ice cream?"

"I didn't bribe her I let her hold Bunny with me and we were talking. One thing led to another and she told me we could go home because you guys had a crib..."

"We made it from what you gave me but Ellie says she's seen it before. I'll show you a picture I took when we got it home. But first let me send Ellie a text to go on home I'll stay here with you."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to but I won't lie I'd like for you to. But they took your bed out and you're going to be uncomfortable. I'll catch some zees in the chair besides Casey and I have to go over to the Westside tomorrow anyway," said Chuck as he finished sending Ellie the text then passed his phone to her.

"Oh I recognize this I thought you said you made it? This is Sam's baby crib don't you remember it. That's the reason I couldn't find what I wanted. I'm sorry we could've gotten it out of storage."

"No it can't be," said Chuck as he took his phone and looked at it again. "No it's... well it's... okay it is the same but we had fun making it up to the point where two assassins tried to shoot me."

"I'm sorry I'm really beat," said Sarah as she yawned. "I have to get some sleep before the next feeding."

"Do you want me to take the next one for you?" asked Chuck. Sarah smiled at him. "What? You could get a little more rest that way and I don't care actually I'd like to."

"Sweetie I appreciate the offer but anatomically I don't see how that's possible. Can you dim the lights a little more? I really need to..." she started to say get some sleep when she yawned and dropped off sound asleep.

Chuck dimmed the lights then went over and pulled the covers up on both then gave them both a good night's kiss. He then went to try and find a position in the chair which turned out not to be that easy with his shoulder but in the end he drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan walked around the hospital after he dropped his gear off. He couldn't go to sleep not after the nap he had on the flight in so he did the only thing he could do he roamed the corridors. He walked up to the nurses' station but they were too busy to stop and talk with him so he moved along. He went by the nursery but as Chuck said the curtain was down and there was nothing to see so he was out of ideas as to what to do so he went down to Sarah's room.

"Do I or don't I," thought Morgan as he looked at the door before knocking. "Well if she shoots me I'm in a hospital so why not," he said to himself as he went inside. He saw Sarah sleeping with Sam in bed. He made a mental note not to go anywhere near her. Then he spotted Chuck, he was asleep in a chair next to her. He walked over quietly giving Sarah's bead wide berth.

"Chuck, are you asleep," said Morgan as he tapped him on the shoulder. Chuck just swatted his hand away. "Chuck, are you asleep," said Morgan more insistently as he shook him.

"What! Oh Morgan... oh Morgan I guess not anymore," said Chuck as he yawned and stretched. "Keep it down or you'll wake Sarah and Sam up. Let's go out in the hall and talk." Morgan walked out with Chuck who was still trying to work the kinks out and his shoulder wound wasn't helping.

"I didn't want to bother you but I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come down and ask you if you wanted to get a cup of coffee."

"I'm not even going to comment on how messed up that was... But no I have to ask didn't you think that I might have my eyes closed because I was asleep?"

"Duh we're talking right now so you can't be asleep. If you want I can slap you so you can tell you're awake and not having a dream."

"You mean having a nightmare. Okay I'm awake now so why not, sure let's go get a cup of coffee. I'd offer you a muffin but I left the bag in Ellie's minivan." Morgan looked at him. "No, they're not Casey's bran muffins."

The hospital at that hour was still with only the duty personnel working. It was like it was taking a deep breath before getting back to work the next day. Morgan and Chuck rode the elevator down then went to the cafeteria.

"So how are things between you and Alex? Tell me was this time alone good for you two?" asked Chuck as they took a seat in a booth.

"I think so we talked a lot of our problems out and we both agree we're ready to move forward in our relationship."

"So did you guys set a date for your wedding date? I want you to know if you need any help you can count on us. I know I can speak for Sarah we wish you guys only the best."

"Thanks and we appreciate it but we're not quite there yet. I'm sorry but that wasn't what I meant about moving forward."

"Okay I'm going to need a little more detail here," said Chuck. He already could feel a Sicilian Easter procession coming. "What did you mean then?"

"We agreed if either of us forgot our toothbrush we were willing to share. I think that's very good progress."

"That's it Morgan? Dental hygiene really Morgan there's taking it slow then there's taking it very slow then there's stopped which one do you see yourself at?"

"So we're not the same as you and Sarah. Is that a problem and really can you see me with a kid? I'm barely wearing long pants as it is."

"I have serious reservations about that," said Chuck as he took a sip of his coffee. Looking up he saw Casey heading for them. "Don't look now but John's heading this way. Did you do anything?" asked Chuck as he pointed at Casey with his chin.

"Not that I know of but with John who knows," said Morgan as he turned around. "Morning John, I thought you said you were going to walk the perimeter and couldn't be bothered..."

"By you but I just got off the horn with a detective friend of mine in the Gang's Unit," said John as Chuck gave him a look. "What I've got friends too. Anyway we might want to get over to the Double Eights Double Aces early this morning. Word has it they're about ready to go to war with the eighty-eights. Their leader is blaming the eighty-eights for whacking his nephew."

"How is that our business?" said Chuck thinking that if he had brought this up Casey would be telling him a lot worse. "That's something that should be left up to the police to handle."

"Normally I'd agree but remember our perps who tried to take Hortencia and got lead for their trouble. Guess who one of them was?"

"I guess you want me to say this guy's nephew but are we sure? They were pretty mangled," asked Chuck thinking that they might have inadvertently started a gang war. How was he going to explain this to Maureen?

"You mean mangled like this," said Casey as he dropped on the table near Morgan a photo of the mangled remains. Morgan made a disgusted face. He doesn't look the same as in this photo does he," said John as he dropped another photo, a surveillance photo taken at a family dinner. "But fingerprints confirmed it is the same guy."

Chuck picked up both photos and started looking at them. There as something in the man that piqued his interest something odd but he couldn't figure it out then he flashed.

"Whoa, oh boy, John I'm going to need a photo of the leader of the eighty-eights then we need to go and stop a gang war."

"Are you going to explain to me what you just saw," said John. "You flashed so now will you share with the rest of the class?"

"Well you could start by saying please but aren't you the one who said we got on perfectly well without the intersect and we'll get along fine when it's, that is me, gone? Didn't you say that or did I mishear? Now be a good lad and get me that photo. I believe Beckman put me in charge of this mission now so if you want I can make that an order. You're usually good at following them."

"Why you... you... I ought to..."

"Now, now John the shoe's on the other foot but I'm not like you. Get me the photo and I'll explain everything on the way there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later in the Costa Gravas Consulate the Consul was signing papers his secretary brought him then setting them aside for her to collect when he was done. The day was pretty much the same as any other with the exception that then the consul's boss, the Premier, was supposed to come and stay with him but now he seemed to have gone missing. He was told to keep up appearances and that was what he was doing when his secretary rang him.

"Mr. Veracruz, there's a Captain Francisco Dominguez here to see you. He says it's urgent. Sir he's with the DI," she said in a whisper.

"Then let's not keep him waiting show him right in," said the middle-aged diplomat. He got up and met the Captain in the middle of the room. "Captain it's nice to meet you even if I wasn't expecting you. There was a Major here the other day from our beloved Premier's security detail but she seems to have vanished. Do we have any word yet about the Premier?"

"No, I'm afraid not but getting back to Major Martinez, I'm sorry to say she was injured in the line of duty so I have been put in her place. I just dropped by to meet you and to say nothing has changed. I may still require the services of your security detail."

"And I'd be more than happy to comply with your request but I'm going to need something in writing from the Premier. Unfortunately we both know that's impossible don't we."

"You will be receiving a letter from our General that will inform you of the details of our arrangement. Your men are being nationalized into our armed forces..."

"Again that requires the Premier's signature so unless your General can produce the Premier from his pocket then my answer will be I'm sorry but his orders don't mean anything to me."

"Mr. Veracruz need I remind you that I work for Dirección de Inteligencia and if you want to continue with this attitude I will have you recalled."

"Again on whose authority? I answer to the Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores and everything I'm telling you is true according our new constitution. If you doubt me you can call your people in the DI they will confirm it. I realize the DI would prefer to go back to the old ways but this is a brave new world."

"And remember what happened to John. This conversation isn't over," said the Captain then he left slamming the door on the way out.

Veracruz went over to his bar he realized it was early but he poured himself a glass of courage anyway. He felt he deserved it. As he sipped on his drink he realized he won this round and he'd put a stick in the Captain's bicycle tire. However, if he played his cards right he could get what he needed before he was removed.

"Hasta la Victoria," said Veracruz as he raised his glass then downed the rest.

"Siempre," said Gonzalez as he came in from a secret hidden passageway. "Can I get a glass of that Comandante Luis? You know you just pissed him off."

"I know and I did it on purpose. Like this they have an added reason to have Hortencia made Premier to get rid of me. Not that I really care one way or another. Are you sure Alejandro can't get out of your safe house."

"I'm positive he's chained to a chair that's bolted to the floor. No he's not going anywhere," said Gonzalez as he thought about how his prisoners escaped for a government Escalade in detention mode. "But I should be getting back to him. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"The Bill will be voted on today which means the clock is ticking. Ten days from today it will become a pumpkin so we need to get our ducks in a row and push forward."

"As we speak the ransom demand is being delivered to Hortencia. She has twenty-four hours to take action if not we send her a little finger then an ear and so on and so forth until day ten when we sent her his head. But I don't think it will take that long."

"But we're still going to send her his head," said the consul as he passed Gonzalez a glass. He raised his glass to him.

"Without a doubt," he said back as they toasted. He downed his glass. "I need to get back I don't want the Premier to get too lonely."

"That would be a shame," said the Consul as he walked with Gonzalez back to the hidden passageway. "We're near the end so we can't afford any more screw ups. As an oh by the way there was a minor hiccup back in country but our friend took care of it for us."

"Is this something I need to worry about?" asked Gonzalez. The last thing he needed was a surprise biting him in the backside especially if it could be avoided.

"You can pass on to the Premier that his friend Alfonso sleeps with the fishes. I believe the locals are writing it off as a heart attack or a stroke I forget which but the end is the same anyway."

"I'll be sure to pass it along," said Gonzalez as he disappeared. Veracruz returned to his desk signing papers. His secretary came in to pick them up she looked over at the bar noticing the two glasses out on the counter.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the Consul. He noticed her looking at the glasses then he watched her look around the room.

"No, no sir I just thought I heard voices before I came in then there are two glasses over there but no came past me. I'm just imagining things I guess."

"Oh that was the Captain's and I was listening to the radio earlier but I got tired so I switched it off. See you're not crazy. Now be a dear and run these papers along." He made a deep sigh after she left. He wondered if she wasn't going to have to have an accident like the secretary before her which was going to be a problem because she was good at what she did. "What a shame," he said, "guess I need to write any other job listing for Craig's list."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck ran up wrote a quick note for Sarah then left with Casey. She found it the next morning when the nurse brought Bunny to her for her morning feeding. She unfolded and read it with one hand as she took care of Bunny. The note didn't say much other than he went with Casey to interview for possible leads and that he'd be back as soon as he could.

"Knock, knock," said Alex as she stuck her head in the door. "Can we come in? Morgan is waiting outside until he knows it's okay." She grabbed a nursing blanket and put it on.

"Come on in," said Sarah. "Do either of you know why Chuck had to leave so early with Casey? Did something change last night?"

"I didn't know either of them left until now. I just thought Dad was checking on security this morning and was busy," said Alex as the both looked at Morgan.

"What? Why are you looking at me? Am I my Chuck's keeper? If he didn't write it in the note before he tucked under your pillow he probably didn't want you to get worried."

"Then it's something that could worry me. Morgan one small question how did you know where Chuck left the note. I didn't say where I found it yet you knew. Before you answer remember I'm a trained interrogator"

"Wow even with a baby in your arm you can be scary."

"So start talking."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Casey drove around Chicago then came into the Little Village right through the middle on West 26th Street. There was no doubt they were nearing their destination when English became a second language. Then when they turned a corner there they were the double eights double aces nightclub and lounge. They parked out front Casey looked at the joint and didn't like it. There were five SUVs parked out front and men coming and going from the inside. Each one of them was packing heat.

"Chuck, are you sure about this? I mean these people mean business. They're about to go out and do some serious harm. I've spotted in the time we've been sitting here at least six Mac-10s and various other military grade ordinance."

"All the more reason we need to have a chat with them. Come on let's go and get this over with before someone gets hurt."

"It just would be nice if it wasn't us," said Casey as they got out and started walking towards the lounge. They made it through the doors when they were stopped.

"Hey this is a private club you can't be here," said one of the men packing a Mac-10. "You need to turn around and leave."

"Homeland," said Chuck as he flashed the man his badge. "My name is Agent Carmichael and this is Colonel Casey, NSA. We've come..."

"To get out of here before we kick you out," said the man as his friends stopped and looked over at them. "Those badges don't give you free passes in here not unless you bring your wives then we might work out a deal." The men standing around them started laughing and jeering.

"Aren't we the funny man," said Chuck. In one swift move he seized the man by the throat digging his fingers into the man's larynx. The man's eyes grew the size of saucers as he started to try to break free but Chuck applied more pressure. "I wouldn't do that," he said as the men around then drew weapons coming to their pal's aid.

"So much for being diplomatic Chuck you got any other ideas? Looks like I'll be eating a short stack this morning," said Casey as he pulled out his Sig. "Okay boys, who wants to die today?"

"Hold up everyone," yelled Chuck. "First wrong move and I rip Chico's throat out. Now listen up idiots we came in here and asked politely to speak to your leader, Señor Rodriguez El Toro then certain elements insulted our families. Well, I don't have to like that."

"I have to give it to you coming in like you did and now. You've got some cojones. Okay you wanted to talk to me. I'm here so let's talk but you need to be quick I've got some scum to deal with."

"Please Navid don't do this," begged a woman standing next to him. "Please this isn't going to bring back Dallas."

"I've got business to attend to Maria. Someone take my sister home," said El Toro. "Now for you guys you've got five minutes to explain to me why I shouldn't just shoot you here then dump your bodies in the lake."

"I think we should go somewhere private and talk," said Chuck as he released the man. "What I have to say you may not want everyone to hear and your sister needs to come with us too."

"This is a trick. They're Feds you can't trust them," said the man Chuck had by the throat his voice was hoarse and raspy.

"I really should've squeezed harder. If you are a smart person you'll listen to me before you go off and do something stupid like taking revenge on someone who's innocent. The eighty-eights didn't kill Dallas we did." Absolute silence filled the lounge if a pin had fallen then someone would've had to yell timber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sarah coaxed Morgan into speaking she listened to him tell her where Chuck went and why it had become urgent. He just didn't know what Chuck had seen when he looked at the photos. She wished she could see them but right now the only person who knew her intersect was active again was Chuck and they agreed it should stay that way. She wasn't happy that Chuck had gone to the Westside but she had to put on a happy face for Sam.

"Alex, can you do me a favor? Can you get the nurse and tell her I think we're done," said Sarah. "Bunny, I need to take your sister to the cafeteria and get her some breakfast."

"I'm okay," said Sam as her stomach growled. "Okay maybe I'm a little hungry but I want to stay here with you and Bunny."

"Bunny needs to go back in the nursery. They're going to get her ready so we can go home. Your father showed me pictures of the crib you helped make. You want to know a secret it turns out it's like the one you had when you were little like Bunny."

"Really! It looks like the same one. So we've already started sharing things," said Sam as she smiled. "That's what sisters do right?" Sarah nodded but she had no firsthand experience. In fact no one in the room had.

"Can I hold her until the nurse comes," asked Alex as she came back inside. Sarah smiled and passed her Bunny. "Oh she's so cute. Don't you agree Morgan? Who do you think she looks like?"

"Yeah but thank goodness she doesn't look like Chuck You know she kind of looks a little like the mailman don't you think?" Everyone gave him the evil eye. "Sorry it was a joke."

The nurse came took the baby and told Sarah Dr. Louis would be coming in to release her but before she wanted her up walking around in the hospital. This was fine with her she was going to take Sam to the cafeteria anyway. They all moved downstairs but as they were passing through the lobby she bumped into Francisco in uniform.

"Oh I guess I should apologize for blowing your cover," said Sarah as she stopped to talk with him. "I see they've put you to other use."

"Yes I'm taking over for my Major while she's indisposed. Do you have a few minutes you can spare," asked the Captain as he looked at everyone with her.

"Of course I kind of feel responsible. Alex, Morgan can you take Sam to the cafeteria and get her something to eat preferably fruit and cereal under no circumstances ice cream for breakfast. Do you understand that little lady so don't try to get your way with Morgan to get you some."

"Who me? Would I do that? Come on Uncle Morgan," said Sam as she took his hand. "Did I tell you that you were my favorite uncle?"

"Alex, help please," said Morgan as they went off. Sarah just shook her head.

"Okay what's bothering you," asked Sarah. He looked around then motioned for her to follow him to a corner where they could talk in private.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck dropped the bombshell on them now they were really in deep kimchi. They suddenly became the focal point of anger for the whole gang. And looking around all the doors were blocked by gang members so they weren't going anywhere.

"Next time you want to drop a bomb a little head's up would be appreciated. I hope you've got something else up your sleeve because I don't see any exit strategy that gets us out of here in one piece."

"You've got four minutes to explain what you just said before me and my boys end you," said El Toro. "Whatever you've got to say, say it."

"This is what your nephew looks like today," said Chuck as he laid the photo on a table before El Toro.

"Geez Chuck, are you trying to get us killed," said Casey. El Toro picked it up and was starting to shake he was so angry.

"You should listen to your friend because it would be easy for me to end you right now and be done with it."

"But you wouldn't know how he got this way," said Chuck. "And that's what you need to know to understand what happened."

"Come on Navid you're not going to listen to this guy's lies are you? For all we know they could be on the take from the eighty-eights," said the same guy Chuck had throttled.

"If that were true then why would we be here risking our own hides? This is a photo of the leader of the eighty-eights. Maria should be able to vouch for him."

"Excuse me what are you saying? What does my sister have to do with this? Be careful what you say."

"What I'm saying is the leader of the eighty-eights wouldn't kill his own son." There was a deep hush. "You have brown eyes and so does your sister as well as her husband the vocal guy who's getting on my nerves but Dallas had blue. Brown is a dominant eye color while blue is a recessive so for Dallas to have blue one of his parents had to have blue eyes."

"Everyone out except you two and Maria," yelled Navid. "What are you all doing still standing here? I said out now. Move it!" Everyone started to leave.

"Not you big mouth you need to stay here. You're mixed up in this too aren't you? Do you want to tell your boss what you did or do you want me?"

"Navid these are all lies. You can't take their word over one of your own blood. Okay I knew about Maria's indiscretion but I raised Dallas as my own."

"That's a lie you hated him and gave him all the crap jobs you could. Yes, I made a mistake but I never thought you hated him enough to get him killed."

"It was an accident. Okay I sent him to deliver a package and he got shot before he could deliver it. That's the truth. I wanted to go to war with the eighty-eights to reclaim my honor."

"Something I doubt you ever had," said Chuck. "Dallas was a part of a team that stopped an ambulance transporting a high value target. He and a friend forced the back open and the occupant shot them thinking they were there trying to kidnap her. I should add she had just been liberated after being kidnapped shortly before. I have doubts whether Dallas knew any of the background though."

"I do too," said Navid. "Looks to me like we're going on a boat ride today. Don't worry about the life vest you won't need it."

"No, no you can't leave me here. I'll be a deadman as soon as you go. Wait... I have information I'll tell you if you get me out of here."

"Where's this package that was supposed to be delivered? Maybe if we get to peek inside we might be able to arrange something."

"I don't have it. It's being delivered as we speak to Hortencia in the hospital," said the man. "I already sent a guy with it."

"Hortencia Goya? You got us involved in that rat's nest. Oh we are so going on a boat ride. You're going to meet the Little Mermaid and maybe Charlie Tuna."

"Sorry," said Chuck. "Looks like you're holding double eights and double aces. Come on John there's nothing left here for us.

"Hold on, hold on I know... Listen I know how to get in touch with Gonzalez. That's useful isn't it? Will you take me with you now?"

"Navid, I'm afraid we need him. Let's make a deal," said Chuck. "This is my card and the next time you get into trouble, and we both know you will, that's your get out of jail free card. Just please don't make it a capital offense."

"That will depend if I get my hands on this scumbag. If I do all bets are off."

"I hear you," said Chuck. Casey slapped the cuffs on their man then marched him out to their vehicle.

"You should call Sarah and give her a heads up about this package being delivered," said Casey as he put their guy in the back.

"I don't want to because she's on maternity leave and isn't supposed to be working or haven't you and the General figured that out yet."

"You'd better take that bass out of your voice. I was just saying since when has crap gone down and either you or her haven't found yourselves in the middle of it."

"Point taken," said Chuck as he tried to call her. "Crap she's not answering and all my calls are going straight to voice mail. We need to get back. Buddy, how was this package going to be delivered. Listen I don't have time to mess around with you so you'd better start talking or you'll be riding on the hood on the way back to the hospital."

"If I were you I'd answer him. You haven't seen mad dog when he's really pissed off," said Casey. "I guess we have to break out the bungee cords."

"No, let him hang on by his fingernails," said Chuck as he started to yank him out. "I hope you've got a strong grip because you're going to need it. When you fall off try not roll under the SUV then we have to run it through a carwash."

"Okay, okay Geez whatever happened to good cop bad cop. This is bad cop and badder cop."

"Actually is should be worse. You're using the comparative," said Chuck. Casey gave him a look. "Right just tell us what you know." He told them all about the drop as they drove as fast as they could to get back to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah went with the Captain where he told her about his encounter with the consul. He described the consuls' reactions to his request for assistance. She listened carefully then she asked him what would happen if he went over the consul's head and talked either with the ambassador or the Foreign minister. But he didn't feel talking with either of them would do any good.

"You don't understand Veracruz is a political appointee so no one is going to touch him because of the people he knows that got him this job. The only people who could would either have to be the Premier or Hortencia. They have the clout to make anyone defending the consul back down or drop him altogether."

"I'd still run it up the flag pole you might be surprised someone might have a backbone. Let's face it the consul probably has a skeleton or two buried in the closet somewhere. If you think it would do any good I could ask my General to go talk with him?"

"No not for now that might backfire on me. Let me try to deal with him on my own but I'll let you know if we need some arm twisting. However, for now let me run with it," said the Captain as he looked at his watch. "Thanks but I need to run now."

"Are you headed up to see the Major? If you are I'll come up with you. I want to see and thank her just give me a second to tell my friends and my daughter where I'll be then I'll ride elevator up with you." Sarah ducked in then came out with a cup of coffee in hand. The Captain looked at her. "I know but after you've gone without for so long even bad coffee tastes good."

"I'm not judging and I'll have to take your word on that," said the Captain as he smiled. He stood next to the elevator doors waving for her to get on first.

"You can wipe that idiot smile off your face," said Sarah as she walked past him. "Just push the button and let's go up. I'd offer you a drink but you pissed me off."

"I just don't know how you people can call that coffee. Our people have been raising and drink real coffee since the dawn of time. What you have there is muddy water."

"I never claimed it was good but for nine months I've gone without a cup so I'll take muddy water now," said Sarah as the elevator bell rang then announced the floor. They stepped off and started walking down. "Oh wait a minute hold this," said Sarah as she passed Francisco her coffee cup. "Oh just hold it. It won't bite." Once he took it she took her phone out then switched it off. "I don't want to be bothered inside and it's not like I'm going anywhere."

[Meanwhile down in the Lobby]

A man for the double eights and double aces entered the lobby. He walked inside carrying a large manila envelope. Looking around he spied the elevators then headed straight for them then rode it up to the first floor. There he looked around then when he saw the coast was clear he ducked into the staff changing room. Walking to the back of the changing room he made sure he was all alone then he pulled out a screwdriver jammed it in the lock then turned it. Once inside he rifled through the contents grabbing a white coat and a stethoscope he draped it around his neck trying to cover his gang tattoo.

"Okay now let's deliver this envelope and get out of here," said the man to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror adjusted the stethoscope and pulled up his collar.

"Good to go," he said to his reflection more to try to convince himself considering that the last person who tried to deliver the same envelope was killed."

Once he walked out he immediately joined a sea of white and no one noticed him. He walked around looking at the floor plan to figure out the fastest way to Hortencia's room and more importantly a way out if things went sideways.

"Okay let's get a move on this," he said under his breath as he climbed on the elevator and pressed the button up. He smiled at the other people on the elevator and they smiled back at him that was everyone except one doctor who was kept staring at him. Deciding to play it cool he got off on the floor below Hortencia's but he looked behind him and that same doctor was right behind him.

"Excuse me but your lab coat says Byrns but you're not Doctor Byrns. I lost fifty bucks to him on a golf game last Sunday. The long and short of it is I know Byrns and you're not him. Who are you and why do you have his lab coat on?"

"No I'm... I'm... Doctor Besame... Yes Besame, Doctor Byrns lent me his lab coat because mine haven't come out of the cleaners yet."

"Why did you send yours to the cleaners when the hospital cleans them for us? Dr. Byrns is awfully jealous of his things yet he lent you his lab coat."

"Yes that's what I meant the hospital cleaner hasn't given me back my lab coats yet. I'm new here from... from Bolivia. Yes Bolivia and exchange program with my country. If you don't mind I really need to start my rounds."

"I never heard of any exchange program and when did Byrns give you his lab coat if he's been gone all week." As they were talking the man circled his interrogator then backed him towards a rest room.

"Okay you got me," said the man. "I'm an assassin sent here to whack you for your two timing wife so she can collect the insurance money."

"What! Now I know you're crazy. I'm calling...," said the doctor but before he had time to react he had a hand over his mouth and he was pushed backwards into the bathroom.

"You're not calling anyone," said the fake doctor.

"Let go of me. What is the meaning..." He started to say when the other man spun him around then cracked his head on the wall. The meddling doctor dropped to the floor out cold.

"That's what you get for not minding your own business," said the man as he dragged him into one of the stalls. He pulled the doctor's pants down then sat the man on the toilet afterwards he locked the door. He climbed up over the top then wrote with a felt marker 'Out of Order' on the door then left. He noticed a couple of strange looks from people passing by when he exited so he turned around to see the restroom was marked 'Ladies'.

"Boy you're going to have some explaining to do when you come to," said the man as he looked at the door. He shook his head then went back to the elevator. However, this time he held the envelope up so it covered the name stenciled on his pocket. Taking the elevator up to Hortencia's floor he got off looking around. All the exits had guards posted and in front of her door was another one with a clipboard.

"This wasn't going to be to be easy," he said to himself as he started walking towards her door trying to think of a way to get by the man in black but nothing was coming. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me doctor but I need to get by," said a nurse. She was pushing a food cart and he was standing in the way.

"Excuse me but is this for Hortencia Goya?" The nurse nodded. "Was this prepared for her according to the directions of her physician?"

"I think so I was just told to bring this up," said the nurse. This was the last thing she needed to get caught by a pain in the neck doctor.

"You think! What kind of answer is that? Either it was or it wasn't," he said as he went over took her chart off her door looked at it then looked under the covered dishes. "Well you're lucky everything seems in order. Here take this envelope in with you while I go talk to the head nurse. I think," he mumbled as he walked off.

The nurse rolled her eyes at the guard while be checked her off the access list. He just shrugged his shoulders in return. "Don't worry," he said. "There's always one of them. Believe me I know what you're going through. Been there, done that myself," he said as he held the door open for her.

"Thanks," she said as she pushed the cart inside.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

The man had delivered the package smiling as he walked away with his back to the nurse and the guard. Thinking the hard part was done now he just had to beat feet and get out of there. He made his way down the same hallway he can down when a door opened and a woman with a man in a foreign uniform came out. The woman looked at him then it seemed like she saw a bright light. He didn't think anything about it other than he needed to get out of there.

"Rest up and don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of everything. You just think about getting better," said Sarah as she and Francisco left the Major's room.

"We should get over to Hortencia. It's about time for her lunch and she doesn't like to be disturbed while she eats." Sarah looked at him. "What? As an orderly I brought her meals to her everything she does is on a fixed schedule that she adheres to rigidly."

"She sounds more like a queen than a first lady," said Sarah as she noticed the doctor walking past them. She caught a glimpse of his neck and flashed.

"You said it not me," said Francisco he noticed she seemed to act oddly. "Hey, do you feel okay? We can hold off visiting Hortencia until after lunch if you want." But Sarah pushed him out of the way.

"No time to explain," she said as she went after the doctor that just walked past them. Francisco was taken a little aback at what he witnessed.

"What the..." the fake doctor started to say when Sarah grabbed the stethoscope around his neck then heaved him up and threw him over her back. He went flying making a loud splat when he hit the ground on his back then slid across the floor.

"Augh!" he moaned as he rolled over. Getting up he pulled out a pistol but Sarah grabbed a knife from her under her skirt and took the weapon out of his hand. The man in black started to pull his weapon but the fake doctor was on him before Sarah could throw another one. He took the man's weapon and pointed it at the agent's head. In the meantime Francisco pulled his piece.

"Not so fast or I'll blow this guy's head off. Now you're going to let me leave or this man dies," barked the man.

"I don't think so," said Sarah. "Look around you. You've got no place to go so why don't you make it easy on yourself and let the man go then turn yourself in."

"I don't think so. I was on my way out and that's what I'm going to do. So lady if you'll kindly just get out of my way I'll be on my way and get out of your hair."

"You know we can't let you do that at least tell me what you did? Did he get inside with Hortencia?" asked Sarah. The man in black shook his head.

"Will you hold still or do you want me to clean out your ears for you? Lady I'm warning you. Get out of my way."

"He touched her food," said the man in black rethinking everything that happened in the hallway that lead up to him being taken hostage."

"Francisco, go into Hortencia's room and stop her from eating now. My friend is just going into Hortencia's room don't get jumpy on me or we're going to have a mess to clean up and the hospital is short of orderlies."

"Go but I'm watching so don't try anything," said the man. "I didn't do anything to her food but I guess you need to check."

"He put an envelope, a manila envelope on her cart," said the man in black. "Yes I remember now he passed it to the nurse like it wasn't anything."

"I think I told you to keep quiet," said the man as he pressed the barrel to the man's head like he was going to shoot.

"Hey look at me not at him. He's only doing his job," said Sarah as Francisco started for the door but in that moment the nurse came back out with the empty cart. The man noticed the movement behind him and turned. The man in black saw the opportunity and pushed away the barrel. The man fired putting a round in the ceiling as Fransciso leaped on him taking him to the ground. Sarah ran inside pushing both the nurse and cart out of the way.

"Hortencia, don't open that envelope," yelled Sarah as she took it from her hands. "We don't know what's in it. It could be a bomb or worse."

"Wow and good afternoon to you too," said Hortencia as she looked over at her baby lying in the hospital crib next to her sound asleep. "I owe you another thanks for saving our lives."

"Also to your Captain, I'll be back I need to have a conversation with a perp," said Sarah as she took the envelope out with her. In the meantime Francisco and the agent had subdued the would-be assassin.

"What's in this envelope?" asked Sarah as she shoved it in his face. "You realize that woman had her baby in there. If this has a bomb or a bioweapon in it you would've taken her baby out too." The man went mute. "I'm going to run this through the hospital X-ray machine and if it's suspicious I'm coming back. You know how they tell you not to wear anything metal in the MRI scanner. Well I'm going to wrap a chain around something then turn it on. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination."

"Hey what kind of cop are you?" said the man. "I demand to see my lawyer and I want my one free phone call. I know my rights as an American."

"Mi Amigo, do I look American and your accent gives you away. "De donde eres?" asked Francisco as he got up in the man's face.

"Tu madre," replied the perp which got him a slap across the face. The man spit blood on the floor and laughed.

"Now that was stupid," said Sarah. "Shall we start again? What's in the envelope? And who told you to bring it here? And before you say something to piss me off remember the MRI scanner is just a few floors below."

"He doesn't know," said Chuck as he and Casey walked off the elevator with another man in cuffs. "Take the bracelets off him."

"What? No he's our prisoner. You've got your own and we've got ours," said Sarah. He walked up to her and kissed her.

"I won't even begin to tell you how messed up that sounds," said Chuck as he yanked the man up then turned him around and took the cuffs off. "This is a deal I cut with this man's leader El Toro. He's just a messenger."

"Chico, what's going on? Why are you here with them?" said the man bewildered. "I don't understand what's happening?"

"What's happening is you're free to go. You can tell Navid that this is a sign of good faith. I expect him to talk things out with the eighty-eights. He might find their leader is a better brother-in-law than the scumbag he had.

The man walked away puzzled and perplexed looking back over his shoulder as he started for the elevator.

"Oh you one thing," yelled Chuck. "Leave the lab coat and stethoscope. Its owner will be looking for them." They waited for the man to get on the elevator then leave.

"How did you know who he was," asked Francisco as he looked at Sarah. "He walked past me too and I didn't see anything. What gave him away?"

"The same as Chuck's friend," said Sarah as she pulled the man's collar down to reveal a gang tattoo of a poker hand, double eights double aces.

"And you saw that as he walked by in the few moments we saw him? With his collar turned up and his stethoscope draped around his neck? You've got to have better than twenty-twenty eyesight."

"Just lots of training," said Sarah. She could tell by the look on Casey's face he wasn't buying it so she changed the topic. "Okay can someone tell me why we just let our perp leave? So you cut a deal with this El Toro for what?"

"Let me introduce you to his former brother-in-law and Gonzalez's accomplish. He was supposed to have delivered that envelope to Hortencia. Inside are photos of the Premier, a ransom note and I'm guessing from the looks a burner phone to pass additional instructions. Am I right Chico?"

"I don't know he just handed me the envelope and told me to deliver it but that was the idea. Listen I promised you I'd help you but I need immunity. I need to be put into WITSEC. Gonzalez is in deep with some other people and he's scared of them..."

"Did he ever tell you who they were or why he was scared of them?" asked Chuck. He looked over at the Captain who nodded his head.

"Hey I saw that. What do you two know that you're not sharing with the rest of the class which is probably just me," said John. Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay the Captain and I talked about the result of this Land Reform Bill if it became law. Foreigner powers could come back in and reclaim lands they had acquired under the former regime. My guess is one of these or all of them are the ones Gonzalez is afraid of and rightfully so."

"So how do you want us to play this," asked Sarah. Chuck looked at her. "Oh no you don't you're not going with the wait in the car are you? I just need to be at home in time to feed Bunny."

"Again do I have to tell you how messed up that sounds. No, I won't tell you to wait in the car because it's never safe in the car but I do ask you to take a non... well a less dangerous role. Please for Bunny and Sam's sake. You know if something happens to you I don't know what I'll do."

"Okay enough with the lady feelings. Head in the game you two what are we going to do?" said Casey. "Do we give Hortencia the envelope?"

"No not yet," said Chuck. "Chico, how do you contact Gonzalez? I assume by phone so you've got a burner number?"

"Yes but what about my request for WITSEC? I can't go to prison after Gonzalez finds out what I've done. I won't last an hour inside before I get shanked."

"I'll see what I can do," said Chuck. "That's all I can promise right now. But you play ball with us or we turn you back over to El Toro and that one-way boat ride. First give the number to the Colonel so he can call a friend in the NSA then you're going to call Gonzalez and tell him your boss found out about your business with him. Tell him he's pissed and he's looking for you. You need to convince him you need to meet that you need a clean passport and some money to get out of town with. Make an arrangement to meet somewhere quiet and remote like the park in front of the Navy pier."

"Then you guys are going to arrest him when he shows up while I'm being sent into the Marshal's program, right?"

"You ever build a tiger trap?" asked Casey as he patted Chico on the back. He shook his head. "Well you need to stake out a goat. How do you feel about tin cans?"

"It's the only way," said Chuck. "He won't show up unless he sees you. Don't worry we'll have snipers in perches watching over you. We'll take him down as soon as we see him so you've got nothing to worry about."

"I've heard that line before but it was usually me saying it. I really don't have a choice here do I," he asked. Chuck and Sarah just looked at him. "I didn't think so. Okay this is the number," he said. "Then I'm going to need my phone back."

"What do I tell Hortencia? She's going to ask what happened?" asked Francisco. "Do we tell her the truth or do we lie?"

"For now tell her we apprehended another man outside her door and that we're holding him for questioning. We'll get back to her when we know something."

"So you want me to lie."

"Basically yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gonzalez was sitting in his safe house with the Premier still chained to his chair and still singing Besame Mucho. Although now Gonzalez found a remedy for Alejandro's annoyance he bought earplugs the last time he was out and now was sitting in the kitchen in blissful peace. Too blissful his phone was ringing and he couldn't hear it. The missed call went to voice mail to keep company the other three. He was so relaxed that he closed eyes and was dreaming about tropical beaches and women in skimpy bathing suits. However, his dream was cut short when he felt a slap across the face and found himself on the floor.

"What the heck," he said as he drew his Glock only to find a Beretta pointing at his face. Then he realized it was Luis who was standing over him. "Get that thing out of my face," yelled Gonzalez as he got up. "What are you doing here?" he continued yelling. Luis pointed at his ears.

"Oh right, sorry," said Gonzalez as he removed his earplugs. "What the heck are you doing here? What are you thinking? Someone might see you."

"Follow me," he said in a low voice as he motioned Gonzalez to follow him into the garage. He took him to the garage because he didn't want Alejandro to recognize his voice. "What am I doing here? I only called you five times and you didn't answer. I thought they found you but when I called that American General she told me they were still looking for Alejandro so I came to check on you. That's when I just strolled in and found you asleep."

"I'm sorry but he won't stop singing and before you tell me to put a gag on him I tried. He bit me and I didn't want to slap him around because we might have to send other photos."

"Whatever... just answer your phone when I call or the next time I'll wake you up with a nine mil round through the back of the head then you can rest in peace for eternity. I wanted to know if you got that ransom note to Hortencia yet?"

"You were talking to General Beckman why didn't you ask her," said Gonzalez. Luis' slap was still burning both inside as well as out. But before the Consul could answer Gonzalez's phone began to ring again. He looked at the number and saw it was Chico's burner number.

"Here's my guy now calling to tell me the package has been delivered. I'll put him on speaker so you can hear him," said Gonzalez as he answered the call. "So tell me the package is in her hand?" There was a long pause of silence. "Did you hear me? Was the package delivered like I asked?"

"You really have to believe me bro that I wanted to but I've got extenuating circumstances and… well I'm going to need something from you first."

"This wasn't the deal," said Gonzalez as he looked over at Luis who was shaking his head. "You realize you're making me look bad here bro."

"I'm sorry but you're risking making me dead. There were some people... Agents from your people. They talked to my brother-in-law and now I'm one of Americas most wanted all because of you."

"And what do you expect me to do about it? It's not like I can go in and take out your brother-in-law," said Gonzalez as he looked over at Luis. He shook his head. "No we can't."

"I'm not asking for that anyway. I need a clean passport and money to start over. Meet me tonight at midnight in the park in front of the Navy pier. Once I've got this in hand I'll deliver your package personally."

"You know this is extortion and blackmail both are illegal."

So arrest me if you want but I think murder and treason are right up there too. We can go on for hours about this but I've got a gang gunning for me because of you."

"Okay the park in front of the Navy pier at midnight I got it. I'll be there just make sure you're there," said Gonzalez. Then he hung up. "Don't say it I know I've got a problem."

"And a serious one. You need to handle this. Don't worry about getting the package to Hortencia I'll handle that. You just take care of your friend. If I get called by our friends I don't need to know about this but it needs to be handled."

"Don't worry I'll handle it I said I would and I will."

"You said you were going to do a lot of things and yet here we are."

In the meantime while Gonzalez was gone Alejandro did some thinking. He heard Gonzalez mention the name Comandante Luis but that was impossible. He remembered a Comandante Luis from many years ago but the man he knew as Comandante Luis was a butcher; however, he was also dead. He closed his eyes and he was there again with his men in the jungle.

"If we take this battalion out there's nothing between us and the capital," he heard himself say. They were in a tent looking over a map with Hortencia and standing opposite them were Paco and Turrini. Now he could see the way Turrini looked at his wife wondering how he had missed it.

"Beloved Generalissimo," said Paco. He saw himself looking at Paco puzzled. There was something Paco said that caught his attention.

"Wait a moment what did you call me? Beloved?" Paco nodded his head. "I like that. Make sure everyone knows to call me that. It's like I'm the father of our country. I'm sorry I interrupted you Paco you were going to say something."

"Yes beloved Generalissimo," said Paco. "Well we received intel that the vile Comandante Luis is with the battalion we're about to face."

"Get the word out I want him brought to me alive if possible. I want to be the one to end him," said Alejandro. He sent his lieutenants out leaving him alone with Hortencia. "Are you sure you want to be here with me? Things can go either way for us. I'll understand if you want to play it save and go back home. I won't think anything less of you."

"What are you saying? Do you want me to go away? Is that an order or do I have a choice in the matter?" asked Hortencia as she got close to him.

"I don't think anyone could give you an order. No, I just don't want to see you get hurt because… well I have feelings for you."

"I want you to tell me," said Hortencia as she put her arms around his neck. "What's wrong the beloved Generalissimo is having a hard time with expressing his feelings?"

"I think I've shown you how I feel in action so why do you keep insisting that I tell you. Isn't it the same thing?"

"Not hardly, a girl likes to hear her man tell her he loves her so Mi Amor now is the time for you tell me what you feel for me."

"Of course te amo, I have loved you from the first time I saw you in the jungle in your sexy cammies and I even told Paco you knew how to fill out a set of fatigues."

"Then I'm staying a woman doesn't abandon her man in his hour of need," said Hortencia as she kissed him. Hasta la Victoria."

"Siempre," said Alejandro as he embraced and kissed her. "Then we live or die together as one. Hasta la Revolucion."

"What you're not singing anymore or did your voice finally give out," said Gonzalez as he walked into Alejandro's room. "I have a couple pieces of news for you. Which do you want first the bad news or the worse news?"

"You know I hope I'm around when they capture you. I'm going to ask that you be shipped to Costa Gravas to stand trial. There's a nice dungeon cell I know that would be perfect for you with a lovely view of the gallows."

"I hate to say it but that if that happens you probably won't be around to see it but what the heck someday pigs might fly too. I was told a certain Alfonso passed away. It was either a heart attack or stroke but he's gone."

"That's good news not bad. He was one of the biggest pains in my backside and one of the people I figured would be in the middle of this plot. I take it there was a falling out. Maybe some more of you people would like to join him in hell. You let me go and that can be arranged."

"Funny, very funny, you missed your calling as a comedian but what is a dictator but a laughing stock who doesn't realize that the last laugh is always on him. The other piece of news the Land Reform Bill was passed so now we just need your signature and it becomes law."

"The only thing I have to say is it will be a cold day in hell."

"You must not care about your wife and child then. If you don't sign it you'll never see them again."

"You misunderstand but your kind can't understand because I care for them I can't sign. I am Alejandro Fulgencio Goya, father of the patria and because of that I cannot sign it."

"We'll see about that tomorrow," said Gonzalez as he turned and left. No sooner than he left then Alejandro started singing again.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

One thing Alejandro had a lot of time think and reflect while sitting chained to the chair. Thinking about his past about the coup he led and the revolution that put him in power. When he was a boy he never imagined he would end up the Premier. He was always chasing girls until one day his father told him it was time he became a man and sent him off to the military academy where he realized just how corrupt the government was. Leading a band of misfits into the jungle no one gave him any hope of success but he made it and it was all because of that one battle when fortune smiled on him.

"General, you need to order a retreat," said Turrini. "There are too many of them for us. The right flank is starting to fold soon we'll be overrun."

"I'll go take care of them," said Hortencia as she jumped into a jeep. He wanted to tell her not to go but she was gone before he could do anything.

"No come back here," he radioed to her but she wasn't listening. He ran over to a ridge where he could see better. A couple of rounds wheezed by his head from snipers but he didn't care.

"Generalissimo you need to get down and take cover," said Turrini as he tried to pull Alejandro away but he just shook him off.

"No the woman I love is in danger and you want me to run for cover. I'm not yellow," said Alejandro as he looked over the situation he suddenly had an idea.

"Paco can you read me," radioed Alejandro. His voice went high with excitement. "Paco come in can you read me over."

"I read you beloved Generalissimo. What is it? I'm kind of busy down here. I won't tell you what I'm up to in Federal troops."

"Paco listen to me I want you to move the artillery over to behind the right flank. I need them to hustle then I want you to take charge of the left. You need to make the men form a wall, a mountain that the enemy can't pass over. Do it now."

"But why? Are you sacrificing all our men to protect your woman," asked Turrini. He remembered how angry he'd felt but he let it slide. Now he wished he'd gutted him on the spot for insubordination and just being a butthole but he didn't know back then everything he knew today.

"No mi amigo just wait and see," he said then he radioed Hortencia again. "Mi Corazon I know you can hear me so answer I have a plan."

"Mi Amor what is it," answered Hortencia. "If this is a trick to get me to turn around it's too late I'm here and we're shoring up the front. The last assault was bad and we turned them around but I don't know if we can hold off a new wave. I'm sorry if this is the end…"

"The end no it's just the beginning if you listen to me. The next assault fight in retreat and launch smoke grenades as you fallback so our enemy can't see you. Keep them engaged and they will follow you just keep close to the cliff side. I have a surprise waiting at the end."

"If those are your orders then I will obey," radioed Hortencia. "Is there anything else you have for me mi amor?"

"I was thinking about Cuba for a honeymoon. Fidel sent an emissary who left me an open invitation. The beaches will be a pleasant change from the jungle but the nights can be as wild."

"I don't understand what are you telling me? Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" said Hortencia as she looked around at her lieutenants. "You realize everyone can hear us."

"I don't care I want to shout this out to the world. Hortencia mi Corazon will you marry me and become my revolutionary partner for life."

"Yes, yes of course I will but first we need to survive this battle. The assault is coming they smell blood in the water."

"Good. Do as I told you... engage then fallback. Make sure you've got good smoke coverage," said Alejandro. He ran back up to the ridge looking down below. As he suspect the battalion commander realized his right flank was weak so he threw all his troops at it.

"You've condemned us all for this woman," said Turrini as he stood next to Alejandro. This was the second time he called in question his judgement. However, if the truth were known he was right just things worked out for him.

"Just watch and learn from the little train that could," said Alejandro. They watched the assault take shape the enemy engaged Hortencia's men. They fought bravely with her running behind them pushing them on.

"Okay now my love," he said as he watched her in his binoculars. She looked up at him as if she could hear him then gave the order. Her troops began to fall back and their attackers stayed on their heels.

"The sharks are in a feeding frenzy now they aren't thinking," said Alejandro. "She can lead them anywhere. They don't know it but she's going to take them to hell. Watch and learn my doubting friend… watch and learn. Okay smoke lots of smoke," he mumbled.

"Paco outflank them now. Use your men to seal them in. Hortencia break off and merge with the right flank. Support Paco as he moves him men around to circle behind them. Let the smoke clear then lob in a couple rounds then ask them to surrender."

When the smoke cleared the attacking battalion discovered they were facing a row of heavy artillery. A volley dropped in on them decimating the first line halting their charge then they took heavy fire from their right pinning against the cliff wall but they had no room to maneuver with the steep mountain wall to their left. The only thing left was retreat but soon they discovered that was cut off too. They were boxed in.

"We fight until the death," screamed their General. "This is where we show them what we're made of." The General; however, did his math wrong. Most of their troops were foreign mercenaries and the pay was only as good as you lived to spend it. Hortencia heard a single gunshot coming from the enemy side then silence. Soon after that the enemy surrendered and a little while later Alejandro had his feet up on the coffee table in the Presidential palace.

"Here's to Rey Alejandro el pimero," said Turrini as he popped the top off a bottle of champagne that was left behind in the former government's rush to beat feet.

"No my friend I'm no king. I'm but a humble servant of my people. If we are here today drinking this toast it is because of the sacrifice they made to put us here."

"Then let's toast to our beloved Premier Alejandro Fulgencio Goya, the first premier of Costa Gravas" said Paco as he raised his glass.

"Paco, you are a true friend and you always know what to say," said Alejandro. "Paco in a few days I'm taking Hortencia to Cuba to meet Fidel and to tie the knot I want you to run things while I'm gone."

"So we are going through with it," said Hortencia. "I wondered if that was just something you told me to get me to fight harder and well we didn't know the outcome did we?"

"You are our people's Marianne waving our flag over the bastions but for me you are mi Corazon, my love and I want you as my wife," he said as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me? And help me guide our people in perfect liberty, egality and fraternity?"

"Yes, yes, mi Amor," said Hortencia as she got him up and hugged him.

"Beloved Premier I have present for you and your bride," said Turrini. "But you need to follow me down to the dungeons."

"You're not planning on locking me up are you and throwing away the key?" He remembered how everyone laughed then but he wondered now if it was a joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and Chuck brought Sarah and the baby Bunny home. There waiting for them was everyone else including Sam and Clara. They both followed Sarah around asking if they could get anything or do anything for her. Chuck smiled as he stood off to the side watching everything. Sarah smiled back but there was something off in his smile.

"Who wants to hold baby Bunny for a bit," said Sarah. There were all sorts of hands that went up. "Okay let's let Ellie hold her and you girls can take turns with her. But you've got to listen to her," said Sarah. She handed Ellie Bunny then gabbed Chuck by the arm and dragged him back to the guest bedroom.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Sarah, "and don't give me you're all right because I know when you're all right and you're not all right so start talking. Don't make me torture it out of you."

"As much as I wouldn't mind that it's nothing I was just thinking watching you there holding Stephy how I missed being there when she was born and I felt a little sad but it's nothing I'll get over it."

"But you came when we needed you and that's what's important," said Sarah. "I knew you'd feel like this but at the time there was nothing I could do."

"I know and like I said this is something I'm going to have to get over. This is all in my head so don't worry about it you've got your hands full as it is."

Sarah put her arm around Chuck's waist then pulled him close to her. She kissed him the laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," said Sarah as she looked into his eyes. "I love you Mr. Walker. Maybe it took me a while to say but I do love you."

"And you'd better because I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Mrs. Bartowski," said Chuck. There was a knock on the door then Morgan stuck his head in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but Becky just pulled up. Casey says she's here for a briefing so he said you guys need to hurry up with whatever you're doing. What are you doing?"

"None of your business Morgan, tell them we're on our way," said Chuck. But Morgan stayed there looking at the two of them smiling.

"Morgan that would be you cue to leave," said Chuck as he opened the door and pushed him out. "Morgan goodbye, we'll see you shortly in the living room."

"What? Oh, watch the threads. Really Chuck…" said Morgan as he straightened his clothes out and started walking back. "They said they'll be right here. They were… well they were…."

"Yuck, we get the picture," said Casey as he went to the door. "Don't they ever give it a break? What are they doing shooting for number three?"

"Who's shooting for what?" asked Sam as she sat on the other side of Ellie watching baby Bunny sleep. There was silence.

"I think they're talking about Duck hunt on Nintendo," said Clara. "But is she okay? She sure seems to sleep a lot and when she's not sleeping she's eating."

"Or doing something else. Phew I think she just did a something else," said Sam as there was knock at the door.

"This is our signal to go change Bunny," said Ellie. "You two come with me and help me while we let the adults have the living room. Then we can put Bunny in her new bed you guys made. Beckman's in the living room," said Ellie as she passed with Bunny.

"Thanks," said Sarah. "I'll be back to feed her soon. I'm going to use the pump and put some reserve in the fridge. I may need you to cover for me tonight and before you say anything Sweetie I'll wait in the van. I think we work better when we work as a team," she said then she kissed him. However, before he could say anything a hand grabbed him and yanked him along.

"Will you two cut that out and get in here," said Casey. "The General's waiting and you two are dillydallying around."

"We weren't dillydallying we were discussing the operation this evening," said Chuck. "General has Casey briefed you about this evening?"

"Yes he told me the plan to use your gang member as bait to flush Gonzalez out. The plan is good and maybe we can wrap this up. I agree with you this is somehow tied to the Land Reform Bill that was just passed by the Costa Gravas parliament. I'm having an investigation conducted into the different PMs to track where the kickbacks they received came from."

"So now the clock is on. In ten days the bill dies if Alejandro doesn't sign it or Hortencia if she takes over as Premier pro tempore."

"The last I talked with Hortencia she refused to do that," said the General and since we intercepted the ransom request and let Gonzalez know she never received it they're stuck."

"Unless they find another way to deliver the demand," said Sarah. "I think you should be aware that the Consul is being less than helpful. I was talking with Captain Dominquez and he told me the Consul has blocked his use of the Consulates security forces to augment his personnel to protect Hortencia."

"It might just be a misunderstanding between the two of them or a case of playground politics. The DI isn't the most loved organization in the country right now. But I received a call from the consul asking me if we had any news on the Premier and he seemed genuinely concerned. Tell the Captain if the Consul continues to be a problem then I'll talk to him. If that doesn't work then I can have State look into having his credentials pulled. He might think he's immune from his end but we can have him declare 'persona non grata' then send him packing for home."

"I'll make sure the Captain knows and I'm sure he'll appreciate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the hospital a black limo pulled up flying a Costa Gavas flag at the front entrance. A group of people gathered wondering who was arriving they watched as the driver ran around and opened the door for a middle aged man. The crowd soon dispersed disappointed it wasn't a real celebrity. The consul walked in with his secretary they made their way across the lobby to the elevator.

"Sir is there something wrong," asked the man's secretary. She caught him looking around at all the people walking past them.

"I kind of thought someone would come and meet me. I am the consul of a sovereign nation after all not Lindsay Lohan."

"If you were Lindsay Lohan you'd probably draw an even smaller crowd and the administrator and senior personnel probably don't want to draw too much attention to Hortencia being here for her safety."

"Yes, that's probably right," said the Consul as they rode the elevator up. He stood there looking around. His secretary wondered if this was the first time he'd been out of the consulate. The bell rang and they walked down to Hortencia's room.

"IDs please," said the man guarding Hortencia's door. "I can't let you in if you don't show me identification and you're not on this access list."

"Why! Do you know who I am?" The man wanted to tell him if he did he wouldn't be asking for identification.

"I'm sorry sir but my job is to stop anyone from going in who isn't on this list. If the President came here I'd stop him because his name isn't on this list."

"Here are our IDs," said the secretary ignoring her boss' tirade. "You'll find both of us under consular personnel. I prepared the list myself for your General."

"Yes ma'am you both are. Please go on in," said the man as he knocked then opened the door. The Consul huffed past as he went inside.

"I want his name when we get back. I'm going to write a letter this is an outrage," said the Consul as he walked in. Then he put on a smile and became like molasses when he went to Hortencia's bed.

"Madam Premier," said Veracuz as he went over to her bedside. "How are you holding up in these trying times?"

"I'm not the Madam Premier I'm the first lady. The Premier is and always will be my husband, Alejandro, Señor Veracruz. Is something wrong? You usually just send your secretary over."

"I'm afraid so I wish I didn't have to give you this but I found this is my correspondence this morning," said the consul as he handed her a manila envelope.

"I saw another envelope like this. I was told it could contain a bomb or worse," she said as she took it from him cautiously.

"I have no way of knowing what was in that one but this one my secretary open and as you can see she is still alive. But I must warn you the contents are shocking."

"What's in it?" asked Hortencia as looked inside. She saw the photos of Alejandro lying in the trunk and became angry then she read the ransom note and became even more incensed. "I'm going to have this guy's head. What's this, a phone?"

"Shouldn't you let the people watching you know you got this?" said the Secretary. If the Consul had a gun could've shot her right there for what she said.

"Hold on let's not be hasty. If this was in the envelope they took from you then maybe they don't want you to negotiate for the Premier's release. Why don't you just sit on it for now?"

"I'll take you suggestion under consideration but what am I supposed to do? I have to do something I can't just let this... this person think he can get away with kidnapping my husband and nothing be done about it."

"And rightfully so but if you became Premier you could throw the whole brunt of Costa Gravas' judicial system after him."

"I can't invade the U.S. to get vengeance for my husband's kidnapping, but I could threaten to boycott American goods and services. I could look elsewhere for contractors and block future U.S. investment."

"But would that get your husband back," asked the Consul's secretary. "It seems to me that it could actually be counterproductive and could come back to bite you if you're not careful. The U.S. up until now has been a good partner haven't they? If so you might want to think twice before risking that to do what? Push them harder to do a job they are already doing the best they can. You just said they grabbed someone just outside your door again."

"Yes you're right. I need time to think on this. I'm tired now I really need to get some rest and it's almost time to feed Little Ale so if you'll both excuse me I'd like to rest now."

"Certainly," said the consul. "But first let me do something," he said. He picked up the burner phone and switched it on. "There you should keep this on incase Gonzalez wants to call you. After you two talk you can make a decision what you want to do. But I'd recommend doing as he says to get our beloved Premier back then afterwards you can go after him."

"You make a good case for your argument but I need to rest and think about it. I wish Alejandro were here he'd know what to do. He was always good at snatching victory out of the jaws of defeat. Go I need to rest," she said.

The Consul and his secretary left the room then walked down to the elevator. Veracruz looked her over and thought to himself this woman had to go he only had to decide how permanently she need to go.

"So Mrs. Ortega you've been working for the consulate for quite a few years now. I suppose you have all your relatives here," said the Consul as he waved her to get on the elevator before him.

"No actually I don't. You see I really don't have anyone. My husband passed away a few years ago and we never had children. I was an only child and so was he so all my relatives and the people I grew up with are gone."

"Oh that sounds terribly lonely," said the Consul as they walked across the lobby then outside. The limo wasn't there so he called for it to come. "Getting back to you, I bet you've got all sorts of friends. I willing to wager you've got all sorts of suitors lining up outside your door wanting to take you out for a night on the town."

"Mr. Veracruz what kind of woman do you think I am. I just work then got home to my cats. They are my children."

"Your children," said the Consul as he saw the limo pulling up. "You wouldn't happen to have any photos would you? I love cats."

"Why yes I do," said the woman as she pulled out her wallet from her bag then handed it to him. He pretended to take if but let it fall to the ground. She reached down to pick it up and when she did he looked around then he gave her a slight nudge. The limo driver tried to stop but it was too late. Doctors and nurses came running out but there was little that could be done.

"Looks like her cats are orphans," said Veracruz as he shook his head. "What a shame."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Chico walked out in the Polk Bros Park as a light rain began to fall. It was almost midnight and a light cool breeze was starting to set in. Combined with the rain it quickly turned cold and wet but they had to set that aside. It was almost midnight and there was still no sign of Gonzalez. Alex and Morgan provided eyes on scene. They were the only ones Gonzalez didn't know by sight. Taking up position on a nearby bench they pretended to be making out... or were they?

"Remember this is a cover and I'm watching you Troll. There better not be any tongue involved. I've got my Barrett and I can see everything."

"Eyes on the prize," radioed Chuck. "Big guy you're supposed to be watching the target not watching other people from the team."

"Guys we're supposed to be maintaining radio silence," said Sarah as she smiled over at Chuck with her in the surveillance van. "So everyone cut the chatter. John that goes for you too. It's almost midnight and we still have no sighting."

"You know he might already be here," said Chuck. "Check the CCTV cameras for anomalies... I mean any of them go out then come back on. He could be watching our target right now."

"But from where? He'd need someplace to set up... like on the pier. If he hijacked their feed he could work his way here and be watching everything."

"The police that work the pier cover this park too so answer is yes. The police maintain a satellite office on the pier. I want to go talk to them to see if they had any unscheduled repairmen come by."

"I should go and you should stay here. But I guess you're the nerd and you might have to do some of your nerd talk," she said as she smiled at him. "And a cute nerd at that," she added as she kissed him.

"Saved in extremis," he said as he kissed her back. Then he started to climb out of the back of the van when she stopped him.

"Hey wait remember your shoulder. Ellie will kill you if you pull those stitches out again then I'll kill you for not listening."

"I guess I'm lucky you can only get killed once," he said but he could tell by the look on her face she didn't appreciate his attempt at humor. "Okay I'm sorry for joking... I promise to be careful."

Chuck turned up his collar then made it across the promenade past the fountain and onto the pier. The light rain before had become a steady drizzle and Chicago was living up to its nickname as the windy city. All this combined cut down on the number of people on the pier. Chuck made his way to the police satellite office while the rest of the team kept an eye on Chico in the park.

"Desk Sergeant," said Chuck as he walked into the substation. "My name is Agent Carmichael, Homeland. I have a strange question for you did you has a repairmen come in to do unscheduled work on your CCTV equipment."

"Yeah as a matter of fact I read it in the pass down. But the guy I relieved said his paperwork was in order. He asked me to yell at our IT people about letting us know when these guys were going to show up."

"Can I see you equipment room," said Chuck. The Desk Sergeant took him back with a key chain that had almost as many keys on it as Saint Peter had on his but he knew which one went to the lock.

"Here take a peek if you want but can you be quick about it I need to get back out front," said the man. "I can't leave my post unmanned for long."

"This shouldn't that long..." Chuck said as he froze looking inside. He flashed. There was a charge of C-4 with a timer that read forty-five seconds and no time left to defuse it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro sat at home after Gonzalez left. The shadows on the walls told him it was getting late. Gonzalez could invest a little more in heating or they wouldn't have to worry about shooting him pneumonia would do him in for them. In Costa Gravas they didn't have to worry about heating because the climate was always sultry. No they didn't have central heating in Costa Gavas but they had air conditioning. However, this wasn't what was really on Alejandro's mind. He was thinking about Comandante Luis.

"Luis was dead," said Alejandro out loud now that he was sure he was by himself. "How can he still be alive? It's not possible," he said. He closed his eyes and tried to picture anything he might have missed. He remembered walking down into the dungeon under the former Presidential Place. Turrini led the way taking them down to a section set aside by the former regime to interrogate rebels.

"Paco some of our dearest and closest friends spent their last hours here. Hortencia, this really isn't a place where women should visit."

"Nonsense we should open this up as a museum so everyone can see what we had to endure. Maybe people wouldn't be so quick to judge afterwards."

"That's not a bad idea just we'd have people traipsing through the palace. Fidel warned me about possible assassins and they could use that as a means to get inside Presidential compound. They might even hide in the walls."

If they come I'll be ready for them," said Horetncia as she cocked back the bolt on her AK47. "I'd like to see them try."

"Pablo, are we there yet. It's almost time for Veronica Castro. I don't want to miss this episode of 'Los ricos también lloran'. You know now that I have my own country I should invite her to come to visit us."

"You do and it won't be only the rich crying," said Hortencia as Turrini opened a cell and led them inside.

"Generalissimo, let me present to you Comandante Luis," said Turrini as he pointed to a man bound and gagged to a chair. He remembered how perplexed he was then and how he walked around him thinking this can't be him.

"Are you sure this is him? I mean I know you say it's him but are we really sure this is him. I don't know he seems so small and well I don't know are we sure?"

"I asked him and he told me he was. What else can we do? His records were destroyed in the purge before the old guard left to hide themselves and the people he captured that could testify who he was are dead. They passed through these very cells that's why I thought it appropriate to hold him here."

"Good thinking Pablo but there isn't anyone who can testify to who he is. I'd hate to put this man in front of a firing squad then find out I was wrong."

"Well what I said before about there being no one isn't exactly true there is one person," said Turrini. He motioned to a man standing next to the door to come in. "There is one person who can testify. This man was a prisoner here when we liberated the Palace and one of the last men to see Comandante Luis before he tried to escape."

"I'm sorry for what you must've endure señor. I wish we could've saved more of our fallen comrades. Now take your time is this man Comandante Luis?" Alejandro remembered the man in the chair became agitated when he saw this other man. They took it to mean the guard recognized his prisoner but their roles were reversed.

"Yes that's him I'll never forget that face and the hours of sadistic satisfaction he got from torturing me and my friends, our comrades, brothers in arms. You're not so big now are you," said the man.

"See Generalissimo there's your confirmation. Let me take him out and finish him off for you. It would be an honor."

"I'd like to hear him admit what he's done and beg for his miserable life. I want him to gravel and plead for mercy like the men and women who passed through here did then turn a deaf ear like he did. Paco give me your weapon," said Alejandro. Paco cocked a round in the chamber then handed him his Tokarev TT-33. "Release the prisoner," he said.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," said Turrini. "This man is dangerous it would be better if you leave this up to me. Who knows what he is capable of?"

"That's why I have this now release him. I want him on his belly groveling like there worm he is. Pablo, do it now or stand aside and let Paco release him."

"Okay I will," said Turrini. He undid his legs then his arms but before he could undo the gag he remembered the man shove Turrini out of the way as he tried to pull the gag out.

"No I'm..." he started to say but suddenly stopped and became glassy-eyed before felling to the floor dead. Behind him was the witness standing there with a bloody knife.

"I'm sorry beloved Premier I don't know what came over me. I heard his voice and I became so angry. I... I just had to strike out. I'm sorry you can punish me now," said the man as he hung his head and dropped the knife.

"No, I understand. I can only imagine what you must've suffered at his hand. I probably would've done the same thing if I were you. I never did get your name."

"Veracruz, Luiz Veracruz, if you need anything my beloved Premier do not hesitate to call on me your most humble servant."

"Luiz I will find you something. You've proven yourself a loyal friend of the revolucion and we'll not forget you. Pablo, make sure we find a job for our friend. Now I need to run my telenovela is about to start."

"I swear you invite that woman to visit you'll be going to Cuba by yourself," said Hortencia as she follow out behind him.

He opened his eyes and he was still in the same dark room as before. The temperatures had definitely dropped and he was feeling a chill. But the Comandante was dead he saw his body covered in blood on the cell floor so who was this Luis. It couldn't be the same person or could it considering what happened with Turrini afterwards. But that didn't make sense or did it. He just couldn't make up his mind.

The lights came on in his room making him squinted his eyes to see. A blurry figure walked in front of him and dropped a sub in his lap then went over and turned on a small space heater.

"We wouldn't want you to die of exposure would we," said the familiar voice of Gonzalez. "Did you miss me while I was gone? I'm afraid I've got to go back out again. But you should know that your wife received the care package we sent to her today so now the clock is ticking. I will be calling her soon to explain what we need from her."

"She will never give you what you want," said Alejandro as he took a big bite of his Italian meatball sub. Wherever he got the sub it had to be close by because it was still hot almost too hot to eat but it felt warmed going down.

"Well for you sake you'd better hope she cooperates or things will get ugly fast and I don't think you want that. Here I'm feeling generous tonight," said Gonzalez as he pulling in a television set. He flipped through the stations.

"Wait! Go back channel 44," said Alejandro. Gonzalez had passed a Spanish television station. "There leave it there," he said. It was a rerun of an episode of Los ricos también lloran. "You can go now I'm set."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck pushed the Desk Sergeant backwards as he slammed the door shut then the two ran as fast as their feet would carry them yelling for everyone to get out. Sarah heard Chuck over the comms and was about to ask what was going on when they heard the explosion. All the CCTV cameras went dark and all the lights in the park went out.

"Down," yelled Chuck as he pushed the policeman to the floor as the bomb went off. The explosion sent a fire ball out of the equipment room that passed over their heads. "Are you all right?" He asked as they got up.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks," said the Desk Sergeant as they brushed themselves off. Where the equipment room used to be was a big hole in the wall with sparking and crackling cable hanging down.

"I hate to run on you but I need to get back to a stake out we've got going. You can pass on to your commissioner I'll give her a call and tell her what's going on when I can."

"Okay," said the policeman as other cops from the pier started showing up. Chuck had to get out of there. He had a bad feeling about what was about to go down in the park.

Meanwhile Casey was trying to see something; anything but when the lights went out he was literally in the dark. The overcast sky blocked the moonlight that would've given his some light to see by but tonight it was pitch black and worse he found their comms weren't working.

"Grimes, Alex secure the target I can't see crap from up here in the dark. Do you read me," yelled Casey. "Alex radio check. Sarah radio check. Crap, if anyone can hear me I'm breaking out of the nest." John didn't like this their comms signal was being jammed and that could only mean one thing Gonzalez knew they were there.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" yelled Casey as he ran out of the entrance to the pier. "Our comms are being jammed."

"I know I went to investigate a problem with the CCTV feed and I found a bomb. All the cameras are a dark and that's what happened to the light."

"Gonzalez isn't here to negotiate with Chico. He's here to tie up loose ends," said Casey. Chuck had already figured that out.

"But he still might not know we're here," said Chuck as they ran across the Polk Bros promenade by the fountain and into the park.

"Chuck, what's going on," radioed Sarah but she got nothing except static. She jumped out of the van then it hit her which direction was she supposed to run to. She looked in both directions she could run to Chuck on the pier or go to Alex and Morgan to secure the target. She didn't know which way to choose then she heard what sounded like a grenade go off from the park. Looking back she saw Casey and Chuck running into the park so she followed.

"Don't say a word," she told herself as she ran to try to catch up to everyone else. "If you do Casey will harp on this forever and never let you forget it. No keep this to yourself. Oh I so need to work off come of this baby weight."

Alex and Morgan were sitting on the park bench making out pretending that John wasn't watching when the lights went out. Morgan was still kissing her when Alex pushed him away but he didn't want to stop.

"Hey something happened to the lights Morgan," said Alex as they sat in the dark. "We should stop and find Chico."

"Oh do we have to? You know it might be a circuit breaker or something like that. I'm sure it will come back on it a second or two so we should really maintain cover."

"Morgan, we've got work to think of. Where's Chico at anyway? I thought you were keeping an eye on him. He passed over to your line of sight."

"You don't kiss with your eyes open everyone knows that," said Morgan as he looked around. "Where did he go to?"

"Oh Morgan, don't tell dad that or you might get your own room in the hospital. This was supposed to be our cover which means you were supposed to keep an eye on the target at all times."

"Well, no one explained me the rules of engagement. I think I see him over there. He's on his burner phone. Sarah the target is on his phone are you listening into his conversation," radioed Morgan. "Sarah, are you reading me?"

"Dad, Sarah do you copy," radioed Alex. "Something is going on. Our comms are down but he's talking with someone."

"But how? It doesn't make sense does it?" said Morgan as they got up from the park bench and looked around but they didn't see anyone.

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with frequencies and bands," said Alex. They started walking around Chico so if someone was watching him they wouldn't look like they were walked towards him. Then Alex saw him walk over to a park bench bend down and take a package from underneath.

"Okay Gonzalez may not be showing up," said Alex as she watched him retrieve what looked like a manila envelope. "Chico is picking up his instructions. We should hang back we don't want to spook Gonzalez if he's watching."

"I'm all for going back to the bench and making out some more. I really liked that cover," said Morgan as he smiled at her.

"I bet you did," said Alex as she smiled back at him. Suddenly there was an explosion that knocked them off their feet. When they got to their feet they looked over where Chico was standing but all that was there now was a small hole in the ground. Chico was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Chuck and Casey were debriefing Beckman in the Speakeasy, the Chicago substation, with the Major standing behind her to say she wasn't happy was an understatement. Chico was their only lead and they let him get blown to smithereens. She was sitting at her desk thumping on it with her pencil.

"What am I going to do now when the President or the Secretary of State asks me what the situation is with finding the Premier? You got our only lead spread all over the Polk Bros Park. And why isn't the other Agent Carmichael here?"

"The other Agent Carmichael isn't here because she's on maternity leave and had a baby to feed. Now if you want her to do that here then something needs to be arranged. But it's late so I sent her home. Whether she's here or not it doesn't really change the situation any."

"No it doesn't, we got handed our butts tonight and I'm still waiting to hear how I'm supposed to spin this when I'm asked and I will be asked."

"I just don't understand. It doesn't make any sense," said Chuck. But before he could continue Beckman cut him off.

"It's easy Chuck you take a little C-4 put it in an envelope then wire it with a contact detonator that when the envelope is opened it causes the C-4 to explode. It's no difficult to understand."

"I know that but that's not what I'm talking about. Let's take this one step back what if Gonzalez didn't know we were there or better what if he never intended to negotiate with Chico. For all practical purposes once the package got delivered then Chico wouldn't have been needed."

"Yet Gonzalez took him out before he could deliver the package," said Casey. "That can only mean he's found another way to deliver it."

"I've got another for you," said Chuck. "What if he's already got it delivered? Has Hortencia been asking you if there's anything news about the Premier?"

"Well not her but I did get an odd call from the Consul asking if we'd heard anything. He's never called us before then out of the blue... but really I didn't think anything about it. Certainly if she did get an envelope she'd tell us."

"I don't know," said Chuck. "What if a part of the instructions in this new envelope told her not to involve us? She might decide to handle this with her own people."

"If that's the case we should run over to the hospital. You can talk to their Captain and I'll go talk with Hortencia."

"General with all due respect," said Chuck but she interrupted him.

"That will be a new one," she said. He looked at her. "What? You don't like being interrupted while you speak. I've been putting up with it for... well since you got the intersect."

"Okay I deserve that I guess but well ma'am it's two in the morning. Hortencia by now has fed Little Ale and both are sound asleep. His next feeding will be in four hours. What I'm trying to tell you is if you go now you're going to have to wake her up and you might not like what she has to say. Can I suggest we go at them at seven that is five hours from now? That will give her plenty of time to feed him and get situate before you barge in on her."

"Okay, we don't want to upset her and have her throw up a wall. We can do this at seven. If she did get this envelope I'd like to know how," said the General. As they were talking Dennis the only agent left at the Substation that wasn't removed knocked on the General's door then passed a folder to the Major.

"Hold up Agent," said the General. "We're done here anyway. Is there something in that folder we need to know?"

"I don't know. It could be nothing but the Consul's secretary was accidently run over outside the hospital this evening by the Consul's limo. They were leaving after picking up some papers the Premier's wife had signed and dropped off others for her attention."

"I think your question on how the package was delivered just got answered," said Chuck.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Night had settled on Costa Gravas and with it a quiet calm... almost too quiet. In a backwater dive bar down at the port the usual fight broke out. One man accused the other of stealing his wallet and the other man got mad denying it then blows where exchanged. The bouncer slash bartender tossed both men out on their ear. They flew out the swinging doors almost at the same time as a tenderfoot came walking in. The bartender looked him up and down then shook his head.

"Mister I don't know if you're lost or just plain stupid but this is the wrong place for you to be," said the bartender as he went back behind the counter.

"This is the Dead Parrot Lounge," asked the man. The bartender nodded then point to a stuffed parrot in a glass case on its back holding a whisky bottle.

"Okay I thought you just watch too much Monty Python. I was told to come here to meet someone. His name is..."

"That would be me," said a voice behind him. He turned around to be greeted by a short man with a full beard. "Follow me my office in the back," the man said. "Bring us a couple cold beers and when I say cold I mean cold not lukewarm like last time."

"Yes sir," said the bartender as he rubbed a recent scare that ran across his face. "Looks like the possibilities of you walking out of here just went to fifty-fifty," said the bartender under his breath.

"Well aren't you coming," said the short man as he stood in the hallway. "It's getting late and we've got a lot to talk about."

"You need to hurry along mister," said the bartender. "The devil wants his due and it seems tonight you're serving it. Those odds just tipped against you."

The man gave a double take at the bartender then looked around at just how seedy the lounge was. It reeked of cigarettes and stale beer. What had he gotten himself into he said as he walked back to join the owner. They walked down a long corridor and on the way they bumped into a woman walking out of a dressing room in feathers.

"Oh Ginger I had Maurice toss those two guys out that got into fight during your act. Take a break and tell Mary Ann she's up."

"And who's this? Maybe you and I can take a break together?" said Ginger noticing the man next to her boss. "You may say no but I can see part of you is saying yes."

"Chill Ginger, leave the man in peace. He and I have business to attend to. Now be a good girl and go make our customers buy our watered down overpriced booze."

"Looks like darling you and I were never meant to be," she said as she looked him in the eyes then kissed him. His eyes grew as big as saucers as he tried to pull away but she held him fast.

"I... I can't... not that I don't want to... no what am I saying I've got a girlfriend. I shouldn't want to," he said looking in her eyes. "I shouldn't feel this way."

"Give it back to him Ginger," said her boss. "I mean it. Give it back to him now. He's a guest of mine here so he's off-limits."

"Well I didn't think there would be much in it," she said as she handed him back his wallet. "It's a Salvatore Ferragamo knock off."

"This isn't a knock off I paid good money for this," he protested as he took it back. "If it's a knock off how do you know?"

"It's all in the stitching; if you paid real money for that then you got taken. Oh I just thought of something so you weren't a virgin after all. What a letdown," said Ginger. She disappeared into a room where he heard other women laughing.

"Don't think of it as they're laughing at you but with you," the lounge owner said as he opened the door to his office and waved for him to come in. In the meantime the bartender brought their beers and followed them in setting them on his boss' desk then left.

"I have to ask but why did you invite me here tonight," said the man as he took a sip of his beer. "I don't do reviews if that's what you want. I'm an investigative journalist."

"Good, straight to the point. I like that in a man. I knew you were the man for me. Here I want you to publish this article," said the owner.

"Wait a minute it usually doesn't work like this. You tell me what you know then I sell the story to my editor then I write it and the paper publishes it. That's newspaper journalism in a nutshell."

"But I've saved you all that hassle. I've already talked with your editor and he's given his approval as far as the newspaper is concerned... well let's just say a friend of mine is the silent partner of your owner. Those wheels have already been greased so now all you have to do is put your name on that and everything will be gold."

"Can I at least read the article that I wrote," said the man. "You know I don't even know your name so how can I cite you as a source."

"You can't and no names is the way I want to keep it. Read the article after all you wrote it," said the owner as he sat back in his chair sipping on his beer waiting for the journalist to finish reading.

"Wait a minute... this story," said the man as he turned the pages rapidly. "Are you sure about your facts? I really should corroborate then. You say they're from a palace official. I should talk to him too."

"Are you saying you doubt my veracity?" said the man on the other side of the desk as he sat down his beer and stared at him from across the desk.

"No, no I'm just saying if someone asks me to prove what's written here I need to be able to say where my facts came from."

"Simply tell them a confidential source," said the owner as he picked his beer up and sipped. He made a face then set it back down. "You ever notice how hot it is here. You get a cold beer and it never stays cold long enough for you to finish it. I can see you're perplexed with my proposal. Why don't you take article with you? I'll have my man drive you back to your house then we'll talk tomorrow."

"I'd appreciate that," said the journalist. "It's not that I don't want to publish this it's just... well this is big and before I put my name to it I want to check it out with my sources. Something like this could come back and bite me."

"I can understand that," said the owner. He pressed a button on an intercom. "Maurice, our guest needs to be sent home."

Maurice the bouncer showed up. The owner walked with the man to the door of his office then after he was gone went back to his deck. An few hours later he looked at his watch time had slipped by it was late but he called a number.

[In Chicago]

The phone next to the Consul's bed rang. He turned on the light and looked at the clock and shook his head as he answered the call putting it on the squawk box. His mind raced as he tried to think who'd be calling him at such an ungodly hour as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Yes Veracruz who's calling," he said as he took a sip. He was barely conscious and really didn't know what he was saying. But whoever it was deserved this and more for calling at this hour.

"Wake up it's me Ettore. I'm calling to give you a heads up. You need to read tomorrows paper, the Costa Gravas Daily Sun. There will be a front page article that will interest you."

"Señor Ettore, what are you talking about? No one's told me there's any breaking news from back home," said Veracruz as he down his glass of water wishing now it was something stronger. "You said the Daily Sun that should be out soon."

"Yes it should be. I need to run to tie up some loose ends here. The end is near so pass on to Gonzalez not to screw it up. The front page of the paper will give you an idea of the consequences." With that Ettore hung up and the Consul was left listening to a dial tone.

"You need to find out what's going on," he said to himself as he put on house shoes then walked through the consulate in his pajamas. He bumped into some of the security personnel and cleaning people who gave him strange looks.

"What you've never seen silk pajamas?" he said as he scurried off to his office. He walked past the empty desk outside his office which reminded him he needed to interview for a new secretary. Once inside he fired up his computer then looked for his contacts. He called the managing editor of the Daily Sun and put it on speaker as he poured himself a drink. Something told him he was going to need this.

"Juan, my old friend, I hope I didn't wake you," said Veracruz. He could tell the man was in the paper he could hear the presses humming in the background.

"If you're calling to get me to pull the paper you're out of luck. I thought we were over atrocities like this one. You can't stop the press from reporting the truth."

"And what truth would that be," said Veracruz. "I'm sorry I'm kind of in the dark here. Can you take a deep breath and tell me what's going on?"

"I guess you must be the low man on the totem pole if you don't know. One of my editors called me saying one of his journalists was found strangled on the doorsteps of the paper. He said the man had been working on a piece about the Land Reform Bill and how the Premier had done an about-face. According to reliable sources in palace the Premier is now going to sign the bill into law but he wants to do it quietly from your city. Can you confirm or deny this?"

"I can say that I've not had a word with Premier since he arrived. Every time I've tried he's been all tied up. I did talk with Hortencia yesterday but she didn't mention anything to me."

"See I was right. You my friend are being intentionally kept in the dark. I'll send you a copy of the article via E-mail. You can do with it what you want but you won't stop it from coming out. Juan, our journalist was a good and honest man. This is his story and I'm going to make sure it gets out for the world to read at least while we still have freedom of the press. Hasta la Victoria..."

"Siempre," said Veracruz. He didn't know why he said it other than it was a trained reflex. "Well you do what your conscience dictates. I understand you are a man of principal."

"It's good that at least one person in this government knows how to behave. I need to run. The first copies are ready for shipment. I want to send journalists out to interview the man on the street as these facts become known."

Veracruz hung up with his friend then picked up his glass and looked at it. He was thinking trying to figure out what game was being played back in his country. The people wouldn't like this about-face and it would probably lead to rioting? Maybe that's it that was why the journalist was assassinated to create a martyr.

"Geez, I need to be back in country now not here," he said as he downed his drink. "If I were there I'd know what to do to rally people to my cause. This was a regime changer if played properly but you're not there," he said as he put his glass away. This could cause chaos and panic in the street, he thought but should he report it to Hortencia.

"No you don't need to know about this yet," he said to himself. "Sit on it and let it evolve and mushroom so by the time she can deny anything it will look like she's covering something up. She'll have to become the Premier to put down the unrest and rioting. She might not have a country to go home to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was six o'clock in the morning when Sarah's alarm went off. She turned it off quickly so Chuck could sleep a little longer. She had no idea what time he got in from the briefing she only knew she had already been asleep when he got in but it had to have been late looking at the way he tossed his clothes around the room.

"Come on Bunny," said Sarah as she picked her baby up. "Come on let's go do this in the living room so your father can sleep a little longer." She walked out and went to the kitchen instead where she could get a cup of coffee then she got situated at the table with a nursing blanket covering Bunny.

"Let me make a fresh pot," said Ellie as she walked in wearing a house coat. "You must really want to make up for lost time if you're drinking cold coffee."

"When you're out on mission you get used to it especially if you're on an all-night stake out. I hope we didn't wake you."

"No, no I just woke up early. How about something different this morning? How would you feel about French toast?"

"Sounds good to me," said Sarah. Suddenly baby bunny began to move around. "I think she's saying yes too." Sarah put Bunny over her shoulder and burped her. "You know Jack used to make me French toast when he wanted something."

"Really then I guess this is the wrong time to ask you this," said Ellie as she got the eggs and milk out of the refrigerator.

"Ask me what? You know you don't have to butter me up to ask me something. I think you should know by now you can ask me almost anything that's not classified."

"Well I was just wondering if Mom had talked to you two lately. I thought with the new baby she might come but I haven't heard from her in months."

"I can ask around but as far as I know she hasn't contacted us. Please don't ask Chuck. You know how he was when Mary didn't come to see Sam when she was born."

"I know that's why I'm asking you. He and mom... well they have a strained relationship. I think he blames her for what happened to Dad."

"Personally, I try to stay out of it. I'm the last person who should hand out advice on how to deal with ones' parents. I think mine should be the poster children for dysfunctional..."

"Here you guys are," said Chuck as he walked in already dressed. "I'm sorry but you were asleep when I got in. As you can imagine the General wasn't happy but surprisingly Casey made a good point. We assumed that Gonzalez needed Chico to deliver the package what if he didn't? Beckman is going over to talk to Hortencia to ask her if she has received one and I'm going to pull Francisco aside and ask him if he knows if Hortencia has received something."

"You realize you're going to have to tell her that you intercepted one and she might not be happy with that. I know I wouldn't if you were taken. I might even question if I could trust you."

"Okay, now that you mention it maybe we weren't thinking too clearly last night. What do you suggest we do? We need to find out if she got it and what she intends on doing with it if she has it."

"I should come with you and ask her. She'll feel better and more at ease if I ask her then Beckman. I know you don't want me involved but she trusts me. You know this is the right play."

"I wish I could tell you I didn't but you're right. Let me call Beckman and tell her she needs to hold her horses. Wish me luck," said Chuck as he took out his phone then walked back into the living room.

"Ellie, I'm going to need a favor. I'm going to take Bunny with us back to the hospital and put her in the nursery while I'm with Hortencia. Can you bring Sam with you and I'll pick her up from your office after I'm done."

"Okay, it's set," said Chuckas he walked back in. Casey is coming by to pick us up but the General is going to go in with you to talk with Hortencia."

"I hope he's got a car seat in the Escalade for Bunny because I'm taking her with me," said Sarah as she looked down at her and kissed her. "Ellie will bring Sam in later so she can sleep a little longer."

"I don't want to say anything but you're spending a lot of time with Bunny and almost no alone time with Sam. Can I suggest a girl's night out," said Chuck. "Devon and can I watch the baby. You can take Alex along while we watch Morgan too. One more infant won't make a difference."

"We have been focused a lot on Bunny lately and almost everything we've bought lately has been for the baby. Maybe it would be nice to take Sam and Clara shopping."

"We could all get our hair done too then go out for dinner," said Ellie. "Bubba Gump's on the Pier and little brother someone was supposed to bring home a takeaway."

"I was kind of busy that day if you remember Sis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hortencia finished feeding Little Ale and had just put him back in his crib when the burner phone began to ring. At first she didn't recognize the sound then when she did she wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer it. Picking up the device the screen read anonymous.

"Can you take care of Little Ale for me please," asked Hortencia. Then she took the insistent contraption into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet as she answered it putting it on speaker. The phone felt dirty to her so she didn't want it near her. "What do you want?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to a friend," said the voice on the other end. It sounded mechanical and strange.

"So you're using a voice changer. Are you afraid I'll recognize who you are? You're a coward like the rest of your kind."

"Really sticks and stones you like calling me names but I'm the one with your husband. I was thinking about a public execution so all the dictators in the world can see their end."

"You can't fool me this has nothing to do with politics and everything to do with money and greed. Just tell me how much you want then we can come to a agreement. It will be a win-win if you like for both of us."

"I don't think so I have a counter offer you sign that Land Reform Bill into law then I'll release your husband. Now if you did that we would have a win-win that I could live with."

"But not one I could live with. Besides only the Premier can sign a bill into law and that can only be done on sovereign Costa Gravas soil. We're a bit out of pocket for that."

"Nice try but you can have Goya declared unable to fulfill his duties as Premier then you could become Premier. As far as sovereign soil is concerned you could sign the bill at the consulate."

It sounds like you've thought all this through except for one thing. I'm not going to sign your bill. The minute I do you'll have no reason to keep my husband alive. That is if he's still alive at all."

"Take my word for it he's still alive but realize that's asking a little too much of you. Have you seen the news out of Costa Gravas today? You should read the Daily Sun. You might not have the luxury of waiting ten days to become Premier."

"What are you talking about news coming from Costa Gravas? What have you orchestrated? I swear I will catch you and when I do you're going to regret messing with me."

"Turn on a TV and forget about the idle threats. I've got the winning hand and you know it. The best thing about this is there's absolutely nothing you can do about it.

"We'll see about that," said Hortencia as the line dropped. "Bastard, one of these days you're going to be mine then I'm going to make you pay and will I ever," she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Captain," she said. She found him waiting in her room as she came out of the bathroom. "I need a television in my room now and I need the consul told to get over here right away."

"Ma'am General Beckman and Agent Carmichael, Sarah are on their way up to see you. Is there something wrong that I can help you with?"

"Yes there is I've got a Captain who doesn't know how to follow orders. I said I need a TV and I need it now so get a move on it."

"It's just the hormones speaking," repeated the Captain under his breath. "Don't get mad she doesn't know what she's saying." But it wasn't easy.


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Chuck arrived at the hospital with Casey to find the General waiting for them. She raised an eyebrow then looked at her watch before walking with them to the elevator. They got on the elevator Sarah pressed the button for the nursery then the doors closed behind them. What Chuck wouldn't have done for a cup of coffee and looking at the bags under Sarah's eyes she looked like she could do with one too. They started the ride up little did they know what was waiting for them.

"Agents Carmichael maybe you can hurry up at Child Care," said the General. "I was expecting to be back in the substation by now and we've still yet to begin."

"You know General you don't have to go up with us," said Chuck trying to get rid of her. "If you want you can go back then we can brief you after we're done."

"I wish you could but no, Hortencia is technically a head of state right now so I'm obliged to be here whether I like it or you like it so please just hurry up. You might want to check yourself in the mirror I think you've got a little drool on your shoulder."

"John, I meant to ask you on the way over but where your people at the NSA able to do anything with that phone call Chico received in the park?"

"You mean the one that made him go boom," everyone looked at him. "What I'm just clarifying which phone call we're talking about and don't tell me you didn't think the same thing."

"Why? Were there others," asked the General, because if there were this was news to her which meant she wasn't informed and she wanted to know why.

"No ma'am," said Casey. Chuck and Sarah smiled. The General just shook her head wondering what she'd done to deserve this.

"Remember General no good deed goes unpunished or so they say," said Chuck. She gave him the look of death but he didn't care.

"Well getting back on topic," said John. "I just got a call back from a friend of mine before I picked you two up. I don't think it does us much good but he said they couldn't pinpoint the location exactly but the call originated from somewhere in South Lawndale."

"That's too bad because that's too big an area to search door to door especially with the manpower we don't have," said Chuck as the elevator opened up. Sarah stepped off with Bunny Chuck followed close behind.

"I can take care of this by myself. Sweetie, you can stay with the rest and go on up to talk with the Captain. I can catch up to you guys outside of Hortencia's door." But Chuck shook his head.

"Casey you and the General can go on up," said Chuck then he turned back to Sarah. "You're right I don't have to but I want too. Bunny's also my daughter and I've got to pull my weight too. Love, you look tired. Why don't you leave the girls with me and you go home after we get done with Hortencia. You can catch a few zees before you go out with the rest tonight."

"I appreciate it Sweetie but we've just started with the restless nights and midnight feedings. However, if you're sure I just might take you up on the offer. I do feel tired. What are you going to say to Beckman when she notices I'm gone?"

"Then it's a done deal and as far as Beckman is concerned if she or Casey says anything I'll remind them you're still on maternity leave. But what you've been doing these past few days can't be called maternity leave or any other kind of leave for that matter."

"Just one to drop off," asked the woman working at check-in desk at the Child Care center. "Oh she's so cute and from the looks of your shoulder she's already got you," she said as she passed Sarah a Wet One then pointed at a mirror behind the door. "It's an occupational hazard around here."

"Thanks, yes her sister is with her aunt," said Sarah as she took the toilette. Part of her hated herself for leaving Bunny in the hands of strangers wondering if this wasn't going to scar her for life and the other part knew it was necessary but in that moment rational her was having difficulty winning the internal argument that was going on.

"She'll be fine," said Chuck reading her mind. "Here are some things for her," he said as he took Bunny's bag from Sarah passing it to the lady.

"There's milk inside that should be put in the fridge for her if I don't make it back by noon. Her schedule is in the bag too. Are you sure you can take care of newborns? I know you take care of infants but..."

"Don't worry Love," said Chuck. "This is the woman's job and if she needs to get us we're in the hospital. Our contact information in case of emergency is in the bag."

"Thank you but you wrote down all the information I need when you filled out the drop off form besides I know your sister, Dr. Woodcomb. She works upstairs and if I can't get you I'll call her or her husband. I take this is the first time for Child Care after you delivered. We see this a lot here. Ma'am your baby will be safe with us. Now let me take her back to the nursery," said the woman as she took Bunny then disappeared.

"Chuck, we didn't ask her if she works for a nefarious organization bent of the conquest of the world or changing the American way of life."

"You ask her that and we'll end up on the ninth floor with supervised visitation rights if we're lucky," he said. She made forced smile at him. "Come here," he said as he held her.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing," she asked as she put her arms around him and looked into his eyes. "Tell me we're not being terrible parents."

"No, we're not but I guess we could take her up to Hortencia's room with us but then Beckman will have a cow. You heard what she said about your drool."

"No, I'm talking about Sam and Bunny. This life of ours isn't exactly child proof and well... I don't know what I was thinking."

"I think any major decision should be tabled until later. I love you and you love me that's all that matters everything else we'll sort out together. Now we should go before the General rolls her eyes right out of the socket trying to tell us we're late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But already they were too late by Beckman's watch. The General and Casey arrive on Hortencia's floor to find Alex standing outside in the corridor watching the door with a clipboard in hand. Casey looked at her puzzled and so did the General as they walked up to her.

"What are you doing out here and where's the person who's supposed to be here?" asked Casey with the General standing behind him.

"Hotencia wanted a television brought up to her room so I took over watching the door while Morgan and Bruce... I mean the agent who was here so he and Morgan could run over to the Chicago Buy More to pick one up."

"Why'd they do that? They could've borrowed one from the hospital instead of going out and buying one," said the General as she looked back at Casey.

"Grimes had better not be trying to get award points," said Casey. The General looked at him puzzled. "If you use your store card you accumulate points until you've got enough for a reward."

"I hope he doesn't think I'm going to reimburse him for it. I've got congress up my... well they are looking closely at our spending. Money is tight for everyone especially when he could've just borrowed it for free. But why did she ask for one?"

"I don't know it was her Captain who came out and asked us to find one for her. Right now they are inside. It might be nothing, but when the nurse came in I noticed they were both on phones and they looked worried."

"Colonel, Chuck and Sarah can come in when they get here we can't wait for them. Follow me we're going in," said the General. She knocked then they both went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the consulate Veracruz hung up the burner phone then put it and voice changer away. He sat at his desk and waited a few minutes then like clockwork his private phone began to ring. He let it ring for a while since the hour was early the person calling wouldn't expect a promote response. Then when he did he put the call on speaker and leaned back in his chair. He knew he was going to enjoy this.

"Morning what can I do for you," said Veracruz pretending to have just woken up as he yawned then stretched which was kind of dump because the person on the other side couldn't see him.

"This is Hortencia I want you to get me a copy of this morning's Daily Sun from Costa Gravas then I want you to keep me abreast of any disorder that might be breaking out and what the police and military are doing about it."

"I'll do my best Ma'am. The managing editor is a friend of mine so I'll reach out to him and see what I can find out. I've got some contacts in the police department too but if you want to do anything officially you know what you have to do."

"I know, I know but if I do that then it's the same as putting a gun to my husband's head and pulling the trigger. No there has to be another option... there just has to be."

"If there is... well I'm sorry I don't see it. You know if you gave into the ransom demands and signed the Land Reform into law then you could repeal it afterwards saying you signed it under duress."

"Repealing a law once it's been signed isn't that easy then there is always that possibility that the repeal will be thrown out as being unconstitutional. No, I've thought about that but I don't know... Alejandro I know wouldn't want me to sign it."

"But Alejandro isn't here. Let me get what you want then I'll come over and stay with you for a little while. I'll be your rock. You should move over here to the consulate. The Americans can't understand you as well as people from your own country," said Veracruz as he smiled at himself in his reflection. "That is if you want to. I wouldn't want to force you into doing something you wouldn't want to do. I am and always will be your most humble servant."

"Thank you Señor Veracruz. Please come over and see me I want and need your council. We can talk about me coming over to stay at the consulate. You're right there's no need in me staying here."

That was a few hour before now he was on the elevator riding it up in the hospital. He smiled at his reflection in the elevator.

"You have to give the devil his due," he said as he smile and adjusted his tie. "This is going to be like taking..." he stopped abruptly when the doors open and the two American agents got on with him.

"Mr. Veracruz," said Chuck. "Fancy meeting you here of all places I assume you're going up to see Hortencia?"

"Yes she called me this morning and when we talked she asked me to look into some things for her so I told her I'd drop by to try to cheer her up. These are trying time for her."

"I don't suppose you could share with us what she asked you to look into," asked Chuck as he looked at the papers hanging from the Consul's folder.

"I'm sorry I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you. She didn't tell me if I could share so you'll have to ask her."

"Our condolences," said Sarah. The Consul looked at her puzzled. "On the death of your secretary, we were told she had an accident leaving the hospital. She was run over by your limo was what we were told."

"Yes, the poor thing I was there and witnessed the whole mess... Oh the horrible," he said with a sigh. "It was rather grisly," said Veracruz as the doors opened and they were all on Hortencia's floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gonzalez came into Alejandro's room, Alejandro could tell by the way he walked in and switched on the television that something was up. Gonzalez was acting smug, more so than usual. Alejandro took it that his end was near but whatever happened he was going to go out on two feet. He loved his wife and new baby and because of that he was going to show them how a man faces adversity.

"What are you trying to find there? It's a little early for the View. I know what you're looking for, Doctor Phil. He just might have some good advice for you. You never did tell me about your childhood. Did you use to like playing make up by wearing your mother's clothes?

"Will you shut up," said Gonzalez. "You know you can give it a rest every now and then. The rest of the world will thank you."

" _Besame,_ _ _besame mucho__ ," Alejandro began to sing. Gonzalez shook his head. " _Como si fuera esta noche la última vez, Besame,_ _ _besame mucho__ _, Que tengo mie_..." Alejandro stopped when he saw the picture come in on the television. Breaking news ran across the bottom of the screen as a news reporter tried to speak above the screams and chants behind her as an angry group of protesters clashed with police.

" _This is the scene live from near the Presidential Palace of Costa Gravas as farmers and workers join forces in protesting a bill that was just passed by the Costa Gravan parliament. The violence erupted after a local journalist was found murdered on the steps of his newspaper. It was reported he was working on an article about how the Premier of this small Latin American country who up until recently stated he would not sign the bill into law did a complete 180 and is now according to palace officials going to sign it into law. There are rumours of graft and corruption which lit the match on this powder keg. This reporter has tried to reach the Premier for his comments but we were told he was unavailable for comments. In fact the Premier is in Chicago where his wife just gave birth to their first child. One can only wonder how much it costs to maintain a child these days if this is the result. Now we resume our regular programming more to come during our normal news broadcast."_

"What have you cowards done? "You murdered an innocent to do what to get the people to protest and for what? I will never sign that bill."

"No you won't but will your wife have the same resolve? There will be panic in the streets soon and runs on the local banks when people think the bill is going to become law but the only way to avoid a blood bath is for your wife to become Premier…"

"Then she can order the military to suppress the protesters with force and restore order. Then what are you hoping she'll sign the bill into law to save me?"

"Frankly, at that point the whole country will be in chaos. Just think about it if she signs the bill into law then the people will protest and if she does nothing the people will think you're bidding time to sign it into law so they protest. Either way the situation is ripe for a coup where we don't need the bill signed into law."

"This is the work of Comandante Luis or whoever is passing for him. I saw the man killed in front of me so I don't know what trick you're trying to pull but it won't work."

"So you overheard the name Comandante Luis mentioned what does that do for you? The Comandante isn't the only person working this little farce. You're so blind you don't see it do you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I know your people have no idea what my people are like. When the dust settles we'll see who's left standing."

"Unless there's a miracle that won't be you and that's something you should keep in mind as you aggravate your jailor."

"Besame, besame mucho," he started to sing again. Gonzalez just shook his head mumbling a few choice words as he left the room. But what Gonzalez said wasn't far off the mark. Hortencia needed to do something or they wouldn't have a country to go home to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Consul with Sarah and Chuck walked in Hortencia's room. Chuck and Sarah gave Alex a double take at the door. She just shrugged her shoulders as they walked by. Chuck was tempted to ask why but his attention was drawn by the look on Beckman and the Captain's faces as both talked on their phones.

"Major, I want to know who over at State dropped the ball. I expect them to be on top of things like this. I want to know who all the players are and what their goals are..."

"Wait a minute you can't be thing of aligning yourselves with these… these usurpers are you? Why are you asking who's behind this when we know. They are the same people who have my husband..."

"Madam Premier," said the Consul seeing an opening to exploit. "Remember it was their man who took our beloved Premier to begin with."

"That's right good point Señor Veracruz. How can I be sure our interests and yours are the same anymore? Have you decided to put money on a different horse?"

"I don't even know how you could think that," said Sarah as she walked over and sat next to her. "How could you ever say such a thing after everything we've gone through? I know these are trying times but we'll get through them together," said Sarah as she took her hand.

"Yes together," said the Consul. "That's why we should really think about getting you inside the safety of the consulate where we can protect you and your baby. It's not safe here anymore for you."

"I would caution against it. You should remember the way things went the last time we tried to move you there," said the General.

"John, do you mind catching me up," said Chuck as he pulled John over to the side since he was the only one not on a phone or talking.

"Someone whacked a journalist back in Costa Gravas either in front of his rag or dropped his body there. Anyway the guy was supposed to be writing a piece on how the Premier was going to go ahead and sign the Land Reform Bill anyway. There were some hints at kickbacks and bribes coming his way which is kind of the way business is done down there..."

"Not anymore," said Hortencia. "Not since my husband came to power. Yes there was rampant corruption before we came to power but no one can accuse my husband of taking bribes... wives maybe but not bribes."

"Sorry it took so long," said Morgan as he and the man in black walked in carrying a seventy-two inch plasma TV. "Phew, this was the last one they had and Becky we got it for a song. So where do you want this set up."

"Anywhere I just want to be able to see the news from home," said Hortencia as she looked over at her baby. "The man on the phone said we may not have a home to return to. Sarah, what am I going to do?"

"You are a strong woman, Hortencia and the mother of the nation if I remember correctly. Be their mother and talk to your children."

"That's not a bad idea," said Chuck as he worked on connecting the television to the existing antenna connection then syncing in the channels. "Let me finish here first then I'll tell you my idea."

"Here you go Becky this is the bill. I charged it on my Buy More card so you can reimburse me on it. Please make it soon before the end of the month or I'll get hit with interest."

"Sorry Grimes but all purchases need prior approval before being made and you needed to submit it in triplicate with at least two other sources. I might add you're going to have a hard time selling the accusation when you could've borrowed a television from the hospital for free."

"So what am I going to do with this thing when we're done with it?" said Morgan wondering what he was going to tell Alex.

"I would say thank you for the early Christmas present Troll," said Casey as he patted Morgan on the back. "Looks like you're going to have to put off those wedding bells and Bartowski don't you dare bail him out."

"There we go," said Chuck as he took the remote and began flipping through channels. At first it seemed like none of the major networks were concerned about a small Latin American nation.

"No one cares what happens down in those rat's nests it seems. The networks are too busy with our own rat's nest to worry about someone else's."

"Here we go John," said Chuck. He found a Spanish speaking television station that was broadcasting live feed from the riots. Then it was like a light came on it Chuck's head. "Wait a minute Hortencia you said the man on the phone said you may not have a home to return to? What man and on what phone? You received the ransom package with a burner phone didn't you?"

"Well yes," said Hortencia as she looked over at her Captain then the Consul.


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

After Hortencia let slip that she'd been in contact with one of her husband's kidnappers. Although they didn't realize at the time she wasn't speaking about Gonzalez. A barrage of questions flew at her like what did he want? Did you hear any background noises? Were you able to speak to Alejandro directly and a whole slew of others until she announced she was tired and wanted to lie down as a means to stop the interrogation.

"I'm sorry," said Sarah. "I know we must sound rude with all these questions but... well we have to be thorough. I think you can understand that. Who knows the answer to that one question we don't ask could be the clue that would have made a difference but never got asked but you're right you need your rest."

"That's right she needs her rest so can everyone clear out," said the Consul as he pretended not to understand what Sarah said. Instead he went to the door and held it open for everyone to leave.

"Hold on a minute there is one question you didn't ask that's important. The man I talked to used one of those devices to change the sound of his voice. I didn't think much of it at the time but now maybe..."

"But if it were Gonzalez why would he mask his voice unless he was afraid of being recognized which means the man you talked to wasn't Gonzalez. Geez there could be another traitor among us."

"Or Gonzalez wanted to throw us off our game and make us think there's another traitor so we wouldn't trust each other," said the Consul. "Think about it he could be trying to put a wedge between us. But this is even more of a reason to move Hortencia to the Consulate compound. If there is another traitor then it would have to be someone she knows or has met here in the hospital. I don't think you know anyone at the Consulate?"

"Just you and your secretary and speaking of your secretary where is Mrs. Ortega? Why didn't she come with you? I was expecting her." The room went silent. "What? Don't tell me something happened to her?"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid she had an accident when she was leaving here. She tripped and fell in front of moving vehicle outside of the hospital and the driving didn't have time to stop."

"I really need some time to think. It's almost time for me to take care of Little Ale," said Hortencia as she looked at her watch.

"Oh I need to run down to the nursery too. Sweetie, can you come with me," said Sarah as she got up. "I'll be back up after I'm done if you want me to. We can chat some more if you feel like it."

"Yes of course I think you know what I'm going through. The rest of you can leave now if you want to see me you can contact my Captain to arrange a time but right now I need to be left alone."

"It would be helpful if we could take the material the kidnapper sent you that includes the burner phone," said the General. "If our people could examine it we might be able to find something."

"Might I suggest you can take the papers and the envelope but I think Madam Premier needs to keep the phone close by her in case this man whoever he might be calls again. If he calls and Hortencia can't answer or someone different answers then the beloved Premier will be the one who'll suffer."

"You're right Mr. Veracruz," said Hortencia. "Take the papers but leave the phone. Now if you'll all excuse me I have motherly responsibilities I have to tend to. Oh and Mr. Veracruz stop calling me Madam Premier. We've already had this conversation, there is only one beloved Premier and he is my husband. I am the first lady and our roles will never change as long as I have anything to say about it."

"Yes, madam... As you wish Ma'am but that doesn't mean you're not beloved too," said the Consul. Everyone looked at him with the same thought.

"Oh Dude," said Morgan, "I bet your eyes are even brown. So Chuck when this is all said and done how about I make you a deal on a slightly used seventy-two inch TV for your bedroom? I know one you can get for a steal."

"Nope I don't think so Morgan," said Chuck as he left with Sarah. Morgan continued to follow them out and down to the elevator. He wasn't letting this go so easily also because Alex was going to kill him if she found out.

"I know think about this think how nice a present it would be for Ellie and Devon that way you don't have to ship it to L.A. Wouldn't it look good in their house?"

"They already have a big screen and before you say it. No, it's not going in Clara's bedroom. Ellie would kill us both and what's this about me paying to have it shipped back to Burbank? I believe it's on your Buy More card. How many reward points did you get?"

"Enough for a Play Station and a X-Box when we get home," said Morgan as he rubbed his hands together. "Welcome to Halo night."

"Hey, wait a minute Morgan I thought you said we were going to get something nice for the house with those points. That was the whole reason we pooled our points together."

"Yes that was true but that was before I got all those points from buying that TV for Hortencia. Now the majority of our points are mine so..."

"So nothing," said Casey. "I hate to tell you Troll but if the government pays for the TV then the points belong to Uncle Sam. The comptroller will be talking to you about that when you file your claim that is if you want to be reimbursed?"

"Wait a minute," said Alex. "Morgan, how much did you spend on that thing? You realize I will see the credit card bill when it comes through."

"Chuck, Dude, help me out," begged Morgan as the doors to the elevator opened. "Come on be a pal and help a friend out."

"Morgan, consider this a learning experience. You realize there is no certainty you're going to get reimbursed even if Beckman accepts the claim. Remember what she said that you could've borrowed a TV from the hospital free. I suggest you think of a good reason why you didn't ask for one when the auditor asks you that question and the wrong answer is so I could get enough reward points for a X-Box and a Play Station."

"Come on we need to go," said Sarah as she pulled him on the elevator then pushed the 'close door' button before anyone else could get on.

"Those two are up to something. I can feel it," said Casey as the doors closed on his face. The General came up behind him with the Consul close behind. Casey turned his attention back to them.

"So what do you make of these disturbances back in your country? Do you think it will become something or do you think it will blow over? I guess what I'm asking is do we need to be concerned with them."

"My people are very passionate people. I think you would call them caliente. However, this is what's hot today but tomorrow who knows. Something new will come along that will attract their attention. They'll go off on it and this will soon be forgotten."

"So you're saying we shouldn't worry about this?" said Beckman. She could tell by Casey's look he didn't agree. "Well thank you for your advice. Maybe you could counsel me and tell what you think we ought to do," said the General as she waved for him to ride the elevator down with her. "Colonel, ride down with us too. Agents stay here and see if you can provide assistance. Come with me Mr. Veracruz I'd like to pick your brain if you don't mind."

[Meanwhile in the other elevator]

"You said you had an idea back in Hortencia's room," said Sarah when Chuck kissed her. "Chuck, no not now I wanted to get you alone so we could talk not... well extra. Extra we can do at home. I'm sorry I'm really not in the mood right now and we really don't have the time."

"Okay, I'm sorry I understand maybe it's a little soon. You wanted to know about my idea well I was thinking that like Hortencia is the mother of Ale she is also the mother of her nation. Maybe if she addresses her citizens in a live broadcast and explains to them what's happening maybe she can turn things around."

"I don't know if Beckman or our kidnappers would like that but you're right she could appeal to the women of Costa Gravas. It would be something and it could stop the rioting. I'll talk to Hortencia about it when I go back up. I had an idea too but you need to take Casey and unfortunately for me there's no time for a nap."

Sarah told him her idea as they finished the ride together. The doors opened as she finished explaining and they had just stepped off when Casey came out of the stairwell.

"I bet you two thought you got rid of me upstairs," said John as he tried to play off being winded from running up the stairs.

"You're a little red in the face there Big Guy. If you still need to get a workout in you can run back down using the stairs while I take the elevator down and meet you in the lobby. But if you've finished we can go down together. We need to go for a little drive."

"Or you can stay here with me while I breast feed Bunny then we can go back up and talk with Hortencia about lady things."

"And you can put a rusty fork in my eye. Just one thing Chuck... Iis there a possibility of gunplay and danger? Maybe I'll even get a chance to shoot someone."

"Well it's no walk in the park and there is always that possibility but if you want to stay here I understand. You could get in touch with your lady feelings. I can always take Morgan with me if you don't want to go."

"Let's go," said Casey as he grabbed Chuck by the collar then shoved him on the elevator. "Just wave goodbye and let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Consul left the hospital with the General. He walked her to her waiting black Escalade then he stood there and watched her drive off. Afterwards he waved for his limo to come and pick him up. He got in then had the driver put up the partition as they started heading back to the consulate. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Crap busted" said Gonzalez as he lost another hand of blackjack losing to himself. He dealt out another hand then tossed in toothpick as poker chips. He looked at his hand two sevens.

"Let's split," said Gonzalez as he divided his hand. Tossing in toothpicks he placed his bet on the second hand. Just then his phone rang. He looked at caller ID then he answered it putting the call on speaker. "How are things going? I showed our guest what was going on back home. He played it off but it took some of the wind out of his sails."

"Good, I called Hortencia too but that might have been a mistake. I had to use a voice changer now they think there might be a mole in their midst."

"You mean like you," said Gonzalez as he drew a six. He thought then he took the hit. "Crap!" He said he drew a face card.

"I was only doing what I was told there's no reason to get upset. You know you could've called her. It didn't have to be me."

"What? No, that's not what I was talking about," he said as he drew a ten. This time he stood. "I'm playng... Never mind. What did you call for anyway? I know you didn't call me to see how I was doing." He said as he peeked to see what the house had, two tens. He lost again.

"You're right I'm calling to have you phone Hortencia next. That will rattle her cage a little. You might put the Premier on the phone with her. She needs a little push and that just might do it. Just don't stay on the line too long she let it slip that she had the phone so your friends will be monitoring all the calls coming in and out."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve I'll bounce the signal off a few satellites that will send them searching around the world and by the time they get back here I'll be off the line."

"You need to be careful that Carmichael couple seemed to know what they're doing. I'd arrange for an accident for them but my secretary just had one and I need to wait a bit before there's another one."

"The husband I guess is okay. However, the wife is the real spy in the family. She was the one who got Hortencia and the rest out of my trap."

"Well he found you in that abandoned building so I wouldn't underestimate him either and he's been taking charge here."

"Luck that was all it was just plan luck that he found us. I'm working on something important right now so as soon as I'm done I'll call her," said Gonzalez as he dealt out a new hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey pulled out of the parking garage as Chuck finished sending two text messages then he gave John a quick rundown about what he had planned. He shook his head thinking it was crazy but there was a distinct possibility he was going to be able to scratch his itch. They made their way down to the Little Village driving back to the headquarters of the double eights and the double aces. It was shortly after lunch and they were both hungry.

"There's the place," said Chuck. They pulled up next to a Taco truck then got out. They got two El Grande Burritos then pulled up a seat on a table that they had set up outside. Soon El Toro drove up with five of his gang members.

"Well we're here," said El Toro as he walked up with his men. "Oh hell no," he said when he saw who was coming around the other side of the truck.

"What's he doing here," said the man coming around the truck. "I won't have anything to do with his kind."

"Well you didn't mind... What shall we call it, doing business, with his sister? Now you two need to come over and sit down we need to talk. Tell your men they can get whatever they want off the truck my treat."

"What makes you think I won't bust a cap in him after what he did to my sister? Because that's what I'm about to do." Everyone pulled iron.

"If you do that your sister will never talk to you again and you Lawrence your woman will cut you off. Yes I know your still seeing each other. If you two need more deterrent look up and smile for the camera," said Chuck as he pointed at a traffic CCTV camera on the other side of the street pointing straight at them. "Now pull up a seat both of you so we can talk. Boys eat up but I'll warn you ahead of time someone might want to make a run to grab some tums for the tummy." The men laughed as both gangs placed orders.

"Okay you got us together here I assume you want more than for us to bury the hatchet. Although if I had the chance I'd like to put it in his thick skull."

"First of all your sister is a free woman now. Chico had an unfortunate accident Gonzalez, the man he was working with, decided to end their partnership with some C-4."

"Am I supposed to be sad," said El Toro as he looked at Lawrence realizing there was nothing to keep his sister from marrying him other than he was the leader of a rival gang.

"No I don't expect you to be but he was a member of your gang and this guy did kill one of your members even if he was on his way out."

"You mean he saved me the effort. There was a boat ride out into lake Michigan," said El Toro. But it was Lawrence who caught the meaning and understood.

"No, don't you see you can't let this slide. If you do soon anyone will think they can come in and take out one of your boys because they know they can get away with it. It doesn't matter if he was as you say on his way out. You didn't pull his colors so he was still a card carrier."

"What are you telling me I should go to war for this scumbag? He got my nephew killed and another one of my guys. By the way I should say thanks for sending my guy back. He told me he thought he was going to get whacked when you pulled his bacon out of the fire."

"You're welcome. I could tell from when we met before that you were a reasonable man, someone I could deal with. Look this Gonzalez guy is hiding somewhere in the Little Village. We don't have the manpower to go kicking in every door but with your help..."

"I see. Between the two of us we've got men just about everywhere in the Little Village. How do you want us to play this? I guess what I'm asking is do we have to play nicely." Chuck looked at Casey then back at the Latino man.

"The man is a traitor to us, to you and to his country. If he got a little dinged up... Well no one is going to care especially where he's going to go."

Chuck shook both men's hands then settled the bill with the taco truck after that they were back in Casey's Escalade heading for the hospital.

"You realize what you just did, don't you Chuck. You put in the field an army of irregulars and everything they do can come back on you."

"Do you have a better idea how to cover the whole neighborhood? Besides by getting these two gangs to work together maybe we can show them that they aren't really that different from each other. Who knows what will grow from the seeds we sowed here today?"

"I know what will grow on that vine. Grimes made me watch the attack of the killer tomato."

"Yeah I'm sure he made you," said Chuck. He called Sarah to let her know his mission was a success and that they were on their way back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veracruz had just gotten back to the consulate in time to meet with the representatives of different companies with investments tied up in Costa Gravas. He assured them as far as he knew everything was being done to restore order but the Premier was distracted by the fact his wife had just given birth. He offered them a cigar then showed them to the door.

"Well you can tell your ex-commie Premier that he has legally binding contracts to live up to so if he doesn't fulfill his obligations there will be lawsuits. Not to mention he can forget about any more foreign aid coming from this administration."

"I'm sure he understands the consequences of forfeiture. I will certainly pass on your concerns but right now he's all tied up."

"Well you can also tell him from us that his wife was the one who had the baby not him so he gets no free pass from us that translates to he'd better get off his butt and get to work. This situation going on down there is bad for everyone's business."

"I will most certainly pass that word on," said Veracruz smiling on the inside. Now if you'll excuse me I have another matter to attend to. You know your way out."

This plan was going better than he imagined. Soon he'd be able to cut the Premier off from whatever power base he had. He went into his office walking pass the temporary secretary that got bumped up to work for him. Walking past her he ignored her there would be time to socialize but right now he wanted a drink. He poured himself a rum and was starting to sip on it when his phone rang. Caller ID read Hortencia

"Yes Ma'am I just left you. Do you want me to run back?... You want to do what? Are you sure that's such a good idea? ... Certainly you can use the press room in the consulate but again are you sure this is such a good idea? ... I will have to find out if we can broadcast live there from here and get back with you. ... No, I'm not dragging my feet I just think the kidnappers might not like it. Your American friend is the one who came up with this idea didn't she? ... I was just thinking she ought to be thanked for all the assistance she's giving you. I'm sorry I need to run to make this happen," said the Consul as he hung up.

"Crap, what am I going to do now? She wants to talk to the whole population."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

The Consul got off the phone with Hortenica and now he was in a bind. He knew he needed to call Costa Gravas and give them a head's up on what Hortencia intended to do but if he did he knew they'd order him to stop her. But how was he supposed to do that without revealing himself. This was that American woman's fault she put this idea in Hortencia's head. It was becoming clear to him that their friendship was getting in the way of his business.

Veracruz got up from behind his desk then went and poured himself another drink as he was about to take his first sip his phone rang. The screen name came up anonymous and he knew this couldn't be good. He answered the call putting it on speaker so he could drink. He was going to need it.

"What's going on up there? I just got called by a contact from a local rag saying there's a rumor going around that the Premier's wife is going to address the nation tomorrow. You didn't know about this? And is it true?" There was a long period of silence. "Why didn't you call what are we paying you to do up there?"

"Ettore, I understand you're angry but I was trying to come up with a plan to stop her before I called so I could tell you the problem was handled."

"But you haven't and you didn't so in my book this is on you. I want this handled and handled quickly before crap hits the fan. If I take this up the food chain you risk becoming chum."

"I'm sorry but you need to understand my situation here. I'm short on manpower since Gonzalez got Pepe and his group taken out. If I had some men I could do something."

"Hortencia can't make that appeal. I don't care what you have to do you can't let her make that broadcast. You have to pull the plug on it somehow."

"The problem is this Americana," said Veracruz. There was silence on the other end. Good he thought maybe he'd gotten through. "Let me explain. Hortencia has an American agent friend who has been giving her advice. This was her idea Hortencia as much as admitted it to me."

"You need to break up this friend. Have Gonzalez call Hortencia let her talk with the Premier then threaten to hurt him if she goes on the air."

"But if I do I risk revealing myself. Here the number of people who know about this broadcast are few and already they suspect there's another mole besides Gonzalez…"

"Somehow I think this is because of something you or Gonzalez did. Okay I'll send you a four man wet team you're in luck they're in Detroit tying up some loose ends for us there. A partnership that went south something you should remember. They can be in your backyard in four or five hours. They'll contact you when they arrive just give them the name and they'll handle the rest for you.

"That sounds good I'll be waiting for them to make contact me and I'd like to apologize again for not calling right away."

"You can save your apology just make sure it doesn't happen again or they'll be handling you. I don't like surprises and this is your last free pass. Now make sure Hortencia doesn't get on the air." With that the line dropped and all Veracruz heard was a dial tone. He downed his drink. If the wet team was getting there in four hours he needed to hustle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam came in with Ellie to work after they dropped Clara off at school. Then they came to the hospital and Sam had great expectations of watching Ellie treat patients but all she did was sit behind her desk and write... boring. Now after what seemed an eternity to Sam but was only an hour Sam was sitting in Ellie's office bored. She sat across from Ellie swinging her feet back and forth squirming around in the chair. Ellie kept looking up over her writing to see Sam smile back at her. Then she started looking around the room but there was nothing that really interested her... boring.

"Do you want a juice?" asked Ellie as she looked up at her. "I have some in the fridge but not much more."

"No I'm good," said Sam as she continued to oscillate restlessly. "What are you doing? You're writing a lot. Is it about a patient?"

"Yes I have to write down a summary of what I do every time I visit a patient. What I found and what cure I prescribed so if another doctor has to see my patients she can see what I've done."

"Sounds like a lot of boring work to me. I want to be like Devon and cut on people for a living then sew them up. Now that sounds like fun."

"You mean you want to operate on people and be a surgeon. I hate to tell you they have to write up patient records too. If anything they have as much if not more paperwork to do than I have."

"Really? That sounds boring," said Sam as she thought. "But why do you need to write so much? Can't you get someone to write it for you?"

"Then they'd need to be able to read my writing and understand the words I choose. In other words they should be a Neurologist like me. Can you see how impractical that would be?"

Sam nodded her head then she got quiet. Ellie could see the cogs shifting gears in her head. There was something else she wanted to ask but seeing the way she was acting it wasn't easy for her to ask.

"Okay the way you've been looking at me and acting it seems like you want to ask a question. Come clean what is it? You should know by now you can ask me anything."

"Well remember you asked," said Sam. Sometimes it was hard for Ellie to remember she was talking with a five year old. "Chuck told me sometimes you two had arguments and I just wanted to know what I should do before Bunny and I have our first one. I know she's little but…"

"There's nothing that says you're going to have one but as my father used to remind me I was older than Chuck so some of the things my little brother did I knew better."

"Like what," asked Sam. She turned her head sideways trying to understand what Ellie was telling her. Ellie wished she had a camera. "You were saying you knew better."

"Well there was the time I caught Chuck playing with Mom's necklace it was one Dad made for her. I knew Mom didn't want him playing with it and I told him to put it away. But he didn't listen. I tried to take it away from him but it broke. I got mad and he went running to Dad screaming I was going to kill him."

"What happened? Did you catch him and did you kill him?" asked Sam as she leaned forward in her chair listening attentively.

"He's still alive and your father isn't he? No silly, dad took up for him and told me I needed to take care of him because he had an ability to get himself in trouble and that we should rely on each other and take care of one another. And we have ever since no matter what happens Chuck will always be my little brother. Nothing can ever change that the same way Bunny will always be your sister. You share the same parents who love you both."

"I know they do but…," said Sam as she looked at her feet. "They do seem to spend most of their time with Bunny or with work."

"They spent a lot of time with you when you were little too. Now that Bunny's little it might seem they love her more or spend more time with her but that's only because she needs special care," said Ellie. There was a knock on the door then Sarah stuck her head in with Bunny.

"I'm sorry things ran late with Hortencia but I'm finished now. Thanks Ellie for watching Sam for me," said Sarah then she turned to Sam. "We need to run your father is going to meet us in the lobby. We're going to run home and then you and I will get ready for our ladies night out."

"What's ladies night out? What do ladies do when they go out? Does this mean I'm a lady?" said Sam as she smiled.

"You most certainly are. We do a lot of things that come to think of it are all alcohol related that… well we'll do something else. I know we'll go to the Navy Pier and ride the Ferris wheel."

"That's Clara's favorite. We can get our hair done then our nails. I'll pick Clara up soon then meet you guys at home. This is going to be so much fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was sit at her desk in the substation. She just got off the phone with the Chief of Staff telling him they had a credible lead that her team was running down. But all he seemed to be concerned about was how could a Station Chief turn out to be traitor and no one knew about it. She told him she had an internal investigation going on but it was too early to speculate. He wasn't too happy with the answer but he had no choice but to accept it.

"I realize my credibility has taken a hit over this and if the President wants my letter of resignation he only has to ask for it. …. No one else wants this job you say. I wonder why? …. No I'm not being sarcastic I'm being tired," she said when she looked up and saw Casey talking with her Major. "One of my men just came in. I need to be brought up to speed. I'll be in touch," said Beckman as she quickly got off the line. "Colonel, come in. I want to hear how things went."

"I just got back after dropping Chuck off at the hospital. I called you about the contact that we made with the two rival gangs. Chuck seems to have them working for us at least for now."

"Good we could use the extra manpower but can we trust them to do the job. I have to admit I'm not comfortable with using civilians especially these types of civilians."

"I don't know there is something to be said for using irregulars. I don't think you can really call them civilians. They know their way around firearms and aren't afraid to engage a target in a firefight. My fear is in a fight will they be concerned enough to bring home the hostage in one piece. But Chuck seems to think we can trust them."

"We can't afford for them to accidently take out the Premier. The Secretary of State will have a cow if that happens. Well I guess the only thing we can do now is wait."

"Well there is one other thing. Hortencia is planning on going on television tomorrow to appeal to her people to stop the riots and protests. I believe her plan is to explain the situation and reassure the general populous that the Land Reform Bill will not be signed into law."

"Does she realize what that will do to us, her and Alejandro. His kidnappers won't be happy that was one of the ransom demands."

"According to Sarah she does but as the mother of the revolution she has a moral obligation to the people of Costa Gravas. I think maternity has gone to her head. Somehow she's got the idea that she is the mother of her nation."

"I wonder who could've given her that idea. That sounds like something Chuck would come up with but he's been with you."

"Yes but the other half of the team spent the afternoon with Hotencia and now she suddenly comes up with this idea. I smell a rat."

"I do too I can run over to the hospital and try to talk Hortencia out of this. Where is Agent Carmichael? I should have a chat with her too?"

"My understanding is she's going out with Ellie, Alex and the two older kids for a girls' night out," said Casey as he noticed the General raise her eyebrow when he mentioned 'girls' night out.'

"No one mentioned anything to me," said Beckman as she spruced up her hair. "Where are they exactly planning on doing?"

"I'm sure they didn't invite you because they knew how busy you were and to be fair they didn't invite Hortencia either."

"So that's supposed to make me feel better. No I don't care I would just like to talk to Sarah to know what she and Hortencia talked about and a little head's up before I walk into the lion's den."

"Major," yelled the General. "Get me the Consul on the horn. I want to know if he knows about this televised broadcast to Costa Garavas… I assume so but you never know and I want to get his read on this."

"For my two cents," said Casey. "I might be overstepping here but I don't trust him. That load of crap he told you about this trouble in Costa Gravas blowing over in a few days was just that a big smelly load of…."

"I get the picture Colonel. To tell you the truth I really didn't believe it either. I let him rattle on but from my dealings with the people down there I have a different opinion. I see we hold the same point of view."

"My opinion is the idea of having Hortencia get on the idiot box to calm down her people is a good one. It sounds like something out of one of those telenovelas that the Premier loves to watch. If they ever make a movie out of this I know he'd like his wife played by someone who looks like Veronica Castro. I know he wanted to invite her to come to Costa Gravas but his wife threatened to leave him for Fidel."

"Interesting anecdote," said the General. She wondered if maybe the Colonel hadn't spent too much time in the walls. "Major, any luck reaching the Consul?"

"I've got him on the line and am patching him through. There you should have him now," said the Major as the General put the call on the squawk box motioning Casey to pull up a chair.

"Mr. Veracruz, I just found out that Hortencia is planning on going on TV tomorrow. Do you know what she plans on saying?"

"You should really be asking her not me but off the record I have no idea. I talked with her and she asked me to arrange for it to be televised here in the consulate that's all I know. Can I deduce from you tone of voice you're not happy with it."

"That would be a good deduction on your part. I don't know there are just too many variables and this thing can easily spiral out of control if we're not careful. I'd appreciate a script if possible so I'm not leaving my back side out there if you know what I mean."

"I do and I agree for whatever it matters. I've tried to talk her out of this but she seems to have her mind made up. I'm surprised you don't know anything about this because the idea I am sure came from your agent."

"Are you sure about that? Because from my sources I have that the idea originated with Hortencia and she bounced it off my agent. She was on the spot and couldn't communicate with me so she simply agreed or that's what I was informed. Right now it doesn't matter who had the idea but that we control this so it doesn't get out of hand."

"Do you think the kidnappers could find out about it and contact her to try to stop her? They seem to be well connected internally."

"I wouldn't be surprised but maybe we can flush out our mole. I think I'm going to pay a visit to Hortencia and see if I can talk to her about this. If it gets the rioting to stop and restores order maybe it's not a bad thing…"

"But if it puts the Premier's life in jeopardy is it worth it? I don't know he's our beloved Premier and liked by many…"

"Not those who are protesting in the street," mumbled Casey. The General gave him a look and motioned him to be quiet.

"Did I just hear your Colonel? Is the Angel de la Muerte there with you? You don't have this conversation on speaker do you?"

"He's outside my office yelling at someone. I really need to tell him to keep it down but no I don't have you on speaker this is a private conversation between friends," said Beckman.

"Who don't trust each other," said Casey under his breath. Beckman looked back at him with fire in her eyes.

"You really do need to talk to him. It sounds like he's in the room with you. But I guess that's the side effects of living in walls like a tunnel rat for so long. I'd like to talk to your Agent Carmichael I think is her name if I can. She spending so much time with Hortencia someone needs to brief her on… well how to delicately say this… what she should talk about and what she needs to keep to herself."

"Yeah I'd like to see you do that buddy," muttered Casey. This time Beckman threw a pencil at him that he caught on the fly with an admonition to keep quiet.

"Well she's out of pocket this evening but if anyone is going to talk to her it will be me. I don't tell you how to run your consulate and you don't tell me how to run my agency. I think we're done here," said the General as she hung up on him.

"That's the way to put him is his place. Who does he think he is," said the Colonel as he started to get up. "I couldn't have said it any better."

"Yes and hold on there and sit back down. Now let's talk about you shall we," said the General as she leaned forward in her chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The double eights and double aces along with the eighty-eights had men everywhere. They combed the Little Village better than any police search could've. They didn't worry about the bureaucracy of paperwork like having a search warrant or a court order. They kicked in doors and worried about the details afterwards. Most of the places they search were crack houses whose owners or occupants were not going to make a fuss with law enforcement. But the day wore on and now they were almost done turning the neighbourhood upside down with nothing to show for it.

"Well it was worth a shot," said Chuck as he talked with Navid and Lawrence in Ellie's driveway. They came over to talk with Chuck in person. Chuck smiled thinking what was going through Gladys' mind right now as he talked to the gang leaders on the front lawn. He could see movement in her window.

"We turned the whole neighborhood upside down but nothing and my guys… our guys are done. We talked with a couple of people who said they saw a guy looking like your man cruising the Village. He was even seen at the Subway on South Kedzie Avenue."

"Well you did your best and I do appreciate the effort. Then everyone has reported back and it's a bust. I was really hopeful."

"So were we," said Navid. "I'll have to admit we get things done a lot easier when we're working together, right Lawrence?"

"What? I'm sorry but I was just adding up the cars I've got out and the men who've reported in and I just figured out I'm missing one. Carlos and Estevan haven't reported in.

"Listen if they get too close to Gonzalez… well he's a trained operative," said Chuck He saw the looks on the two men's faces. "That means he's dangerous. He's carrying at least a Glock nine and has been train in hand to hand combat."

"You don't know Carlos and Estevan. They're backing Mach-10s and are both proficient in crazy. I saw Carlos bite a chicken's head off once."

"Which means if they're attack by a feathered fowl they've got it covered," said Chuck thinking about Casey's warning about using irregulars. "Is there any way to contact them?"

"Sure," said Lawrence as he took out his phone and dialled their number. Chuck motioned for him to put it on speaker. The phone rang for a long time then finally there was a click then silence. Chuck motioned again for Lawrence to speak.

"Carlos, Estevan why haven't you guys reported in?"

"This is Officer Clark. That's because me and my partner have them in the back of our patrol car getting ready to take them downtown for booking for trespassing and carrying illegal firearms along with anything else we can come up with. I told you that cockamamie story about Homeland was a bunch of bull."

"I'm afraid it isn't. This is Agent Charles Carmichael and the two men you have in custody are working on my behalf to help track down a fugitive we think is hiding undercover in the Little Village."

"See we told you but you wouldn't believe us. Hey we found the guy and we were about to take him when these two…"

"You mean servants of the law," said Chuck. "Are you sure it's him? Did you see if he had a hostage with him?"

"Hey wait a minute how do we know who you are and this is on the up and up?" Chuck gave him his identification number along with his badge number.

"Look officer I'm also a friend of your commissioners so unless you want to go to kindergarten road crossing monitor you'd better listen up and follow orders. Take down this number," said Chuck as he read off a phone number. "That's your commissioner's private number verify who I am with her but under no circumstances are you to call this in. Go back to that residence and sit on it until I can get a team together to raid it. You are not to engage the man inside and you are to consider him armed and extremely dangerous. In addition he's holding a high value asset as a hostage. I am on my way."

"What do you want us to do," asked Navid as Lawrence nodded his head. "We can help by providing back up."

"I appreciate it and let me tell you guys you're both great but I'll take it from here," said Chuck but he looked up and saw Morgan in the doorway holding Bunny. "… Oh crap, no Navid, Lawrence there is something I could use but you might not like it."


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

[A few hours before]

Ellie came home with Clara then started getting them both ready to go out. Sarah and Sam had already started but weren't finished yet. Chuck sat at the kitchen table and smiled over a cup of coffee watching the organized chaos. He looked down at baby bunny next to him in her stroller she was the only girl who wasn't stressed right now.

"Zip please," said Sarah as she walked into the kitchen and turned her back to him so he could do up her dress. Chuck realized why she had really come when he caught her checking on Bunny.

"Bunny's fine and asleep the same way she was fifteen minutes ago so go and don't worry. Devon will be home soon so if I need a doctor he'll be my doctor in the house."

"Funny, very funny" said Sarah as she looked at him then at Bunny. "I know you two will be okay but if you need me call me. Sam and Clara came out in new dresses.

"Well look at you two don't you both look cute. Ellie are you about done back there," yelled Chuck. "I want to get a photo of you guys before you take out and paint the town red."

"We're not painting anything red," said Ellie as she came walking in a huff. "Zip please someone," she said as she put her phone away.

"What's the matter? Bad news," asked Chuck as he zipped up the back of her dress which gave Sarah and excuse to go check on Bunny again.

"Devon's just caught a second turn in the E.R. so he's going to be late coming home. I wanted him here now so we could use his Toyota and leave you mine in case of emergency. Plus I wanted him to see us all dolled up."

"Well that I can take care of by taking a photo that I wanted to do anyway then I'll send him a copy which we can do right now," said Chuck when he noticed Sarah had picked up Bunny. "Oh Sarah you had to pick her up, didn't you?" he said as he looked over at her holding Bunny.

"Sarah dear, Chuck's right. The more you hold her the more she's going to get used to being held and want it. Soon she'll start crying to be held and you're not going to be able to put her down. That might not be a problem for you but when you drop her off at Child Care it will be."

"Never mind bring her over so she can be in the picture too," said Chuck. He took a few photos of them as a group then individually. The one he really liked was Sam with her sister Bunny. It reminded him of the photos his parents took of them when they were growing up.

"So what are you guys going to do this evening? Have you decided or are you guys going to play it by ear?" asked Chuck. "I heard hair and nails then something about the Navy Pier. You guys aren't going to go out and get crazy then come back with tattoos and piercings are you?"

"I want to get my ears pierced," said Clara. "We can do that while we're doing ladies night out. Two of my friends at school got their ears pierced."

"And one of them had their nosed pierced and the answer is still the same, no. Not until you're at least fourteen and that's that young lady."

"Oh you're no fun. Aunt Sarah when did you get your ears pierced? I bet you were a lot younger that fourteen and your parents didn't tell you no."

"Well... uhm well... I don't remember when I had them done. No actually I did them myself. My Granny told me I couldn't because she said only certain types of women get their ears pierced."

"And what did she mean by that? What kinds of women get their ears pierced?" asked Clara. She saw Clara and Sam looking at her waiting for an answer.

"The kind with pierced ears of course sillies but your mother is right. My ears got infected and I had to see the doctor and take shots just because I wanted to be like the other girls in my class. Let me take Bunny back and change her before we leave. I guess we're just waiting on Alex.

"Casey's dropping Alex and Morgan off here before he goes to talk with the General," said Chuck as he followed Sarah back then closed the door behind them. "That's not how you got your ear pierced was it? Jack was involved and there was a con too."

"He pierced my ears with a rusty needle so they could get infected. We were working a con on a Church group saying I had a rare tropical disease that needed expensive treatments. By the time I did see a doctor I almost lost my hearing. I told the doctor and Granny I did it," said Sarah as she changed Bunny.

Chuck went over and held her as they watched Bunny smile at them. There was a knock on the door then Ellie stuck her head in.

"What are you guys looking at? Alex and Morgan are here. We should go because it will take time to do everyone's head. Oh I see wow that's early," said Ellie. "Babies usually don't smile this early. Well they do but it's a reflex smile that lasts a few seconds but no this is definitely a real smile. I should..."

"No Ellie, no you're not going to run any tests on Bunny. Don't you have places to be and people to see," said Chuck as he scooted his sister along. "Oh Sarah love you might want to leave the burp cloth here," he said as he took it off her shoulder then kissed her.

[That was a few hours ago]

Now he was standing in Ellie's front yard talking about a raid on a crack house in the Village where eyewitnesses placed Gonzalez. All under the watchful eyes of Gladys next door.

"Navid, I'm going to need a ride and a babysitter," said Chuck then he turned back to Morgan who was standing in the doorway. "Morgan, we're going to need to gear up."

"Roger that time to call on the Cobra. Gonzales is the disease and I'm the cure," said Morgan as Chuck talked with Casey on the phone. He told John the location as he shook his head looking at Morgan.

"...We'll meet you there," said Chuck when Morgan came in geared up with a papoose for baby Bunny on.

"Come on Chuck our ride is here and you're not going to believe this. You've got to see it to believe it."

"I'm not believing you with that thing on. You and Bunny are staying in..." Chuck stopped talking when he saw the low rider parked out front complete with dingle balls and dice along with an infant car seat in the back. Everyone piled in after Chuck got Bunny situate in her seat.

"Sarah's so going to kill you dude," said Morgan as they raced through town.

"Geez, thanks Morgan," said Chuck but he knew Morgan was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the safe house Gonzalez heard some commotion outside so he went to a window and looked around. He watched as two policeman escorted what looked like two gang members to a patrol car. He thought the cops had arrested a couple of drug dealers or meth heads looking for a place to cook. It was a good thing they hadn't tried to come in to his house or they would've ended up under floor boards like the others who thought about using his place for a kitchen.

"Looks like one little piece of excitement is over," said Gonzalez as he walked in on the Premier. "I need for you to promise me you're going to play nicely and I'll let you speak to your wife."

"Oh you will, will you? Something tells me either you want me to tell her something or this is some sort of message to her to tell her to stop whatever it is she's doing. Either way you know what you can do with your phone."

"That's some tough talk but let's see how tough you are when I start removing body parts and we mail them to your wife."

"Nine days is what you've got left. Only nine days then the bill becomes null and void then what? Is that why you orchestrated the unrest in my country so you'll try to use the protests and riots as a way to come to power to do what? I see to circumvent me, parliament, our judicial system but for what?"

"I think you're a smart man. Let's see if you can figure that out for yourself," said Gonzalez. "What do you think we want?"

"You want power but power to rule? I can tell you it's not all what its cracked up to be and my country is small so what power do you really have. No, I'm missing something. I'd say money but we rely on agriculture and now tourism but in this chaos you can forget tourism."

"Keep on thinking you're almost there," said Gonzalez as he picked up a chair and sat in front of the Premier.

"Then it's money... wealth but from where...," said the Premier then it hit him. "Oh you've found something and you need the land to extract it. That's why the Land Reform Bill is so important. It's not so bad that your multinationals robbed us before of our agriculture now you want to steal our resources. Where did you find this treasure? Let me think where were they doing surveys. There were those people supposedly from the National Geographic Society doing soundings off the coast."

"Have you ever heard of fracking? And don't get funny with the word," said Gonzalez as his phone rang. He got up then walked into the kitchen to answer it.

"Fracking," repeated Alejandro. He had heard about it and was also concerned. The geological surveys he'd seen showed the instability of the region under the earth's surface because of volcanic activity. Fracking, the systematic pumping of high pressure water to extract oil could disrupt the delicate balance underground with disastrous results on the surface.

Gonzalez walked back in with his phone in hand smiling like the cat who ate the canary then he held the phone in front of Alejandro.

"Say hello to you wife," said Gonzalez. But Alejandro remained mute he refuse to say a word. "Say hello or I swear I'll take a knife and stick you like pig and make you squeal then she'll know it's you."

"Mi amor talk to me it's okay it won't change anything. I love you... we love you. I'm going to talk to our people tomorrow and explain to them what's going on..."

"You do that and I swear I'll send you your husband's head. Sign the Land Reform Bill and all this unpleasantness will be over with. I promise no harm will come to your husband."

"If you believe that or expect me to believe that you are a fool. Alejandro, are you being treated well mi amor?"

"This is a piece of cake compared to being in that dungeon with Pablo and Paco. Remember we ended up with a dead man we thought was dead at least. What a scare..."

"Enough," said Gonzalez as he pulled the phone away from Alejandro. "What are you doing? You've said enough. You've got your proof of life now do as you're told or else."

"Hasta la Victoria," yelled Alejandro. Hortencia heard her husband in the background.

"Siempre," said Hortencia as the line dropped. She looked at the phone then looked up at Francisco "Captain, I need to talk to the Consul right away."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he tried to call him but his calls kept going to voice mail. "I'm sorry but he's not picking up."

"You should call General Beckman if it's urgent," said Isabella as she hobbled in holding her side. "If you need something done you should go straight to her. If you go to the Consul he will have to go to her in the end anyway and just delay whatever you want."

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to still be in bed recovering," said Hortencia as she went to her with the Captain helping Isabella to a chair.

"I've neglected my duties long enough. Bring me up to speed what is so urgent you need the Consul at this hour?" asked Isabella as she held her side.

Hortencia explained the telephone conversation with Gonzalez then she did a quick recap so the Major would know what was going on. After that she explained what Alejandro told her.

"...the reason I need to talk to the Consul is because he's the only other person alive who was in that dungeon that day. The dead man my husband was talking about was Comandante Luis. Veracruz killed him in front of us. He was Luis the Butcher's last prisoner in the presidential dungeon and the last person he tortured. Veracruz was the only one who survived and he did only because we took the palace in time or he would've been dead too."

"But if this Luis is dead, what did the Premier mean when he said, 'remember we ended up with a dead man we thought was dead at least?' Are you sure he said 'we thought he was dead'?"

"I heard it too and if what you say is true you're right it doesn't make sense," said the Captain. "But Ma'am you don't think you could've killed the wrong man in the dungeon and the other mole we think is behind this is really this Luis the Butcher?"

"I don't know but I need to talk to the Consul he's the only other person who was there. He recognized Luis but you're right what if he was wrong. Or what if this other person is related to the Butcher like that Pepe was the son of Pablo Alarcon."

"Captain, you need to get General Beckman over here and you need to keep trying Señor Veracruz. I want to call back and talk with some friends I have in the DI. After the revolution we put together a list of war criminals from the old regime. Maybe we have something on this Luis the Butcher like an old photo that can be morphed into what he looks like today."

"And you can do that from your bed in your room," said Hortencia as she and the Captain helped Isabella out and across the hall to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veracruz wasn't answering because he was at Union Station meeting this wet team coming in from Detroit. He left his phone in his desk drawer in his office set for mute. He didn't want anyone to track him or know where he was at. This meeting was strictly off the books and he had to make sure it stayed off the books. He couldn't be connect with these people in anyway or risk his cover being blown.

Veracruz drove to Amtrak parking garage on South Canal Street where he parked then he checked on-line with his burner phone to make sure the 355 Wolverine was on time. He sat in a dark van waiting then when he was about to call the team leader to see where they were at the side of the van opened up and men jumped inside.

"What the... he said as he reached under his jacket for his piece but he felt the cold barrel of a Sig next to his face.

"Chill dude," said the man as he put away his weapon. "We got our work done early in Detroit so we took an earlier train. This was the designated parking spot."

"Yeah it is but a little head's up next time would be appreciated," said Veracruz as he started up the van then pulled out after he made sure everyone was onboard.

"You might want to do that next time Boss. I think our driver needs to go change his pants," said one of the guys from the back as the other's laughed.

"So let's hear about this hit. You want us to take out some female agent from what we were told," said the Boss. "Is there any way it needs to be handled special? I mean straight up or do we need to be creative and make it look like an accident."

"Yeah, like what we did with that guy in Detroit when we tossed him off the roof top. You should've seen how big his eyes got when he went over the side."

"Will you pipe down in the back," said the team leader. "Okay you can call me Alpha, that's Bravo Charlie and..."

"And you can call me Whiskey because I like Whiskey," said the mouthy one in the back. "I know I was supposed to be Delta but come on do I look like a delta to you."

"He's got a point Boss and his breath is definitely Whiskey," said Charlie who was sitting next to him. "Dude, turn your head I'm getting drunk off your breath. How much booze did you take out of that guy's room?"

"Just a little is all I don't see any harm. It's not like he's going to be drinking it. They're still busy scrapping him up off the side walk."

"Enough with the chatter so mister what's the deal? Tell us what this is all about and how we can assist."

"I'm going to take you guys to a colleague who can explain the situation better. The woman is a CIA operative. She just delivered a baby but she can't keep her mouth shut. She's been giving out the wrong kinds of advice and she needs to be silenced."

"Just had a baby and you want us to whack her? If you need her to keep her trap shut we could break her jaw or something like that. It just seems taking her out is a little premature and too much but it's your dime and you call the shots."

"Let me take you to talk with my friend and we can work out the details with him. I'd do it myself but I just arranged an accident and someone might get suspicious if people started dropping around me like flies."

"Well that's okay, let's hold the chatter down. The less you know about us and the less we know about you the better it is for everyone. What can you tell us about the target? You say she's CIA. What kind of training has she had? Where was she stationed?"

"She flew in from California with her family. She's tall blonde and at the time very pregnant but quite the looker. Then a few days ago they brought in the rest of their team. That's about all I know about them but my colleague should have more information on them."

"California you say I don't know many people out there. I think I'd remember someone like that. Any of you guys in the back know anyone that sounds like that from California?" They all just shook their heads.

"I guess that's a no then. Well I doubt if she's using her real name but what is the cover name she's going by?

"We're here," announced Veracruz as he started to pull off the road. Alpha looked around and saw Casey getting out of a black SUV with body armor on.

"Geez, don't pull over keep on driving. You heard me keep on driving there's nothing you can do for your buddy. Maintain speed and stay in the flow. They made your pal."

"I should call and warn him they're about to take him," said Veracruz as he pulled out his burner phone and called Gonzalez. The phone rang for what seemed to be forever.

"Hang up and toss the phone out of the window. Do it now hang up," said Alpha as he reached over to grab the Consuls phone but just then Gonzalez came on the line.

"What is it? Geez, how about giving a guy a break? A person can't even use the toilet anymore," said Gonzalez. "What is it you're getting in the way of my thinking time?"

"Think about this. You've got a tac team that's about to kick in your front door. You might save your hide if you dive out the back and run for it. Forget about the hostage just run. If you make it out I'll pick you up on the corner."

"Hang up now," said Alpha. "Now give me that phone. Come on hand it over. You don't want your friends finding you too do you?"

"No I guess not," said Veracruz as he handed it to Alpha. He watched as the man took the SIM out broke it into pieces then tossed the pieces out the window. Then he dropped the phone on the floorboard and proceeded to stomp it as hard as he could a few times before tossing it too.

"I hope all that was necessary. I've been going through phones right and left lately. Now I'm going to have to download my address book again."

"Better that then getting arrested. Now let's go see if your friend shows up. You realize we get paid even if the hit is cancelled."


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and the girls were in the middle of getting their hair done. Sarah had time to kill while she was waiting for her perm to set so she went walking around inspecting the work done on being done on Sam's hair. Sam was in the chair with her little feet dangling down smiling from ear to ear because this was what the big girls did. Then she went and checked on Clara she was much the same as Sam except she thought she was a big girl now. After she was satisfied with both girls' hair she made for her purse and the phone in it.

"I hope you're not going to call Chuck to check on Bunny," said Ellie as she came walking up behind her. "Here. They have an espresso machine in the back along with a little bar."

"Thanks I could use this," said Sarah as she took the coffee from her. "Okay I was going to call him. I just want to make sure everything was all right. I don't know why I feel like this. I don't remember being this way when Sam was born. Maybe there's something wrong with me?"

"I don't think so but tomorrow we should go to the hospital and run a few tests. Check your hormone levels but I think you might have forgotten the way you acted when Sam was born. I remember a period of questioning and self-doubt when you asked me if I thought you were a good mother. Do you remember that?"

"Yes of course I remember that but that was completely different," said Sarah as Ellie gave her a look over her cappuccino. "You know it's hard to take you seriously with that milk mustache." They both laughed.

"I see what you're doing. I think Chuck's taught you that because he uses it the same way," said Ellie as she wiped her mouth. She caught Sarah's puzzled look. "Humor, you're using it to change the topic about why you were going to call to check on Bunny when we just left her with Chuck."

"Do you have a degree in neurology or psychology? And now you're going to tell me that's another coping mechanism," said Sarah as Ellie smiled at her. "Well like I was saying I was totally different when Sam was born, wasn't it? Don't tell me I'm making a fuss over nothing."

"Ladies if you'll please follow me we can finish your hair now then you can be on your way. But first would you like to see your daughters?"

"Yes, please," said Ellie and Sarah. "But don't think this conversation is over," said Ellie. "I think we've just begun." Sarah rolled her eyes trying to put what was happening in perspective as they followed the man back to where they were finishing drying the girl's hair.

"Well, it could be worse I guess. I could be talking with Dr. Dryfus," said Sarah to herself. "Yuck, that's another coping mechanism, rationalization."

"What? You don't like their hair," said Ellie. Sarah realized she had been daydreaming and must've say 'yuck' out loud. Everyone was looking at her.

"No, no their hair is beautiful. Just look at you girls with all those curls," said Sarah as she looked Sam over thinking this was fixable once they got home. "Yes, lovely just like a little Shirley Temple."

"I like ladies night out," said Sam with a big smile. Clara nodded her head. "So what's next on our list of big girl things to do?"

"We finish our hair then we have our nails done. In the meantime there's a bar in the back go get a fruit juice and wait while Matilda finishes us up."

"Then we buy some new clothes and then we eat and then we go ride the Ferris wheel."

"Can we do the Ferris wheel first," said Clara as she looked at Ellie. "Mom doesn't do well with... well with carnival rides and eating."

"I swear it was bad seafood and don't anyone bring up the story about Nantucket. I could strangle Morgan for telling everyone. I had a stomach virus back then."

"Okay then maybe the Ferris wheel should be next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman got word from Casey saying they had a solid lead where the Premier was being held and that he was in transit to the scene. However, Chuck asked for and he agreed that only a limited number of people be informed so the mole whoever he was wouldn't tip off their hand. In the middle of sitting next to the phone waiting on news about Operation Freebird Beckman also receive a call from Hortencia asking to see her.

"Major, I have to run to the hospital. I've got my phone so you can relay any calls for me especially if it is the Colonel or Chuck."

"Yes ma'am I'll mind the fort until you get back. I'll call for your car and driver they'll meet you on the street."

"Roger that and keep your finger's cross. Hopefully this mess will be over soon and we can get back to Langley. I can only imagine the mountain of paperwork waiting for us back there." The Major nodded his head thinking if she had a mountain he had the whole mountain chain. But he'd worry about that mountain when he had to climb it. For tonight there was a deep dish in his future waiting for him to dive into.

The General was driven over to the hospital and dropped off out front. She walked straight across the lobby the security guard looked up but when he saw who she was he returned to his reading.

"Rental cops," she muttered under her breath as she made her way to the elevators. Pushing the button to go up she waited making a mental note to talk to the hospital security officer in the morning. Getting on she rode the elevator up then walked down to Hortencia's room.

"ID please," said the man on the door even though he knew who she was. But she was happy with that. It meant the man was on the ball unlike what she'd seen in the lobby. "Thank you General," said the man as he handed her back her ID. The General knocked on the door then entered.

"Madam First Lady, you called me," said Beckman as she entered Hortencia's room. "I came right over your Captain said it was urgent."

"Yes, Gonzalez has been in contact with me. Come sit down and let me tell you what he told me. Would you like a drink or something? I'm having juice my doctor told me I need to stay hydrated while I'm breast feeding."

"I hear that's important. So you talked with Gonzalez. What did he want?" asked the General. She didn't know what this meant for Operation Freebird but she didn't like it. Glancing at her watch she calculated in her head how long ago Casey called. By now the operation should be in full swing but she didn't want to tell Hortencia yet. There was no use in giving her false hope then telling her it didn't work. No she needed to keep a poker face and listen to Hortencia.

"So what do you think I ought to do," asked Hortencia. "Well what should I do? General have you been listening to me?"

"I'm sorry it's late and I must've spaced out for a moment. You were telling me about Gonzalez he called you? Did he leave any clues where we can find him?"

"No he didn't. He called me to warn me not to make my broadcast tomorrow... well today," said Hortencia looking at her watch. "He threatened my husband and to reassure me he was still alive he put Alejandro on the phone with me. I'm sure he did it so I would understand that if I wanted him to stay alive I need to do what he wants. But it was what Alejandro said that was puzzling. I'm sure it's a clue but I'm not sure what he meant."

"I think you need to tell me what he said then tell me what you think he meant."

"He talked about us being in a dungeon with Turrini and Paco then he said, 'remember we ended up with a dead man we thought was dead at least. What a scare.' But it didn't go like that the dead man he was talking about was Comandante Luis 'the Butcher'. However, he was killed and we saw him killed by Mr. Veracruz who was his last victim."

"Wait a minute," said the General. "I'm having a hard time following you. Can you start again this time take a deep breath first then just tell me the story about the dungeon. After that tell me what the Premier told you."

"Okay," said Hortencia. She took a deep breath then started telling the General the story about what happened in the Palace shortly after it fell in their hands then she told her what her husband told her. "...so you see what did he mean when he said, 'Remember we ended up with a dead man we thought was dead at least.' Can our mole be 'Luis the Butcher'?"

"It is something to look into. We need to talk to the Consul. Have you tried to call him to have him come over?"

"Of course I have... we have but he's not answering his phone. My Captain's called the Consulate and they said they don't know where he is. If you can believe that..."

"I'm sorry ma'am," said Isabella as she hobbled back in. "I checked with my people but all of the Butcher's files were destroyed or erased during the purge. No one was concerned about trying to retrieve it because he was declared dead."

"Thank you, now go back to bed," said Hortencia. "You know you're not supposed to be on your feet. If I need something I'll come to you."

As they were talking General Beckman's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it was the Colonel. This was the call she'd been waiting for.

"Major wait," said Beckman. "Hortencia, I have a confession to make I do have some news too. I didn't want to spring it on you when I came in but now it looks like the mission is over," she said as she answered the call. "Colonel Casey you're on speaker can you tell me if operation Freebird was a success."

"We've liberated the hostage but Gonzalez wounded him to make his escape. Chuck is in transport with him to your ER," said Casey. In the background she could hear a baby.

"Don't tell me Agent Carmichael brought her baby on mission. I'm going to have to talk with her. I thought she was out..."

"Becky you need to talk to the other Agent Carmichael before Sarah kills him," yelled Morgan. "Chuck's so dead when she finds out."

"Well I have to say in his defense he did bring a sitter of sorts," said Casey then the General heard a woman's voice.

"Hey flatfoot what do you mean 'of sorts'. Stop this car right now and I'll take you out and kick your butt up and down this road. I said butt only because we've got a kid present."

"Yeah, yeah pipe down sister before I put you out. Sorry General but I'll give you a full brief in a few mikes we're almost at the hospital now."

"We'll meet you down in the ER," said the General. As she hung up the Captain came running in.

"Madam First Lady I finally got through to the Consul. He said he knows where the Premier is being held he's on his way in to explain."

"Talking about a day late and a dollar short," said the General as she shook her head. "The Premier has already been freed."

Hortencia stood in the middle of the floor in a moment of panic. She didn't know what to do. Beckman and the Major started for the door but she froze.

"What? What's the matter? Didn't you hear the Premier is on his way in? What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Yes of course I was just thinking if I should get little Ale and bring him to greet his father but then it seemed a little too Homerian."

"Not only that but I don't think an ER is much of a place for a healthy baby and besides his name isn't Telemachus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Few Hours Before

Casey pulled up and shook his head when he saw Chuck's team. He recognized Navid and Lawrence. The woman with them was Maria, Navid's sister who was rocking Bunny. But there were two patrolmen and two gang members he had no idea who they were then there was a woman in an evening dressed with a parka over it.

"Chuck, what are you trying to do," said Casey as he got out of his Escalade. "Are you trying to organize a remake of 'the Dirty Dozen'?"

"I was leaning more towards 'The Magnificent Seven' plus friends but whatever you want to call us it doesn't matter. This is operation Freebird. You know Navid, Lawrence and his sister. This is Police Commissioner, Maureen Webster and her men and these two are Lawrence's foot soldiers. This is Colonel Casey, NSA."

"Guys you have to excuse me but Chuck are you freaking crazy for involving civilians in an operation. The police and the commission are one thing. Lawrence and Navid and their men may know their way around weapons but they're civilians."

"We'll deputize them then they won't be civilians and we'll have ourselves a posse," said Chuck. "John, we need to go while we've got the advantage here."

"Beckman is going to have a cow and your head if things go wrong. If we do manage to pull this off Sarah is going to kill you when she finds out you brought Bunny?"

"What kind of name is Bunny," said Estevan as he looked over at Carlos. "I knew a Bunny but she worked over at the Krazy Kats. And let me tell you she was a good girl a real good girl," he added when he noticed the look Chuck was giving him.

"Thank you for that interjection. Maureen brought down the plans for the house from the city archives but who's to say they haven't gotten creative on the inside. I tried to do a thermal scan from above but the roof has been insulated so the whole house comes up hot."

"Wow, you guys can do that legally? I thought you'd need a court order or something," said Carlos. "Seems to me this violates our constitutional right to privacy to do whatever we want in our home."

"Have you ever studied law?" asked Casey. The man shook his head. "Then it's legal we just don't like to talk about it and we'd appreciate if you didn't either," said John then he turned to Chuck. "Civilians, I told you bringing them was a bad idea. Okay so we need eyes is what I'm hearing," said Casey. He went back to his van and brought out a metal case. Out of it he took what looked like a butterfly.

"System check," said Chuck as he sync'd his phone to the butterfly. "Okay looks like systems are a go," said Chuck and the butterfly began flapping it's wings then it took off. The butterfly flew over to the suspect house where it landed on one of the window panes.

"Looks like they should fire the maid those windows are filthy. How can they see out of them," said Morgan as everyone hunched over Chuck.

"Grimes, the idea is so no one can look in. Hey back up and give Chuck some breathing room. Remember you're back here with Operation Bunny."

"Oh that's not fair the Cobra ought to be up where the action is. I should be right in the midst with the rest of you guys handing out a little of my street justice." Navid looked at Lawrence and laughed. "What are you guys laughing at? The Cobra is judge, jury and executioner. I am the law." On that remark Maureen looked up but Chuck shook his head.

"Okay Judge Dreed," said Casey. "You stay here cover Bunny and I'll give you a weapon. But you've got to promise no friendly fire. Do you understand?"

"Sure Big Guy I promise so what are you going to give me? I could use your Barrett to cover you guys from a sniper nest. Or a 47 with a jungle clip I could watch Bunny and cover you guys. I could have your backs."

"That's what I'm worried about" said Casey. "No I was thinking more a handgun... something that fits your personality."

"Like a Desert Eagle. Curious indeed how these things happen t _he_ wand chooses the wizard," said Morgan. Casey just shook his head.

"Now you're quoting Harry Potter. This day just gets better and better," he said as he reached into his Escalade opening the glove box and took out a Beretta Bobcat then handed it to him.

"Oh John you can't be serious this is one step up from a cap gun. Why can't I have the Desert Eagle? Just give me one good reason?"

"If you fired it you'd end up on your can or in lake Michigan. I promised you a gun and for your size that's the equivalent to a Desert Eagle."

"Oh John I bet Maria here has a bigger gun." She smiled and pulled out a nickel-plated .357 magnum then spun the cylinder.

"Put that thing away while you're holding Bunny," said Chuck. "I've got movement inside and there we go that's Gonzalez."

"Back in the back there that's Alejandro. Looks like he's none the worse for the wear so now how do you want to handle this through the front door?"

"Sounds good to me," said Chuck. "You guys try to circle around the house in case he makes a break for it. Maureen, call for an ambulance. It would be good to have one standing by. Morgan, you and Maria in the Escalade with the doors locked.

They handed out ear pieces then sync'd comms. Afterwards they advanced on the house then the others circled the building while Chuck and Casey walked up to the front door. As they were walking up they heard what sounded like a telephone ring from the inside.

"Crap I just thought what if that's a call from a look out," said Chuck. "John, we've run out of time. Standby all stations we're going in." Chuck nodded to Casey who kicked the door in. Two rounds came whizzing by high so Chuck went in low.

"Clear," yelled Chuck. He made his way through the front door into the living room. John followed him in and they started clearing rooms together. They went in the kitchen no one then they started to go to where the Premier was being held. Two more bullets came flying through the door past them.

"It's over. Give it up Gonzalez you've got nowhere to go. This can end in one or two ways. One involves you walking out vertical and the other you being carried out horizontally. I really don't care which but the Colonel is rooting for the later."

"You can bet your bottom dollar I am. I'll cap you then go out for a short stack. Chuck if you want we can go out together as long as you buy."

"I haven't had dinner so sure once we get everyone cleared out of here. I just need to be home before Sarah gets back."

"Chuck, what are you doing," whispered Casey. "We're supposed to get in his head and scare him into surrendering not check our agendas."

"Sorry," said Chuck I thought you were serious and I haven't eaten dinner so that short stack really does sound good."

"It does, doesn't it? Okay then it's a date... but not a date date just a date. You know for food that you eat."

"Yeah and by candle light too," radioed Morgan. "Just come out and tell him you love him Big Guy and get it over with. Let those female emotions come out. You'll feel better afterwards."

"I'll feel better when I get to that Escalade and strangle you until your eyeballs pop out of your head and I use them to play pool with. By the way Troll if you check the gun I gave you you'll find it's empty. I didn't want to worry about friendly fire and you near Bunny with a loaded weapon. Now clear the airways of your senseless chatter."

Suddenly they heard another shot but no bullet came whizzing through the door. They just heard a low moan coming from inside. Chuck looked at Casey and he looked at him back. They both knew what it was. Casey kicked the door in and Chuck rolled inside coming up in a ready position. There was a door opened in the floor board. Chuck ran over to see a tunnel and heard Gonzalez down inside so he fired two darts down.

"If only you had a real gun," said Casey. "Chuck let him go. The bastard shot the Premier as he escaped. You need to look at him."

Chuck came over and looked at the wound while John pulled a grenade from his belt. He pulled the pin and dropped it down the tunnel then closed the hatch cover. There was a muffled explosion.

"I might not've gotten him but he won't be hearing much for the next day or so," said John as he smiled. "How's the Premier?"

"For now okay he was shot in the abdomen. It looks like the bullet missed everything important but we need to get him to the hospital before sepsis sets in. Just stay still Alejandro you're with friends now," said Chuck. "Don't try to talk just stay still." But Alejandro pulled Chuck close and whispered in his ear.

"What did he say," asked Casey as he radio for the EMTs to come in.

"He wants you to call the hospital and have Devon waiting for him to take him to the OR."


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Alex took the girls on the Ferris wheel because after they got their hair and nails done they were hungry so they went to Bubba Gump's where they shared a couple of buckets of shrimp. It was decided after finishing dinner Sarah and Alex would take them to avoid a Nantucket incident. They had just finished the ride and the girls were begging to go again when Ellie's phone rang.

"Girls we need to go home now. Clara you've got school tomorrow and I've got to go to work," said Ellie as she answered her phone.

"You heard Ellie and I've got to run to the hospital tomorrow morning before I take care of some other things. But we had fun right and we'll do this again I promise," said Sarah as she looked over at Ellie who was talking in a low voice.

"Devon, what do you want? Are you home yet? ... You're still at the hospital? You should be off by now," said Ellie as she checked her watch again. "Yes I'm with Sarah hold on I'll put you on speaker so she can hear you too."

"I was asked to stay on for an ambulance coming in with Chuck onboard," said Devon. "I just wanted to give you guys a heads up and see if you knew anything."

"Wait a minute what do you mean you're waiting on an ambulance with Chuck in it? He was supposed to be at home... Oh my God with Bunny."

"The information I'm getting is pretty sketchy. I was just told that they're bringing in a male patient with a GSW to the abdomen. The EMT said he can't tell me more than that and that I need to stand by with an OR ready."

"Ask the EMT who their patient is? I'll hold... we'll hold on the line. Crap, Chuck and Morgan were watching Bunny," said Sarah as she looked over at Alex.

"No Morgan wouldn't... no Dad was joking with him about friendly fire. He wouldn't actually... would he?" asked Alex. Sarah was silent. She wanted to tell Alex not to jump to conclusions but she couldn't then Devon came back on the line.

"Guys, I was told the ambulance is observing radio silence so I can't communicate with them. I've never heard of that one before. The only thing I can think of is they must have a doctor onboard."

"They do Chuck," said Sarah as she suddenly realized it might not be friendly fire but it could be self-inflicted, but she didn't dare tell that to Alex. Whatever it was they needed to get to the emergency room pronto.

"Thanks Devon for letting us know we're leaving the Navy pier now and we're on our way to you," said Sarah as she picked Sam up. Ellie hung up and took Clara by the hand as they all hurried to the parking garage where they left Ellie's minivan.

"Let me drive," said Sarah after she got Sam buckled in. "I know a few short cuts that will get us there quicker. Alex, make sure Clara is buckled in well back there." Alex jumped in the back with the girls while Ellie rode shotgun. Sarah looked at the steering wheel then flashed.

"Did you just do what I think you just did," asked Ellie. She could see that Sarah flashed. "When did it come back?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Sarah. Ellie was going to ask her other questions but suddenly she grew silent as Sarah floored her Toyota and took out like a bat out of hell laying rubber as she raced through the parking garage. When she came out of the garage she lost one of Ellie's hubcaps. She watched it roll across the street. "Sorry about that I'll buy you a new one."

"What hubcap or life? Geez Sarah you can't buy us a new life once you've killed us in an accident. Please tell me your flashing because if you're not you're scaring the crap out of me right now." Sarah looked at the girls in the back both were laughing. If they were okay then she was took as she began to weave through traffic.

"Look out! Eyes forward please," yelled Ellie as Sarah momentarily swerved into the other lane when she was checking on the girls in the rear view and was now about to play chicken with a delivery truck.

"Sorry about that," said Sarah as she swerved back in her lane as the delivery truck driver honked his horn furiously at her as he passed her.

"Hold on. This will cut ten minutes off our time," said Sarah as she took a sharp right driving down a narrow alley kicking up trash and paper as she drove down it.

"Geez please no one step out right now," said Ellie. "Yes this might have cut ten minutes off our driving time but it took ten years off my life. Please slow down I'd like to be at Clara's wedding."

"Ellie it's all right I've got this. Don't worry everything will be all right," said Sarah. Ellie didn't see what Sarah saw for her because of the intersect she had a red arrow in front of her pointing out the direction. All she needed to do was follow the arrow and watch out for the Indians.

"You know as soon as someone tells you not to worry that's the time to worry," said Ellie. From where she was sitting everything didn't look all right. In fact it looked all wrong and she just knew they were going to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the ER Devon readied the operating room to receive the incoming patient by ordering up extra O negative blood just in case - universal donor blood that they could use until they typed the incoming patient's blood. He didn't like that they were on radio silence. He couldn't imagine how the EMTs would allow it but if Chuck were on board he could pass as an onboard physician even though this was another thing that Devon didn't like. He'd gone through years of schooling and training that it took Chuck a download to master. There was something in this that just wasn't right.

"Dr. Woodcomb, any word yet on the ambulance that's coming in?" asked the General as she walked up to him with Hortencia close behind. Suddenly everything became clearer as he turned to them.

"I should've known you people were behind this. Who's the patient onboard the Ambulance? It's been so hush hush no one is saying and I'd like to be prepared. General I think you can understand this."

"Doctor Woodcomb you will be called on once more to save my husband's life," said Hortencia. Devon looked at her for a moment letting what she just told him set in then a switch clicked in his brain.

"Okay that tells me something more I didn't know. Nurse Ratched you can send the O negative back we need AB negative and a crash cart standing by. The Premier really needs to give up those cigars. If Fidel can do it he can too." Both the General and Hortencia looked at him. "What I read and watch TV like the rest of you guys. Okay here it comes everyone look alive. I want the patient off and in the OR ASAP we might not have much time so let's hustle folks."

The ambulance pulled into the ER bay with light and sirens blaring. The Captain took his men and established a perimeter around it so that the Premier could be unloaded without anyone not authorized getting too close. Chuck jumped out of the back and walked him in briefing Devon what he'd done to stabilize the Premier then handed him off.

"Okay the ball's in our court now folks. I want X-rays right away let's find that slug and let's get that blood in him. We're on the clock here so let's move it. Let's show them why we're Chicago's finest."

Chuck stood back and watched Devon take command. He couldn't help but admire him because in that moment he truly was awesome.

"Agent Carmichael report," said the General as she walked over to him. "The Colonel was kind of vague as to what happened. Don't tell me that your posse accidentally shot the Premier?"

"No, Gonzalez did. He had an escape plan in place and when we got there he shot the Premier so he'd have time to get away. I have my irregulars as you and Casey like to call them out looking for him. But I'm afraid he's in the wind by now. Ma'am if you don't mind the Colonel can finish briefing you I need to get cleaned up then run back home as soon as he shows up with Bunny before Sarah gets back and finds us missing."

"I think you're too late for that," said the General as she pointed to Sarah and all the girls running into the E.R.

"Oh Crap, I'm so dead," said Chuck. "Now what?" His brain started racing as he played out various scenarios in his head none of them came out good for him. "Sarah, just look at your hair it looks really beautiful and so does Sam's. Ellie... Alex and Clara all you guys wow just look at you how nice you look."

"Cut the crap Chuck and get to the point. What's going on? Where's Bunny? Don't tell me you left her by herself at home?"

"No she's with Morgan and the sitter. I had to stash... well stash is a bad word. I had to put her someplace safe when I rescued the Premier. Did you hear that the Premier is free with only a minor gunshot to the abdomen but he's free?" But from Sarah's face he could tell she only want to know one thing – where was Bunny.

"Chuck, I'm trying really hard right now not to hit you in front of Sam but if we were alone," she said as she paused to try to control herself but it was hard. "Well you'd be on the ground looking up right now. You just grabbed some woman off the street to watch our daughter. Is that what you're telling me? All she needed were mammary glands and she was hired?"

"No of course not I knew her already that's why I asked her to watch Sam," said Chuck in that moment Maureen walked into the E.R. waved at Chuck then went over to talk to Beckman.

"Oh you asked the Police Commission to watch Bunny?" said Sarah. Some of her anger went away. "That's okay she's good with a gun and would look out for Bunny's best interest. I guess that would be an all right choice if push came to shove."

"I'm afraid she wasn't my first choice but looking back on it now I probably should've gone with her. But I just didn't have time and besides she just showed up so I didn't know she was going to meet us there at the crack house," said Chuck. He regretted saying where they were as soon as the words left his mouth. But it was too late and to compound the situation Morgan and Maria walked in with Casey. Morgan still had his tactical gear on with Bunny in a papoose backpack on it. Sarah turned red and clinched her fists. He knew he was about thirty seconds from getting a knuckle sandwich.

"Sarah, remember you just got your nails done," said Chuck as he introduced her. "This is my wife and the lovely mother of my children. This is Maria, Navid's sister and soon to be Lawrence's wife."

"Stow it Chuck. I guess that's because Chico got blown to smithereens. Oh you and I so need to have a private conversation Chuck," said Sarah as Casey walked by heading for the General. Chuck caught his smile as he passed by them.

"John, just keep on walking I'm in enough hot water," said Chuck as Morgan started to put in his two cents worth which dug Chuck's hole even deeper.

"Yeah Sarah, I can understand you being sore at Chuck. I told him not to bring Bunny along. I told him you'd be mad but he didn't listen."

"Then Morgan why didn't you try to stop him?" said Sarah. "You're his best friend after all. Or you could've volunteered to stay at home and watched her."

"Yeah Morgan, that's a good point why didn't you volunteer to stay at home? You didn't have to come with us and that would've solved a lot of things."

"Hey... hey we're talking about Chuck screwing up not me. Let's clarify something once and for all he's the one at fault here not me."

"Gee thanks there best friend for throwing me under the bus," said Chuck. But unfortunately Chuck knew Morgan was right. This was his disaster.

"Don't mention it Chuck. What are best friends for if not to give the other friend a little nudge? Just glad I could help you out."

"Shut up Chuck and that goes for you too Morgan. You both should've thought of it but neither of you didn't. Neither of you rocket scientists did but you were both okay with taking Bunny and putting her in harm's way."

"Hold up a moment there was no harm's way. I saw to that she was in a bullet proof bomb proof SUV with Morgan and Maria while we raided Gonzalez's safe house. I had everything calculated."

"Calculated? This is calculated Chuck! You still got the Premier shot. You know you could've called us and I would've come."

"But then you wouldn't have been with me," said Sam as she looked down at the ground. "You didn't want to be with me? I get it Bunny is special..."

"No sweetie that's not what your mother is saying," said Chuck. "But she's not wrong either. Tell you what why don't we stop talking for now and let's go home. Tomorrow will be another day and let's let this pass. I'll make pancakes tomorrow for breakfast and everything will be all right. I promise."

"I'll take Sam and Bunny home but you should stay and wrap up things here and brief the General. You can come home with Devon."

"It could get late here so I'll take the sofa if you want so I don't wake you when I get home," said Chuck. He wanted to offer her a way out for the girls.

"I haven't decided yet but that might not be a bad idea," said Sarah as she took the papoose off Morgan then walked out with Sam. Ellie looked at him concerned.

"I'm sorry Chuck but she's not wrong. You screwed up royally this time. I need to go and make sure they get home all right. I'll wait up for you and we can talk over coffee."

"You don't have to. Go to sleep and I'll work this mess out tomorrow." Chuck watched everyone leave. Alex and Morgan disappeared leaving him in the ER with the General and Casey.

"Bartowski, can you explain to me how you managed to do good yet screwed up it all up at the same time."

"I guess I just have natural talent what can I say. Any word on how the Premier's doing?" asked Chuck as they moved to the waiting room. There they found Hortencia along with Isabella her Major and their Captain. Both were sitting one on each side of her she looked worried.

"I just got the word," said the Consul as he showed up running in out of breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here any earlier but I was busy..."

"We've been trying to reach you for some time now," said Francisco. "We even had your people go look for you in the consulate but they said you'd left without telling anyone and didn't leave any word where you were going."

"Yes... well you found the Premier in the Little Village didn't you," he said. He caught Chuck and Casey's look as they nodded their heads.

"How do you know? The only other person who knew was our General and the people who were holding the Premier," said Chuck. "I think you've got some explaining to do."

"You're not the only person who's go friends among the locals here in Chicago. I put feelers out to some of my contacts and one of them paid off. He contacted me and asked to meet in private so naturally I agreed even though the man is a bit shady. I went at great peril to myself and that's where I was. If you're wondering about my phone I would've been a fool to take it. This man I met is the nervous type and quick with a trigger finger so I saw no need in antagonizing him."

"Sounds kind of farfetched if you ask me who is this guy? Al Capone," said Casey. John didn't know why he just didn't like the Consul and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Well that's what I was doing whether you believe me or not and frankly I don't care. But how else would I know where your man Gonzalez was holding the Premier?" The Consul was careful to raise his voice on 'your man'.

"Oh I don't know," said Casey as he gave a quick reply. "Maybe you're in on it. We still haven't figured out who that second mole is. For all we know it could be you."

"That's preposterous and I'm insulted just by you thinking it could be true," said the Consul as he feigned indignation. "What interest would I have in being a mole? I already have everything I need."

"Enough," said Hortencia. This bickering was getting on her nerves and not helping the situation. "Mr. Veracruz there is something I need to ask you and I need you to be absolutely honest with me. Can you do that?"

"Said like that I'm a little afraid to agree but okay after all we've known each other for a very long time so I trust you Madam First Lady more so then the rest of our company here tonight."

"Thank you for getting my title right. Alejandro sent a message of sorts when Gonzalez allowed him to speak with me before he was rescued. He mentioned the dungeon under the palace and the time we first met. What I'm asking is are you absolutely sure Comandante Luis was the man you killed there. I'm asking you this because the Premier hinted to the fact that he might still be alive and if he is then he could be the master mind behind everything."

"He did? Why don't you go in and ask him what he meant. You could clarify this right away," said the Consul. Suddenly it felt like the room got extremely hot and he wanted to strangle Gonzalez. This was his screw up and most of the screw ups on this mission could be laid at his door step.

"Well that's not possible so I'm asking you. Could we've made a mistake back then and the Butcher still could be out there trying to get revenge or whatever it is he's trying to do."

"I suppose I could've made a mistake," said Veracruz as he tried to figure out what to say. The man had just finished torturing me so I wasn't seeing very clearly and I guess I could've been confused but I don't think so. There has to be another answer."

"It's been my experience that it is difficult for a prisoner to forget his torturer," said Casey. "I'm just throwing that out there because I know I'm the nightmare that haunts quite a few perps in their sleep."

"Why don't you pull up Luis the Butcher's files and we look at what we've got on him," said the Consul knowing full well that all his records had been destroyed. He'd seen to that.

"We tried," said Isabella but all the records were destroyed in the great purge right before the old regime left the country for exile."

"Well, that's not exactly true. I made a copy of all the personnel files before the archive was torched. I managed over a period of time to photograph most of it then file it way on microfilm. At the time we were enemies so I made the files in case we needed to find someone to send back in country to act on our behalf."

"You mean like a spy or a saboteur," said Hortencia. "It's all right at the time we were enemies but now... well your blood flows in my husband's veins Angel de la Vida. So where can we find this file?"

"General do I have permission to speak?" asked Casey. Beckman waved for him to continue. "Well outside the old presidential palace is an old abandoned building or at least there used to be. If you go to the fireplace look at the back wall you'll find a loose brick behind it you'll find a metal box in it are all the microfilms. The city fell and I didn't want to be caught with the film on me so I hid it. You just need a reader and you'll be in business."

"I'll contact my boss and have him contact the minister of the interior. He can oversee what to do with all this new material," said Veracruz but the Major cut in.

"No absolutely not," said the Major. "I'll contact the DI and have them send someone to secure it. This has to do with intelligence and intelligence gathering so we've got clear jurisdiction here. If the Minister doesn't like it he can take it up with my General who will probably have him arrested given the current unrest in the capital."

"The Major's right the DI should be in charge of securing this," said Hortencia. "But they should share the intel with the Minister of Interior." As she was talking placating both side Devon walked into the waiting room still in scrubs.

"Well it's done."


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

Devon came out to see everyone's one worried face looking at him. He'd done this more times than he'd like to admit. But this was something that you never got used to telling a loved one about the outcome of an operation. Sometimes there were tears and screams. Especially when things didn't go the way they'd hoped for but luckily for everyone present Alejandro was going to pull through. In fact he'd already asked when he could smoke and have sex.

"Well it's done. He's resting in post op I want to hold him there through the night then tomorrow move him to a room. But he's one tough bird, you know he had me give him a local so he'd stay conscious throughout the operation. I pulled the bullet and cleaned the wound. I'm still concerned about sepsis. This type of wound might cause it but we'll be monitoring him for that. Hortencia you can go in and see him just try to keep him calm. Oh and no smoking, he's already asked for a cigar. He's supposed to be resting but he insisted he needed to see you. Just follow this nurse and she'll take you in."

"When can the rest of us see him?" asked Beckman as Hortencia disappeared. "Dr. Woodcomb this is urgent there are some questions we need to ask him about Gonzalez and his abductors. These are important for his safety."

"Right now I more concerned about his health. You're going to have to wait on asking him questions. Right now he needs calm and relaxation. So for the rest of you go except his wife you can go wherever it is you need to go. You can't see him until tomorrow and those are his doctor's orders."

"Devon, I can't go home... well at least not yet," said Chuck. "You're my ride so whenever you're ready just let me know and we can leave."

"I heard sorry dude so if you'll give me a few I'll get cleaned up and changed then we can head out. I'm sorry you're in the doghouse Chuck but you were kind of looking for it. Do I need to tell you not cool?"

"Gee thanks Devon just kick a man when he's down. I'll be down in the cafeteria waiting just swing by and yell let's go. Hey where did Veracruz go? Did anyone see where to the Consul disappear to? He was right here a moment ago?"

"That slimy bastard probably slithered back under a rock. I don't like him and I certainly don't trust him," said Casey.

"Colonel, I think you've made that abundantly clear to everyone. However, you could use a little more tact when dealing with foreign officials. Wars have been started over less."

"General, now you're asking the impossible of Casey. The Colonel's just hardwired that way. He can't help it no more than he can stop breathing."

"Thanks Chuck I believe," said Casey. He was wondering if all the crap happening to Chuck hadn't done something to his head.

"Your welcome Big Guy we know deep down under that hard exterior is a warm gooey center of love that's just dying to get out..."

"Speaking of dying keep it up and you won't have to worry about Sarah whacking you when you go home. I'll do it for you here."

"Well gentlemen it's late and tomorrow will be here early. Let's adjourn and see what it brings and Agent Bartowski good work bringing the Premier home."

"Yeah good work Chuck even if it did get you put in the doghouse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Consul slipped away while everyone had their attention drawn on Devon. He had to make a quick phone call. He had to get someone over to that old building and retrieve that microfilm. He just had to or he'd risk everything they'd worked for by being exposed. This had to be done because he had no idea what was on that microfilm. It could be nothing or it could explain that he was the famous Butcher or that the Butcher was still alive. There were just too many 'ors'.

Slipping into a storeroom he took out an earbud then popped it in. After he sync'd he dialed a number in Costa Gravas. A sleepy voice came on the line asking him if he knew what time it was.

"Ettore listen up we've got a problem and I need you to solve it for me as well as for us," said Veracruz. Then he laid everything out about what he needed done but he limited his revelation to the microfilm for obvious reasons. "I think you can see what I need you to do and why I need you to locate that microfilm then destroy it. If you don't my cover could be blown then what will you do?"

"Yeah I can figured that out but I'm starting to ask myself why do I care what happens to you," said Ettore as he dropped a bit of news Veracruz didn't know he knew. "When were you going to tell me that you lost the Premier? You know between you and Gonzalez I don't know which one of you is dumb and the other dumber."

"It just happened and I've still got a plan so all isn't lost yet. You have to believe me I've got a handle on this. You'll see I just need tomorrow."

"You know I don't have to believe you and I really don't think I do. So far I've only hear promises and apologies from you two. But you two screw up on every turn and what have we got to show for it? I'll tell you what nothing."

"Okay this is the plan tomorrow or today," he said looking at his watch. "Either way when Hortencia comes to the consulate to make her broadcast our wet team will take her out. Once she's out of the way I'll produce the signed bill along with all the documents stating she'd become Premier because Alejandro was in the hospital recovering and so unable to fulfill his constitutional responsibilities. With both documents we'll have what we need..."

"You mean 'we'll' have what 'we' need. This is against my better judgement and don't make me regret this but I'm going to let you try this one last time but if this fails... well you and Gonzalez might as well start digging yourselves holes."

"Don't worry this is going to work I know it will because there's nothing that can go wrong. I've got it all planned out to the last detail."

"Boy, have I heard that before. Well you've been warned just remember what I told you. No more screw ups this is your last chance." The line dropped and the Consul was standing there with his phone in his hand.

"Crap I need to run," said to himself when he realized how long he'd been away. He hurried back trying to come up with an excuse but when he got to the waiting room everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone," asked the Consul when he entered the empty room. A nurse happened to be passing by so he grabbed her. "Excuse me you wouldn't happen to know where everyone went to that was here?"

"I think they all went home. I took the Premier's wife to the Premier in post op but the doctor told the rest to go home so everyone else went away. If you need to talk to the doctor, Doctor Devon is cleaning up and I think his brother-in-law is waiting for him in the lobby. That's all I know and that I wouldn't swear to."

"Thanks," said the Consul as he started to leave then he stopped dead in his tracks. A sudden terrifying thought hit him. What if Hortencia decided not to make the broadcast anymore because Alejandro was freed or if she decided to move it to the hospital? If she did that his plans would be screwed up and he'd be dead.

"No, you can't have that you have to speak to her," he told himself. He had to see Hortencia at all costs so he made his way to post op with the intent of sneaking in and he almost made it.

"What are you doing here," said the Captain catching him in the act. "Didn't you hear the doctor? He said no one was to go in except the Premier's wife."

"I know but I need to talk to Hortencia I don't want to talk to the Premier. It's urgent. I need to know if the press conference is still on for tomorrow. If not I'm going to need to cancel with the different networks and it's already late."

"Well her schedule for tomorrow hasn't changed as far as I know so the broadcast is still a go. I'll ask her when she comes out and call you. Although she might want to do it from here would that be a problem?"

"Yes it would they've already got all their equipment sent up at the consulate so they'd have to take it down then bring it over here and reassemble it. I don't know how may will or just blow the whole thing off."

"Well I'll explain it to her when she comes out and either she or I will contact you. But the rioting is still continuing so I can't see her canceling it. Good evening señor."

"But I really need to..." said the Consul as he started to grab the door knob but the Captain grabbed him by the arm pulling him away.

"Like I said we'll let you know. Now good night."

The Consul would've liked to protest but there wasn't anyone to protest to so he just left. There was little else he could do. But he could forget about sleep until he knew something. He did the only thing he could do and that was to go back to the consulate. He left Alpha and his wet team hiding in the secret passages with Gonzalez who when he left was as deaf as doorknob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way back to Ellie's Sam sat in the car quietly looking out the window. Sarah glanced over and saw Clara was holding Sam's hand. She tried to talk to her but was greeted with a stone wall of grunts and other guttural sounds that didn't make much sense other than she didn't want to talk to her. When they got home Sarah took Bunny and got her put down then went to get Sam ready. However, when she got into Clara's bedroom she found Sam had already gotten herself ready for bed. Ellie was there tucking them in.

"Can I give you a good night kiss," asked Sarah as she got close to Sam but she pulled her covers over her head.

"Can I ask what I did? I know you're mad at me I get that. You're probably right I'm spending a lot of time with Bunny but I have to. She's a baby and you're not."

"You yelled at Chuck and treated him badly. That's why I'm mad. I don't want you two to get a divorce then one of you takes Bunny and the other one gets me."

"Who said anything about a divorce? I'm just mad... yes at Chuck but also at myself for getting mad. It's complicated. You'll understand better when you get older."

"That's what all adults say," added Clara. "Mom and Dad tell me that all the time. Do you suddenly get smart and know everything when you get older?"

"No but you gain experience and you hope that your children won't make the same mistakes but somethings it's hard," said Sarah. She remembered having the same conversation with her Granny about Jack as Sam was having with her about Chuck.

"So are you going to promise me that you and Chuck aren't going to get a divorce because I don't want to have to pick who I'll go with even though I know it will Chuck."

"No there will be no divorce we've got a prenuptial that guarantees that but why would you think you'd have to go with Chuck?"

"Because Bunny is small and she needs you. Isn't that why we went out tonight so you could show me I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself?"

"No that's not why we went out. I wanted to do something for you that didn't include Bunny so you'd know how much I care for you. You are my precious never doubt that. I love you, you little stinker," said Sarah as she tickled Sam.

"Not fair, no not fair," yelled Sam as she giggled but as fast as it started it ended when Bunny suddenly started crying and Sarah had to stop. "You need to go she needs you and I need to sleep," said Sam as she pulled the covers up and rolled over.

When she got to their bedroom Ellie already had Bunny out and was rocking her. She passed her to Sarah as she walked in. It was feeding time and Bunny was already like clockwork.

"Ellie, what am I going to do? I remember having that very same conversation about Jack. Is this some sort of curse I've got."

"Calm down and feed Bunny first. You know she can sense what you're feeling. The last thing you need right now is for her to start crying and becoming colic. I think you need to compartmentalize and isolate events, people and feelings. I think that's something you know how to do."

"Yes that was the way I was brought up," said Sarah as she got comfortable with Bunny. "But.., well you're not mad at me too, are you?"

"No I'm just giving you a coping strategy but I have to ask why did Sam ask if you and Chuck were going to get a divorce? Where did that come from? Does she know about what happened to you from before?"

"Oh God no and I don't want her to. She's mad at me know she would really be mad at me for what I did back then. No she asked me the same thing about Alex and Morgan when they had a little tiff. It's something she saw on television. I'm going to have to watch what programs she watches more closely."

"I hear you on that. You heard just a little of what I've to put up with when Clara made the scene about her getting her ears pierced. But Sam isn't going to be upset with you about what happened back then you couldn't remember. It was as if you were sick or like one of the princesses in one of her stories."

"Yeah the princess that lost her mind. I just want to put that story off as long as I can and when I have to tell her she'll be old enough to understand."

"Well I wouldn't wait too long because I think that day is fast approaching."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Consul drove back over to the consulate where he left word that he was going into his study and didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. If they need to reach him to call him first but he'd be on a private line back to Costa Gravas so they might have to try him a couple of times. He then went into his office grabbed the whisky decanter then headed down a secret passage way to a set of rooms below the consulate.

"Do you like this," said the Consul as he walked in. Alpha and his men were sitting around playing cards as Gonzalez sat in a corner brooding.

"Not bad digs I have to admit," said Alpha as Whiskey came over and took the decanter from Veracruz then poured everyone a drink in plastic cups.

"Somehow I don't think this cup does this Scotch justice. Just so you know we got a phone call too telling us to back your play tomorrow or is it today?"

"Yeah, I knew you would I just got off the phone with our mutual friend not too long ago and you probably were given other orders if things go south."

"I can neither confirm nor deny," said Alpha as he raised his cup. "This is for everything going north then." Gonzalez took his glass then looked perplexed at everyone.

"I take it his hearing hasn't come back yet," said Veracruz as he motioned for Gonzalez to drink up. He smiled and did. "He's even more an idiot now than before. Do you need me to take care of getting you guys something to eat? I can order some deep dishes and have them delivered to the consulate."

"And have your people wondering where you packed it all way?" said Alpha as his men laughed. "Although it does look like you've enjoyed being assigned here."

"Funny," said Veracruz but he had put on a little weight since he arrived and he was not one to miss a meal.

"I'm hungry when are we going to eat," yelled Gonzalez. Being deaf he didn't know how to regulate his voice. Veracruz signaled for him to hold it down and nodded his head trying to signal to him that he'd eat soon.

"Bravo you make a pizza run," said Alpha. "Mister, give him some cash. While you're out grab a case or two of beer. You can call when you get back and I'll send the other guys to help carry it back down here."

"I could use a beer too to wash it down. You should get some," yelled Gonzalez. Veracruz shook his head as he handed the guy a wad of cash.

"Not much of a last meal but if his hearing doesn't come back by morning... well we can't have an idiot running around screaming inside the walls. It was a good partnership while it lasted."

"Roger that, this is something we all know could and probably will happen to us one of these days" said Alpha as he looked straight into Veracruz's eyes. Both understood what he was trying to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ettore grabbed Maurice and Ginger for a late night drive outside the capital. They took their Rover Discovery driving past the protestors who had set up campsites by the side of the roads burning tires that lit up the night with a devilish red glow. The acrid smell of burning rubber and the reddish light one might even wonder if this wasn't an antechamber to the netherworld.

"Cut your lights," said Ettore as they approached a dilapidated farm house. But arriving they could tell they were late. There were flash lights shining everywhere.

"Boss it looks like we're too late," said Ginger. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we're out here."

"No it doesn't pull over there," said Ettore. He pointed to a spot then he kissed Ginger before he got out. "Maurice I could use a hand in the back. I'm guessing from the lights there's a platoon over there. What do you think?"

"Yeah, more or less," said Maurice. "You aren't thinking about taking them on are you? Just the three of us or I should correct myself the two and a half of us."

"Hey be careful who you're insinuating as a half," said Ginger. "I just might decide to slit that lovely neck of yours then rip your still beating heart out of your chest and eat it as a snack."

"Now, now let's play nicely. Help me set this up," said Ettore as he pulled out a 2B11 Sani (Sleigh) a 120 mm mortar out of the back. "Russian made she's a beaut isn't she. I want you to lob five mortars in rapid succession think you can handle that?" Maurice nodded. "Good, Ginger you circle in from the right I'll circle in from the left." He handed her twin suppressed Berettas with extended magazines.

"Ettore my love, you really know to treat a lady to a good time," said Ginger as she took the safeties off then disappeared into the darkness.

"I don't care what you say that girl's crazy in the head," said Maurice as he prepared mortars laying them next to the launcher.

"But she's our kind of crazy," said Ettore as he armed himself with a vest and weapons. "The vest is in case she goes crazy." Maurice smiled and nodded. "Okay in sixty seconds lob five in the center then jump in the Rover and drive towards the house. If everything works out the way I plan we'll neutralize ground forces then drive out with the prize."

"I thought you were supposed to destroy the contents," said Maurice as he checked his fuses and used a distance finder to set up the launcher.

"Are you crazy? You know what kind of blackmail material we're about to lay our hands on. We'll know who all the rats are and what they won't pay to keep their secrets safe. That's half the reason I agree to come after this. Who cares about Veracruz soon he'll out live his usefulness to us anyway. Okay sixty seconds from now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabella was on the elevator going back up to her room after she grabbed a cup of coffee and a breath of fresh air. The doors almost closed when a hand appeared in the middle of the doors and they automatically reopened. She saw Colonel Casey standing in front of her.

"Good you're here," said the Colonel. There's one thing you need to know about that box I was telling you about. I booby trapped it but as long as they don't force the lock it will be okay."

"I just sent them the combination but I'll call and make sure they know that too. It would've been nice if you'd mentioned that tiny tidbit before."

"Sorry I can't remember everything and besides I gave you the combination," he said as he thought "where's the fun it that."


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

It was late and both Devon and Chuck were beat when they left the hospital. Neither said anything the whole way home because there wasn't anything to say. Chuck looked out the window into the darkness while Devon fiddled with the radio trying to get some music. But all that came in was the news and it was all about the uprisings in Costa Gravas with all of the reporters asking the same question how long would it be before the local government took action. There were some who speculated that Costa Gravas cold become another Somalia. Finally they pulled into the driveway.

"Chuck, you know where we keep the extra blankets and pillows don't you?" asked Devon. Chuck yawned and nodded his head as they walked the path to the front door. "Good knock yourself out take whatever you need I'm calling it a night and turning in. I don't even know why I'm laying down I'm going to have to get up soon."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself," said Chuck as they walked inside. But there sitting in the living room in a chair waiting for him was Sarah. She had a cup of coffee next to her that was half drunk but still seemed hot.

"I didn't expect to find you waiting up for me," said Chuck wondering if this was good or bad. He realized it could go either way.

"At first I didn't think I was either but then I realized that I needed to," said Sarah. He did a quick check of the room to make sure there wasn't a suitcase packed for him.

"Well I'll let you guys have some alone time. I'll get out of your way so you can talk," said Devon as he patted Chuck on the shoulder. "Good luck bro you're going to need it."

"Oh wait a minute," said Sarah. "How is the Premier doing? When we left you were taking him into the OR how did everything go?"

"Oh he's doing fine. I don't see why he should make a full recovery and that's in part due to Chuck. He was the man of the hour and pulled Alejandro's fat out of the fire. If he's alive it's thanks to this guy. Well if there's nothing else I'm going to bed I'm bushed."

"Thanks Devon," said Chuck. Devon waved back at him and gave him a thumbs up when he thought Sarah wasn't looking then disappeared.

"Morgan could take some lessons from him," said Sarah. "Hey I just want to apologize I didn't like the way I left you back in the E.R. but I was mad and I was afraid I'd say something wrong So I had to go. I'm sorry."

"No you were right. I got caught up in the moment and I shouldn't have taken Bunny but I did put her in a safe place away from any harm. I would never let anything happen to her the same way I will never let anything happen to you."

"I don't like fighting with you," said Sarah as she heaved a sigh. "But you really pissed me off this time."

"Would it make you feel better if you punched me? If you still want to go ahead I'll let you," he said as he moved over close to her. "Come on stand up and let me have it. I deserve it. Go ahead."

"No I don't want to punch you. Well not anymore at least and if I did Sam would get mad at me like she did when we came home."

"Why did Sam get mad at you? I was the one who screwed up. If she should be mad at anyone it should be me."

"I know right?" said Sarah. Chuck gave her a look and she smiled back at him. He took a seat next to her and listened. "She's so much like me when I was her age that it's scary sometimes. She asked me if we were getting a divorce."

"She did? Where did that come from? Just because we argued... well if the truth were told you did most of the yelling and I did most the yelling at."

"I was angry and I might've raised my voice but I don't think I was yelling because if I were yelling you'd know it."

"How does she even know married couples divorce?" said Chuck realizing he need to change the topic of soon Sarah would be raising her voice again but definitely not yelling. "Did you tell her I have a prenuptial that forbids it?"

"Yes, of course and as far as how she knows I think we need to keep an eye on what kind of television she watches. However, it could've been Molly or Clara who told her but that doesn't matter what matters is we try not to have discussions in front of her from now on."

"That sounds like the right thing to do. However, you have to realize that it might not always be practical and sometimes we might slip."

"Okay then what do you propose. You should know that she'd already planned out that in a divorce she comes with you and I get Bunny. Because Bunny is little and she needs me while she's a big girl now and is independent or that's what she thought I was trying to prove by taking her out this evening or last night."

"I propose we love each other and love them. As long as we have love we have everything and it is only natural to disagree. We don't have to agree on everything but we keep the communication lines open and talk through our disagreement. As long as we remember we love each other everything will fall in place."

"Come on let's go to bed we can get a little sleep in before we have to get up and I think you promised to make pancakes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A minute later the first mortar landed catching the men in the house by surprise. Ettore and Ginger stood on both sides dropping men as they tried to escape. Panic had set in and the soldiers were running blindly to get to where they thought they'd be safe but they were wrong. For Ettore and Ginger it was like shooting fish in barrel. Between the explosions and the men screaming the noise cover the sound of the suppressed fire.

"This is so boring," said Ginger but no one could hear her so she let a few see her before she wasted them. "Come here lover boy come to mamma," she said then when they came she put a cap in their heads.

"Now this is more like it," she said but it was over before it began. "Well let's see what you brought to mamma," said Ginger as she started searching bodies for wallets, rings and watches.

"Come on boys mamma has a lifestyle to maintain," said Ginger as she picked over what was left and ending those still alive. Ettore was on his own Easter egg hunt.

"Now where are we," said Ettore as he looked over the mangled bodies until he found one with gold on his shoulders. "Here we go," he said as he searched a pouch the man had on him pulling out a metal box with a combination lock on top. As he was taking the box Ettore heard the man's radio squawk.

" _Capitá_ _n Santiago this is HQ over. Capit_ _á_ _n Santiago do you read me? Nothing heard. Capit_ _á_ _n the General wants you to bring the box in intact, over. You are not to try to open in it, over, Capit_ _á_ _n do you read me, over. Nothing heard. HQ out._ _"_

"Did you find what you were looking for," asked Ginger as she stuffed the last wallet she pilfered off one of the dead man into her bag.

"Yeah I got what I was looking for and it looks like you got that you were looking for too," said Ettore. "Let's get out of here before we have company. How did you do?"

"Oh I'll be able to afford a few new outfits and a pair of shoes I've been looking at. When I get them I'll let you take them off me."

"You are a wild vixen," said Ettore as they jumped into to the Discovery then drove back to the mortar launcher.

"Here you're good with locks," said Ettore as he tossed her the box. "Open this while I help Maurice disassemble the mortar launcher and store it away. We need to get out of here as quickly as we can before our friends send back up and find we rained on their parade."

"Sure no problem," said Ginger as she put her feet up on the dashboard. Turning the dirty rusty box over in her hands she didn't see away in without forcing it open. She wasn't going to put her ear next to it to listen for the tumblers she just had her hair done and if she washed it she'd wash out about two hundred dollars' worth of care and treatment. She wasn't getting any younger and her hair was showing it.

"Damn tropical climate," she muttered as she pulled out her kabar. "I don't need to be a nice girl with you Mr. Box." She shoved the blade in under the lip between it and the lock then popped it open. She looked inside just in time to see the C-4 before the top of the Rover blew off and a fire ball engulfed the SUV knocking both Ettore and Maurice to the ground.

"Geez what the heck," said Ettore as they got up. Maurice started to run to the passenger's side yelling Ginger's name like he was going to be able to rescue Ginger.

"No, no it's too late," yelled Ettore as he tackled Maurice. "You can't help her now. Come on let's go. There will be people here soon. Let's take one of their vehicles then ditch it back in town."

A few hours later they were back in the bar staggering in covered in dirt with tattered clothes from the blast. Mary Ann met them when they walked through the door and went with them to the bar. She went around back and poured them both a drink.

"Thanks we could use this," said Ettore. He caught Mary Ann's look. "Ginger always said she wanted to go out in a blast of glory well she certainly went to glory in a blast. To Ginger," said Ettore as they all drank a toast to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gonzalez was woken up early. Alpha signaled to him asking him how hearing was but he got a blank look back at him. Gonzalez hadn't heard a word so Alpha waved for him to come with him and his guys. They walked out of the tunnel together near Lake Michigan then got back in the van Veracruz had left for them.

"Where are we going," yelled Gonzalez. "I shouldn't be out. People will be looking for me," he screamed.

"Don't worry, we're going to get some breakfast then pick up some supplies we're going to need for the job," he said but Gonzalez shook his head. "We're getting food," yelled Alpha as he made hand gestures like he was eating.

"Oh okay breakfast," yelled Gonzalez. "Maybe I could see a doctor and he could tell me what's wrong with my hearing?" Alpha nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back at him. "I know it was that Colonel Casey who dropped the grenade. I'm going to shoot him and Carmichael right between the eyes."

"Wait a minute," said Alpha. The name Carmichael wasn't new to him. "Are you talking about Charles Carmichael?" said Alpha but Gonzalez had a blank expression so he grabbed pen and paper and wrote out the name then shove it in front of his face. "Is this the Carmichael you're talking about?"

"Yes, that's him," yelled Gonzalez as he nodded. "I'm going to kill him, his wife and the Colonel if it's the last thing I do."

"Boss, I'm pulling up on the on ramp for the interstate," said the driver. "Everyone look alive back there."

They started down the interstate driving a little ways until the came to a line of big rigs. Bravo eased over to the side of the road. Gonzalez looked at Alpha with a puzzled expression.

"Flat tire," said Alpha as he wrote it out for him. "We need to get everyone out of the van so we can change the tire."

Gonzalez nodded his head as they all piled out. Alpha situated Gonzalez with his back to traffic while his men fiddle with a front tire. They pretend they were having a hard time getting a lug nut off then Alpha took one out of his pocket and when Gonzalez wasn't looking he tossed it out in the middle of the highway.

The bait was in the trap and the rat was ready to take it. Gonzalez caught sight of the lug nut rolling out in the middle of the road and immediately went for it. If he could've heard he would've heard the air horn of the semi that was barreling down the interstate trying to make time. There was a splat and it was done the front of the rig was painted in crimson red.

"I just want to throw this out there but I saw an IHOP on the way here," said Whiskey. Everyone looked at him as they pulled away. "I'm just saying we haven't had breakfast and I don't know about you guys but a get kind of hungry after a hit."

"Do I have to tell you how messed up that sounds," said Bravo from behind the steering wheel. "But I could use a stack of blue berry pancakes and a side of bacon. What do you say Boss do we stop? Boss you listening?"

"What? Yeah sure let's stop but we need to hurry up and get back. We're not going to have much time to set up."

"What is it Boss? You've been out of it ever since that guy we just whacked mentioned that other dude. What was his name?"

"Carmichael, Charles Carmichael... there's a rumor going around in certain circles that there's this super spy by the name of Charles Carmichael. He supposed to have been responsible for taking down Fulcrum, the Ring and Volkoff Industries. He is supposed to have defeated a whole list of bad guys that you've probably never heard about."

"Sounds to me like a load of crap... someone made this guy up to take the credit so the real people could maintain cover. You know how spooks are they love to spin a good tale to get everyone scared."

"That's what I thought until now I found out he really does exist and that he's here. I should call my boss and tell him maybe he'll want to change our orders."

"Like we're supposed to run from one guy? You know what's going to happen don't you if you make that call? We'll get new orders all right to drop another stray off on the interstate."

"You're right. What was I thinking? Let's go get these pancakes then get ready for this hit. I think we deserve a vacation after this. We should go someplace nice."

"Yeah like Yakutsk in Siberia they have wonderful Yakut solstice festivities including a celebration of the revival and renewal of the nature, fertility and beginning of a new year. But what's really neat is this year they're hosting a rave with Jeffster as the lead band. They're going to raise the roof."

"Isn't that the group that sings with the chipmunks?" said Bravo as he looked at whiskey in the mirror wondering if he hadn't already imbibed in his namesake.

"No you're thinking about Alvin and the chipmunks. Jeffster is a cover band but they have sung songs about Jeff's pet ferret, Roscoe. You've never heard anything like them. I once almost heard them at a rave."

"I've got to ask what do you mean by 'you almost heard them'," asked Charlie. "But Dude really you ought to invest in a toothbrush and tooth paste."

"Why when I've got yours? No, I almost heard them because we were like really getting into the groove when this girl I was with Ginger I think was her name well she brought these peyote blossoms and I think I transcended this realm. Just when I came too I was naked in the middle of the desert with no clothes, no money and no Ginger."

"Well we can revisit this when the job is done and it's not like we're joined at the hip or anything. What I'm saying is if you guys want to go on separate vacations that's okay too. Well we're here so let's go eat up then head back out the clock is ticking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sam was up early she got out of bed ran to the living room half expecting to see Chuck asleep on the couch. When she didn't find him there she was happy then ran back for to the guest bedroom that her parents were using. She opened the door quietly at first then she saw Sarah was up with Bunny sitting in a chair and Chuck was sound asleep in bed. Giggling she ran in and before Sarah could stop her she leaped and dove on top of him.

"Be careful to your father's shoulder," said Sarah but Sam was already airborne. She made a low thud when she landed. Chuck let out a low moan.

"Sorry, I forgot about your shoulder," said Sam as she pulled the covers away from his face. "I think we were promised pancakes."

"And I'm going to eat me a little girl," said Chuck as he rolled over and grabbed her. "I'm going to start with these pretty little fingers with... excuse me when did you start painting your nails?"

"That was last night," said Sarah as she finished with Bunny. "Clara had hers done so Sam had to have hers. We had quite the discussion on colors and emoticons."

"I didn't see anything wrong with getting little bunnies on my fingers. They looked cute. You should've seen them."

"Your mother's right you shouldn't even have these. You're too little... you're my little girl who I'm going to eat up," said Chuck as he began to tickle her.

"No, no stop, stop," she yelled and giggled. "Let me go! Let me go! Help me Bunny I'm going to be eaten."

"Guys Ellie and Devon are still sleeping so you might want to hold it down," said Sarah but Ellie appeared in their doorway sleepy-eyed.

"Chuck, you know what time it is? Can you guys hold down the noise for a little longer?" Sam broke free then ran to her.

"Save me he wants to eat me? It's all his fault," said Sam as she hid behind Ellie then looked around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh I'm going to get you now," said Chuck as he jumped from bed then chased her down the hall as she ran giggling and laughing.

"I think it's time for everyone to get up whether they want to or not," said Sarah as she got up and put baby Bunny back in her bed.

"Well I'm glad to see everything is back to normal if that's a word you can use in the same sentence with my brother." Sarah laughed as tucked Bunny in her bed.

"Are we going to have time for those test before I have to go with Hortencia to make this broadcast in the consulate? I want to keep Sam with me today but I can put Bunny in Child Care."

"Well, if you want I can watch Sam while you do this thing with Hortencia then we can leave Sam with Chuck for a little but while I run those tests."

"Sounds like a plan and maybe we can all go out for lunch. I don't expect we'll be staying much longer now that the Premier is freed and Hortencia has delivered. They should really get back to their country and take charge." As they were talking Chuck's phone rang Sarah answered it.

"John this is Sarah, Chuck's making pancakes if you want to drop over and grab some. ... What? You're where in the morgue," said Sarah as Chuck walked back.

"Let me take little ears with me and we'll finish the pancakes," said Ellie as she dragged Sam off.

"But I want to listen," she said as she protested. "I'm a big girl now. I can listen too."

"Okay I'm putting you on speaker," said Sarah after she made sure Sam was gone. "You want to explain why you're in the morgue."

"They just scrapped Gonzalez off the I-94. He tried to be superman and stop a speeding semi. It didn't go so well for him."

"Are we sure it's him? It's a little quick for DNA tests to come back," said Chuck. "I can't believe there's a lot left to recognize."

"We got lucky. It looks like he tried to grab the grill so we've got all his fingers and thumbs. The rest of him is jam waiting for toast."

"Thank you for that little tidbit of information. The way I see it whoever he was working with is tying off loose ends. There was another piece of luck seems he had his burner phone in his pocket. Your buddy Dennis is retrieving the numbers off the SIM as we speak."

"I don't see that helping that much. Our mole probably already has gotten rid of his by now but you never know we might be on a roll here. We're going to eat breakfast then run to the hospital. Sarah's going with Hortencia and I'll meet you there so we can talk to the Premier together.

"Sounds like a plan. All this talk about jam and toast has made me hungry. I've got time to run to the cafeteria and see if I can get a short stack. Bye got to run."


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

Alejandro was sitting up in bed when Hortencia came in to be with him. He looked like the little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. There was a small gray cloud floating over his head and she knew he'd bribed one of the guards to bring him a cigar. He even held his hand down trying to hide it but she could see smoke rising from next to his bed.

"Unless you want to set your bed on fire I suggest you find another way to hide that cigar you've got in your hand. You do realize they have oxygen in here. One ember from that thing in your hand and this whole room goes up in flames with you in it."

"It's just one and I haven't had any since my turmoil began. Did you see what Gonzalez did to me? He'd better hope I never get my hands on him because he and my fist will have a series of discussions none of which he'll like."

"That's nice but don't you have any questions for me?" She asked coyly and when she saw his puzzled face she got upset. "You can't think of anything, really? You need to think harder. I know there has to be something you want to ask."

"I was the one who was kidnapped and shot. I have the bandage and the scar to prove it. I don't know if I'm going ne be able to wear my speedo to the beach when we get back," said Alejandro still not realizing what Hortencia wanted him to ask her.

"Alejandro Fulgencio Goya do you want to try again or do I need to shoot you," said Hortencia. He knew he was in trouble then only his mother and Hortencia were allowed to speak his full name and they only did that when they were upset with him.

"Okay I was just making fun of you. I know what you want me to ask you I'd have to be blind not to see it. I can tell you've done something different with your hair and it looks nice."

"I am going to shoot you," said Hortencia as she pulled out her phone and held up a photo she'd taken of their son. "This is our son, the child we made together. Maybe you should be asking me about him? Like how is he or how am I something that shows you care about us."

"Of course I should be I was playing a little joke on you is all. Of course I want to know how he is. Is he speaking yet? Has he made out with any of the other babies in the nursery? You know my mother told me I had my first girlfriend at five. She told me I looked like a Greek god."

"Oh my God, you know you're terrible. I'll go get him in a little while it's almost time to feed him. But on a more serious note were you trying to hint that the man behind what's going on is Luis the Butcher?"

"I heard Gonzalez mention to another man on the phone about a Comandante Luis so yes I think the Butcher is at least partly behind this. I need my Major... we need to put out a press communique saying I'm okay and the Land Reform Bill was vetoed... I don't think we can wait for the Bill to die of natural causes."

"I agree that's why I'm going on TV today to talk to our people directly and to tell them the bill is dead and to explain what's been going on. Oh and you should know the Major was wounded when we were rescued and is recovering. In the meantime Captain Francisco is filling in."

"Our undercover operative working here in the hospital?" said Alejandro. Hortencia nodded. I bet Beckman loved that one. I wish I could've been here to see when she found out I bet she had a cow."

"Let's just leave it at she wasn't happy," said Hortencia. Then she called for a nurse to tell her she'd be breast feeding Little Ale in his father's room. When the nurse came back the Major hobbled in with her.

"Thank you," said Hortencia as she took Little Ale. "You're supposed to be in bed. The Captain is going to feel like he's not needed if you keep on not listening to the doctors."

"I'm sorry ma'am, beloved Premier but I just got word back that our people. The DI sent a recovery team for that box we talked about but they were attacked. We think the box was destroyed or better they activated the booby trap the Colonel left inside. A burnt out Rover Discovery was found on the scene that turned out to have been reported stolen a few weeks ago."

"How's that possible? How many people knew about it? There can't be that many besides all of us here," said Hortencia. "But then there's the people in the DI and the Ministry of Interior if the Consul called his people."

"I don't know if he did but there was a phone call placed from here to Costa Gravas. I have our people monitoring calls coming in from abroad to Costa Gravas."

"You know that's illegal under our new constitution without a court order," said the Premier. "But I salute the out of the box thinking."

"There have been a few calls between Chicago and Costa Gravas but there was one that was sent via secure voice transmission shortly after Colonel Casey's revelation."

"Casey came out of the closet?" said Alejandro with a look of shock on his face. "There are no more certainties in life but it would explain a few things. Coming out of the wall and closet have to be very similar."

"No not that kind of revelation," said Hortencia as the Major tried desperately not to laugh because if she did her wound hurt. Hortencia went on to explain what the revelation was.

"It seems that I did hear correctly. I don't know if I like you going to the consulate to make this broadcast. Why can't the press conference be move over here to my room and I do it from bed?"

"Because for the same reason the Major here is supposed to be in her room in bed, you and she are supposed to be resting. I've got this."

"I'm sure you do but just remember when you're speaking into the camera to undo your top two buttons and you can say anything you want. None of the men listening will hear a word of what you're saying."

"I'm about to go back to my previous idea of shooting you if you keep this up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the consulate things were underway for the First Lady's speech to the nation. There were several big networks present and a number of journalists that covered that region of the world. There were also invited guests and friends of Costa Gravas in attendance of an early morning brunch hosted by the Consul in anticipation of the First Lady's arrival. The crowd mingled around the buffet table after the Consul announced Hortencia was going to be late.

"My friends and guests," said Veracruz as he got everyone's attention. "I must apologize for the First Lady but she's running a little behind schedule and will be here shortly. The Premier was injured earlier and is in the hospital recovering. Please don't ask me for any further details she will explain everything when she gets here. Please continue to help yourselves, eat up and Madam First Lady will be with you shortly." Veracruz tried to leave the room but was cornered before he could make his escape.

"Is this the reason the Premier hasn't done anything about the protests and riots that are going on in Costa Grava?"

"He has been tied down with other responsibilities. His wife did just give birth to their first son and now this so yes I think this is one of the reasons."

"But if he's been laid up and his wife has been giving birth who's been in charge these past few days? It certainly seems like no one."

"Those are your words not mine," said the Consul as he broke free excusing himself then disappearing out of the room. He looked at his watch and wondered where everyone was at. He made his way to his office to find Alpha and his men in combat gear ready to storm the pressroom.

"Where have you guys been? You're just lucky Hortencia's late but you guys were supposed to have been geared up and ready a half an hour ago."

"Well we're here now and we took care of your loose end for you. Your buddy had an accident on the freeway this morning."

"I bet that's why our target is late," said one of the men. "Traffic might still be held up." Everyone laughed except the Consul. He didn't get the joke.

"Whatever follow me I'll show you another secret passageway," said the Consul as he took the back out then they took another turn following a dusty cobweb covered corridor to a door. He opened it and they were in some sort of storeroom or linen closet.

"Don't let the door close it only opens outward. This storeroom is in the middle of the hallway at the end is the pressroom. You can wait here when you hear Hortencia start to speak you can break in and take her out then escape back the same way. Just let the door close and no one will know where you went to..."

"Then we make it out the tunnel to the van then head for the piers where we catch a ferry and drive across the lake into Canada. Sounds like a good plan so now where's the target? We need her here so we can get this over with and get paid."

[Over at the Hospital]

Sarah dropped Bunny off at Child Care and Sam went with Ellie while she was getting Bunny situated Chuck and Casey went to talk with Alejandro. This time Devon took them in so he could monitor Alejandro's condition and make sure he didn't over work himself. Hortencia was their along with her Captain and the Major. Neither Chuck nor Casey liked it when they heard what happened to the lock box.

"Hortencia, do you think this is such a good idea going through with this press conference now given what's happen," said Chuck. "If the mole found out about the box and kept us from getting it don't you think he'll do whatever it takes to keep you from speaking. I would feel better if you postposed this or at least moved it to someplace safe."

"And where would that be? Right now we're no closer in rooting him or her out and there is no place that you can guarantee me will be absolutely safe. Our people are hurting and it is my job to comfort them. Besides you said Gonzalez is dead so what do I have to fear but fear itself?"

"I don't think this is what FDR meant. Just because Gonzalez's dead doesn't mean the organization behind him has gone away. If anything now is the time to be extra cautious because that's exactly what they want us to think."

"I don't know," said Hortencia. "It sounds a little too contorted and frankly a little paranoid if you ask me. This is something that has to be done and done today not tomorrow. Our people need to have faith that their homes and lives are safe. I can give them that hope in a better tomorrow."

"Hortencia, mi amor, maybe you should listen to them. If nothing else for Little Ale reconsider. Doctor Devon can give me something and I'll go do this press meeting. If these cowards want let them come after me. I'll teach them a thing or two."

"Alejandro, calm down or you'll tear something loose. This is why I didn't want this questioning done so soon... Absolutely not," said Devon as he checked the Premier's wound. "You get up and start moving around then some of those internal stitches break loose and you'll start bleeding internally. That's a quick way to get sepsis. You're going to be down for a few days minimum and I don't want to hear anything about a press conference because it isn't happening."

"Then it's set I'm going to do this press conference. I have to for our people and our son," said Hortencia. Just then Sarah walked in she could tell she walked into the middle of something by the silence but Chuck shook his head.

"Fine, but if you're set on holding this press conference then your Captain and I are coming along with you. John, you can stay here to wait for the General and watch the Premier."

"Okay but I want you to take this," said John as he reached inside Chuck's jacket and took his dart pistol then replaced it with his Sig. "Don't argue, I won't be with you to watch your back so you two be careful out there. Chuck, I swear you open your mouth and I'll hurt you."

"We'll do our best," said Chuck. "Well we need to get a move on it even if we leave right now we're going to be late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They weren't the only one who was late. General Beckman was still at the Chicago substation with her Major and Dennis the IT guy. She wanted to wait to see what kind of magic Dennis could do with Gonzalez's cellphone. This was the big break they had been waiting for she knew it. She could feel it in her bones

"So agent what can you tell me?" asked the General. "I'm supposed to be someplace right now and I'm already late so let me see what you've got."

"I'm sorry ma'am but... well are you familiar with the term FUBAR. Well that's the condition of this cellphone. Holy water is what you need for it because nothing short of a miracle will bring it back to life."

"Do I have to remind you who you're talking to or the fact that you work for me? Or would you like to join your former colleagues in interrogation?"

"No Ma'am. Well not everything is lost. Although I couldn't do anything to bring the phone back to life I was able to remove the SIM card intact. If you give me a few minutes to clean it up I should be able to have something for you."

"Good that might just save your career," said the General. "Major get the Colonel on the horn for me. I want a progress report from the hospital. Hortencia should be on her way to the consulate by now so I've already missed her. But go ahead then put the call through to my office."

"Roger that," said the Major. He so hoped this mission from hell would be over soon. Sleeping on a cot in detention was getting old quickly even if the pizza was phenomenal. But man does not live on pizza alone.

"The SIM looks good General. I should be able to clean the card then clone it. I'll run the clone through the reader so if anything happens we'll still have the original to work with."

"See agent now you're impressing me, good work," said the General. "Major any luck with the Colonel yet? If you can't reach him you can put me through with one of the Agent Carmichaels."

"I've got the Colonel on the line now General and I'm patching him through to your office as we speak," said the Major as he went into the General's office pushed the button on the squawk box on her desk. "The General will be right with you Colonel just hold one moment."

"I'm here," said the General as she walked into her office looking over her shoulder at Dennis working. "I just wanted a progress report. It looks like I'm going to be here a little while longer and I missed Hortencia's departure already anyway."

"Everything is proceeding as planned. Chuck tried to talk Hortencia out of making this press conference today. I have to say he had valid concerns about her safety but she refused to listen to reason."

"So what were they? And what did he do when she said no? I can't see him doing nothing," said the General as she kept looking out at Dennis wondering what he was doing.

The Colonel explained Chuck's reasoning then he told the General what happened in Costa Gravas with the box and what the Major told them about phone calls they intercepted going back and forth between Chicago and their capital.

"...so you can see he had some good arguments for postponing this press conference but Hortencia wouldn't listen. She said she had to end the violence in the streets and restore order. I just hope she's not taking our team into a trap."

"I do too but she's also right. I just hope she knows what she's doing. So what did Chuck do when he figured out she wasn't going to change her mind."

"He insisted that he and their Captain go along with her and Sarah to act as an addition to Hortencia's escorts. I stayed behind here with Grimes and McHugh to protect the Premier in case this Butcher guy decided to make an end run."

"That's a good idea but you guys are spread thin. I wish we had more men but until I find out more about how Gonzalez was turned I don't know who I can trust."

"I did it," yelled Dennis. "I did it. I've got all the data off the SIM. I've got numbers that were both called and received. General," said Dennis as he ran into her office. "I'd like to run a test. Can you tell the Colonel to make sure the Premier's wife has her burner phone on? I'd like to start cross identifying numbers."

"Colonel, did you hear that? Make sure Hortencia's burner phone is on. The Agent here wants to run some sort of test. Major when we leave that man's coming with us I can find him a place in Langley. Talent like his is washed here. Colonel is the phone on?

"One moment Ma'am," said Casey then they heard him talking. "Major, we need your burner phone. Where is it?" There was a muffled reply they couldn't make out. "Hortencia has it with her Ma'am. I'll call Chuck and have him get it from her. They should be at the consulate by now or just getting there."

"All the more reason I should call him. I'll call and have him get it from her," said the General. "Until this press conference is over and everyone is back in the nest I want the Premier locked down. No one is to see him or get near him with the only exception being Dr. Woodcomb.

"Roger that Ma'am. We'll post on his door and make it happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah rode with Hortencia in the back of an Escalade with the Captain riding shotgun. Chuck really wished she'd listened and postponed this press conference but she was adamant to go through with it. What she said made sense but her stubbornness was putting everyone at risk. He closed his eyes then flashed on the consulate floor plan which didn't make him feel any better. There were tunnels everywhere dating back to prohibition when it was a hub for the distribution of bootlegged alcohol smuggled in from Canada throughout the Chicago underworld.

"Okay this is the way this is going to go down. I'm going to lead the party in no one is to move without me giving the all clear. Sarah you stay next to the asset. Hortencia, that's you if you don't know it."

"I think I could figure that out," said Hortencia. She was wondering why she agreed to let Chuck ride along with them now and who put him in charge. "Is all this necessary? I'm just going to go in give my speech then answer some questions. It'll be done before it starts and the consulate is guarded by our own forces. Captain, what do you say? You have the final say once we're inside."

"He has the final say once we crossover the threshold but on our side I'm in charge. If you don't like that fine once we get to the consulate Captain tag you're it. Sarah and I will stay with the vehicles and you can go in with your own people."

"I think that's a good compromise," said Hortencia. "It might be difficult for me to explain your presence to the press so okay. Captain Dominquez, call ahead and tell them we're almost there. We're already late and I expect they're getting a little nervous. Have the consul give my apologies to everyone and have him tell them we'll be there momentarily."

"Yes Ma'am," said Francisco. He made the call for her but he disagreed with leaving half the team in the vehicle. This just wasn't a prudent move and besides the consulate security might be their people but he didn't pick them nor did he know anything about them which made him all the more nervous.

"But orders are orders," he mumbled under his breath as he put away his phone. He had a bad feeling about this that he couldn't shake. He didn't know why but he did.


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

Meanwhile in the Consulate Veracruz was biting his nails wondering what was taking Hortencia so long. What would he do if she suddenly decided to cancel? If she did he was dead and he knew it. He knew he should've gone over to the hospital and rode over with her but he needed to be here. If only he could duplicate himself and be in two places at once. As he was thinking about the impossible his phone rang. Caller ID read it was Captain Dominquez. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Where are you? You're late," he snapped then he toned down his voice remembering who he was talking to. "Okay how far out are you? ... When are you expecting to arrive now? ... Sure I'll make sure everyone knows and don't worry I'll handle it. You can tell madam First Lady that I am her most humble servant," said Veracruz. Suddenly everything turned around and he was back on top again. He walked briskly out into the hall then down to the storeroom. Standing outside the door he looked up and down then when no one was looking he ducked inside quickly.

"What are you doing in here," said Alpha in a low voice so as not to be heard from the outside as he put away his kabar. "I was about to field dress you. Are you trying to get us caught you idiot? What if someone saw you come in here? What are going to tell them that you ducked into the storeroom to grab a roll of toilet paper?"

"Funny, no I was careful when I ducked in here. Anyway I just wanted you to let you know the Premier's wife is only ten minutes out and she's asked us to provide security. My men know to stand down and get out of the way when you start shooting so there will be no return fire."

"That's awfully kind of them but how are you going to explain that after we take her out and leave. Don't you think some of the journalists might find that suspicious?"

"They're going to be too concerned looking for cover and trying not to get shoot to worry about from what direction lead is flying. This is going to be a piece of cake."

"Don't sprain your arm trying to pat yourself on your back. This isn't done yet and when you think things are easy that's when you get bitten. Be careful when you leave now," said Alpha as he handed Veracruz a roll of toilet paper then shoved him out before Veracruz could protest. One of the embassy workers gave him a strange look when he came out.

"Here I was told the women's restroom was out," said Veracruz as he handed the man the roll then he went back into the pressroom. He walked up to the podium and switched on the mic. Immediately the room got silent and all the heads turned in his direction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends of Costa Gravas, I just got off the phone with the Premier's wife. She wishes that I extend an apology to all of you from her for keeping you waiting and she wants me to inform you that she's about ten minutes out so please just a little more patience and she'll be here to address you shortly thank you. I'll have more caviar and champagne put out so help yourselves we'll begin as soon as she gets here."

Caviar and champagne for breakfast he thought what an appropriate last meal. You cows don't even know you're in the slaughter house but you will in a few minutes. He began to mingle with the guests joining in the small talk. He was about to scream inside almost every other question was about the Premier's son. Was he sleeping or was Hortencia breast feeding were the big topics. He wished he could shoot them now without waiting then one of his staff ran up and saved him. The man told him that Hortencia's Escalade had finally pulled into the consulate courtyard so he had his excuse to escape.

"Our First Lady is finally here," announced Veracruz. "So if you will excuse me I'll go get her and bring her to you. Please continue we'll be right back then we'll begin." He left heading out to meet Hortencia to bring her in. He wanted to personally put her up on the podium then watch her get what she deserved. Everything was set, the trap was ready now they just needed the mouse and everything would be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was starting to have a bad feeling about this press conference. He regretted the deal he made with Hortencia now. How was he going to explain to Alejandro if anything happened to her? As the Escalade pulled inside the compound Chuck's phone began to ring. He sync'd it with his ear piece as he watched Hortencia and the Captain get out. He and Sarah stepped out and stood next to the Escalade from her look he could tell she didn't like waiting with the car any more than he did. But she was being a good partner and backing his play even if she disagreed with it.

"General, what can I do for you? If you're checking up on us we just got here. We ran into a little bit of traffic but nothing major. ... Yes I'm shutting up. You want me to do what?" He made a face. Sarah looked at him but he shook his head. "Okay one second I'm going to have to retrieve it. You guys are going to have to hold on. ... No she's not next to me she decided she wanted to use her own guards. ... Just calm down it's a long story just hold on."

"What is it," asked Sarah. She didn't think Beckman would be pleased when she heard what happened. Chuck waved for her to follow him. He ran after Hortencia's party trying to catch up to them.

"Hold up," yelled Chuck. "Wait a minute I need to talk to you. Just one minute." Hortencia stopped and looked at him as he and Sarah ran up to them.

"Madam First Lady we need to go your guests have been waiting all morning for you. This is highly irregular and can wait until after the conference," said Veracruz as he checked his watch trying to impress on them just how late they were.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but I've got my people on the line. There's been a break and we've got a lead but we need your burner phone to test it. This is important I'm sorry I know you're late and I wouldn't ask if it weren't important but we need your phone."

"Okay here you go," said Hortencia. She pulled it out of her purse then handed it to Chuck. Afterwards she turned to continue walking. He noticed immediately that it was off so he switched it on as she started to walk away.

"Crap," said Chuck. He waved for Sarah to follow him as he took off after Hortencia again. She was already just outside the pressroom. "Wait Madam First Lady this is pass protected. Can you give me the PIN or enter it yourself?"

"I'm sorry I don't know it. The Consul, Mr. Veracruz, switched it on for me the first time and I kept it on until you found Alejandro then I switched it off. I didn't think I'd need it anymore. You can ask Mr. Veracruz for the PIN. Mr. Veracruz, go ahead you can give Chuck what he needs."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he turned to Veracruz but facing him what Casey said about him played again in his head then a light switched on his head as he looked at the man in the eyes. "Wait a minute how did you know the PIN?"

"It was in the envelope I gave to Madam Hortencia," said Veracruz. "I'm sorry I don't remember it right now. We're late you need to go inside. I'll deal with you Agent afterwards just stand here. Let me put Madam First Lady on the podium then we can talk about this is my office."

"What do you have in there a gun or poison? I know who you are Señor Butcher. It's you you're the mole. You're Luis the Butcher. If I'm right the man you killed in that dungeon wasn't Luis but your last victim so you could pass yourself off but that almost went south when the man broke free. I get it you and Turrini. You were partners. What there wasn't any room in his little coup for you?"

"What are you saying," said Hortencia. "I was there what you're saying is impossible I saw and heard the whole thing. I'd be careful if I were you you're accusing a friend of the Premier's."

"This man has obviously been listening to the Angel de la Muerte for too long and his mind is poisoned against me. Come we need to hurry. Guards keep this man out here."

"And what are we? Well we... I can prove some of this. I've got some proof right here in my hand," said Chuck as he held the phone out.

"Madam First Lady these people have waited this long they can wait a little long," said Captain Dominguez. "Chuck and Sarah have sacrificed a lot for our country. We owe him the courtesy of hearing him out. Remember it was you who called his wife here and she could've refused but she came."

"And against my wishes but let's not harp on that. You want proof well you see they found a burner phone on Gonzalez like this one. If I look at the lot number for the SIM from this phone and the one from Gonzalez's phone what am I going to find?"

"How am I supposed to know," said Veracruz. "You're the one making a fool out of himself and I'm the one who's going to have to placate all these VIPs."

"I'll tell you what I'm going to find. I'm going to find they're from the same lot and who knows how many other SIM cards were bought at the same time from the same lot."

"That wouldn't prove anything just that a lot of SIMs were bought at the same time," said the Consul. Suddenly it started getting hot. "I'm sure that happens all the time for companies, organizations that issue their people phones to be contacted on."

"You mean like the consulate would do? But could you afford to leave this in the hands of an underling and hope they kept quiet if someone came asking?"

"I think we've wasted enough time listening to this... this... work of fiction. You should write a novel with the strange ideas you have. I'm sure it would be a best seller but it still would be a work of fiction."

"Fiction you say well I wonder when we talk with the clerk where you bought these SIMs if he'll remember you and when we check their security camera footage are we going to see your smiling face. You know since 9/11 all that is backed up to a national data base run by the NSA. Or didn't you know that?" Sarah gave him a look. He understood the look and she was right he was starting to lay it on too thick so he took a step back. But he wanted to rattle the Consul's cage and he did.

"You're going to ruin everything," Veracruz said as he started to draw his pistol from his pocket. Chuck checked his hand then blocked his shoulder driving him into the wall. The gun went off and the security personnel for the consulate came running to Veracruz's aid.

"Kill them, yelled Veracruz as Chuck pressed his face into the wall. "Kill them all." The wet team broke out of the storeroom opening fire. Sarah and Francisco returned fire but they were out number and gunned when the consulate's security guards pitched in with the attackers.

"We need to retreat," yelled Sarah. "We can't hold this position." Chuck pistol whipped Veracruz then shot the fire extinguishers in the hallway to create a smoke screen to cover their retreat. The white cloud that hung in the air was thick enough for them to hide in and make good their escape.

"Follow me," said Chuck as they tried to make it back to the Escalade but found their way blocked by a group of armed men looking for them.

"What now," said the Captain. "We need to get the Premier's wife to safety. Where do we go now?"

"Well we can't get out the way we came. I know another way out." They fought their way to the consul's office then barricade themselves inside.

"Chuck I thought you said this was a way out? We're trapped in here," said Sarah. She tried her phone but there was no signal. "They're blocking our comms with the outside world. We're on our own in here. Now what?"

"You can say I told you so if you want to," said Hortencia. "I know if I'd listened to you we wouldn't be in this situation. Let me go turn myself over to them it's me they want not you. No one else needs to get hurt because of me."

"You think they're going to let any of us out of here alive? Why do you think they're jamming our comms? Or haven't broken down the door? They're eliminating witnesses but we're not done for yet," said Chuck. As he was talking he was walking around the room tapping on the walls. "Here we go," he said when he heard a hollow sound.

"What are you looking for," asked the Captain. He noticed Chuck searching around the room. "We should be piling more furniture against the door. You're right soon they'll figure out where we are then they'll throw everything they have at us."

"This is what I'm looking for," said Chuck. They heard a click then a bookshelf moved away from the wall. "Follow me these tunnels originally connect to the old city sewage system but during prohibition they were used to move bootleg whiskey all over the city. Come on before they come in using one."

Chuck led them down the dark tunnel keeping everyone close so no one could get lost. They hadn't gone far when they began to hear voices in front of them one of the voices they recognized was the Consul's and he didn't sound happy which gave Chuck some satisfaction.

"Shush," said Chuck as he got everyone close to the wall and into the dark. "Stay still and be absolutely quiet we'll let them pass then we can proceed but we need to let them pass by." They saw lights heading their way getting brighter. "Just take my word this will work just keep quiet."

"How could you let them get away?" said Veracruz as they approached them. "I thought your group was supposed to be professional. You hit everyone but the ones that counted and you almost took me out too."

"Too bad we didn't," said Alpha. "But you keep running your mouth and you might just have an accident like your pal Gonzalez."

"You think I care about your threats. I know what's going to happen to me if we fail that was made crystal clear to me by our boss but I won't go down alone that you can count on. I've got an insurance policy so when our friend calls you might inform him of that if he decides he doesn't need me anymore."

"I really don't think you want me to relay that message. He doesn't like threats that much and has been known to act out when... well when people do what you're trying to do right now. You know you don't have to be taken down fast you can whittle on a person for a few days before you remove anything important."

"It gives a whole new meaning to giving someone a hand or handing it over especially when the hands used to be theirs."

"Whatever let's get a move on it. The back entrance to my office is up ahead. Make it quick so I can start circulating those false documents. I'm going to have to call in to report that the consulate was taken by terrorists and everyone was assassinated. I need bodies to show."

"We've got this just make sure your guys keep up," said Alpha as they walked right past Chuck and the rest who were hiding in the shadows. Everyone passed them except the man bringing up the rear. He was trying to keep up when a rat scurried across the path in front of him. He jumped back but when he did his light shined on Hortencia.

"St...," he started to scream but before he could yell Chuck put his hand over his mouth and Sarah came up from behind him and slit his throat. Chuck recovered the man's weapons, ammunition and anything else he thought he might need.

"Come on we need to keep moving it won't take them long to figure out they walked past us especially when they enter Veracruz's office and find us missing. Sarah I know you're not going to like this but we should split up. You go down this tunnel," he said as he shined the man's flashlight down it. "Follow the tunnel and it will take you out near lake Michigan. I'll buy you some time by leading them away down this other one."

"Chuck, I don't like this. Why can't we just stay here together? It would be better if we face them down as a group and hold out for reinforcements."

"That's why we need to split up. There will be no reinforcements coming unless one of us makes it out. Veracruz will see to that. He's probably telling the General right now that this wet team came out of nowhere. They overran the consulate and captured us taking us down in this unground liar."

"The General will insist on sending people down to help look for us. But I see what you're saying in this labyrinth they're bound to get lost and even if they did get close Veracruz's men would take them out before they could rescue us."

"Veracruz is going to tell Beckman he's got men searching for us. But his real objective will be to kill us so we can't testify against him. I'm afraid also the longer we hold out the more desperate he'll become. Sooner or later he will move against the Premier."

"So what are you saying? If Veracruz takes us he'll kill us but if he doesn't take us soon he'll kill the Premier but why?"

"Everything revolves around that Land Reformation Bill. But we can figure that out later right now we need to work on getting out of here. I love you," said Chuck as he grabbed Sarah and kissed her. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you too and Chuck please don't do anything stupid like trying to be the hero. Bunny and Sam need their father and I need my husband."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the hospital across town Casey was sitting in the room with Alejandro talking. The Premier was telling him some of what happened when he was being held by Gonzalez and some of the things Gonzalez told him. Casey couldn't believe how chatty Gonzalez got with the Premier considering his training.

"It's easy I got him so frustrated and upset he would've told me anything to get me to shut up. All I did was sing all day which drove him up the wall."

"I don't see how that could have that much of an effect on someone," said Casey. Then the Premier started singing 'Besame Mucho'.

"Now think about hearing that song over and over night and day. It can get on your nerves but something he told me was the reason they were interested in this Land Reform Bill was they wanted to get their hands on the oil rights off our coast."

"Is there a big deposit? I don't remember hearing anything about an oil deposit there. If there is it must be a recent find."

"Yes, and I know who made it and who they claimed to be. There was a survey team supposedly from the National Geographic Society that did some geological soundings. I think they were actually looking for oil and they found it off our coast. The problem is it's in a wildlife preserve and the only way they can get at it is if the title for the area is reverted to the previous owner before the preserve was established."

"Sneaky little bastards so what are you going to do? You can't let them get away with all this crap they've pulled. Someone has to pay."

"I agree that's why I've got my Major looking into it and finding out who really funded the survey mission. Once I know who did that I'll know who to move against. Right now I've got the advantage because they don't know Gonzalez told me their little plan so I want to act dumb... It would be hurtful if you said that would be easy."

"I didn't say anything but if it came to you then I think you might have called yourself dumb. However, I have to admit it sounds like a good plan."

"Yes I'm having my Major working on this as you say on the down low. Then when I'm sure I'll pounce on them like a jaguar. They won't know what hit them."

"Guys, guys," said Morgan as he came running in. "You need to see the news," he said as he switched on the local news. "Boy just look at that picture on a seventy-two inch screen. It looks like you're there doesn't it?"

"Grimes pipe down and turn up the volume," said Casey as he growled.


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

[Breaking News]

" _This station is reporting on the breaking news live from outside the Costa Gravas consulate here in Chicago where moments ago the morning quiet was shattered by the sound of gunfire coming from inside. Today the wife of the Premier, Hortencia Goya was supposed to hold a press conference to clear up some recent speculation that is at the heart of the civil unrest in that small Latin American country. It was reported that shoots were heard coming from the consulate shortly after the First Lady's arrival. There have also been reports that armed gunmen took control of the diplomatic mission. It is not clear at this time if the gunmen are still in control or what the status of the Costa Gravan's First Lady is. This station has tried to contact our own reporter who was attending the press conference but to no avail. We are standing outside but mission security personnel are holding everyone back even local law enforcement agencies. We will resume to our current broadcasting the full story at our news at noon."_

"What the heck," said Casey as his phone rang he looked at it. It was the General. "Ma'am I suppose you were watching television. What are your orders? Yes I'll put you on speaker."

"I'm in a vehicle as I speak heading to the Consulate. The FBI is sending over a response team and I'm meeting the Police Commissioner over there too."

"Sounds like you've got a full house any word on exactly what went down. The news reporter said there wasn't any word coming out."

"Reports are sketchy but I talked with the Consul in person who said a wet team erupted from somewhere near the pressroom and opened fire then they took our people and Hortencia before they escaped."

"And Veracruz walked away? He'd better have a good excuse because I'm not buying it. We ought to take him in custody for questioning. Request permission to head up the interrogation I'll get the weasel to talk."

"Permission denied at least for now. There's nothing I'd like to more but he's got diplomatic immunity so for now our hands are tied. We have to play nicely with him because he could easily tell us to go away and lock down the consulate."

"I'll remove him General," said Alejandro. "That's easy enough give me a piece of paper and I'll give him marching papers. I'll send him back home."

"It's not that easy. He's got a document that he says Hortencia signed making her the acting Premier because of your current health condition. In theory you're no longer the Premier until we can get you reinstated and to do that..."

"You need my wife who is missing. If Veracruz denies you access to our consulate I authorize you to storm it and take back my wife by whatever means you deem necessary. You can also tell our dear consul to prepare his luggage."

"With all due respect Alejandro but until we can get you reinstated you don't have any authority. You are simply an ex-head of state. I'm here on scene now I'll call you back once I know more," said the General. She hung up as her Escalade pulled up outside the consulate. She got out and walked over to where the group of FBI agents were standing. She recognized the police commissioner straight away.

"Ms. Webster I presume, General Beckman nice to meet you," she said as they shook hands then she turned to the FBI men standing around. "Okay men, who's the lead agent here?"

"That would be me, Special Agent Jonah Fishner," said a middle aged man in a dark parka with FBI in yellow across the back. "If you're wondering why we are here and not inside the Consul won't let us. He says this is an internal problem and his people are handling it."

"Bull crap they are! You and the commissioner with me we'll see about that," said the General. The General went over to the front entrance to the consulate where Costa Gravan troops blocked their way.

"Out of our way or so help me I'll order my troops in here to seize this place and cart you all off back to Costa Gravas."

"General, you know you won't," said Veracruz from the other side of his men. "This is an internal matter being dealt with by our own people seeing as we can't trust your people."

"What are you talking about? I just talked with your Premier and he's not happy with you. If you want to keep your job or a job period you should step aside and cooperate."

"First of all he's our former Premier I have a document that attests to that. Hortencia signed it when she arrived so she could announce it at the press conference along with the Land Reform Bill she signed into law..."

"I'm going to have to have our experts look at those signatures to verify them before I'm going to believe either."

"It doesn't matter what you believe but what I have. And who's going to believe you after all the meddling you've done in our internal politics but knock yourself out if you want to spin your tires. It won't change anything especially after I tell everyone that your agents were in on the kidnapping of Premier and his wife."

"Wait a minute you said Agents as in more than one. We know about Gonzalez but who is the other agent you're talking about?"

"Why the Carmichaels of course both husband and wife they were in on the embassy breach and helped those heinous terrorists take our beloved Premier Hortencia Goya. My people are scouring the consulate as we speak looking for how they perpetrated this dastardly betrayal..."

"Wait a minute first of all I demand you show us where this took place since you're throwing wild accusations about my most trusted operatives. Then I'd like to know how you escaped unscathed without a scratch."

"Okay you can come in but just the three of you follow me," said Veracruz. They followed the Consul down a corridor and to a location where a cleaning crew was already busy removing blood stains and filling bullet holes.

"Excuse me what are you doing? You're tampering with the crime scene before it can be processed. You've tainted your scene," said the Commissioner. "You need your crime lab people to look over this first."

"This is a consular mission and we need to get back to work as quickly as possible. We can't have people walking through this now can we?"

"Excuse me but this was where they took Hortencia," said the General as she looked around something was seriously wrong. "Your people were escorting her in and our people were at the Escalade outside. I know because I called them. Where were you?"

"Oh I was in my office I took the documents Hortencia signed and put them in the safe. Then I was going to come right back when I heard the shooting."

"So you weren't here when she was grabbed which means... excuse me how do you know our people were involved in the grabbing if you weren't here?"

"Because they came running past me see I've got this knot on the back of my neck where Chuck cold cocked me with his pistol."

"Really I hate to tell you but your crime scene says something else. Let me explain," said Maureen as she pulled out her phone and started taking photos. "First of all look at the wall your people are trying to plaster up. It's full of bullet holes while down at the middle around that storeroom there are only a few holes in the door, doorframe and wall. Your wet team came in from there. If you open the door you'll see the entry holes on the other side of the door meaning it was open. What we see on the outside are exit holes."

"Okay so they were hiding inside so what. That just means they got here early and were lying in wait for Hortencia to arrive. Luckily she signed those documents before."

"Yes isn't it," said the General. "Please Maureen go on I see what you're getting at and I think you're right but I want to hear you say it."

"Señor Veracruz your guards carry automatic weapons but there are only a few bullet holes where the perps attacked from while they sprayed the wall behind us with theirs. Why didn't your people return fire?"

"I don't know like I said I wasn't here. All I heard was a lot of weapons but who was shooting them I don't know. Unfortunately all my men who were with Hortencia were casualties. They could easily have been killed by your people who took them by surprise."

"An autopsy will reveal that. You are going to perform an autopsy on the dead aren't you?" said the General.

"Of course we are in due time. Right now we have other priorities like finding Hortencia. We still don't know where they took her."

"Well I have another theory about what happened and how they escaped or at least how they got away. You see those fire extinguishers between the storeroom and here have all been shot..."

"They were probably hit by stray fire that's easy to figure out so what does that have to do with anything," said Veracruz. He could see now bringing these people in here had been a grave error on his part.

"No someone shot them intentionally to create a smoke screen between the storeroom and here. That's when I'm guessing Chuck and Sarah took Hortenica away to keep her safe."

"Captain Dominguez, where is he? You haven't mentioned him. Was he among the dead or did he escape with everyone?"

"I don't know there were so many bodies. Let me show you," said the Consul as he let them into the Pressroom. The room was shot up and blood was everywhere. "The wet team came in here and killed everyone. This was a tragedy for both our nations."

"I would feel better if you'd let our people assist you in processing this disaster," said the FBI agent. "It's the least we can offer in the spirit of cooperation." The General was impressed with his diplomacy and restraint.

"Yes our people are more than happy to assist you. So you have no idea where our agents and Hortencia disappeared to? Your compound can't be that big."

"I'm sorry that's all I know and I have to turn down your kind offer. You see there are people in my country who don't trust your people and anything they might do here would be brought into question back in my home. The last thing we want in another revolution. Who knows which side would take control this time?"

"Yes that would be a shame considering the strides you've made towards democracy. We'll leave now and get out of your hair."

"Oh just one thing I need your phones. You took pictures inside the consulate which is strictly forbidden. Once my people have wiped the images we'll get them back to you."

"I've got a better idea," said the General. She walked over to a bucket of water one of the workers was using to scrub the walls with and dropped her phone in it. It made a plunk sound when she dropped it in. "That should do that."

"Well I bought my own with my money so here," said Maureen as she started to hand her phone then pulled it back. "I expect to find my contacts and appointment calendar intact or we're going to have a problem. I will have your vehicles towed diplomatic plates or not."

"You have my word," said Veracruz. Jonah didn't look like he stocked that much faith in Veracruz's word so he went over and dropped his in the bucket along with Beckman's.

"Well commissioner it looks like yours is the only one I'll have to worry about returning. If you all will follow me this way I'll show you out."

"I expect to be kept informed as things develop."

"Certainly General, I can't believe it is easy to find out people you thought you could trust have betrayed you." Beckman bit her tongue to keep from answering but Veracruz would pay for this one way or another and she'd see to it even if it was the last thing she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours before when Alpha and his men reached the Consul's office they found it empty but the door was barricaded from the inside which meant if Hortencia and the rest escaped they had to have found the secret passage. It was then that Alpha realized that they must've passed them on the way there.

"Oh crap we passed them and wait a minute we're one man short," said Alpha as he looked at the troops Veracruz sent with them. "We had five now we've got four. Crap, crap," he said as he got angry with himself. "We passed them up on the way here. Come on they're in the tunnels. We need to find them before they get out."

They started running back retracing their steps. It wasn't long before they found the body of their missing man with his throat slit.

"Okay we know they're down here but we still have an advantage they don't know the way out so if we're lucky we can get them first. You two," said Alpha run back to your boss and tell him to send some men to the van at the end of the tunnel. The rest of you come on let's move it," he said as he drew his weapon taking it off safety. "We've got some bunnies to hunt."

Chuck was a little farther down the tunnel he waited until he heard their pursuers. Before they came he felt around the walls until he found a good size loose stone then used one of the dead guard's boot strings to tie the man's knife to the stone then he used the same man's web belt to construct a sort of dead fall. He used some of the debris he found lying around to finish his booby trap.

"Okay now let's see what kind of eyesight you guys have," said Chuck. He used his phone as a flash light shining it down at them. They would've had to be blind not to see it.

"There... there they are," yelled Charlie as he pointed at the light down farther in the tunnel. "Let's hurry up and get this over with. This place stinks worse that Whiskey's breath and that's bad."

"Hey I object on the grounds I resemble that," said Whiskey. "As a matter of fact a little drink right about now would help a lot."

"Not now you're on the clock so look alive it could be a trap," said Alpha as they made their way down to the light source. "Crap where did they disappear to? Keep an eye out," he said. The light source had vanished now they had to use their own flashlights. Alpha moved a piece of old wood out of his way. When he did it released the stone with the knife that came down swing at the end of the web belt from the ceiling at about head height.

"Geez that was close," Alpha said as he ducked out of the way at the last minute. He felt the air it displaced as it flew by. "Watch out I was lucky..." he started to yell when he heard the sound of a dull thud behind him.

"You were boss but Bravo wasn't," said Charlie. Alpha turned around to see Bravo dangling there with the knife and stone buried in his face.

"Come on let's move it. After them we can't let them get away," said Alpha as he pushed everyone on past Bravo. The men Veracruz sent started dragging their feet and slowing down. They figured out real fast who the expendable ones with the red shirts were on the team, especially since they were put out front on point.

"Hurry up, move faster or these people are going to get away and your boss will be angry with you. Comprende?"

"No, non entiendemos Señor por favor we go back now," said the men. But Alpha pushed them along just the same.

"No we aren't going back we've got a job to finish now get moving or my 47 will do the talking for me and when Comrade 47 speaks everyone listens. Now move it," said Alpha as he motioned them on with his weapon.

"Look up ahead there's that light again," said Charlie as he pointed down in the dark tunnel. "What do we do now after the last time?"

"What do you think we're going to do? You know what since we're in Chicago let's ask them if they want to go out for a slice. Come on let's get a move on it and this time be careful where you step and what you move there could be more booby traps."

"Like the one you tripped," said Whiskey. Alpha stopped and looked back at Whiskey. "I didn't mean anything by it I just wanted to clarify a point is all."

"You know there's a lot of clarity on point. Would you like to be up here for a while? I think our local friends would love some relief and you love to run your mouth so it's a win-win."

"No I'm happy and content where I'm at thank you just the same."

"I thought you might be so everyone keep the noise down. Sound travels far in these tunnels and that's how our friend got the drop on us before. No more screw ups and Whiskey so help me I'll shoot you in the head if you say it was me who screwed up."

"Are we sure about this direction?" said Charlie. "The exit tunnel is the one behind us that's where the van is parked. I don't know where this one leads too do you?"

"No and evidently the people we're after don't know either or they would've gone down the other tunnel but be careful they don't try to hide against the wall like before and slip behind us. Whoever is bring up the rear make sure you mark our way the last thing we want to do is to get lost down here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and the Captain led Hortencia down the tunnel towards the lake. It was dark and musty smelling. Sarah didn't like letting Chuck lead their assailants away from them but they had to get Hortencia to safety at all costs. But once she got Hortencia situated she vowed to herself that she'd come back to look for him so for now they had to press onward and the quicker they got out the quicker she could come back to help Chuck.

"Come on we need to get out of here," said Sarah as she took the lead. "We need to keep moving this is no time to rest. You can rest when we get you guys to safety."

"I'm sorry I need a breather, a short break," said the Captain as he leaned up again the wall then coughed holding his side. "I'm sorry but you might have to go on without me."

"What are you talking about," said Sarah. That's when she saw the shimmer of fresh blood in the light. "When were you going to tell us that you got hit, before or after you bled out? Hortencia, can you hold the light for me so I can take a look at his wound." She gently pulled away the blood soaked matted fabric until she could get a good look. "Okay, it's bad but I think you can make it if you keep pressure on it and lean on me. Come on let's keep on going and don't move that hand."

"This reminds me isn't there a story about a little boy who saved his town by sticking his finger in a hole in a dike?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Who knows where that finger's been?" They all laughed. The Captain cringed in pain. "See that's what you get for acting silly. Now let's keep on move. Smell that? We're almost there."

They continued on down the tunnel at a slower pace with the Captain hobbling along leaning on Sarah. Sarah told herself to concentrate on getting her party out but this was going to slow her down and the longer it took to get out the longer it would take before she could get back to help Chuck. Then finally they saw light literally at the end of the tunnel.

"Come on just a little more effort we're almost there," said Sarah. She could smell the salt in the air off the lake but then she heard voices.

"What was that?" said Hortencia. "Did you hear that? They're looking for us. There's help outside the tunnel let's go!"

"No wait there's something wrong. Why are they waiting outside the tunnel and not looking inside? We need to make sure they aren't with the people behind us and they're not waiting for them to flush us out. Can you still shoot?" The Captain nodded. "Okay you two stay here and let me scout out what's waiting for us. If you don't see me come back with anyone then you're going to have to find another way out." Sarah made her way to the mouth of the tunnel. There was a van parked with two men walking around it and from a shadow on the ground one above the tunnel.

"Three against one piece of cake," said Sarah. She pulled one of her knives rolled out of the tunnel shot the man above and threw the knife into one of the men around the van. She came up in front of the one before he could swing his weapon around she took it out of his hand with a crescent kick. He swung at her with a right left combination but she blocked both then wrapped her arm around his neck then she dropped to the ground with a head lock on her attacker. Using the force of her weight she dropped to the ground taking the man with her when she hit there was a loud snap as his neck broke.

Sarah ran to the van to see if there was a First Aid kit she could use on the Captain. She opened the back of the van only to be greeted with the barrel of a Beretta 9 pointed at her face.


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman, Maureen and Jonah all regrouped outside the consulate. They realized if they were going to get something done they'd have to do it despite the Consul. They retreated inside the mobile command center the FBI brought up outside the consulate to talk over strategy and to plan out their next moves in the face of the obstacles Veracruz had thrown up.

"I think you will all agree with me that what we heard in there was a load of crap. Something is going on and I'm not going to let Mr. Veracruz keep me from getting at the truth. And I have no qualms about admitting I for one backed all the photos I took from inside onto the cloud."

"I did too," said Maureen. "But I handed him a burner phone. This is the one I used to take the photos plus I recorded our conversation with the Consul. I switched them out when you distracted him by dropping yours in the bucket."

"Chuck was right you are good. If you ever decide you want a new career I could use someone like you. So let's start with what we know. Let's go round the table."

"We know he doesn't have your agents because if he did he would've shown us their bodies as some sort of trophy," said Jonah. "If we agree he's in on this then the man doesn't care who he has to take out to get what he wants. Which makes him what a sociopath and a dangerous one if he's responsible for what happened inside."

"General, can you get with the State Department about the Consul? Maybe you could talk with the Premier you're guarding in our hospital. There has to be some way we can get around this guy. Someone really needs to take him down a notch or two."

"I'll talk to both but State won't want to get their hands dirty. Something I think we're missing is how did Chuck and Sarah get Hortencia out? And almost the same question is how did that wet team materialize in that storeroom? Even if they had inside help not everyone could've been in on it or is that the reason for the high body count? They eliminated unsuspecting witnesses."

"I hate to admit it but I think you're right," said Jonah as he downloaded Maureen's photos and audio file on their server. As he was about to hand her phone back there was a knock on the back of the van then a man in black opened the door.

"General, it's for you," said the man as he handed her his phone. "It's your Major he said he's been trying to get in touch with you but your phone is turned off or you're not answering. He says it's urgent."

"Thank you," she said as she took his phone and put the call on speaker. "I'm kind of busy right now with everything that's happened here can this wait until I'm free?"

"I don't know but you might find this interesting. I did some digging into the building the consulate occupies now. It was at one time owned by a notorious Chicago mobster who rumor has it used it as a base for a smuggling operation during prohibition. He smuggled bootlegged alcohol throughout the city from Canada and made a small fortune until a rival gang gunned him down."

"That's nice but can we skip the history lesson for now and let's get down to the details. That smuggling operation do we know how he ran it?"

"Yes, underneath the compound is a series of interconnecting tunnels that stretch out all over the city where he could move booze around from one speakeasy to another without being seen."

"Good job Major you just answered our question. That's it that's where they're at. Don't you see that's how the wet team got in and that's where everyone is at now. They're in these tunnels."

"But how did they even know about these tunnels to begin with... okay say they accidently found them. They could be lost for days down there with this hit team on their tail."

"Never underestimate Agents Carmichael. And I just think I've just come up with a possible solution to our Consul problem. Yes I think I know what we need to do but first I need to get to the hospital. Major, are you still there?"

"Yes ma'am I'm still here what can I do for you?"

"I need to see the Premier at the hospital right away but I want you to have people contact Mr. Navid and Mr. Lawrence. You know who I'm talking about?" said the General as Maureen raised her eyebrow and gave her a look. "I'll explain but I think we need to take this to the hospital. Agent Fishner maintain your perimeter around the consulate. Oh one last thing Major I'm going to need a new phone. Can you have one sent over to the hospital for me?"

"Roger that Ma'am I'll make sure it gets to Colonel Casey ASAP. It'll be waiting for you when you arrive. If there's nothing else let me go and get these things done for you. Major out."

"Good, so everyone has their marching orders. Agent Fishner you're here, Maureen you can come with me to the hospital. I'll introduce you to our VIP and maybe you can give me another perspective."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck kept leading Alpha's team deep and deep under the streets of Chicago to a point where the tunnels broke off and doubled back. He carefully started leading the team in a circle canceling the bread crumbs they left behind. Like Hansel and Gretel lost in the forest they were now lost in the maze of passageways under the streets of Chicago but hadn't realize it yet.

"Hey hold up," yelled Whiskey. "We've been here before. Guys I think we're running around in a circle."

"No that's not possible I've need marking the walls with my knife. I scrap off a section of the slim as we pass."

"Then how do you explain these," said Whiskey. On the tunnel floor were three small bottles of Jack Daniels. "I brought a supply along. Give me an A for being prepared but I drink one then drop it and there they are."

"Oh Boss what if you're wrong... what if they know these tunnels. Oh Crap you know what that means we're never getting out of here."

"Don't be silly of course we're going to get out of here. One of the tunnels we haven't taken must lead us back. We just have to find it so what? Even if our friends have gotten to the end of the tunnel by now that consulate guy will have men at the end waiting to greet them so they aren't getting away."

Chuck was in the dark not far ahead of the team listening to everything they were saying. When he heard about the trap that Veracruz had laid for them he flashed. He saw men offloading crates of whiskey and taking them to various speakeasies where they were paid. He saw police raids and men quickly carting away booze down the tunnels out of grasp of the law. He took his phone broke it then tossed it down a stretch of the passageway.

"Here that," said the Alpha. "Our tunnel rats are just ahead of us. I wasn't wrong they don't know these tunnels they're as lost as we are. Come on let's finish this then find our way out."

Reluctantly the men followed Alpha but when they found the phone on a section that looked new to them they felt a little relieved. Maybe they weren't as lost as they thought.

"See one guy probably played us while the others went ahead. Now we just have to catch him then we'll get the rest. Look one of them dropped this," said Alpha. "A phone, you can't tell me they had cellphones back when they theses tunnels were in use. Come on the phone's still warm so they've got to be close. Keep you weapons ready."

"Hey Whiskey," said Charlie. "You wouldn't have any more of those little bottles. I could use one right now. Come on be a pal."

"Here but go easy on it. I don't have many more and between the two of us this looks like this could be a long haul."

"I hear you," said Charlie as he downed half then kept the other half for reserve. "Thanks that really his the spot."

"Will you two girls keep up," yelled Alpha. "The locals are out doing you and I'd better not smell whiskey on your breath."

"Well if my code name is whiskey what other kind of breath am I supposed to have? Oh sorry dude with that kind of logic you should smell like Charlie eau de perfume by Revlon."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," said Charlie as laughed. "We need to pick it up before we get yelled at again."

"Will you two stop your jabbering and keep up," said Alpha as he got angry with them. "Okay you two on point. Move it. Let's see if you're so talkative up there."

"That's it I'm not sharing my booze with you I'm cutting you off. If you want a drink you're out of luck."

"One more word and I'll put a bullet in your head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat in Ellie's office in the chair across from her desk looking at her. The chair was for an adult so she barely fit in it with her feet dangling. To give her something to do Ellie gave her one of her old patient clipboards so she could draw on it to pass the time.

"What am I supposed to draw? Can't I make rounds with Uncle Devon that would be fun? I promise to behave."

"Sam we've talked about this. You can barely look up over the bed and no you can't watch operations from the gallery. Why don't you draw me a picture of your family? When you go home you can put it on your refrigerator door. Chuck and I used to do that. I still have our pictures at home somewhere."

"Can you show me when we go home? I'd like to see them, please. I'll draw mine if you show me yours."

"Okay but you need to do it and I don't want to see any stick figures. Do you want a juice," said Ellie. She went to the small fridge she had in her office and took out two boxes. "Here's an apple juice."

"I don't know if I should drink this. I don't want you to leave," said Sam as she smiled at her. Ellie shook her head. "What? An apple a day keeps you away."

"Just drink your juice," said Ellie then she gave Sam a kiss. Sam was drinking her juice when Devon came running in.

"Oh here you are," said Devon. He looked over at Ellie's television in her office and it was off. "Good you didn't turn it on. Hey I was thinking why don't you come with me and we can watch a colleague operate."

"But Aunt Ellie told me I couldn't because I'd get her in trouble if I got caught," said Sam as she looked at Ellie's puzzled face. "Besides Mommy's supposed to be back soon and she and I are going to do something together."

"About that... Well there seems to have been a hold up at the place she went and so it's taking longer than she thought. That's why we have time to watch a tonsillectomy and maybe an appendectomy. How would you like that? Top and bottom all in one day."

"It sounds great but I need to finish my picture first. I promised Aunt Ellie I'd do it for her so she'll me hers."

"That's right," said Ellie. "You finish your drawing while I step outside with Uncle Devon and find out what's going on... I mean find out who you'll be observing."

"Okay but no take backs a deal is a deal both of you," said Sam as she smiled oscillating her feet back and forth. Today was her lucky day.

Ellie took Devon outside but looked back at Sam one last time before she closed the door. Then she turned to Devon but he put his finger up to his mouth to tell her to keep quiet.

"Listen and keep it down but I had to come up with something. You can't let her turn on the TV the news is all over it. There was some sort of terrorist attack at the Costa Gravas Consulate. Hortencia along with Chuck and Sarah are missing. The General has some big powwow going on down in the Premier's room that's how I know."

"Oh my... Devon you know what this means we've got to step up. You need all your awesomeness and take Sam. I'll run to Child Care and tell them they're going to have hold onto Bunny longer than expected. I may have to run home and get her milk for her. Sarah left a supply in the fridge."

"Ellie I don't know. We can do this can't we? What if we can't?" said Devon. He just wanted Ellie to say it. "Tell me we can, please."

"Yes Devon we can do this. Because Captain Awesome," said Ellie as she caressed his face. "We really don't have a choice. So yes we've got this. Come on you take Sam and I'll run to the nursery," she said as she open the door to find Sam had turned on the television and was watching a reporter talk about the terrorist attack on the consulate.

"Sam, you shouldn't be watching that," said Ellie as she went over and switched it off. "Uncle Devon will take you now to..."

"I don't want to go anymore. I want to go see my sister right now," said Sam as she looked up at Ellie.

"Sam sweetie, that's not a good idea. Go with Devon you don't have to go watch an operation he can take you to get ice cream."

"I don't want ice cream. I don't want to watch an operation or go with Devon. I want my family. Take me to see Bunny now. I'm the older sister and I need to make sure she's okay."

"What's going on?" asked Devon. Sam was speaking like an adult and she was adamant. "What do we do?"

"We take her to see Bunny. I've seen this before in myself. It's called circling the wagons I did it when our Mom left then again when Dad promised pancakes. It's a kind of coping mechanism. Okay let's go see Bunny then let me take you guys home. We can have lunch there. Do you want to do that?" Sam nodded her head then reached out and took Ellie's hand. Ellie hugged her.

"Everything will be okay. Just wait and see."

"I know it will be my Chuck... Our Chuck is a prince and princes can do everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonah was sitting in the mobile command van outside the consulate. Nothing was going on there had been two car loads of men that left in uniforms. His men stopped them and ran their IDs. They were a part of the consular security personnel. They had no reason or authority to stop them so they sent them on their way.

"I'd really like just to kick down the front door. I know the routine but that doesn't mean I like it and I know that guy in there was lying through his teeth. I shouldn't be talking to you about this," said Jonah when the phone rang inside the van. His man answered it and looked over at him.

Yes, Special Agent Fishner is sitting right next to me. "I'll put him on the line. "It's a General Beckman. She wants to talk to you."

"Put her on speaker," said Fishner. "General, I'm still sitting here outside the consulate. We're checking people coming and going but without any real authority I'm about ready to call my boss and pack it in."

"Don't give up yet. I'm sending over a writ that you can present to the Consul. Normally the Marshal's service would present this but I think you'd enjoy presenting it. I sent it to you via secure E-mail," said Beckman the man sitting next to him check and nodded then printed it off.

"I'm sorry have you heard anything from your people? I'm afraid the longer it takes for them to make contact the... well the chances of them being able to make contact is less likely."

"If there's one think I've learned about being in this job for so long is you need to have patience. Sometimes wars are won over the long haul. You might lose a battle here and there but to win a war takes time. Do you have that writ yet?"

"Yes my guy is just handing it to me? You got to be kidding can I actually present this and is it real? I mean I see that it's real but is it valid. Can this actually be enforced?"

"To the letter as we speak a copy is being presented to their Ambassador in Washington so if he doesn't believe me he can call him. You can tell him I expect him to comply," said Beckman. Then she went on to give him other information about what she'd like to happen.

"Roger that I'll do what I can do. I'm out the door right if there's nothing else you want to pass on," said Jonah as he put his jacket on smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"No I don't have anything else. Let me know how things go," said Beckman then hung up. Jonah was out the back of the van then over to the consulate. Like before the guard on station stopped him.

"Get your Consul I have a document for him that he needs to read. You need to go get him because I need to put this in his hand."

Veracruz was on his phone back to Costa Gravas reassuring Ettore that things were going as planned and that there was nothing he needed to worry about.

"Everything is done I'm going to organize another press conference tomorrow where I'm going to release the information about Hortencia's last wishes that the Land Reform Bill become law. I'm going to spin this that she wanted this done as a final way to heal old wounds."

"Old wound, new wounds I don't care as long as you can sell this as being real. How you do it is your own business. I hear you talking about Hortencia's last wishes but my team has failed to report in yet confirming the kill. You're not counting your chickens before they hatch are you?"

"No it's just a matter of time. Your team is ferreting out Hortencia and her party towards my men who are waiting at the end of the tunnel. Soon this will be all be over and we'll have everything we want," said Veracruz. There was a knock at his door.

"Señor Veracruz," said the man from the other side of the door. "There's a man at the front gate who has a document he says he can give only to you. He won't go away until you come."

"Okay tell him I'll be right there. You can also tell him to hold his horses," said Veracruz. "I have to run and fulfill some of my consular duties."

"Just remember no screw ups and take care of Hortencia as quietly and quickly as you can. You're at a critical junction now one false step and you put everything at risk. You should act as though your life depended on it because it does."

"Yes of course I know you've told me that often enough," said Veracruz after he hung up. He took a deep breath then went to the door. "Okay who is it that wants to see me?"

"It's that FBI man that was here before. He says it's urgent for you."

"Did he say what it was?" But the man shook his head. Veracruz felt a moment of panic what if they found Hortencia. If they had her he was done for but it passed as quickly as it came. He reasoned. No, if they did they wouldn't wait at the front gate they'd already be storming the walls. "Okay take me too him let's see what he wants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whiskey and Charlie were leading the wet team down a new section of the tunnel. They'd spent most of the morning going around in circles now they were sure they were on the right track. Alpha noticed the flooring changed from stone to wood so he gave the rest of the team a good lead. As they continued on he noticed the wooden floor became more and more brittle and the wood had a foul smell of rot.

"Hey you were yelling at us for not keeping up. Now you're doing the same thing," said Whiskey as he looked back at Alpha.

"Don't you worry about me eyes front and keep marching soldier that's an order," said Alpha trying to bluff his way through.

"Don't give me that crap we might all have agreed that you're in charge but that doesn't give you the right to boss us around and spout off orders," said Whiskey. He was drunk and the worst part was he was a mean drunk.

"Just keep quiet and keep on going. Do you see another option because if you do I'd like to hear it or are you all mouth?"

"When we get out of here you know what I'm going to do?"

"No I don't, why don't you tell me or better why do we have to wait," said Alpha as he raised his 47 and fired. "Now you're dead drunk. Anyone else want to talk back or complain?" Everyone was silent. "I didn't think so. Now get moving."


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own Chuck

Meanwhile the first of Beckman's broadsides was landing home as the Consul walked to the front gate. He saw the FBI agent that had been with the General before and he wondered what was going on. They'd already crossed swords and had a little duel that he thought he'd won now this. He shook his head as he approached the agent.

"You people should try to come to terms that this is the way things are going to be from now on. The sooner you fall in line the quicker we can normalize relations. I believe there are some large campaign contributors that would like that."

"Here's a writ from the State Department declaring you persona non grata. You have forty-eight hours to leave US soil or you will be forcibly removed."

"What do you mean persona non grata," said Veracruz as he looked at the paper. "I don't understand," as he looked up at Jonah. "I demand an explanation."

"Demand? Well it's simple," said Jonah as he smiled at him. "Your credentials have been revoked as well as your diplomatic status because they were granted under false pretenses."

"What do you mean false pretenses? Our Ambassador presented my credentials to your State Department and they were accepted. As I told the General I'm here to..."

"After forty-eight hours if you come out of the consulate I have orders to put you on a plane which I will gladly do if you do not leave of your own accord. Did you or did you not murder a man in the dungeons under the Presidential palace?"

"It wasn't murder it was war and everything is fair in war. We were on opposite sides and... and well it happened and it was justifiable."

"Was the man armed at the time? Because from what I was told he wasn't, in fact he was in prisoner status. And you attacked him in cold blood taking his life which makes you a murder and a felon which is incompatible with your position. Murder has no statute of limitations."

"Wait a minute I might have put a knife in him but the Premier was going to shoot him. So you should be making him persona non grata too. Has he been told he has to leave your country?"

"Señor Alejandor Goya is a former head of state which gives him certain privileges you don't get. But even if that weren't the case the person with blood on their hands is you not the Premier. If you have any questions you can contact General Beckman. If you wish you can go see her she's at the hospital that is at least for the next forty-eight hours. If I were you I'd enjoy my deep dish while I can."

"This is ridiculous I'm going to talk to our Ambassador about this. Your General won't get away with this. I'll have her job and yours too for this affront."

"Well buddy you might think of this as an affront but just wait until you catch it in the back. What you'll feel will be my number twelve."

"Well this is totally unacceptable. I've never been treated like this before in my whole career," Veracruz started to spout out trash talk in Spanish but Fishner just held up his hand.

"You can stow the attitude with me. Have you had any luck finding the Premier's wife and our people yet? You know with your credentials revoked if we find you had anything to do with what went on here we'll haul you into court."

"I hate to correct you but what happened here happened on Costa Gravas sovereign soil which means we are the ones who will be prosecuting anyone charged with anything."

"I hate to correct you but I was talking about the tunnels that run under the consulate. Once they are away from, that is not under the compound, then they are in U.S. territory and all crimes will be dealt with in our judicial system," said Jonah as he noticed a note of surprise in Veracruz's face. "Oh that's right. We know about the tunnels."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah finished off three guards that had been walking around a van. Now that they were taken out she was in a hurry to grab medical supplies and get back to treat Francisco with the First Aid kit that she hoped was in the van. She could patch him up then use the van to get him to a hospital but when she opened the back door she was greeted with a Beretta barrel stuck in her face. There was a loud gunshot Sarah closed her eyes thinking this was it. She heard a metallic ping then when she opened them up the man inside laid dead on the floor.

"What the...," said Sarah as she looked over and saw Hortencia standing at the mouth of the tunnel with Francisco's pistol. "Thanks," she said as she got the First Aid kit then hurried back to tend to the Captain.

"Come on," said Sarah as she helped Francisco to the back of the van. There she had better light to work by. She cut bandages from the uniforms of the dead men's shirts and used sterile gauze from the kit close to wound then used belts to secure everything in place. It didn't look pretty but it would have to do. In the meantime Hortencia tried the van to see if it would start but she couldn't get it to turnover.

"Let me look at it while you collect their weapons," said Sarah. She tried her phone but there still wasn't any signal. Sarah didn't like it there had to be something interfering with her cellphone reception nearby which meant there were more where these men came from.

"Do you know why it won't start," asked Hortencia after Sarah opened up the hood and looked inside. "Can you fix it?"

"There's no fixing this it's missing the coil wire," she said but this told her a lot. First the men that were there had to have been brought in and left. The same someone who posted these men here left taking the coil wire just in case his or her men got overrun which also meant they were probably in touch maybe a second group waiting at another exit nearby.

"What do we do now?" said Hortencia. "We can't stay here and I'm not sure how much longer the Captain can hold out."

"I'll surprise you," said the Captain. "We need to move. We can't stay here if these guys were checking in with someone it won't be long before they come looking."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Sarah. She didn't like the way he looked. He was pale and there was a dark line around his lips all signs of acute blood lose. But if they didn't move they'd be all be shot on the spot. "Okay come on let's try to get some place that we can at least defend."

Sarah grabbed a coupled of the 47s and ammo while Hortencia did the same. They started walking into town with the Captain leaning against her. They got up on the road but no one wanted to stop to help them. Cars zipped by some did slow down but when they saw they were carrying weapons they hit the gas and disappeared from sight.

"Once we get through this park there should be houses on the other side. Maybe we'll find someplace we can call from," said Hortencia.

"What do you think the possibilities are of someone opening their door when they see someone showing up on their doorstep covered in grim and blood carrying two AK47s? I'd say the odds are slim or none."

"Then what do we do?" asked Hortencia as the Captain started coughing. He was having trouble breathing. Sarah knew he needed help right away. They're situation was desperate when it suddenly became worse a van came to a screeching halt then they heard men yelling in Spanish pointing at them. Armed men came running at them opening fire. In the park the only cover they could find was behind trees and in a kids' playground.

"Please let there be no kids here," said Sarah and for once it seemed she got her wish. There were no kids. Sarah flipped her 47 to fully automatic and fired three round bursts to cover Hortencia as she got the Captain to cover. There was a low cinder block wall around the playground they used for cover and a makeshift fort.

"Look out Sarah. They're trying to circle us. Cover me I want to get to the other wall and cut them off" said Hortencia. She ran trying to stay low while Sarah fired making the perps keep their heads down. Hortencia gave her the okay when she reach the wall and just in time two perps were weaving trying to stay behind trees as they came up from the right circling around.

"Come to momma," said Hortencia. She waited until they got sloppy and both were out in the clear then with two quick shots she took them both out. "Not bad I've still got the touch."

Hortencia was happy with herself but Sarah realized just how bad their situation was. They were almost out of ammunition while the perps had ammunition to spare plus manpower when another Escalade pulled up.

"Come on Chuck now would be a good time for you to show up and save the day. But there was no sign of Chuck and for all Sarah knew he was still in the tunnels dealing with the wet team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck ran through the tunnels as he tried to get out as quickly as possible and he was making good time when suddenly he discovered he needed a new download. Sometime after the tunnel's last use the roof had given way and turning a bend he found the path in front of him blocked. He looked at the mass of debris trying to figure it he could dig a way through but it was impossible.

"No, no I don't need this right now," he said as he tried to flash on another short cut but nothing was coming that didn't require him going back where they had started from.

"Crap I've got to go back," said Chuck as he reluctantly turned around and started heading the way he'd come. He just hoped Sarah could manage on her own because it was going to take some time now to get back to her.

"Geez Chuck what's wrong with you," he said one bad decision after another. He should've never divided the team. What he really meant was he should've kept Sarah close to him. He hoped she was okay - he had to believe that or everything else he was doing right now was useless.

As Chuck was doubling back Alpha and his team were pressing on down the dark passageways. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of the people they were chasing for some time now. No one wanted to say they'd lost them but everyone was thinking it and Alpha was steaming.

"These floorboards are starting to become pretty rotten and brittle," yelled Charlie back. "Don't you think maybe we ought to double back? It's doubtful if they've come down this direction anyway."

"Keep your voice down and keep on going. As far as we know they could be just up ahead of us waiting for us to give up. I've never given up on anything in my life and I don't intend on starting now so keep on moving. March or die now we keep on walking."

"If the people up ahead don't get us this tunnel will and if this tunnel doesn't get us then our friend behind us will. I don't know which is worse," mumbled Charlie to himself as he finished his last little bottle of Jack that he's taken off Whiskey. He downed it then tossed it on the ground.

"I told you to keep on walking and to hold it down up there. Don't make me come up there because you won't like it," barked Alpha as they continued on.

"And just what are you going to do? Shoot me too like you did poor Whiskey? Look around you mate our team is just me and you with these poor fools who are stuck with us. You shoot me and the team becomes one and then who will you have to boss around?"

"I can still kick your butt if you don't pipe down and keep on moving which I'd be more than happy to do. So close the trap and keep on moving that's an order."

"You and your orders well you know where you can shove them don't you. If you don't I'd be more than happy to demonstrate on you. But come to think of it that's where most of your orders get pulled from."

"That's it I've had enough," said Alpha as he dropped his weapon and flew into Charlie. There was an exchange of blows and punches. The two men from the consulate moved forward to stay out of the fray but they were rooting for Charlie if nothing else they thought if he won they could think about going home.

"I don't hear your mouth as much now," said Alpha as he landed a right hook. Charlie backed up shook it off. "Come on I've got more where that one came from." Charlie stepped back in this time he was expecting the right. He blocked it with his left then landed double jabs, a right left combination that sent Alpha staggering back.

"Are you ordering me to stop yet," said Charlie but he got cocky. This time when he jabbed Alpha but he grabbed him arm pulled him past and landed two kidney punches then he spun Charlie around grabbing his collar he dropped backwards getting his legs up under Charlie throwing him. He went flying landing on the two men from the consulate. All three fell backwards. There was a loud cracking noise as the floor gave way then a hole opened up in the floor boards and all three plummeted down into a deep dark hole.

"Crap," he said as he got up and ran to the edge. He had to be careful not to get too close because the wooden floor had completely rotted away. Looking down he couldn't see anything just black then he heard an alarm from somewhere below.

"Geez I need to get out of here," he said as he ran back the way they'd come. He was on his own now so he figured he might as well head back to where they came. And if Hortencia and her people had continued onward there was no way to cross the chasm that opened up in the floor.

"Hopefully the men posted at the entrance got them," said Alpha as he felt his way back. No matter what happened he need to come up with a story or he forget about any long term plans and invest in a nice funeral plot with a view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down below a few minutes before in the Chicago substation located in an ex-speakeasy Dennis the IT guy was working on trying to cut through the consulate's jamming signal by oscillating frequencies. He was having limited success and while he was working on that the Major was putting together a detailed map of the subterranean tunnel system. The Major had just sent a copy to Colonel Casey when the intruder alarm went off.

"What's going on," yelled the Major as he pulled a weapon from his desk drawer then ran out to Dennis who was working the computer.

"I don't know I'm checking now. It seems we've got a perimeter breach in... one second I'm bring it up know. That's strange," said Dennis as he looked puzzled at the monitor. "This says we've got a perimeter breach in detention."

"Do you have a weapon?" asked the Major. Dennis nodded and took it out of his desk. "You're as bad as me. I hope you know how to use it grab it then lead the way." The Major followed him to the back part of the substation as they were making their way the Major received a phone call from the General. He sync'd it with his ear piece as they started clearing the back section of the substation.

"What's going on back there? I just got an alarm on my phone saying an intruder alarm just went off at your location. What did you guys do forget to turn off the alarm then opened a door?"

"No, General it's nothing like that we're in detention right now that's where the alarm got tripped at and... oh my... how did that happen?" said the Major as he suddenly went silent. She knew he was still there she could hear his breathing but if she had to judge what he sounded like from the last words he spoke he sounded like he was dumbfounded.

"Major can I remind you that this is an audio connection not a video one so I can't see what you're seeing. A little description would help a lot."

"Oh sorry Ma'am," said the Major. "But we just had some people drop in one us and when I say drop in I mean literally drop in like from the ceiling. I think this is part of the wet team that was in pursuit of Agents Carmichael and Hortencia. What do you want me to do with them?"

"You're saying they just dropped in from where? The overhead?" said the General. Alejandro and Maureen gave her a look. She just shrugged her shoulder.

"That's correct Ma'am I will disarm them but evidently this speakeasy at one time utilized the tunnel network to obtain its booze stock."

"I've heard about it raining cats and dogs but a wet team? Well disarm them like you said I will be over as soon as I can. Right now I've sent the rest of the team out on mission so Maureen and I are standing guard over the Premier. Be ready over there who knows what else might drop in on you."

"Roger that," said the Major.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the tunnel entrance near the lake Casey pulled up in his Escalade. He jumped out as soon as they pulled up noticing the bodies he wanted to be the first to check them. After looking them over making sure none of them were anyone they knew he began investigating the contents of the van. In the back he found the First Aid kit opened and judging from what was used he concluded someone was hit.

"John, I don't see Chuck or Sarah so that's a good sign isn't it? I mean all these people here are what hostiles so that means they got away, right?" said Morgan.

"I'd say that's an affirmative but someone was hit," said Casey as he showed them the First Aid kit. "There are tracks that lead off that way," said John as he pointed out the direction.

"Dad, what is it? You look like there's something wrong," said Alex. She studied the trail like he had shown her how to do then she saw it. "There's only three people but if they have the Captain with them..."

"That's right there should be four sets of tracks and notice how one set is close to the other one and that set is deeper in the ground. That person is the one that was hit and he or she is leaning on the other one that's why it's deeper. Alex, I want you to take Grimes and follow that trail I'm going in the tunnel to finish the mission."

"Why can't we all go follow the trail then come back and go into the tunnel together," said Alex. She had a bad feeling about this.

"It's better like this besides we're on the clock. If I get caught then there will be only one person they can put in front of a firing squad. But don't worry about me this isn't my first time operating inside a wall."

"Really Casey, this is going to be just like old times for you. This should be like going home," said Morgan. Casey grunted.

"But the Troll's right this will be a piece of cake for me. You guys watch out for each other. Go do what you've got to do and I'll meet you back here in no time," said John as he disappeared inside the tunnel. Once he was out of sight from Alex and Morgan. He pulled out his backup piece screwed on a suppressor then took off the safety. His orders were clear and Morgan was right this wasn't his first rodeo.

"Colonel I need you to do a special mission for me," said Beckman. "How do you feel about sneaking back into the consulate then tagging and bagging the Consul? Once we have him out of the consulate I can arrest him."

"I don't like the guy anyway so sure. I can get in and take him out without anyone knowing I was ever there just like old times."

"Colonel, I'd prefer you bring him out alive but if you can't or risk being compromised then you're authorized to terminate with extreme prejudice. As usual if you're caught I'll disavow any knowledge of your mission."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Casey as he started to leave.

"Is that what happened to my poor Chuy?" said Alejandro as he shook his head. Maureen looked puzzled at Beckman.

"Don't tell me you took out his kid did you?" said Maureen. She'd heard about these kinds of accidents happening during black ops.

"No of course not, Chuy was his dog."

"You take out one mangy little mutt and no one lets you forget it. I like dogs," said John as he made his way into the tunnel. However, he was leaning towards ending Veracruz, dragging him out seemed like such a waste of time and energy not to mention risky. But mainly he just didn't like him.


	40. Chapter 40

Don't own Chuck

Noon had come and gone and now it was getting to be late afternoon but like a good Blood Hound, Morgan and Alex were following the tracks as best they could. Then when they were almost in the park they suddenly heard the sound of gunfire. Alex looked at Morgan and he looked back they knew they had to hurry up. Morgan took off running as fast as he could leaving Alex behind.

"Alex, call this in," yelled Morgan as he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the park and the sound. "I see them. They're pinned down we've got to do something."

"Morgan I don't have a line. Morgan, hold up your weapon isn't loaded. I want to see you run in heels," yelled Alex but Morgan wasn't listening. He ran as fast as he could to the van. Throwing the side open he waved his empty gun at the men inside.

"One move and it will be your last I swear I'll ventilate every last one of you. Switch off your cellphone jammer now," said Morgan. When the man inside was slow to move Morgan rammed the barrel of his Beretta bobcat in the back of the man's head operating the equipment. "I think you don't think that I'll blow a hole in your fool head," said Morgan as he grabbed up the soda the man was drinking and poured it over the console. The equipment sparked, sputtered and smoked then the lights went out.

"Morgan, you might want to come out. We've got some company," yelled Alex. Morgan glanced out and some of the people firing on Sarah and Hortensia broke off. Their comms went dead so they were coming back to see what had happened.

"I guess got their frequency. I'm going to leave now and close this door. I'll put lead in anyone who steps out. Do you understand?" said Morgan as he shoved his weapon in the face of the man that was moving slowly before.

"I understand mister... mister... well whatever your name is."

"Cobra, they call me the Cobra. You're the disease and I'm..."

"Morgan that's getting old come on we need to get someplace we can defend," said Alex. Morgan grabbed the man's Beretta.

"Thanks mine was empty," said Morgan as he pulled the trigger and it made a click. "Thanks for the loan." Morgan jumped out then slammed the door closed.

"Morgan, come on," said Alex as the first ones arriving started opening fire. Morgan jumped out returning fire. Morgan and Alex circled around drawing fire and returning until they got close enough to jump inside.

"Don't shoot it's us," yelled Morgan as he and Alex came running into the playground where Sarah and Hortencia were pinned down.

"Alex, Morgan what are you doing here? Tell me you brought help?" There was silence. "Oh tell me you at least brought more ammunition."

"You know how heavy that is? I barely got here with the weight I'm carrying let alone talk about carrying any additional weight."

"They can write that on your tombstone, 'light weight'. Okay that sounded like something John would've said. I'm sorry. Does anyone know where Chuck's at or if he's safe? Where's John anyway?" asked Sarah as Hortencia ran back to them.

"No we thought Chuck was with you," said Morgan as Alex fired at their assailants. "Dad's been given special orders to deal with the Consul. But he's being tight lipped about what his orders are."

"Really, well it's probably need to know," said Sarah. But she didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what the General had asked her G-man assassin to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veracruz hung up the phone with the Ambassador. He tried to call his Minister but he was conveniently out and according to his secretary they had no idea when he'd be back in his office where he could return the Consul's call. Veracruz knew exactly what was going on people were looking for some place safe. Everyone was waiting for the waters to clear to see who was on top before they picked sides. Only the Ambassador took his call and that was more because he had no choice.

"Senior Veracruz, I will be sending one of my assistants to act as acting Consul until the Ministry can designate and send a proper relief."

"But I'm not going anywhere," protested Veracruz. "You can't do this to me. You know who've I got behind me so I'm not going anywhere. You might remember that."

"You do what you want to do but if you can't leave the consulate you can't do the job. So whether your people like it or not you're going to have to be replaced. I'm sorry but that's the situation as of now. Your only option is to go talk to General Beckman and the Premier. If they intercede on your behalf with their State Department then maybe something can be arranged."

That was the advice his Ambassador gave him but he burnt that bridge and he knew it. No now was time for him to throw a Hail Mary but to do that he'd have to go for broke. He called Ettore and put him on speaker as he poured himself a glass of liquid courage.

"What are you calling me for," was the way Ettore greeted him. "I heard you boxed yourself in. Is there any word on Hortencia?" There was a long period of silence. "I don't know why you called me. You know what the consequences are and no amount of begging will change that."

"I may need your help. I'm heading over to the hospital now and I'm going to end the Premier. I should've done that years ago."

"Yes you probably should've but you didn't. I still don't understand what you want me to do or how I can help you."

"Let me explain."

Outside sitting in the mobile FBI command vehicle Agent Fishner was playing a game of solitary on the computer when there was a knock on the back of the van. Another agent stepped inside Jonah recognized.

"Carl, what are you doing here? I thought you were off on vacation. Don't tell me you missed us so much that you had to drop by to see how we were doing."

"Yeah I missed you guys like I missed a hole in the head. I was called back in because there's a shortage of personnel and to tell you to have everyone to pack it in. We're turning this over to Chicago's finest."

"What do you mean turning this over? I don't see anyone to turn this over to. Have you talked with the Director of Clandestine Services? She's here you know."

"I don't work for her and neither do you. Let me tell you a story about a guy who was on vacation at home fat dumb and happy cleaning gutters then he gets a call from the Assistant Director who yells at him about the allocation and misuse of personnel. Now you pack it in or I'll pack it in for you but only one of us will have a job tomorrow."

"You heard the boss pack it in," said Jonah. He did not like this in anyway but he had to follow orders; however, he was going to make a call to the General to tell her what was going on as soon as Carl left. He thought they were friends but now he had another feeling and one he didn't like. After he was done with the General there was another call he needed to make he was going to call into the Assistant Director's office to verify Carl's story. He knew he had to be careful how he did it but he had a sick feeling in his gut that his friend and senior Agent, Carl was on the take.

[Meanwhile back in the Consulate]

The Consul even if he could still be called that for only a few more days was informed that the FBI had taken down their barricades and had gone away. This was what he was waiting for so he could make good his escape and drive straight over to the hospital. There was nothing stopping him now or so he thought as he reached in his desk and pulled out his old Colt M1918.

"Going somewhere with that. You know you could hurt yourself," said a voice from behind him. "Leave it where it's at and turn around slowly."

"Colonel Casey, the Angel de la Vida," said Veracruz as he turned around. "Or are you the Angel de la Muerte?"

"That depends on you and if you do anything stupid. You could do us both a favor and do something stupid. But my first orders are to take you to the General and Alejandro."

"Funny but that's where I was headed to right now," said Veracruz. "I was going over and talk to them about this horrible misunderstanding."

"Oh I don't think there's been any misunderstanding and both you and I know it. If you were going over just to talk why were you going to take along the iron?"

"You never know there a lot of unsavory people on the streets these days and one should always be prepared. I wish I had longer to talk to you but I need to be on my way."

"Haven't you heard a word of what I've been telling you? The only way you're going out of here is as my prisoner or in a body bag your choice," said Casey as he tossed a set of cuffs on the desk. "You can start by putting those on.

"I hate to disappoint you but that's not happening," said the Consul. "And my guy behind you will explain why?" Casey felt a gun barrel in the back of his neck. "Mr. Alpha you came just in time. Where's the rest of your people?"

"We ran into some difficulties in the tunnels and I'm the only one who got out. Do you have any word on Hortencia? Did your men get her when we flushed her people out the end of the tunnel?"

"Are you talking about the men that were standing around a black van at the end of the tunnel? I hate to inform you guys but I found them dead. So I think Hortencia found them before they found her. Too bad you two weren't with them."

"What do you want me to do with this guy? We could tap him here and say the Americans sent an assassin to take you out before you could validate your claims."

"That's an idea but first I need to handle the Premier. Let's keep the Colonel on wraps here. You can take him back down in the passageway and tie him up to a chair. When I get back we'll get a confession out of him. Sorry Colonel but I have to run I need to talk to Alejandro," said Veracruz as he took his Colt .45.

"In your dreams I'm a professional and I can take anything you can dish out," said Casey. He started to turn around but Alpha pressed the barrel in the back of his head.

"I wouldn't try that this gun has a hair trigger. Put the cuffs on then let's move along. I'd hate to mess up this pretty carpet with your blood."

"You might as well shoot me now because I'm not going to confess anything and you can take that to the bank."

"We'll see about that," said Veracruz. "I might be a little rusty but I think I still remember a thing or two. After all they didn't call me the Butcher for nothing. You got this? If you don't hear back from me in half an hour end him."

"I got this you can go," said Alpha as he took Casey out of the office and walked him back to the room behind the wall they had used before. There in the middle of the room was a chair bolted to the floor.

"Sit down," said Alpha then he tossed John some zip ties. "Zip yourself in and use your teeth to draw them tight." Casey started but he dropped the zip ties on the ground so he got up and bent over to pick them up. Casey saw Alpha was distracted so he jumped up and bolted for him. They both went to the ground but Alpha was able to roll over and pistol whipped Casey breaking free.

"I'm going to end you for that," yelled Alpha as he scrambled to his feet pointing the pistol at John but in that moment Chuck flew out of the darkness. He'd heard the ruckus when he came back to start down the other shaft. Luckily for John, Chuck came to investigate.

The two of them locked together as they tumbled across the floor when they came up Chuck landed a crescent kick that dislodge the pistol from Alpha's hand and sent it flying. He pulled his knife slashing at Chuck. He was able to leap back just out of reach. He lunged at Chuck who side stepped him making Alpha stab air. Chuck brush blocked the stab and raked across his ribs with a hammer fist.

"Augh, stand still and fight like a man," said Alpha as he turned and slashed back at Chuck but he was able to again leap backwards to stay out of his reach.

"If you don't stop and lay that thing down one of us is going to get hurt. I'll give you a hint it won't be me," said Chuck as he took off his belt. They began circling each other Chuck snapped it at Alpha he ducked then feigned a lunge but Chuck recovered this belt in time to snap it back out again this time catching him in the face. He backed up rubbing his nose then looked at the blood on his hand.

"Why you..." said Alpha this time he attacked wildly. Chuck used the belt to parry the strike then circle around getting the belt over Alpha's head. Chuck held it tight as the man flailed around trying to break free but Chuck tightened his grip each time he tried to break free. Chuck was determined not to let him get lose.

"Stop Chuck, stop, let go," he heard Casey say then he felt Casey grabbed him by the shoulder. John had come too to find Chuck with his belt wrapped about his assailant's neck. The man's face blue and contorted. The two frozen together like some sort of macabre death statue. Casey's touch and voice brought Chuck back out of it.

"What did I do?" said Chuck as he looked down at the body. "John, are you all right I saw he was going to shoot you and... well I reacted. But I don't remember much else."

"It's all right it was either him or you. His type isn't... or wasn't the kind to put their hands up and surrender. Crap we need to hurry up Veracruz left to go to assassinate the Premier. We need to get over to the hospital."

"Wait, what about Sarah? Did you find her? I left her in the tunnel with the Captain and Hortencia to go get help. You had to have met them."

"Come on we need to get to the hospital. I sent Morgan and Alex to find them one of them was wounded. Did you know that?"

"No, but it wasn't Sarah or Hortencia. It was the Captain he was favoring one side now that I think about it. So you're sure they're at the hospital?"

"I won't swear to it but I can tell you Sarah cleared out the men that were guarding the tunnel exit. My guess she went looking for help so I'm pretty sure she's probably at the hospital by now where we should be."

"Then let's get there," said Chuck. He picked up Alpha's weapon and tossed John back his Colt then they headed back up to the Consul's study. They started walking towards the courtyard dropping anyone and everyone who got in their way. Men came running but kept on running into the next life as they cut a path through the consulate to the courtyard. There they drove back out.

"The gate's closed," yelled Casey. "It's reinforced steel we're not going to be able to bust through that with this."

Chuck flashed on the guard shack. He leaned out the window fired two shots that passed through the small opening in the bullet proof glass. Both rounds ricocheted around inside until they hit the big red button marked 'gate'.

"Why does it always have to be a red button," said Chuck as the gates swung open. The guard in the shack started to reach for the button to close it but he looked at Chuck in the passenger seat who shook his head. The man opted to stay down.

"Now that's a smart man," said Casey as they barreled through screeching tires. Not far away Jonah was in the Command control van. Once they were away from the consulate and away from Carl. He made his call to Beckman.

"I don't know what's going. But I intend to find out I'll call you right back. If I were you I'd pullover to the side of the road," said Beckman. Then she hung up. Jonah ordered his men to pull off and wait. Less than a half an hour late Jonah received a phone call from the General.

"It's just as I thought. I just got off the phone with your Director and you are to go back to the consulate and reposition yourselves. While I had him on the line he called your Assistant Director who swears he never called your man and as far as he knew your friend was supposed to be on leave."

"I was afraid of that. I'm going to get my people in place then I'm going over to his house. I need some explanations."

"I think the explanation is clear but I understand what you're saying. Be careful you might think this guy is your friend but would your friend do this? I think you need to realize that you really didn't know him as well as you thought you did."

"I know and you're right but I want him to look me in the eye and tell me why. I think he owes me that much at least."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Ellie and Devon's Sam took a chair into her parents' bedroom and sat it next to Bunny's crib. Then she went to Clara's bedroom and got one of the picture books she brought with her about rabbits. Ellie watched the operation then went to the door to see what Sam had planned. She climbed up in the chair with the book.

"See this? This is the Bunny's family. There's a Mommy and Daddy Bunny and they've got bunny children. See there's a son, Peter and there are two daughter Bunnies, Wendy and Carol. Carol and Wendy are sisters like you and me," said Sam as she talked to baby Bunny she looked at her like she understood what she was saying.

"See Daddy Bunny goes to work," said Sam as she held up the book so she could see it. This is like our Chuck he goes to work. You'll find out soon enough what he does. It's a little bit scary but he's good at it and he and Mommy help people who need help. That's what we do, we help other people. You want to know who helps us? Well I don't know, there are a lot of people but don't worry I'll always help you. You're hungry? Okay I'll get your bottle ready I'll be right back while I'm gone here," said Sam. She put one of her old bunnies in Bunny's crib. Bunny took it and hugged it. Sam looked up and saw Ellie standing in the doorway.

"Bunny's hungry. Can you help me get one of her bottles ready for her?" said Sam. Ellie took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen. She got the bottle out and warmed up water to set it in.

"Sam, Sweetie, you know that Bunny is too little to speak so she can't really talk to you. It's okay to imagine she's speaking but it's like play acting. It's not real."

"I know she can't speak and so does she. She thinks it's frustrating to try to get what she wants but she promises to try and work on that."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Ellie wondering if this wasn't some sort of coping mechanism of Sam's for the current situation she was in. If it were she should go along with it there was no need in upsetting Sam especially right now. "Okay the bottle is ready. I'll hold Bunny and you can give her to bottle. Would you like that?" Sam nodded her head then went back with Ellie.

"Okay you say she talks to you but she can't speak. You said so yourself so how does she talk with you," asked Ellie as she picked Bunny up then handed Sam the bottle.

"Like this," asked Sam as she held the bottle as they fed Bunny together. Ellie was beginning to wonder if Sam wasn't telling the truth. But if Bunny was talking with Sam then how was she communicating and why was it only Sam who could hear her.

"I don't know I just know what she's thinking and what she wants. It's not like the way I talk to you or anyone else. Like I said I just know. She says she likes your eyes. This is Aunt Ellie," said Sam. "What's an aunt? An aunt it's a very special person who does a lot of things for you and someone you can talk to when you don't have anyone else. No, I'm your sister..."

"A sister is a very special person too," said Ellie. "She's someone who you share things with and some of the things you share are secrets you don't want anyone else to know and she keeps them secret. After we feed Bunny let's run back to the hospital there's something I'd like you guys to help me out with. Don't worry it won't hurt."

"Sure," said Sam as she smiled at her.


	41. Chapter 41

Don't own Chuck

Jonah got his men back in place then, once everything was back the way it was before he took off driving out to the suburbs. He had something to do that he didn't like doing but he knew he had to do it anyway. He was probably going to get into trouble for doing this... there were procedures. But he wasn't thinking about procedures he was thinking about fifteen years of friendship.

"Well this is it," said Jonah. He wondered if he wasn't a little like his namesake driving into the mouth of the beast. But the answers he wanted... he needed where inside a house that look like it belonged on the cover of 'Better Homes and Gardens'. He pulled into their driveway then got out of his car and started to walk up to the house.

"Jonah, what a surprise did Carl know you were dropping by," asked Alice as she came over and gave him a peck on both cheeks. She was Carl's wife and had been his girlfriend before Carl stole her away but that was ten years ago... water under the bridge or so Jonah told himself.

"I came to see Carl... it's about work," said Jonah. He looked at her and suddenly realized her world was about to be turned upside down. "I'm sorry."

"And you should be bothering the poor man when he's on vacation. Well if you absolutely have to talk to him he's in the tool shed outback. You know I've been on him for ages to clean those gutters then he finally gets around to it and then he gets called in. We'll enough about me and my woes about married life. Can I get you something iced tea, lemonade, Scotch on the rocks?"

"I'm on duty so I really shouldn't," said Jonah. But she smiled at him then winked. He didn't know why but suddenly he thought about the perfume she used to wear, peach blossom. It was there again in the air.

"I won't tell anyone. You go on and get your business done with my husband and I'll bring two out for the both of you. You know the way go ahead I'll be out shortly." He felt sorry for what was about to happen to her and he felt angry at Carl for putting them in this situation.

He wiped his feet at the entrance before cutting through Alice's house. Everything was in its place and symmetrical. There wasn't even a speck of dust anywhere and the flowers were freshly cut from her garden. Jonah couldn't help but wonder if Alice didn't suffer from a little obsessive-compulsive disorder. He walked out the back door then crossed the backyard walking up to a small building they had in their backyard. He remembered Carl saying at one time he wanted to change it into a one room apartment for guests but that never happened.

"Can I come in," said Jonah after he knocked on the door. "Carl come on, I know you're in there. Alice told me you were. We need to talk."

"The door's open come in," he heard a voice say from inside. Suddenly he wondered if he hadn't made a serious error coming here without backup. But it was too late now so he pulled his service weapon then entered slowly. He found Carl sitting in an easy chair with his legs up and a Glock 9 in his lap.

"What's the weapon for Carl? I'm just here for some answers. We can talk here or we can talk downtown but it won't be me asking the questions."

"This... this weapon is for protection. You want to know from whom? From my handler. You want to know if I'm bent, if I'm crooked, if I'm on the take... is that it? Because we're friends, right? We are friends?"

"Of course we are that's why I'm here I want to know what happened to you. Help me understand how this happened."

"It's complicated. Never get in the devil's bed because once you've taken his bait there's no way off the hook. I was on a case not too long ago in Wichita. It was a hard one to solve and we all knew the guy was guilty but we couldn't prove it so... well we received an anonymous tip a weapon was found, DNA matched and a scumbag went to death row.

"You fabricated evidence to get a conviction and sent a guy to death row. Well at least he was guilty you just couldn't prove it but..."

"I wish it were like that but another guy came in and confessed a week after the other guys conviction was carried out. We had to send the guilty guy home because we fried an innocent man. But it doesn't end there I wasn't going to let this guy get away on a technicality so I fixed my mistake. I went over to his house and rang his doorbell. When he came to the door I put a bullet in his face."

"Carl, what happened to you? This doesn't sound like the man I knew... I know. How did the devil get involved?"

"Oh my boys are we playing cowboys and Indians? You should put those weapons away before someone gets hurt," said Alice as she brought them their Scotch.

"We're talking about work if you don't mind Alice. We need to be left alone," said Carl as he pocketed his Glock then went and got both glasses of Scotch. He kissed her then sent her on her way. He stood there watching her leave. Jonah thought Carl was watching her the way he was because he loved her and knew they'd be separated soon but then Carl downed his Scotch then poured out his. "You're on duty and my sentence has been handed down guilty as charged."

"I don't understand what you're talking about. I still don't understand how did they get to you? How did they find out what you did?"

"I told them and here's my confession," said Carl as he handed Jonah an envelope then suddenly he had a seizure and grabbed his stomach. He looked up at Jonah in pain as he started to foam at the mouth. "Never marry your jailer," were the last words he got out before he fell on the floor dead. Jonah picked up the glass meant for him. There was a strong smell of almonds, potassium cyanide.

Jonah pocketed the confession then ran to the house. But after searching it he found Alice was gone there was no trace of her. Evidently she was getting ready to leave when he arrived. All her clothes were gone and there wasn't a picture of her anywhere left in the house. He had no choice but to call it in and wait in the living room for the team to arrive. In the meantime he pulled out the confession and read it:

" _I'll probably be dead by the time you read this but I want you to know you are... were my friend. I was told by Alice to go over and eliminate you and your team. I just couldn't so I came up with that excuse to get you to leave. I knew I'd get caught and you know I'm glad I did. This double life can now end. Alice isn't the woman you thought she was. She works for a man called Ettore La Barba. If you meet him put a bullet in his head you'll do the world a favor..."_

"So Ettore's behind this I knew it had to be a heavy hitter and I was right," said Beckman as she handed the confession back to Jonah. After he turned the scene over he left running over to the hospital to talk with the General. If anyone could help him understand what had happened to his friend it was her.

"Who is this Ettore person and what's he into that makes him so powerful," asked Jonah. He felt numb inside and he was having a hard time getting his head around everything that just happened to him.

"Ettore is into everything he and his partner in crime 'Mr. Big'. I know what the name sounds like. They've become a torn in my side and I'll deal with Ettore soon. The question is why did he want your people away from the consulate? Let me call my Major and see if we can pull up the street cam coverage from outside the consulate we might see what we weren't supposed to see."

"I need to run down to Roosevelt Road and start writing up reports. My boss wants me to brief him personally but what do I say? I don't trust anyone in my agency anymore. I keep thinking if they could get to Carl then they could get to anyone."

"You have to learn to live with it. Keep your personal crap just that, personal to yourself, and do the best you can do. Most people are honest upright citizens. Just do your job the best you can do and let everything else wash off. Come back see me in six months and let's talk. I want to see where you are. You can say you're my experiment of sorts," she said. They shook hands then he left.

"Where is everyone," said Beckman as she checked her watch. She didn't like not knowing she'd expected someone to call in by now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and the rest were still pinned down in the park. It started out with their assailants having the upper hand in ammunition and manpower then with the arrival of Morgan and Alex the situation had become a stalemate with neither having the upper hand. If it wasn't for the Captain needing medical assistance Sarah would've opted to wait it out but they didn't have that luxury anymore. The Captain was going in and out of consciousness.

"Okay I'm going to make a break for it. If I can cut through their lines I can come back in from the other side and open another front. They'll have to break off from you guys to deal with me which will give you an opportunity to get the Captain out and to the hospital."

"That sounds awfully lot like a suicide mission," said Morgan. He shook his head. "No I'll go and do whatever it is you said you were going to do."

"Morgan, I appreciate the courage but don't worry about me. I can take care of myself and as soon as I get our friends out there to pull back you get out then I'll break off and get away. Okay, give me a few minutes then run for their van."

"They already know me inside," said Morgan. Sarah gave him a look. "It's a long story I'll be glad to tell you one night when we're all sitting around eating pizza together."

"Okay, I'd like that it's a deal," said Sarah as she got up and ran. She dropped two perps who tried to get in her way as bullets whizzed past her. She heard men behind her cursing as she broke through their circle. She came back around and engaged them again. It worked the men had to break off the attack on Hortencia and the rest when Sarah began attacking them from behind. They had no choice but to engage her or let her pick them off one by one from behind.

"That's it. Come to me," said Sarah as she dropped a couple more. "How many of you bastards are there," she asked as she fired dropping others. She saw Alex and Morgan on the other side make a break for it then she heard a motor in the distance. They were safe now she had to get herself out of there. However, turning she found she'd stayed in one spot too long now she was circled and worse she was out of ammunition.

"Come on," she yelled as she pulled two knives. "Who wants to taste the edge of my blade?" The men circling her laughed but she ended that quickly by throwing one catching one of the laughing boys in the forehead.

"Why you..." said one of the men. They all raised their 47s but then they all started dropping like flies. She heard bullets whizzing by and her attackers dropped. She looked around and a woman she recognized walked over with a group of men. "Maria, right?"

"Bunny's mom, yes it's me? My fiancé and brother were asked to ferret out the tunnels. We were driving by and heard the gunfire. Looks like we showed up just in time," said Maria as she looked at the body count they'd racked up.

"Thanks, can I get a ride to the hospital. My baby's there and it's feeding time. Oh and can I have your number if you're still interested in babysitting?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Consul pulled up in the hospital parking garage. He parked in a dark angle then reached over and pulled out of the glove box his Colt. Once he got out of the car he slipped it in his belt then he closed his jacket. From the trunk he pulled out a pair of binoculars he used to look down on the front of the hospital. The first thing he noticed was there didn't seem to be any extra security. He stood there for a moment watching the front studying how to get in.

"Crap," he said when he saw Chuck and Casey pull up. "I should've had him shot on the spot. Crap Casey's going to go inside and warn them. Now I won't be able to get anywhere near the Premier. No, I've got to try."

Then as he rode the elevator down to the first floor he saw a van pull up and out jumped Hortencia with two other agents. They ran inside then a gurney was rolled out and he saw them wheel the Captain in lying on his back.

This was his window and he took it as everyone was concentrated on the Captain be moved in behind them. His first thought was to cap Hortencia then run but if he played his cards right he could get both. He just needed to have patience and good luck. Once inside he went straight for the stairs then he ran up down to the restroom on the first floor. In there he was safe for the time being he could hideout away from any cameras and security personnel. Now he had to figure how to get to the Premier and Hortencia.

"This isn't going to be easy," he said to himself. "But it's not impossible either."

[On Alejandro's floor]

Chuck and Casey rode the elevator up Chuck walked in circles inside the elevator wishing it would hurry up and get to the floor. Then when the doors opened he ran down to Alejandro's room brushing by the man in black at the door. The Agent start to draw but Casey waved him off.

"Chuck, are you trying to get yourself shot," said Casey as he followed him inside. He already knew what to expect.

"General any word from Sarah or Hortencia? They should be here by now," said Chuck. The General looked at Alejandro then back at him.

"No, we haven't heard from them. What happened when you two entered the consulate after Hortencia? I've got Veracruz who said you kidnapped Hortencia..."

"No, no he's lying he's the mole but I can explain all this after I find Sarah. John you said there were bodies at the entrance to the tunnel?"

"Yes but none of them were our people. Like I said I sent Morgan and Alex to look for them. They'll be rolling in anytime now you can't go back there you wouldn't know where to look. General you need to know also that Veracruz left the consulate to come here and assassinate the Premier."

"I'd like to see him try," said Alejandro. "I'll teach him a thing or two and we'll see who walks away and who gets carried away. Major get the word out to our people to keep an eye out for him."

"Geez look at the time... Oh crap Bunny, Sarah left her in Child Care. I need to go check on her and make sure she's got a bottle."

"Stop spiraling, your sister is taking care of Bunny... She needs a real name not something out of Looney tunes. Anyway she took the girls home with her so they're taken care of. Now tell me more about what you know about the Consul."

"Colonel, I thought you were supposed to bring him in dead or alive," said Alejandro. "Don't tell me you had another Chuy incident." The Major laughed then held her side.

"That's what you get for laughing sister. No we didn't have a Chuy incident if you have to know, but there were complications I can't get into because there are civilians present. That means you if you hadn't figured that out."

"Did those complications walk around on fours, bark and wag a tail? Some people call them man's best friend but if they're your best friend I'd hate to think about what you do to your enemies."

"Just think about your spleen and you might get the picture. You know they have a comedy club downtown you might try it out. I could be a fallback profession when this gig goes belly up."

"Come on boys let's tone it down," said the General. Then she touched her ear and held up her hand for everyone to hold it down. "They're where? ... Who's they? Okay call Doctor Woodcomb, Devon and make sure he's standing by. Bring the rest up here."

"What's going on," said Chuck. He realized someone just came in and one of them was the Captain who had been with Sarah. "Sarah's made it in with the Captain and Hortencia. Tell me they're all right."

"Chuck, Hortencia's coming up with Morgan and Alex. The Captain is being sent to an OR for Devon to treat. But I'm afraid Sarah's not with them."

"What? How can that be? I left them in the tunnel together. She was going to get them out and then get help. No, she has to be with them. This is unacceptable I need to go..."

"Hold up," said Casey as he got in between Chuck the door. "Just hold up let's talk to Hortencia and the guys. They can tell us what happened so we'll know where to go look. Like this Chuck you're just going to spin your tires and might risk looking in the wrong place."

"John, I can't stay here. I've got to do something. You should know me by now doing nothing isn't an option. You can move or I'll move you now out of my way."

"Chuck, dude, here you are," said Morgan as he burst in the room with Hortencia and Alex following behind. "Dude, you need to get down to the park... you know the one near the tunnel exit. Sarah's there and there are all these men who were shooting at us. She drew them away from us so we could get away. She said she'd follow us later but I have a bad feeling."

"Gee thanks for throwing gasoline on the fire Troll," said Casey. "Chuck, just hold up and let me go with you."

"John, if you want to come with me I'm leaving now," said Chuck and he pushed past Casey and left. John went after him. They got in the elevator then rode it down to the ground floor just in time to bump into Ellie coming in with Sam and Bunny.

"Chuck," yelled Sam as she ran to him. He picked her up and hugged her. "We saw the news on TV and they were worried. But I wasn't because I knew you'd be okay."

"Thanks Sweet Pea but I've got to go out and pick mommy up. She's... well she's waiting for me and I need to go get her. El what are you doing here? I was told you were watching the girls at home?"

"She wants us to help her with some tests. She said it won't hurt but I don't care as long as I can watch. This is going to be more interesting than paperwork. Phew yuck!"

"I hear you there, said Casey. "Come on Chuck we need to go. I'll get the vehicle and pull up out front."

"Yeah do that I'll be right there," said Chuck. He waited for Casey to leave then he turned to Ellie. "El you know we said no examinations for the girls. How could you even think about doing any testing without asking first?"

"Something came up and I think it needs to be examined deeper. You two weren't around and... Well it's hard to explain."

"No, it's easy and the answer is no. Sarah will have a fit if she finds out and she won't be wrong. I don't care what the reason is the answer is still no."

"But Bunny says she wants to help Ellie because that's what we're supposed to do like you and mommy do," said Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veracruz waited at the restroom door then when the coast was clear he made his way down where the security personnel had their lockers. He went inside dug around in the dirty clothes hamper and put together a complete uniform. The only thing he was missing he took from a locker was a utility belt and a ball cap.

"Okay Alejandro, if I can take you and Hortencia out no one can touch me. I still have my diplomatic immunity for another two days. I can do this then walk out to a plane for home and no one can touch me. I just have to get close," he said to himself as he put his Colt in the holster for a Taser then pulled down the ball cap over his eyes before walking out.


	42. Chapter 42

Don't own Chuck

Chuck stopped looked at Sam in his arms. He thought he'd misheard because what Sam said was impossible but then he thought what if and the 'if' scared him. This was what Ellie was talking about and it was the only reason she'd test the girls without their approval. Risking his ire and Sarah's... well more communicative approach. He was in a hurry but he had to know.

"Bunny said what? Bunny can't talk," said Chuck. "Listen I don't have time I need to go but no testing." Sam grabbed his head then turned it whispering in his ear. "Sam, oh you shouldn't have. The answer is still no and you have some explaining to do Miss when I get back but you should start with giving your aunt an apology."

"Oh you never let me have any fun," said Sam as she crossed her arms and put on a little pouty face. "Can I at least test Morgan's reflexes?"

"Sure go for it. Whack him with the hammer it might do him some good," said Casey as he came inside trying to figure out what was taking Chuck so long. "You had a fire burning under you before and now you're standing around jabbering."

"Where are you two going anyway," said Sarah as she walked in with Maria. "Thanks for the ride and if we need a sitter I'll give you a call."

"No problem, just give me a call," said Maria then she turned around and left. Chuck ran up to Sarah hugging and kissing her.

"I was so worried about you," said Chuck as he held her. "I'm so sorry I should've never let you out of my sight."

"I was worried about you too but everything is okay now right?" said Sarah as she looked at everyone. "Francisco, how is he? He didn't look good tell me they got him here in time."

"Devon's operating on him now and the Consul is missing. He was supposed to be coming over here to assassinate Alejandro but no one's seen him."

"Oh give me my baby," said Sarah as she took Bunny from Ellie. "How have my little angels been? Did you guys miss me... us?"

"What is Bunny saying Sam," asked Chuck. She gave him an angry look. "Sam managed to keep herself amused."

"Fine and I don't know what these two have got going right now," said Ellie. "Sam's been helping taking care of her sister and well there's something you should know..."

"Ellie, I think someone has a little confession they need to make before you finish saying what you were getting ready to say. Sam, don't you have something you want to tell your Aunt?"

"Do I have to? I only told you because you got mad at her. It was just for fun and I didn't hurt anyone."

"Sam, what did you do?" asked Sarah. She could tell by the way Sam was oscillating that she'd done something but she knew what it was like to have a con go south so she offered her a way out. "Okay I'll give you a free pass this time I promise I won't get mad."

"Okay but you promised. Well I kind of pretended I could understand what Bunny was thinking... Wait you have to know why. I saw pictures in your office with people with those wires on their heads and I wanted to see how it was done... call it professional curiosity. You know for when I become a doctor like you."

"Professional curiosity... why you little stinker you had me convinced you could read her mind," said Ellie as she tickled her. "Come here and face the music."

"Stop, stop, someone help me," giggled Sam as she broke free. "I know that tune. It's called sucker because if you know all the cons you'll..."

"You'll never be a sucker," said Sarah. "You and I are going to have to have another talk about listening to Jack."

"Well I've got to run and pick up Clara from school before she turns into a pumpkin. Do you want me to watch the girls at home?"

"No, they can stay with us. Chuck, sweetie, take Bunny's bag from Ellie then let's go up and see the General."

"You know she's going to have a cow when we show up with everyone but this is us now. It's something she's just going to have to get used to."

"Yes this is us," said Sarah as she kissed him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yuck this is us and I still think I'm going to be sick," said Casey. "Let's get back upstairs. Hopefully the Goyas can fly then they can go back to their banana republic and we can go back home."

"I know you miss the Buy More Big Guy and we're almost there."

"You're lucky there are children present or I'd show you how much I miss it. Now let's get a move on it," grunted Casey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Substation the Major was working on getting rid of their guests in detention while Dennis worked the CCTV footage from outside the consulate. He found a bank, a filling station and a 7-Elven all nearby with external cameras. Dennis had the time he was supposed to be looking for so he wrote an algorithm to search for consular details like license plates, colors and makes of vehicles.

"Crap nothing," said Dennis when the computer came back with no matches found. "I'm missing something here but I can't figure out what it is."

"I always start over when I run into a wall," said the Major. "I usually try again to look at whatever I'm doing as if I were looking over someone else's work."

"Does it work?" asked Dennis as he started looking at his search perimeters thinking the problem had to be in it.

"Yeah, I even put myself on report once by mistake. The General thought it was funny and her civilian secretary won't ever let me forget it. When you get to Langley I'll introduce you to everyone. First thing we need to get for you is a pass and sticker for your car. Parking is a bear without it not that with it is much better but at least you're not fighting with the general public..."

"That's it that's what I was missing. Thanks for the idea," said Dennis as he went through all the images of all the vehicles the consulate had in their fleet.

"You're welcome now can you tell me what idea I gave you," asked the Major. He stood over Dennis as he flipped through all the vehicle photos.

"Don't you see? All the vehicles have to have a decal to park inside the compound so now I just have to add the decal to the search parameters of my algorithm then let her fly."

"You deserve a cup of coffee for that one," said the Major as he went over and got Dennis one. "Cream and one sugar right," said the Major as he sat it down next to him.

"Yes, thanks but I have to say this is a little creepy that you remember how I take my coffee," said Dennis as the wheel of death turned on the computer screen.

"That's what the General pays me for to pick up on the details. Her job has to deal with the big picture but she relies on me to pick up on the little things that people normally overlook. Believe me it's more a curse than a blessing. Hey you got a hit."

"Yes this vehicle... I see the decal in the window. It's plasticized on a card so he can put it in the window and take it down. The vehicle isn't registered as belonging to the consulate that's why it doesn't have diplomatic plates. One second and let's pull up the registration. Okay it belongs to a José Garcia a citizen of Costa Gravas and... here we go he's deceased. He died last month after returning home."

"How much you want to bet he was dying and wanted to go home so the good Consul paid for his trip in exchange for his car. The car would be a nice set of wheel to use when he didn't want to be detected."

"Like now. He just didn't take the decal out of the windshield in time," said Dennis. "We can track him now that I've got the license plate number along with the make and model. And here we go I've got his smiling face a block later the decal's out of the window but that's him behind the steering wheel."

"Follow him see where he went while I get the General on the horn. She'll want to know what we found. I was going to order Thai as a break from deep dish. You want extra peanut sauce?"

"I swear it's creepy the way you do that but yeah and can you get an order of those spicy noodles too. I'm surprised you didn't know I liked them."

"I did but you were already freaking out so I decided not to say anything."

"I think I'm going to like D.C."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General had one her eyebrow lifted as she stood there looking over Chuck, Sarah and family. She had a surly stare as she looked them over. Chuck was laughing inside as he smiled. Sarah elbowed him and whispered for him to behave but he realized Beckman was flabbergasted so flabbergasted she didn't know what to say. He was actually afraid she was going to blow a gasket.

"Sam, Sweet Pea can you step outside with Morgan. Alex can you take Bunny and Sam outside for a few minutes," said Sarah. "We'll be out in a little while then we'll go down to the cafeteria and get some ice cream."

"Can I have four scoops? I'm really hungry and you know taking care of Bunny even with Ellie's help was strenuous and I need to... to build my strength back up. Phew," said Sam as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You can have two and you should only get one after what you did to Ellie but I promised I wouldn't get mad at you so you get two."

"Aw come on you need to give a little I slaved and I sweated. I was really worried about you... both of you when you were gone especially after I heard the news on the television."

"Okay I'll go three but that's it and not another word or there'll be none," said Sarah. Sam started to speak. "What did I say would happen if you argued?"

"Okay come on Morgan," said Sam as she took his hand. "How are your reflexes today? You know you don't look well at all."

"Oh Mamma, Chuck help me what do I do?"

"I would recommend we start with a lobotomy," said Casey as he held open the door. "But you have to have a brain to get one first." Then he closed it after they left.

"Well hopefully we're done with the distractions," said Beckman as she phone rang. She looked at it and it was her Major. "Maybe were not," she said as she answered it putting it on speaker. "Major you've got something you want to share?"

"Yes Dennis was able to trace down a vehicle Veracruz used to leave the consulate compound. It's a late model Chevy. I've put a bolo out on it."

"Wait I've got it. I know where it's at," they heard Dennis yell in the background. "You need to tell the General..."

"No you need to tell the General. Come here and brief her yourself," said the Major. "I'm putting our agent on with you."

"I don't care who I just want to know what you've found. One of you speak up now before I get mad and leave you both here to rot forever."

"It was nothing actually I kept getting no match found then the Major said something that got me thinking. All the consular vehicles have to have a decal so I wrote an algorithm..."

"I don't care how I expect you to know your job I want to know the result. You found the vehicle he was in and then what? You were able to trace it to one of the airports or to the train station?"

"None of the above he drove his Chevy into the parking garage across from your location at the hospital. Ma'am he's somewhere near you."

"Get over to the garage, find his car," said the General. "Maybe it will give us a clue to where he's at and what' he's up to."

"I think we all know what he's up to," said Chuck. "Finding his car really won't give us much. Let's give the license plate number to hospital security to look for. Meanwhile we need to take another look at our internal security."

"We should be looking at everyone with a white coat," said Casey.

"I know a way we can flush Veracruz out but Premier, you and Hortencia need to play along," said Chuck."

"Just tell us what we need to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veracruz walked about the hospital in the security guard uniform and no one gave him a second look. But he noticed there was some sort of activity going on but he couldn't tell if it was more than normal. He walked up to the upper balcony where he could look down on the lobby. He saw Sarah walk across heading for the cafeteria with a baby and a little girl.

"Well if you thought something was really up you wouldn't have your kids here," he said to himself as he stared down.

"Hey what are you doing here," said another security guard. "Didn't you get the word? We need to post on the stairwells and guard the elevators. You need to check with the Security Officer to find your posting. He'll issue you a badge like this one to show what floors you're authorized to be on."

"No I wasn't told my radio crapped out on me," said Veracruz. He wanted to pat himself on the back for the quick come back. "What's up? Is something going down?"

"You can say that. That VIP couple up on the fifth floor is organizing some sort of press conference. Rumor has it they're going to say something about the mess going on back in their country then they're going to announce they're going to leave. If you ask me it's not soon enough. They've been nothing but royal pains since they arrived. I can't wait to get things back to normal around here."

"I hear you there and I couldn't agree with you more so where did you get placed anyway?" asked Veracruz. "How do these badges work anyway?"

"The Security Officer will explain it but depending on the color is where you'll get stuck at. "My badge is brown... and no comments about the color. But I'm authorized this floor and below. If you're lucky you'll get a white badge that will give you access to everywhere."

"White badges have access to everywhere you say," said Veracruz. Already the cogs in his head were turning. He had to stop this press conference and to do that he needed a white badge. "Thanks I'll go get my badge right now."

"You need to hurry up because the badge system goes into effect in half an hour. If they catch you without one you're going to get hassled."

"Thanks," said Veracruz as he hurried off. He went to the Security Officers office and there was a line of guards going in and coming out with badges. "Okay just wait and you'll be served." He didn't have to wait long before one of men came out carrying a white badge. He followed the man and waited until he could get him alone.

"Hey wait up," he said. "Is it true we're all supposed to get badges? Someone just told me but it seemed crazy."

"I know and you're right but they are issuing them. I got mine right here," said the man but as he was showing it to Veracruz he pushed him into a bathroom pulling out his Colt at the same time. Veracruz bludgeoned him into unconsciousness.

"Sorry but I need that," he said as he took the man and dumped him in the back toilet stall then wrote 'Out of Order' on the door. He washed himself up the best he could then looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're almost there. You can do this. Remember you still have diplomatic status for a couple more days so they can't do anything with you after you kill the Premier and his wife," he said to his reflection. "Yes they'd put him on a plane and send him home but there would be those who would greet you as a hero."

"You need to check your weapon Luis," he said to himself. He wiped the guard's blood off his Colt then he took out the clip and round in the chamber before dry firing it.

"Good it wasn't damaged," he said then he reloaded it. He looked at himself one more time. Okay, let's go do this. Just like old times like riding a bicycle."

He walked back down to the elevator with his ball cap pulled down then pressed the button to go up. When the doors opened he got on with all the press people and their equipment. It looked like the Goyas were really going to put on a dog and pony show for the press.

"I bet they don't serve you people champagne and caviar," he said under his breath. The doors opened and they all got off. He walked straight down the corridor to Alejandro's room. The man in black at the door was distracted checking off all the press people coming for the conference. He glanced inside the open door. There he saw the Premier in bed turned on his side away from him and Hortencia with her back to him sitting on the bed with Alejandro.

"Sic semper tyrannis," yelled Veracruz as he erupted into the room firing at the couple. He felt someone jump on him the next thing he knew he was face first on the floor with a knee in his back. "It's done, it's done," he laughed. "I'm a diplomat and I have immunity," he yelled let me up.

"Let him up," said Chuck. "Get him up and let him see what he's done." The agents that had him pinned down brought him up with his hands cuffed behind him. "Look what you did."

"Geez, Chuck I wish I'd known he'd had a .45 that smarted a bit," said Casey as he climbed out of bed with body armor on.

"You know you liked it," said Morgan as he started to take off the wig. There was a bright flash as Alex took a picture. "You're not going to put that on Facebook are you?"

"Piss me off and we'll see. I can do an Instagram too," said Alex as she smiled back at him. "I'm calling Sarah to tell her we got him."

"What was this all some sort of trick to get me to show myself? What about the press conference? Where's Alejandro and Hortencia?"

"Give the man a cigar," said Casey. "They're giving the press conference onboard their airplane as they fly back to Costa Gravas. You have a choice. You can cooperate with us or you're right you still have diplomatic immunity so we'll put you on the next plane home. You know what you'll have waiting for you don't you?"

"I'm dead either way," said Veracruz but as he was talking his phone rang in his pocket. Casey put his hand over Veracruz's mouth while Chuck took the phone out and answered it.

"What the crap is going on up there," yelled Ettore. "I warned you about what would happen. Now I've got people yelling at me and I'm holding you personally to responsible. So you'd better find a rock... a big rock to hide under..."

"Ettore, it's not been long enough since I last heard your voice," said Chuck. "Now you can't blame the help when things get screwed up. You've got to take some of the blame."

"Chuck... I should've known you were involved in this fiasco somehow. How is everyone? How's Morgan and the lovely Alex? I really miss her especially at night."

"In your dreams," yelled Alex.

"Well Chuck you know this was really your idea after all. You were the one who suggested I could organize a coup in a banana republic then take over and get myself nominated to some position that gave me diplomatic immunity. You know it almost worked who's to say I won't try again somewhere else. Who knows it might succeed next time. I guess I'm going to have to bag it up here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later when everything seemed to return to normal an armed escort took Veracruz to the airport. He refused to play ball and since he was high profile they couldn't make him disappear. General Beckman waited for him at the bottom of the ladder for his return flight.

"This is your last chance if you cooperate I can get you into witsec. If not say hello to everyone you tried to kill."

"I'll take my chances back home. Some people think I'm a hero so the fat lady hasn't sung yet for me. Who knows I could actually make out in this?"

A few minutes later he was sitting in his seat on the plane shackled in next to a Marshal. The flight attendant came over before the doors closed.

"My name is Alicia. I'll be serving you today. Can I get you something before we take off?" Veracruz started to speak but the Marshal cut him off.

"Nothing we're fine. Thank you. Miss but the prisoner is to have no contact with the rest of the passengers whatsoever."

"Certainly but I'm not a passenger. Here are two pairs of free headsets. You can listen to some music to help pass the time before we take off. There's no harm in music is there?"

"I guess not," said the Marshal as she handed each a headset. She walked back up forward, turned, and smiled before she disappeared behind the curtain.

"I think she likes you," said Veracruz as he put on his headset then laid his head over next to the window and went to sleep. The Marshal just grunted as he put on his.

The plane took off and a few hours into the flight another attendant came by with the drink cart. She wheeled it by them.

"Can I get you two something? Coffee, tea, soda I'd ask if you wanted something else but I was told you're on duty."

"Maybe a soda thanks but I thought Alicia said she was going to be our attendant for this flight? She came by before we took off."

"Alicia? We don't have an Alicia with us on this flight. There's a Betty, Susan that's me and we're it for females then there's a Bob and a Mike…"

"But she gave us these headsets and... oh Crap no," he said as reached over to feel Veracruz's pulse but he was already stone cold.

Continued in Chuck vs The Football


End file.
